Changing Fate
by scarlet-star-witch
Summary: When Luke Skywalker is thrown into the adventure of his life, he didn't know what to expect. On the Death Star, he finds a woman being kept against her will, tortured by the Empire. They are bonded by the force and both unaware of just how much the universe wants them together.
1. Chapter 1

Grand Moff Tarkin tensed as the towering and black cloaked Darth Vader entered the room. The sith lord walked past a line of Stormtroopers who practically cowered in his presence.

"Is everything set?" His chilling mechanical voice asked.

"Yes, my Lord, the princess is on board and we have sent a team to find the escape pod. It has landed on Tatooine." Tarkin answered calmly. He has spent years working alongside Lord Vader without incident. He has seen many young generals succumb to Vader's Jedi powers due to their inability to kindle his interest.

"It's all coming into place." he responded contentedly. "Question the princess, find out where the Rebel base is located. We need to continue to charge forward, I do not want another incident with those dull-witted rebel soldiers again. Strengthen the offensive forces immediately."

"What about the Twins?" Grand Moff questioned hesitantly. The twins were always a tense subject to bring up.

"My secret weapons." He hummed almost joyously. If he were to show any emotions, it would be regarding the two young adults he has grown so fascinated with. He stepped forward to gaze at his work.

Arya and Eli Restov sat in separate chambers. The walls were plate glass, they could see each other and the guards who were constantly on watch, but had no chance of breaking free or escaping in any way. They were only about 10 feet wide, making them feel like fish in a bowl.

Darth Vader watched in amusement as Eli staggered, his muscles spasming as he ached to run for miles and miles. He bumped against the glass and in the blink of an eye was against the back wall on his knees. His cheap makeshift hospital robes were ripped and dirtied from the months spent in confinement.

Arya was more reserved than her twin. Her fingers danced and twirled as she moved the blocks she had received in order to practice with her new found power. Her eyes were wide and held a far off look, the mental strain she had endured causing her to feel fuzzy and not like herself at all.

Vader watched them with pride. _My hard work has paid off. Soon they will be the most dangerous weapons the Empire has ever seen._

"What exactly are they capable of, my Lord?" His thoughts of destroying the rebellion were interrupted by a low-ranking general he hadn't even bothered to learn the name of.

"His is an increased metabolism, he can run at the speed of light. Hers, well she is more complex." Vader began to explain and kneeled down in front of Arya's cell. "She deals with telekinesis and mental manipulation. She will tear you apart from the inside." He watched, almost admiring the way the red waves of energy floated out of her fingertips and twirled the blocks in the air.

"The experiments were successful, they shall be able to go out in the field in a matter of days." Tarkin interjected. "But we should put forward a series of tests, they still are not conformed to the dark side."

Vader immediately tensed his shoulders and stood, towering over the generals in the room. "They will. If they are anything like their father, we shall have no trouble persuading them." He suddenly thought of an idea. "Bring me the princess, we will test our witch and get our answers." He ordered and immediately a group of Stormtroopers marched out of the room to fetch Princess Leia.

Arya sighed to herself. With every passing day it felt as if it was getting harder to breathe. She dreamed of walking out of her cell and being free. _Free. What does that even feel like. Even if I was to get out it's not like I would ever be normal again._

She shivered thinking about the experiments she had undergone. Being strapped to a cold metal table, being injected with God knows what. She remembers screaming, screaming for her brother, for her loyal friend Han to come to her rescue, for anyone to hear her pleas.

She could always hear her brothers cries of agony from the next room. The tears never stopped.

 _Han, I wonder what he's doing right now. He has no idea we were captured, he probably thinks we're just on a hard job that's taking a long time._ Han Solo was the man she considered her older brother. Granted, Eli was 7 minutes older and will never let her forget it. She wished they had never been separated. Dammit she even missed the wookie.

She felt tears sting her eyes, thinking of what her life was over a year ago. Before the Empire, before the powers. She was the happiest she had ever been, traveling with the three people who meant the most to her.

But she was never truly fulfilled. She dreamed of falling in love. Being with someone who wasn't family or a self appointed family member like Han and Chewie. She wanted someone who loved her, a really passionate love she had only read about in stupid novels she found left in bars.

Her thoughts of a better life were halted as a beautiful petite woman wearing a long white dress was brought into the room. She didn't seem scared at all. She held her chin high and radiated a confidence that Arya admired.

Leia kept calm as she was brought towards Vader. Yes he scared the hell out of her but she was not about to let that show. " _I will not show weakness, I will not show fear. They will not get the satisfaction"_ was the mantra she repeated in her head since she boarded the foul Death Star. Her head turned and the fear she kept hidden immediately surfaced. She saw a male and female who had clearly been greatly harmed.

"Welcome princess, it's an honour to have you on board." The mechanical voice spat out harshly. Leia slightly winced, knowing what was about to come was not going to be pleasant. "We know it won't be easy getting you to talk so we thought we start with some heavy persuading. Open the doors." He ordered to a man sitting at a control panel across the room.

Arya lifted her head in shock as the door on the left wall start to lift. _This is not good_. Anytime those doors have been opened it meant injections and experiments, torture, and worse. She felt her pulse spike, she could feel it pounding in her head. She gingerly stood, her shaky legs not allowing her to move forward. A Stormtrooper entered, roughly grabbing her arm and practically dragged her out of her room.

Eli lifted his head, his eyes wide in fear for his sister. He knew what was coming to her and it killed him that he couldn't do anything to protect her the way a big brother should. He began banging on the glass yelling at them to let her go.

"No! No please take me instead! Don't touch her!" He cries fell on deaf ears as Vader ignored him and grabbed Arya's arm from the trooper. She flinched at the contact, terrified at what he would do to her.

"Now, my witch, you will get the princess to talk. Use your powers, use any means necessary to get the answers I need." His voice sent chills up her spine as he leaned closer, as if he meant to whisper. Arya made eye contact with the beautiful girl, the princess. They stared at each other, both in fear at Vader's command.

 _She doesn't deserve this._ Arya didn't even know this woman, yet she felt an odd connection to her. She could read her quite easily. She saw her fear, her home planet, her adoptive father, her friends all being destroyed by the Empire. The Rebellion succumbing to the power of the dark side. _I will not let this happen._

"No." Her voice was shaky and rough from unuse. She held her chin high like she saw the princess do when she entered and for the first time in a long time she started to feel like her old self. She went cold as Vader uttered his next command.

"Take her to Cellblock D."

No, no, no, anywhere but there. She screamed as her arms were grabbed and they began to push her towards the exit. She could hear Eli screaming for her once again. Begging them not to hurt her. It was no use, it was always no use, they would just hurt her more if she begged for mercy.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would start cooperating and realize your potential if you join me where you truly belong." Darth Vader spoke from behind her.

"I'll never join you! I am not worthless scum like my father!" She was able to yell before the doors closed behind her. She was practically hyperventilating as Cell Block D came into view. She had many memories of this place, memories that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She felt a strange feeling of despair and relief at the thought of finally succumbing to the torture they inflict on her.

She was pushed onto the table in the middle of the room. Her limbs were immediately strapped down, her hands twisted under the table and tied intricately so she couldn't use her powers against them.

She closed her eyes, awaiting the pain she was about to endure. She felt the heavy machine against parts of her body, heard the whirring of it starting up and screamed as the shocks came. She felt a hand on her ankle, stroking the bare skin. The hospital gown she was forced to wear did not cover much. The hand travelled further up her leg. _No, not again. Please._ She silently pleaded, knowing her cries only made them angrier.

Arya clenched her eyes shut, trying to find a way to alleviate the pain and block out the scum bag touching her. _Someone please find me! Han, I need you! Anyone please!_

She dreamed of love. Having a soulmate, a person who would love you unconditionally and protect you. She believed everyone had one and she hoped she would one day get off this hellish ship and find him. She had no idea she would meet hers in a couple days time and she would never forget the farmboy that saved her.

* * *

Luke Skywalker stood outside his home, staring out at the setting twin suns that casted a purple and orange glow across the sky. He was so mad at his uncle for making him stay on this planet. All he wanted more than anything was to leave, to join the academy and finally make something of his life.

He suddenly felt a stab of pain in chest making him gasp lightly. His hand clutched at his heart that started to beat faster.

He looked down at his hand, expecting to see blood but there was none. He moved his shirt down to look at his skin, thinking there had to be a wound or something that caused the pain, but there was nothing.

Luke furrowed his brows and stifled a cry of pain as more sharp stabs ran through his whole body. His head snapped up and his gaze shifted frantically across the sandy dunes that surrounded him. He could've sworn he heard his name being called.

He narrowed his eyes, straining his ears to hear more. He hoped he wasn't going crazy. The faint whispering he heard caused goosebumps to rise on his skin. He could only make out a few words.

 _Find her….needs helps….Arya._

"Arya…" He whispered softly and immediately winced as the feeling in his chest tightened even more, leaving him to wonder if he was having a heart attack.

Luke stood outside until it was dark, even long after the pain had subsided. He waited to hear the voice again, to find out more but it was silent. He begrudgingly stood and made his way inside and crashed onto his bed.

He closed his eyes but he knew sleep would be evading him. He really hoped he wasn't going crazy, but what other explanation was there? Luke sighed deeply and pulled at his shaggy hair.

"Arya." He whispered in the silence of his room. Once again, his chest tightened uncomfortably.

* * *

 **Ok, first edited chapter is done. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I changed her name to Arya just because I like it a lot better. Like I've said, Arya and Eli are not part of the avengers universe, this is not a crossover, I just find their powers really interesting and wanted to include it in the star wars universe with my own characters.**

 **Enjoy! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Eli Restov had never been so scared in his life. Even when he felt the multiple needles pierce his skin and his body felt as if it was suddenly lit on fire. Not even when he could hear himself scream in agony and hear his sister in the next room, enduring the same pain. At least he had know she was alive.

He had no idea what was happening to his sister, what they were doing to her. Whatever it was, it was agonizing. Being twins they had a very deep mental connection. Being twins who were force sensitive meant an even more intense connection.

Eli's body felt bruised and battered. He looked down at his arms, the skin was pale and untouched. He knew the pain he felt was being projected by his sister.

His breathing hitched when the pain suddenly stopped. A jolt of fear ran through his body making him feel cold. _She's not dead, I would have felt it_ , he reassured himself.

He sat frozen on the lumpy cot in his cell. Minutes, maybe hours had passed until the door finally opened. No matter how long it was it, every second was agonizing for him.

A group of Stormtroopers entered carrying his unconscious twin. They opened the door to her cell and dropped her to the floor without care.

He crawled to the shared wall of the two cells. He placed his hand on the glass, wishing he was with her, he could have protected her then. He glared at the Troopers as they walked out. _I can't wait to get out of here. They'll be the first ones that will regret ever touch her._

"Arya? Arya, can you hear me? Come on you gotta wake up. Please." Eli tapped on the glass softly trying to coerce her to consciousness. He felt his heart jump as his sister softly groaned and winced as she moved her aching limbs, her head lolling to the side in sheer exhaustion.

"You ok?" She nodded and slowly sat up against her cot. Her breathing was shallow and steady. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments, not wanting to see the look on her brother's face. She knew he always blamed himself whenever they hurt her.

"Arya? We'll get out of here, I promise. I won't let them hurt either of us again."

The flame inside her was ignited at his words. "How?" She replied angrily. He had told her this every night, and every new day brought more pain and anger. "Open your eyes! We're stuck here with no way out. We are _never_ leaving. We'll die here."

"Han will find us."

"He won't! No one will!"

Eli widened his eyes as he looked into his sister's now red eyes. She was confused as to why her brother was staring at her like that. _Is he scared of me?_ He glanced down at her hands, she followed his eyesight and her jaw clenched. She watched as the red waves twirled around her fingers. All the anger she felt immediately vanished into sadness.

She suddenly began to weep and fell forward, her head pointed to the ground. Her hands clenched into fists against the dirty floor, the red energy still dancing around them.

"Why are they doing this to us?" She cried finally raising her head and looking at her brother who had a defeated expression on his soft features. She had never seen her brother look like this before. He was her cocky, annoying brother. This sad, tired man she saw in front of her was not him.

"Just breathe. In and out, c'mon follow my breathing." Eli talked her through her meltdown. His chest rising and falling with each deep breath. She focused on copying his motions and her pulse eventually slowed to a normal rate. Her breathing though was still shaky and the tears continued to fall.

"Hey, look at me. I will get you out of here, even if it kills me."

She started to cry harder at his statement. "Don't you ever say that! I can't do this if you're gone. Eli, you're all I have left, please don't leave me here alone!"

He could barely understand her through her hysterical crying. Her hands twitched at her sides, longing to reach out to him. All she wanted was to hug her big brother. She wanted to feel safe and protected, something she hadn't felt in over a year.

"I'm not planning on leaving ok? I just don't want you to get hurt again. Arya you're the only family I have left and I don't plan on letting any more of us get hurt." He said as calmly as possible. "I'm sure Han is worried about us, I bet you he's doing everything he can to try and find us."

She slowly nodded, still not making eye contact. She focused on taking deep breaths again, but images of her brother dying by the hand of Vader would not dissipate.

"Get some rest, you look exhausted."

"Like you look any better. You look like an old man with your silver hair." _There she is,_ his sassy, strong-willed sister was still in there somewhere. He laughed at her and tugged at his long unruly, now silver locks. His hair had strangely turned a light shade of silver after the experiments. Another thing he wanted to kill those bastards for.

"Do you remember the time I convinced you Han and I were dating?" She mused, laying on her cot, looking up at the ceiling. It always helped to think of the fun times they shared with their unofficial brother. It reminded her that her life wasn't all bad, that there really had been a time when she was happy.

"Please don't remind me." Eli mumbled, remembering the confusion and anger he felt when he saw his sister getting cozy with the smuggler who was years older than them. Of course it had all been a prank to get Eli to freak out at the image of his sister with a man. Arya thought he was too overprotective and wanted him to lighten up. She really did love to push his buttons. She knew exactly what to do to raise his blood pressure.

She laughed at her brother's response who was clearly still not happy with her stupid prank. "Just wait until Han and I get you back."

She couldn't help but frown at his statement. He had so much optimism. She was so set in her ways, she truly believed her life would be over in a matter of weeks.

"Bring it on, old man." She mumbled as the exhaustion caught up to her. Her eyelids felt heavy and she slowly fell into a restless sleep filled with the memories of her time in Cellblock D.

Eli laid down on his cot, sleep not coming as easily to him. He remembered the girl who had been here before, the girl Vader wanted Arya to manipulate. He remembered her being called Princess.

 _Could it really be Princess Leia?_ He had been to Alderaan many times on smuggling jobs for Jabba and had heard countless stories of Princess Leia. Whatever the Empire was planning was going to be big. They had a princess and two enhanced freaks at their disposal, they held all the cards.

* * *

Luke Skywalker was still trying to wrap his head around the events of the day. He had lost his aunt and uncle, had found Ben Kenobi and had learned that his father had been a Jedi Knight, not a pilot like Owen had always told him.

The voice he had heard the night before still lingered in his head. _Arya._ That name was like an alarm going off in his mind, constantly reminding him of something he didn't understand at all. _Maybe it was the force,_ he sarcastically thought. Ben had told him a little bit about it and honestly, it was probably the only explanation for what happened to him the night before.

Luke didn't know if what had happened was a bad thing or not and he didn't know if going to Alderaan with Ben was the right choice but at least it would get him off this damn planet.

He just had to trust his instincts and trust Ben.

He followed behind the older man as he led him to a table in the corner. "Chewbacca here is first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs." He explained on the way. They sat down at a table as a young man in his twenties sat down across from them and beside the wookie.

"Han Solo, I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." The brunette man introduced himself.

 _Something is troubling him, he seems on edge, upset about something,_ Ben immediately deduced. He decided it was better to let it go and not question the smuggler on the matter.

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Ben inquired.

Han looked offended for a moment before he smirked cockily. "Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Ben noticed the amused smirk on his face and how it did not quite reach his eyes.

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs." He smugly answered. "I've outrun Imperial starships, not the bulk cruisers. I'm talking about big Corellian ships. She's fast enough for you, old man." Han continued after he saw the two men's unimpressed faces.

"What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked." Han smiled at the old man's response. "What is it, Some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben responded.

"Well that's the real trick isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand all in advance." Luke, who had kept silent through the entire conversation, looked at the pilot in astonishment. "Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that."

"Who's gonna fly it kid, you?" Han smirked once again as he saw the annoyed look on the boy's face. He could already tell he was going to have fun riling this kid up.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself." He said back defensively. He turned to Ben, "we don't have to sit here and listen-" he stopped when Ben gave him a look, silently telling him to calm down.

Luke sighed and shrank down in his seat. "We can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Ben negotiated.

Han tilted his head at Ben and raised his eyebrows. "Seventeen?" He clarified and smirked once again as he nodded his head. "Ok, you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94."

Ben nodded, satisfied that they were able to come to an agreement. Questions still lingered in his mind about the young pilot. Through the force he could tell he was troubled, something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Is it just the two of you flying the ship?" Ben questioned the man and the wookie, trying to find out more about the cause of his trouble. He didn't want to be stuck with the man and find out he had connections with the Empire.

Han stiffened at the question and coughed, trying to get his bearing before speaking. "Yeah, it's just the two of us." Han said sharply, avoiding their gazes as he stared down at the table.

"Has it always been just the two of you?" Ben pried.

"Why the hell does that matter?" Han asked, his tone harsh. He never could keep his emotions in check when the twins were involved. Ever since they disappeared, he'd been on the brink of a breakdown. Chewie growled at him, telling him to calm down.

Han sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Used to travel with some other people." He said vaguely.

"Other people?" Ben questioned, now more curious than ever. Luke seemed to sit up straighter at his words as well. He too was hesitant about this pilot and wanted to know more.

"Yeah, a set of twins from Serenno." He replied tersely, his face was grim. Han had no idea what had happened to them, his best friends hadn't contacted him in over a year. He knew they were in trouble but no matter what he was never able to get any information on their whereabouts.

Ben's eyes widened and he hoped the man wasn't talking about the young twins from Serenno that he held dear to his heart, the twins he hadn't seen in years.

"You don't mean the Restov's do you?"

Han practically sprung out of his chair at the mention of their name. "You know them?" He questioned eagerly.

Luke watched the pilot, he didn't think this guy cared about anything, he seemed so smug. To see him so worked up about the mention of these people surprised him. "The Restov's?" He questioned, feeling out of the loop.

"I knew their parents very well. They were fellow Jedi Knights, but I have not heard from the twins since they were about 15 years old." Ben explained. He suddenly felt a weight in his chest. "You don't know where they are?" He asked hesitantly, dreading the answer.

Ben had been close with the Restov's, Max and Aurora were loyal Jedi and fabulous warriors. He knew that both had been killed and that the twins had been travelling by themselves ever since. They had stopped on Tatooine and tracked him down to let him know they had not suffered the same fate as their parents. Ben was never able to keep in contact with them, they continued to travel from place to place, trying to keep away from the Empire.

"No, I haven't been able to get any information on them. They just disappeared." Chewie howled sadly and Han clenched his jaw once again. It was killing him that he had no idea what had happened to them. They were the closest thing he would ever have to family.

Arya and Eli were his family, the only other people in the world he gave a damn about. They always made life seem easier. The job, the lying and cheating always nagged in the back of his mind, but the twins always seemed to lighten the load.

Luke looked down, the tightening in his chest returning at full force. He shook his head, trying not to concentrate on it.

"Well I'm sure I can help, we should find answers if we look to the force to guide us." Ben professed causing Han to roll his eyes. Before he could make a sassy remark he noticed a few Stormtroopers across the room, looking around at each table.

"It looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." Ben and Luke turned and immediately stood, quickly making their way to the exit, being as inconspicuous as possible.

Han was glad he didn't have to talk more about the twins, and he definitely did _not_ need some crazy old man's help. "Don't worry Chewie, we'll find them. We can look around on Alderaan again after we drop those guys off." Han stated after noticing the Wookie's sad demeanor. His head hung low as he groaned sadly once more. "We'll get them back." Han mumbled to himself and downed his drink.

* * *

Arya sighed deeply, slowly waking from a restless sleep. She stretched her aching body and kept her eyes closed, not wanting to face another day of hell. She immediately went tense, she could feel another presence in the room, a dark presence.

She opened her eyes and scurried to the other side of the small cot in fear of the black figure standing in her cell. She could always feel Vader's dark presence but no matter how hard she tried she could never read him or figure out what he was thinking.

"W-what do y-you want?" She spoke weakly. Vader laughed at her, it sent a chill down her spine and she tensed her body even more as he moved closer to her.

"Tell me what you saw when you stood before the Princess. I know you saw her fear." His robotic voice always made her heart beat faster, it was the most terrifying thing she had ever heard.

"Why?" She questioned but mentally slapped herself as soon as the words left her mouth. She knew better than to question the powerful Sith. Vader stood up straighter and extended his left arm. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She heard a choking noise and turned her head to the cell next to hers. Her brother stood clutching at his throat, his eyes wide in fear.

"What are you doing?! Stop, please stop!" Arya yelled, sitting up straighter, no longer crouched in fear. Vader continued to force choke Eli but kept his eyes on the young girl.

"I'll stop when you give me what I want."

Eli fell to his knees, gasping for air but his breaths kept catching in his throat. Arya winced at the noise and the image of her brother in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth, before making her decision.

"Alderaan." She blurted out. Vader said nothing and Eli continued to choke, forcing her to continue. "She's afraid of losing her family and friends on Alderaan. She doesn't want the Rebellion to fail against the Empire." She said frantically. She felt horrible for telling him, there was no doubt in her mind that they will use this information to hurt the Princess in some way. But she had no choice, she couldn't let Vader kill her brother.

He was pleased with the new information and lowered his arm. Eli began to cough violently and his eyes watered. He took huge gulps of air, finally getting some relief. "I'm proud, you're one step closer to realizing your position here in the Empire." He said to Arya making her turn her focus from her brother to the Sith standing before her.

Before she could refuse to join the dark side, yet again, Vader abruptly turned. His black cloak billowing behind him as he walked swiftly out of her cell, the door closing as soon as he stepped out. She continued to look at the spot he had been standing. She couldn't move, she sat in shock and in terror at what she had told him.

 _What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Darth Vader stood with Governor Tarkin and an Imperial officer. His patience was wearing thin. "Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. Given that the Witch won't cooperate, it'll be some time before we can extract any information from her."

"Maybe it's not about mind control. The Restov girl told you the Princess' fear did she not?" Tarkin countered, trying desperately to find a way around the roadblock. He knew there would be hell to pay if things didn't go according to plan and he did not want to be the one who succumbs to Vader's anger.

"Yes, but she refuses to use her powers against the Princess. The witch would have been able to make her see her greatest fear as if she was living it in that very moment." Vader said, the anger evident in his mechanical voice. He created this powerful being who won't do as she's told, what good is that?

"Then we make her fear become reality. I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this station. Set your course for Alderaan." He ordered.

* * *

Luke finally took a break from training with his new lightsaber and sat down next to Threepio and Artoo. The force was still confusing to him but it intrigued him more. He really could see those blasts even with his eyes covered.

Ben leaned against a ledge and turned to Han with a quizzical expression on his face. He was still curious about his involvement with the Restov twins. They were force sensitive, almost as strong as Luke. Given that Han had made it pretty clear that he didn't believe in it and he got along so well with them, they must have never began their training.

They had told Ben all those years ago they wanted to be like their parents and he had told them about Master Yoda on the Dagobah system. Ben began to think of the possibility of their whereabouts there, but something in the force told him he was wrong, that they really were in danger.

"How did you meet Arya and Eli?" Ben asked abruptly.

Luke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ He tried to hide the look of shock on his face and tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart and his palms that had begun to sweat.

Thankfully, Han had been surprised at the question and didn't notice Luke's reaction. It took him a few moments before he began to speak.

"It was 7 years ago. I was working a job on Bespin and I just happened to run into Arya." Han smiled slightly, remembering the strong little girl he met all those years ago, his mind wandering.

 _Han strolled through the dingy parts of the city, dodging the packed crowds of people and sending a glare to anyone that bumped into him. He turned down an alleyway and sighed lightly, thankful for the empty space he found. He continued to walk but his footsteps slowed as he heard yelling._

 _He furrowed his brow and listened intently to the sound of someone getting chewed out. He shook his head,_ not my business, _he thought to himself and kept walking._

 _He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and he looked with concern as a girl, he assumed in her early teens, was roughly pushed to the ground by a burly man who towered over her._

" _You filthy, worthless, piece of trash! You don't steal from me. I should cut off both of your hands you fucking rat!" The man yelled at her, leaning down to grab her arms and hoist her up harshly He twisted her arm in his grip and pushing her to the ground argain. Han reached for his blaster and slowly made his way from out of the shadows._

" _I'm sorry, I just needed some food. My brother and I haven't eaten in days." Her small voice shook. The man seemed to grow even angrier at her reasoning._

" _That's not my problem, I should do the galaxy a favor and kill the both of you." He spat at her and moved his stance, getting ready to strike her again._

" _Maybe I should do the galaxy a favor and kill you." Han spoke, finally making his presence known and walking towards the both of them._

 _The man looked up and laughed. "You want something?" He asked abruptly, annoyed that he'd been interrupted._

 _His grip on the girl tightened making he let out a small whimper. Han quickly reacted and shot him in the shoulder before he could touch her again. The yelled in pain, his hand reaching up to press against the wound that was bleeding profusely and he fell to the ground, groaning in agony._

 _Han walked over and stepped on the man's shoulder, blood oozing from his wound onto his shoes. The man screamed in agony before finally blacking out from the intense pain._

 _Han spat at the man before crouching down and helping the young girl to her feet. She was dirtied and had a scratch on her cheek. "Are you ok?" He asked her, checking for any more wounds._

" _I'm fine." She snapped swatting his hand from her face. Though her stature was small, her voice was strong. She had an aura of fiery temper and her eyes held conviction. She was an interesting one, that's for sure._

 _She turned to walk away but Han quickly grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. She looked down at where he held her and raised her face to glare at him fiercely. He retracted his hand immediately and mumbled an apology. "Hey,where are you going?" He questioned. "Not gonna say thank you?" He chided with a smile._

 _The girl sent a glare his way and rolled her eyes, continuing to walk away. "I have to meet up with my brother." She said and turned to leave once again. Han dashed in front of her, blocking her path. "What is your problem?" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest._

" _You were just almost killed, excuse me for wanting to make sure you got home ok." He retaliated, his annoyance growing._

" _I don't have a home." She told him, her eyes holding contact. She was not ashamed of who she was, she had to make do with what life handed her, there was no point in whining about it._

 _Han looked at the girl, wondering what she had been through and who she was. "How old are you?" He looked her up and down, she was a small thing, how could she have possibly survived without a home?_

" _13, how old are you?" She quickly countered, staring him down._

" _22\. What's your name?" He fired off another question, suddenly quite intrigued by the young girl._

" _That's none of your business"_

" _Well, I'm Han Solo and I would feel a lot better if I walked with you to find your brother." He wasn't put off by her attitude, in fact Han felt a growing amount of respect for this kid and motioned for her to follow him._

 _She sighed and slumped her shoulders, realizing he wasn't going to give up. "Fine." Han couldn't help but be amused at the amount of attitude this little girl had._

" _Just one second." She said and walked back to the unconscious man who had hurt her. She stomped on his hand and twisted her foot, breaking a couple of his fingers. She flipped her shoulder length hair to one side and smiled as she passed the man who stood frozen in shock. Han shook his head and whistled lowly before jogging to catch up with her._

" _What's your name?" He asked again._

" _Arya." She said after a few moments of silence. "Sorry for being a bitch. I really am thankful for what you did, it's just...can't be too trusting out here." She explained looking up at him._

 _Han nodded, a wave of sadness washing over him. He wondered what she had been through, but another part of him didn't want to know. "You're brother lets you walk around out here by yourself? He should be protecting you."_

" _We're twins. Two 13 year olds aren't really that intimidating." She smiled and Han couldn't help but smile too. Something about this girl lifted his spirits._

 _They made it to the corner where she was supposed to meet her brother. Immediately a young boy with brown hair rushed to Arya's side and pulled her into a hug. He was a couple of inches taller than his sister but Han still towered over the both of them._

" _What happened to you?!" Eli yelled, examining the scratch on her cheek and the red marks on her arm._

" _It's nothing, don't worry about it." She dismissed him. He shut his mouth but he raised his eyebrows at her, giving her a look that let her know this conversation was not over._

 _He seemed to finally the notice the much older man who was standing next to his sister. "Who are you?" He asked, though with less attitude that Arya had used._

" _Han Solo, smuggler. I, uh, helped out your sister here with some punk." He explained reaching his hand out to the young boy._

" _Eli Restov, nice to meet you." He said shaking his hand. "Thanks for saving her." Han nodded silently, no words needed._

" _So, where are you two headed?" Han asked, quite curious as to how these kids managed to survive without a home and evidently without parents._

" _We're not really sure. We tried getting some work here but we're too young." Eli shrugged his shoulders, clearly the question of where they were sleeping for the night was one they usually had no answer to._

" _Well I have a ship if you want to stay there for the night, It's no suite in Cloud city but I have extra blankets and pillows, food." The words left his mouth before even thinking. He slammed his mouth shut,_ why the hell did I just say that _?, he scolded himself. He worked alone, well besides Chewie of course but the Wookie was someone handy to have on jobs._

 _Two little kids would just complicate things. His mind immediately contradicted his thoughts as he remembered the small girl breaking her attackers fingers without blinking and he wondered if these kids might actually be helpful in some way._

" _You don't have to, I just wanted to make sure you guys don't run into any more trouble." He quickly retaliated, not wanting to seem like he was being nice or caring. He was not about to let his tough guy persona be ruined in any way._

 _The twins looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation, communicating through their expressions. "One night, then we're out of your way." Arya said. Eli bumped her hip with his, giving her a scolding look for her attitude towards the man that was helping them. "Thank you, we really appreciate this." She added almost sarcastically after seeing her brother's glare._

 _Han laughed and helped them with their limited belonging, guiding them through the crowds to get to where he parked his ship. He couldn't help but find the two kids endearing as they looked at the ship in amazement._

" _Chewie! Get out here, we have some guests." Han yelled, the twins following him into the main hangar and sat down at a table._

 _They both blanched at the sight of the large Wookie making Han chuckle once again. "Don't worry, he's harmless, like a giant teddy bear."_

 _Chewie growled at Han's words but turned his attention to the twins who looked out of their element and nervous at the new surroundings. Chewie groaned a greeting at the two and they looked confused, looking to Han for clarification. "He says hello, and he's happy to meet you." He translated. "Why don't you look around. Make yourselves at home." Han said gesturing to the large room with various controls and switchboards adorning the walls._

 _Arya immediately got up and started looking around in wonderment. She had never been on a ship like this before. She had always been a stow-away on the ships she traveled on and had to hide the entire time, never really familiarizing herself with the mechanics. Eli knew how to fly but never got the chance, there was no way they could afford their own ship._

 _Han sat next to Eli and they began to talk, Arya drowned them out, lost in her own little world. She ran her fingers across one of the control panels, watching the blinking lights and various switches. She was quite content until she yelped in pain and shook her hand after being shocked, her finger burning with pain._

 _She felt two large hands on her shoulders, the Wookie was standing above her, looking down at her in concern. He guided her to a seat and took out a med-kit. She watched him with a small smile on her face, suddenly forgetting that she had just been frightened by him._

 _He put some cream on her finger and wrapped a bandage around it. Chewie gave her a smile and growled before standing up and putting the kit away._

 _Again, she looked at Han for help. He just smirked at her. "He likes you." He said and returned to his conversation with her brother. It was amazing how comfortable the both of them felt with the smuggler and the Wookie._

 _Arya sat down beside Eli and Chewie climbed in beside her. The four of them talked for hours, laughing and occasionally getting emotional about the stories of their past. Han was surprised with himself, he had shared things with the two kids that not even Chewie had heard before._

 _He really admired the twins. They had been through a lot but managed to survive all on their own. They were brave kids who seemed years older than they were and proved to be great company, something Han craved. He both loved and hated being alone all the time. Yes, he was able to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted but that had never been enough to cure his loneliness._

 _As they got the blankets out of the storage closet Eli felt sadness creep up at the thought of leaving the next morning. He wanted to stay. It was nice not having to worry about looking after his sister for a couple of hours. There had been times where he had stayed up all night making sure she was ok._

 _They spent most of their time in sketchy places littered with criminals and gangs. He was sure Arya felt the same relief he was feeling, he had never seen her so relaxed in the last three years._

 _Sure enough, the next morning they hesitantly began packing their stuff up, not wanting to venture out on their own again. But evidently Han was having the exact same feeling as the twins. He had asked if they wanted to stay another night._

" _I don't have to leave for a job for another couple of days. Why don't you stay here until you find somewhere to go," was his reasoning._

 _The next couple of nights turned into 7 years. The twins, Han Solo, and the Wookie became a special type of family. The four of them traveled across the galaxy, doing odd jobs for less than stellar people. Of course, it wasn't ideal, but as long as they stayed together, nothing else bothered them much._

Han smiled, he had watched those kids grow into young adults. They were two of the most intelligent, loyal, and comical people he had ever met. He was so grateful to have them in his life, he would have been a lot more bored if he didn't. Of course, Han didn't want to tell them the whole story. He just mentioned Bespin, the disgusting guy who had hurt the little girl and how he had taken them under his wing.

"It seems as though they have made a great impact on your life." Ben mused, smiling at the smuggler. He had to admit, his opinion on the man had changed after noticing his feelings of protection and pride towards the twins. Ben was very fond of the two and it warmed his heart knowing they were in good hands for all those years.

"We can help you look for them." Luke stated excitedly. His mind had been screaming at him, that name repeating over and over in his head. It wasn't just a coincidence, there was no way it could be.

"Luke, you must focus on our mission on Alderaan before you sign on to another task." Ben reminded him. Luke sagged his shoulders and nodded, looking down.

 _Maybe one day I'll meet her, hopefully one day soon so I can figure out what the hell is going on with me._ His thoughts were interrupted as Han announced that they were coming up on Alderaan, all of them getting up to make their way into the cockpit.

Ben stopped him, his hand reaching out for him. Luke looked up at him questioningly, his brow raised. Ben smiled lightly. "You've heard her name before, haven't you?"

Luke swallowed thickly and nodded, keeping his gaze down. "Do you know what it means? I-I'm not going crazy am I?" He asked nervously.

Ben laughed. "No, you aren't going crazy, Luke. Trust the force."

Luke nodded slowly and followed Ben into the cockpit, his mind reeling. _Trust the force. What the hell did that mean?_

* * *

Arya and Eli shared frightened looks as Vader entered the room followed by Tarkin and the Princess who was being held by the arms by two Imperial officers.

"I wanted to show you what your great work accomplished." Vader said to her and motioned for Leia to step forward. Arya looked at her and her face dropped as she noticed the tears and the horrified expression on her face.

 _They did it, they used her fear against her. And It's all my fault._ Arya felt so ashamed of herself, tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's because of you that the Empire is one step closer to defeating the Rebellion." Vader spoke amusingly to her, knowing how deep those words had cut her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She yelled to the Princess who looked at her, not with hatred like Arya had expected, but with sincere understanding.

Leia didn't blame her for the destruction of Alderaan. The girl had clearly been hurt time and time again, she was just protecting herself and her brother. They dragged her out of the room before Leia could say anything back.

"It won't be long now before you'll be standing here with us, executing our orders." His voice brought him back to her attention. She felt as if she could puke, she had helped Darth Vader, she had helped the Empire kill millions.

"Shut your mouth." Eli growled at him through clenched teeth. Vader turned his attention to the male twin in surprise. Everyone knew better than to talk back to him, especially with such hatred. "She will never be your puppet, she has a good heart that you will never be able to taint with your delusions and idiotic rulings."

"The Emperor would not be happy knowing his pupils were disobeying him. You better watch yourself if you want to live another day." Vader clenched his fists and quickly left them room before he did something he would later regret. _I said too much_. They were his assets, he worked so hard on them, he couldn't just kill him.

The Emperor demands they be kept alive, the plans he has for them will end the war for sure. In the end, it didn't matter if they refused to join the dark side, Palpatine would do anything to rule with his prized possessions by his side, anything at all. He wished it would be as simple as taking them to Cellblock D for more torture but with Eli's powers, they never opened his cell door in fear that he would escape. The Emperor needed both for his plan to work.

Arya slouched to her knees, her hands running through her hair and pulling at the strands. _When will the nightmare be over? When will I ever be free?_ She suddenly lifted her head, her shoulders relaxing as she began to think, _If I just say yes to Vader's attempts I could finally get out of this cell. They would treat me like royalty, my powers made me as dangerous as Vader._

She flinched, shaking herself out of her daydream and began to cry at the thoughts that had invaded her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke and Ben rushed into the cockpit after feeling the ship shudder and hearing Han yell out orders. "What's going on?" Luke asked frantically.

"Our position is correct, except no Alderaan." Han replied confused.

"What do you mean, where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." He said grimly. "What?! How?" Luke replied in disbelief.

"Destroyed by the Empire." Ben professed sadly.

Han disagreed, "The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. I'd take a thousand ships with more firepower than I'm-" Han curtly stopped talking as an incessant beeping sounded.

"There's another ship coming in."

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke wondered out loud. "It's an Imperial fighter." Ben corrected him. Han reached up and flicked a switch as the Imperial ship flew by the Falcon, an explosion shortly following it.

"It followed us!" Luke exclaimed in worry.

"No. It's a short-range fighter."

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han was on edge, his eyes rapidly flickering to the control panel in front of him to the Imperial ship outside.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Luke said concerned. When he said he wanted more adventure in his life he forgot to realize how dangerous it could be.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions." Han spoke calmly, not affected by Luke's frantic presence.

"It would be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Ben reasoned, not wanting to draw even more attention. "Not for long." Han mused, swiftly pressing buttons and pulling levers in order to keep control of his ship.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." Ben noted in surprise. "He must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke tried reasoning, just as confused as the others.

"Well he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us." The Falcon continued following the Imperial fighter.

"Look at him, he's headed for that small moon." Luke pointed out. "I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range." Han said looking back at the navicomputer in front of him.

Realization dawned on Ben as they got closer and closer to the 'moon'. Dread filled every fibre of his being. "That's no moon. It's a space station." His face paled at the inevitable doom they were all facing.

"It's too big to be a space station." Han said, immediately disregarding Ben's words.

They continued on their course, the station taking shape until the Death Star loomed before them ominously. "I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke practically whispered in fear.

"Turn the ship around." Ben ordered sharply. "Yeah I think you're right. Full reverse. Chewie lock in the auxiliary power." Han said, finally realizing the gravity of the situation. Han barked orders at Chewie as they continued on course to the Death Star.

"Why are we still moving towards it?!" Luke yelled, holding onto the back of Chewie's seat for balance as the ship shook.

"We're caught in a tractor beam, it's pulling us in." Han replied, his voice both forceful and frantic.

"There's got to be something you can do!"

"There's nothing I can do about it kid, I'm at full power. I'm gonna have to shut down." Han started to power down the ship as fast as he could. "They're not gonna get me without a fight." Chewie groaned nervously, no doubt Han was going to do something stupid. He always did and Chewie was constantly nervous for his reckless best friend.

"You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting." Ben interjected, knowing the smuggler would not hold up against the large number of Troopers, or Vader himself.

Luke stared at the space station with wide eyes. The things was enormous and very intimidating. No doubt, everyone one that station would want to kill him so why wasn't he more afraid? Instead of an immense feeling of terror, Luke felt...excitement. That same tightening he had felt in his chest before intensified, but it hadn't scared him. His breathing was quick and erratic, like he was incredibly nervous about something, but not a fearful nervous.

Ben could feel it too, he felt a strong connection to something in the station and he knew it wasn't Vader. He couldn't pinpoint it but he felt a tremendous amount of light, light that was being damaged and suffering tremendously.

* * *

Luke gripped onto the blaster in his hands. He was sweating profusely in the white armour he never thought he'd wear in his life. The strange pull in his chest left him breathless and anxious.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." Threepio translated for Artoo, bringing back Luke's attention. He began to explain the dimensions of the tractor beam and the procedure to disable it.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone." Ben said walking past Han towards the exit. He knew Vader was on the ship and he needed to protect Luke. The scratching at the back of his mind did not leave him either, he wanted to figure out who else of importance was on this ship.

"Whatever you say. I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already." He replied, relieved at the old man's statement.

"I want to go with you." Luke stopped him before he could leave.

"Be patient Luke. Stay and watch over the droids. They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan." Ben told Luke, reasoning with him so he wouldn't try and talk his way into going along with him. "Your destiny lies along a different path from mine." Ben knew Luke was feeling the same connection to whoever was on board. He trusted that he will find them, the pull seemed stronger towards Luke.

Ben pressed the button on the control panel, the door sliding open. "The Force will be with you always." He said before dashing away, making sure to stay hidden as he made his way to deactivate the tractor beam.

Luke watched him go sadly before closing the doors once again. Chewie growled behind him. "You said it Chewie. Where did you dig up that old fossil?" Han questioned.

"Ben is a great man." Luke defended him, if it weren't for Ben he probably would have been dead. "Yeah, great at getting us into trouble." Han retaliated, not buying the whole Jedi Master persona.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas." Luke was growing agitated with the conceited smuggler.

"Well anything's better than just hanging around waiting for 'em to pick us up."

"Who do you think-" Once again their argument was interrupted as Artoo began beeping loudly. "What is it?" Luke questioned.

Threepio explained that Artoo had found where the Princess was being held prisoner and that she was about to be terminated. "We've got to do something!" Luke exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Han demanded, feeling out of the loop.

"The droids belong to her. She's the one in the message. We gotta help her!"

"Now look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." Han argued, he did not want to get killed by the Empire today.

"But he didn't know she was here." Luke countered, trying to find a way to convince Han. "Just find a way back into that detention block." He told Threepio.

"I'm not going anywhere." Han stated, resting comfortably with his feet up on the desk. Luke sighed deeply and clenched his jaw. He was about to continue arguing with the stubborn smuggler when Artoo began to beep frantically again.

"What now Artoo? What is it?" Threepio said in exasperation. Luke and Han waited for the response, what else are they going to have to deal with? "Oh my." Threepio said in fright.

"What? What did he say?" Luke asked worried. _Did something happen to Ben?_

"He says that Darth Vader wishes to unleash the enhanced." Threepio said, scared at confused at what this knowledge meant for his safety.

"The enhanced? What is that?" Han questioned. He did not want anymore surprises, he just wanted to get the Princess and get out of here so he could get his reward and continue his search for the twins.

Luke's heart beat rapidly and the pressure in his mind heightened to a point where it was almost painful. "I don't know." He whispered, trying to shake off the undeniable need he felt. He just didn't know _what_ he needed.

* * *

Arya practiced her powers once again, there really wasn't much else to do when you're trapped in a cell the size of a closet. Her eyes were wide in focus, her fingers moved rhythmically, the red waves surrounding the blocks on the floor and bringing them a few feet in the air, twirling with the movement of her fingers.

She knew there was a guard watching them, the same guard that would always bring her to Cellblock D. A few other Imperial troops were seated at the table, as if watching them were as entertaining as watching a program on a holonet.

These were the men that hurt her, that would throw in a few extra punches and kicks when they turned the machine off. The ones that would force themselves on her and laugh at her tears. They believed her to be weak.

She smirked and made eye contact with them. A few seemed to sit up straighter, her eyes that glowed red with the use of her power, meeting theirs. She twirled the blocks for a few more seconds, making sure she had their attention before sharply twisting her hands, one arm over the other. The blocks crashed into thousands of pieces, some even disintegrated to dust.

The troops sat in sheer silence making Arya laugh quietly. One even got up and left the room. She stood and walked to her cot, lying down, ignoring their rude, sexist comments towards her.

She could hear Eli practically throwing himself against the walls. She frowned, he would do this at least three times a day. He was confined to a small space and hasn't been able to exert his power like she had. His joints ached with the feeling of not being able to run.

He clenched his hands and closed his eyes, trying to get back his control. His muscles spasmed without care, he could be sleeping and suddenly he's on the floor, aching.

"You ok?" He looked up at his sister's concerned face.

He nodded silently and continued to sit on his knees. "I'll be fine, just a little restless."

Arya nodded and looked down again. She suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of light fill her mind. A presence was near, a good, kind hearted, presence.

The crease in her eyebrows suddenly lifted. She blinked a couple of times and her back straightened. Her eyes were wide in thought.

"Arya? What's happening, are you ok?" Eli asked nervously. There had been times where she had been completely unresponsive, her eyes open but her mind was far away, sometimes she stayed in that state for hours, totally still and almost comatose. They had manipulated her mind so much it had taken a huge toll on her. But it had been weeks since her last incident.

"I don't know, I feel...something. It's not bad though, it's light." Since the experiments she could sense when people were near. She could almost always tell when Vader was about to enter, his dark presence weighing heavily in her mind and now she could feel like warm light.

"Who?" Eli asked, suddenly curious.

"I don't know, it's different though, It's...the Force." She whispered.

"The Force? How is that possible, we haven't been trained." Eli was confused, racking his brain for a possible answer.

"Neither has this presence." She took a deep breath and shook her head. Her hands finding their way to her hair, "I feel something, it's weird. I've never felt like this before."

Eli furrowed his brows in worry. Arya noticed her brother's tense demeanor and immediately had to reassure him.

"It's not a bad feeling, it's….nice, like my body just woke up from a year long sleep." She explained and for the first time in months, she smiled. A real, genuine smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"If we can just avoid any more female advice we ought to be able to get outta here." Han said angrily, taking off the uncomfortable white armour. So far, the trip was not going as planned and the princess had a lot to do with it. She wasn't what he was expecting.

"Well, let's get moving." Luke replied shaking his damp hair. They turned their attention to a noise coming from the room they had just exited. Chewie groaned in fright and raced to the end of the hallway, away from the door. "Where you going?" Han yelled before shrugging and shooting into the room, despite Leia yelling at him. "Chewie come here." He ordered harshly at the Wookie who shook his head.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from but from now on, you do as I tell you, ok? We can't leave yet." Leia's voice was icy as she glared daggers at Han.

She remembered the man and woman stuck in those cells. They had been there a lot longer than she had and she would feel terrible knowing she left them there. The woman had spared her at her own expense. They were good, they weren't fighting for Vader.

"And why the hell not?" Han spat.

"There are two people Vader is keeping here against their will. They don't deserve to be left here. They're different, I think Vader did something to them. They have these...powers. We don't want them in the hands of the Empire, it's dangerous." Leia tried reasoning with the two boys, well mostly Han. Luke stared at her in thought. His eyes were wide and his chest heaved with every breath.

"Powers?" Han clarified. He looked back to Luke, "Do you think these are the people Goldie was talking about?" Luke shrugged, not trusting his voice. He knew these were the people he was drawn to. Just the mention of them made alarms go off in his head.

"What are you talking about?" Leia questioned, confused at to what he had said Luke.

"The enhanced, Vader's gonna use them against us. So if you don't mind, we should get our asses moving so we can avoid these freaks." Han replied bitterly and began walking away.

"No! They're good, I swear. Vader gave them the opportunity to hurt me and they didn't. They've been kept here for so long and tortured because they refuse to join the dark side." Leia grabbed his arm, stopping him in his spot. She was practically pleading with him.

"Han, we need to get them." Luke finally spoke. His voice was quiet but strong. There was no way he was leaving before figuring out why these people were apparently important to him.

"Why? Why do we _need_ to get them?" Han argued back, his fists clenched in anger.

"Are you really going to let these people die here!?" Leia yelled at him in shock.

"Look sweetheart, I have a job to do. I have people waiting for me. The longer I stay on this ship the longer they're out there in trouble." Chewie growled at his words and questioned Han, _What would the twins do?_ "Dammit, Chewie don't throw that in my face." He pointed sharply at the Wookie who held his fierce gaze.

 _Find her...Arya...needs help_

The voices were back, making his head pound. Luke just wanted to scream at Han, tell him that the girl he was looking for was here, but even Luke didn't know if she was for sure. He didn't understand the force, he didn't understand why he'd been hearing her name in his head, and he was almost certain that Han wouldn't believe him if he did explain all this.

"Han, I need to get them." Luke pleaded sincerely.

Han looked at the desperation on his face and wondered why this kid was so eager to find them. It's not like he knew them. But something in Luke's expression told him he was never going to change his mind. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Fine, but if they cause _any_ trouble, they're floating home."

"Good, you would do well to listen to me." Leia smiled cheekily at him and continued walking.

"Look, your worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person- me." Han argued, catching up to the Princess, leaving Luke to walk behind them, rolling his eyes at their petty arguing.

"It's a wonder you're still alive." Leia laughed. "Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way?" She yelled, walking around the Wookie and continuing forward.

"No reward is worth this."

* * *

After being separated by troopers, Luke was left with Leia. Despite the speed bumps along the way, they soon found themselves in a secluded hallway, a huge metal door standing in front of them.

Leia's eyes never leaving the door. She slowly walked closer, her nerves spiking. Last time she was here they had just blasted away Alderaan.

"They're in here." She said quietly and turned to face Luke who stood frozen in his spot.

The voices in his head ceased, it was silent. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Maybe that meant she _wasn't_ in there. Maybe he really was just losing his mind.

"Luke? Are you ok?" She was concerned, the look on his face suggested he was nervous. "They're not going to hurt you." She thought maybe he was scared by the fact that they had been experimented on and had powers.

He shook his head, looking down at his shoes before walking towards her and opening the door. They cautiously stepped in and saw a lone guard sitting at a table. Luke aimed his gun, easily taking him out.

Eli lifted his head at the noise of the blaster and walked to the front of his cell. He saw the usual guard on duty laying on the floor, motionless. Arya was lying on her cot, facing the back wall.

"Don't move." He whispered to his sister and kept his eyes trained on the dark entrance way, he still wasn't able to see the person who had shot.

Luke squinted his eyes in the dim lighting. Leia grabbed his arm and motioned him forward. They stepped out of the entrance way, into the main room where a large table sat in front of two glass cells. Luke had never felt more nervous. He saw a tall man about his age, with shaggy silver hair.

"Who are you?" He questioned briskly. Luke didn't answer, his attention was drawn to the figure in the next cell. She was lying with her back to him.

"We're here to rescue you." Leia spoke up for him. "I'm Princess Leia of Alderaan, I mean you no harm." She spoke quietly, her voice full of sincere kindness. His eyes seemed to light up at her words.

"There's a control panel on the table there." He pointed to the table on the right side of the room. Leia immediately making her way over and examining the various controls, trying to find the right one to open the doors.

Arya heard her brother's words and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and standing up fully, her eyes trained on her brother. He looked at her with a huge grin on his face. All despair she had seen earlier disappeared, as if it had never been there in the first place. She felt eyes on her and she turned her head.

She gasped quietly and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her eyes locked onto to the crystal blue irises of the man standing to the side. His jaw was slack as he stared at the girl. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before.

Her dark red hair cascaded down her back and reached her waist. Her sharp cheekbones were covered in an array of freckles. The thing that consumed him the most were her eyes. The deep green mixed with a ring of golden brown were mesmerizing and Luke could not look away.

Arya felt her pulse race. This was him, he was the light she had felt. Her gaze broke as her cell door lifted.

She took hesitant steps forward, nervous to walk out. She walked down the steps gingerly and was now standing next to the boy who looked at her in wonderment. She blushed, no one had ever looked at her this way before.

She wondered if he was feeling the same emotions as her. She couldn't control her heart from racing, and she wasn't able to talk. She felt as if she couldn't even breath in his presence.

As soon as Eli's doors opened he raced out, a blue blur dashing across the room and he ended up on his knees beside Leia. She stood frozen at his actions. She knew they had powers but she had never seen them before. For the first time since entering the room, Luke's attention moved from the girl and to the blur he had seen. He was amazed at what he saw, not at all scared. Something in the back of his mind was telling him he could trust these two.

"Eli? Are you ok?" Arya rushed over to her brother, helping him stand. Luke's breath caught in his throat, once again, at the sound of her voice.

Eli nodded, a smile making its way to is face. He looked down at his sister and pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. Arya bit her lip to stifle her tears. She couldn't even believe what was happening, it all felt like a dream.

Leia smiled at them and stood beside Luke. She watched the twins with tears in her eyes. Never before had she seen such love and happiness before. Eli pulled away and turned his attention to the Princess.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us." He told her. She nodded at them, the smile not leaving her lips.

Luke coughed before finally finding his voice. "We don't have much time. We have to go now."

Eli nodded and went to get their belongings from the storage locker they had kept in the room. Arya looked to her two rescuers and she couldn't help but stare at the boy. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through his blonde hair. He looked to her and they smiled shyly as they made eye contact. He looked down at his shoes, trying to hide his blush.

"You guys have a ship?" Eli asked, breaking into the locker.

"Yeah, we came with someone, he should be down there now waiting for us." Luke replied, his heart started beating even faster as the girl stepped closer to him.

"Do you really need to get your stuff?" Leia asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was anxious to finally get off this Starship.

"Why don't you guys make your way down to the ship and we'll meet you down there." He responded, still trying to get the locked compartment open.

They both began to protest but soon remembered the blue blur he had become when running out his cell. Luke nodded and bent down to get his blaster from the floor, it had slipped through his fingers at the first glance of the stunning redhead standing in front of him.

"Alright, the ship is in the main hangar on the level below. It's big, you can't miss it." Leia informed them and turned to leave the room.

Luke stood in his spot, his eyes trained on the petite girl in front of him. He swallowed thickly before opening his mouth, "A-are you going to be ok here by yourself?" He asked. They didn't have a gun or any kind of weapon with them, and he didn't know what her power was.

"Yeah, we'll be ok." She smiled and Luke felt as if he was suddenly having a stroke. He thought her eyes were mesmerizing, but her smile seemed to put shocks through his body. He nodded wordlessly, his brain was not capable of forming a sentence at this moment.

"Be safe." He said and he turned to catch up to Leia who was already out the door. He let out a deep breath as soon as he was sure she couldn't hear. He leaned against the wall in the hallway and put a hand against his pounding chest.

"Woah." He muttered breathlessly.

* * *

Obi Wan's heart clenched with every strike of his lightsaber, though he kept a calm demeanor as he fought with the man who was once like a brother. He knew he couldn't win, he knew he would die by the hands of the evil sith lord.

"Your powers are weak old man." Vader taunted him. He knew as well that Obi Wan was not the same as he used to be. The years on Tatooine were grueling, he was worn out.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"I already hold all the power. With the twins by my side, the Rebellion will crumble under my fingers. No one, not even you, can withstand their powers." For a moment, Obi Wan let his saber fall from the fighting position. He felt anger, fear, and betrayal at his words. He had known the twins had been in trouble, but he would've never imagined they were in this vile place all along.

The amount of guilt he felt was overwhelming. He had made promises to Max and Aurora Restov that if anything were to happen to them, he would make sure their kids were safe. Knowing they had been in the hands of Vader made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Was the all powerful Jedi Master not aware of this? Of what I've done to those little brats?" He spat back at Obi Wan after seeing the defeat in his eyes. "They belong to me and they will soon join me in the fight against the Rebellion. Their future lies in the hands of the Emperor." Darth Vader continued to taunt Obi Wan, knowing his words had cut him deep.

Obi Wan, however, would not let Vader manipulate him like this. They continued with their duel, the longing to keep his old promises weighing heavily in his mind, now more than ever.

* * *

Arya looked down and smiled lightly. She was finally beginning to feel more like herself and less like a mindless zombie. She had peeled off the dirty gown she was given when the experiments first began and put on the clothes she had been wearing when they were captured. She was surprised Vader had let them keep their belongings.

She wore her favourite black dress that flowed down to her mid thigh. She zipped up her knee high boots that made her feel like a badass femme fatale. Eli had found the various rings and necklaces that were stowed away. She gracefully put on the numerous rings given to her by her mother, some were even gifts from Eli and Han. The colourful gems sparkled and she found herself welling up yet again.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comforted. She couldn't wait to find Han and Chewie. All she wanted was to hug the people who were the closest thing to family She and Eli were ever going to get.

"Do you have to wear that?" Eli groaned looking at her attire. Arya couldn't help but laugh. Her brother always hated this dress. He complained that the v-neck was too low and that it always caught the wrong kind of attention from sleazy men. He had spent many nights getting into fights with men at dingy cantinas who had flirted with her due to that damn dress.

"Well there's not much of a selection here. Who's gonna be hitting on me anyways?" She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, looking to much like Han for his liking.

"Uh, maybe that dude you couldn't stop staring at." She couldn't control the blush that arose on her cheeks from the mere mention of the handsome blue eyed man that had helped rescue them.

"I wasn't staring." She tried to be nonchalant but judging by the look on her brother's face, she was failing miserably.

"No, no, that's right. _He_ was staring at _you_." He continued to tease her, reveling in the redness that covered her cheeks.

"Do we really have to talk about this now? We're trying to escape the Death Star, it's really not the time for you to interrogate me about boys." She rested her hands on her hips and glared at him. Eli smiled wide, his eyes full on love and nostalgia. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned, still glaring at him.

"I'm glad you're back. For awhile there, I thought I lost you. But here you are, the same old annoying, stubborn girl." Before she could scold him for his last comment she was pulled into a tight hug. "I'm glad you didn't give up. You went through hell, but you're gonna make it out. _We_ are gonna make it out." He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She smiled against his chest and squeezed him tightly before letting go.

"Let's go." She said quietly nodding her head to the door. They both drew in a deep breath and took the final steps out of the dreadful room. They tried to be as quiet as possible but their steps were rapid and eager. They were like kids on christmas morning running to see their gifts.

"Eli." Arya whispered, suddenly stopping and clutching his arm. She felt a number of presences around the corner. She knew they were about to be ambushed.

Eli tensed and stood straighter, suddenly getting an idea. He looked down at her and smirked. "Wait right here." He said and in a blink of an eye he was gone. She was amazed at the streak of blue as he ran down the corridor.

When Eli ran, everything around him was like slow motion. He saw the group of Stormtroopers standing with their blasters at the ready. He grabbed a gun from one of the troops and shrugged his shoulders before knocking the rest out of their hands. He chuckled as he ran back to Arya who he had only left for a second.

"Here, take this." She stared down at the blaster he was holding out for her in disgust. "What? Just take it." He demanded more forcefully.

"You're not the only one who can do cool stuff. I can handle myself, I don't need a gun." She said while crossing her arms. Eli rolled his eyes and swiftly picked her up before she could say anything else. He raced down the hall, laughing as he passed the confused troopers, picking up their guns.

They safely made it to the level below where Leia said the ship was. They both stood in shock as the Millennium Falcon came into view. Arya felt her heart racing, her wide smile never breaking as she looked to her brother who wore a similar expression.

"Do you really think he's here?" She whispered, the shock and happiness she felt not allowing her voice to go any louder.

"It is like Han to show up on the most dangerous place in the galaxy, guns blazing." Eli responded, shaking himself out of his daze and looking around for any Imperial troops that might be coming.

He looked down at his sister when she had kept silent. Her face was blank, her eyes wide. "What is it? Is someone coming?" He frantically asked looking around and grabbing her hand, ready to drag her out of the danger.

"Obi Wan….he's here." Eli's eyes went wide at his sister's quiet words. "Eli we need to get out of here." She said, suddenly scared. She had also sensed Vader's presence but she didn't want Eli to be even more on edge than he already was so she kept quiet.

"I'm gonna make sure the way is clear and come back for you ok?" He held her shoulders in his hands, making sure she was ok. "Do you think you can handle being alone?" He asked and flinched slightly as her eyes suddenly turned red.

His grasp loosened and she pushed her arms out, red waves shooting out and knocking down an Imperial officer that had tried to sneak up on them.

"Yeah, I can handle it." She smirked at him smugly. He smiled at her one last time and ran down the hall, her hair flying back from the speed he was going.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke stopped suddenly, his feet sliding on the floors. "Luke? What are you doing?! Come on!" Leia yelled at him.

"She said Eli. That guy, his name is Eli." Realization had finally dawned on him.

"So?" Leia asked confused. _Is this really worth stopping for? He's gonna get us killed!_

"They're the Restov's. Oh my god, how did I not see this before? They're the Restov's! Han is going to freak out." He yelled, talking to both himself and Leia.

"Who?!" Leia was desperate to get Luke moving again.

"Han was looking for his friends, the twins. They're here! He told me their names, Arya and Eli. That's them!" He spoke frantically.

He couldn't believe that he didn't realize it before. The feeling in his chest had left, the voice in his head was gone. He was kicking himself that it had taken him so long to figure it out, but quite honestly, the sight of _her_ had made his brain stop working. She was so captivating to him.

 _I guess it all makes sense now._

"She's Arya." He said quietly, his heart jumping in chest. Leia looked at him in confusion, causing him to shake the thoughts from his head and focus on what they were doing. "C'mon." Luke grabbed her hand and they continued running to meet Han and Chewie. The pair eventually met up with two, out of breath and eager to get off the ship.

"What kept you?" Han asked tersely. He looked at the two and immediately felt as if he was going to pop a blood vessel. "Where the hell are your friends that you just _had_ to rescue?" Han began to tell them off, Luke trying desperately to interrupt and tell him the news. "We could have already been on the ship, miles away. But, no! You had to go back-"

"Han! The Restov twins, they're here." Luke yelled, interrupting the man.

Han closed his mouth and opened it again, searching for words. His mind ran with a million thoughts, but one stuck out the most - _they'd been on the death star this whole time._ Han swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling a wave of intense sadness wash over him.

"How do you know? You don't even know them." His voice was low and monotone. He didn't want to get his hopes up and find out the Kid was wrong and he wanted to refuse to believe that his family had been _here_ the whole time, that they'd been hurt.

Before Luke could answer, a voice from behind the group made them freeze. "Drop your weapons." They turned around slowly, eyes wide. The Stormtrooper had his gun pointed directly at Luke who was closest. Han didn't want to shoot and have the other dozen of Stormtroopers come running. They had wanted to keep a low profile.

Eli ran down the halls, the Troops he passed blurred. He found where Han and Chewie stood with the Princess and the other guy, he still didn't know his name. He stopped, looking at Han, whose attention was on the guy holding a gun to them.

Before he could pull the trigger, Eli ran and punched him across the jaw. The force of the punch combined with the speed he had been running caused the Imperial troop to fall to the floor, unconscious.

Han, Chewie, Leia, and Luke all partially lost their footing as a forceful wind breezed by them following a blur of blue. Han looked up, confused at what had just happened and was even more confused when he saw the man who had pointed the gun at them lying on the floor. He suddenly felt his heart jump as he saw a familiar face. A face he had been trying to find for over a year.

Eli breathed heavily, looking down at his work and smirking. He lifted his head and was met with four sets of wide eyes and dropped jaws. He looked to Han who was absolutely speechless. He saw emotion in his eyes, emotion he only showed to him and his little sister.

Han stood frozen in his spot. He blinked back tears, the last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of these people. He took a step forward and pulled the young man in for a hug.

"I can't believe it. I thought I had lost you two. Chewie and I looked everywhere. Were you here the whole time?" Han gripped his shoulders tight, afraid that if he let go, he would lose his brother again. Eli nodded slowly, looking down at his feet.

"Where's Arya? Is she… she's not-" Han stammered, he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"She's here. She's fine, don't worry." Eli reassured him. Chewie growled excitedly and pushed Han out of the way, scooping the silver haired boy into his furry arms. Eli's feet hung off the ground and he laughed, "I missed you too buddy." His words were muffled in his huge arms.

"I hate to break this up but we really need to get going." Leia reminded the boys, her smile still evident on her face. Seeing Han react like that sure was a sight to see.

"Thanks, Kid." Han turned to Luke and nodded. Luke nodded back, but he suddenly grew worried. _Where was Arya? What if something happens to her?_

"We should hurry and get your sister." He said to Eli, gripping his gun tight in his hands. He didn't want to seem too eager but the inquisitive glance Leia sent his way gave him a pretty good idea that he was not hiding it very well. Obi Wan had told him it was because of the force that he had heard her name. That must mean that she's important, that he needed to find her for a reason, he wasn't just going to ignore it.

Eli nodded, a grim look on his face. "Is the ship ok?"

"It seems ok, If we can get to it. I just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission" Han replied, his eyes dead ahead on the Falcon that was surrounded by Imperial Troops.

"Look." They all watched as the group made their way to the front of the room, away from the ship. "Now's our chance, go!" Han whispered. They all ran out from their hiding place and made their way to the ship.

Luke stopped as he saw a cloaked figure wielding a red lightsaber fighting with Ben. He watched in confusion as Ben looked over at him and brought his lightsaber up to his face, smiling lightly. Darth Vader swung harshly, Obi Wan's cloak falling to the ground in defeat. Luke's anguished scream resonated through the room. The group of Stormtroopers by the door turned their attention to the group and began firing rapidly.

"Where the hell is she?!" Han yelled, looking around the room for the familiar red hair as he continuously shot back at the enemy. Eli readied himself to run back to where he had left her when a resounding groan of metal caught their attention. The firing subsided as everyone looked around in confusion.

Suddenly the huge metal doors burst open. Luke felt his breathing hitch as he saw Arya walk through the doorway. She no longer looked like the shy, damsel in distress he had seen earlier. She exuded power and ferocity, which only made his attraction grow.

His eyes were wide in amazement as he saw her glowing red pupils. The group watched, astonished, as she swung her left arm to the side, the red energy flowing out of her fingertips and wrapping around a Stormtrooper. He was paralyzed, his limbs shaking with the power surging through his body.

She turned her body and placed her right arm over her left, forcefully waving to the right. The Trooper flew across the room, taking out a few others. She bent her knees, her fingers dancing as she moved her hands in a circle, a little red ball of energy forming and flying towards the Imperials as she thrust her hand out, taking down three at a time.

Luke was absolutely entranced with her. He stared at her in awe. She moved towards him, a smile gracing her lips. She was amazed by this boy and the way he looked at her. With one glance he made her feel like the most beautiful and cared for girl in the galaxy.

She felt an intense stare and turned her attention to a completely bewildered Han who looked just about ready to pass out. She felt her smile grow and moved to embrace him before more blaster shots fired close to their heads. Arya turned and waved her arms, one over the other, creating a wall of red energy that deflected the blaster shots. She winced with every shot, feeling it jolt through her body. She had never used this much power before and it was beginning to drain her.

"Go! Get the ship started!" She yelled to the others.

Han, Leia and Chewie shook themselves out of their astonishment and ran up the ramp into the ship. Eli ran around the room, knocking a few Troopers out and Luke stood in his spot, he refused to leave her side. He blasted a few more, still in a daze from watching her and still enraged by Ben's death.

Arya felt herself grow tired. A blaster shot hit a weak spot in the shield and shocked her, sending a wave of pain through her body. She gave a pain filled yell and fell to the ground. Eli had seen his sister fall and ran as fast as he could, practically throwing the man who had shot at her across the room.

Arya immediately felt arms around her, picking her up. She looked up into the blue eyes she had found herself so charmed by. He looked at her with worry, his gaze fierce.

 _Run Luke, run._ Luke heard a voice in his head. _Ben?_ He straightened up and carried Arya into the ship. Eli ran in behind them and shut the doors before running to the cockpit. The two stayed where they were.

Luke blushed slightly when he realized he was still holding her. He set her on her feet gently but kept his arms around her. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head, smiling lightly at his concern. "No, it just shocked me a little. I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

He nodded, lost for words as they made eye contact. He grinned, seeing her hazel eyes again.

"Thank you...for saving me." Her voice was quiet and she kept her gaze on her feet. She had never felt like this before. The light she had felt when she first saw him was nothing in comparison to this moment. It was intense and strange for her, but she found it didn't really scare her. It was more intriguing than anything else.

Luke swallowed hard and coughed awkwardly as he let her go. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm Arya, by the way. Arya Restov." Her eyes moved to his and she smiled, sticking her hand out.

Luke grinned and shook her hand. Their fingers tightened around each other's hand. Luke's smile dissolved into a look of awe and he wondered if she was feeling the same wild emotions he was. The wide eyed, amazed look on her face suggested she did.

Luke straightened his stance and gave her a heart melting smile, "I'm Luke Skywalker."


	7. Chapter 7

Luke sat rigidly in his seat. Once the excitement of the escape had worn off, he had thought of Ben. He hadn't known him long, but the old man had given him hope. Without him, he would still be stuck on Tatooine. Luke felt very grateful to have known him but he also felt incredibly guilty for not doing more to help him.

He appreciated Leia's comfort. She stayed by his side and whispered comforting words. He felt a great connection to the young Princess, he knew they would get along great. He knew though, it was different than what he was feeling for Arya, there was no level of attraction between them. When he stood next to Arya he felt his heart beat wildly and he craved for her attention, for contact. With Leia, he felt more at ease with her, there was a sense of comfort.

Luke perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps from around the corner.

"Come on, buddy. We're not out of this yet." Han spoke calmly and quickly made his way up the ladder to the firing station. Luke hurried out of his seat and made his way down to the opposite gunning chair.

His palms sweat as he turned on the controls, his chair moving left and right with his movements. "Here they come." Leia's voice filtered through the headset he wore. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as the TIE fighters appeared. He kept his eyes straight ahead and fired rapidly.

Arya stood in the cockpit, ringing her hands nervously. Eli sat in Han's usual seat, helping Chewie fly the Falcon. She stood behind Chewie's seat. Since she boarded the ship, the protective Wookie hadn't let her wander more than five feet from him. She watched with bated breath as the TIE fighters circled the ship, shooting continuously.

 _They're coming back for us, they're going to hurt me even more_. She couldn't stop the dark thoughts that entered her mind. She knew Vader wouldn't let them escape that easily, he always called her his most prized possession, there was no way he was letting her go without a fight.

Her mind was riddled with images of him storming in and grabbing her in an iron grip, forcing her back into her cell. She flinched slightly as she thought of her time in Cell block D, the torture room.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. She was brought back to reality and looked to Leia who watched her with a knowing look. She brought her arm around her shoulders, "It's ok, we're not gonna let them hurt you again." She whispered so Eli wouldn't hear, she knew he'd drop everything to make sure she was ok. They needed his focus to be on flying the ship.

Arya smiled lightly at Leia. She was a very warm and loving person, she almost reminded her of her mother. Someone who always looked out for the ones she cared about, a woman who always made sure everyone was feeling ok, and immediately coming to the rescue when they weren't. Arya needed more of that in her life.

"We've lost the lateral controls!" Eli shouted to Han as he piloted the shuddering ship. "Arya, I need you to protect the deflector shields." He commanded, only briefly turning his head towards her.

"What? How am I supposed to do that?" She yelled back.

"Put a shield around it! I saw what you did to block those blaster shots, now get your ass out there and hurry or we'll be turned to dust pretty soon!" He yelled just as loud as she had. He knew he would have to get tough with her in order to snap her out of her state of fear.

She let out a sound of annoyance and dashed out of the cockpit. Her eyes trailed the ceiling as she walked to the back of the Falcon where she knew the deflector shields were. She stood directly under them and hesitantly held her hands out in front of her. She tried a couple of times to get the energy beams out far enough to reach the outside, but each time she ended up just hitting the wall making the ship rock back and forth even more.

"What the hell is going on down there?!" She heard Han yell.

"My bad!" She called back.

Arya clenched her eyes shut, focusing hard and thrust her hands forward. Waves of scarlet shot up past the ceiling of the Falcon and circled the deflector shields. Her fingers strained and her body tensed with every blast from the TIE fighter. She took in shaky breaths, pain flowing through her body. She rested her head against her outstretched arm and cried out loudly.

"Arya?! What's going on?" She vaguely heard Han yell from the upper level. "C'mon Kiddo, talk to me." He tried again, desperate to get a response. He didn't know what she was doing, but it didn't sound good. He was just about ready to storm down there and make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine, keep going!" She yelled. The pain was evident in her voice but he stayed in his seat, the worry fueling his movements as he shot down the last enemy ship. He sat back in his seat sighing heavily.

"That's it! We did it!" Luke exclaimed, smiling wildly. He made his way up the ladder, expecting Han to greet him as excitedly as he was. His eyebrows furrowed in worry as he watched Han step down the ladder, a panic-stricken look on his face, and immediately run in the opposite direction of the cockpit. Luke made his way up to the main level and followed him.

Arya sighed in relief as the pressure on her entire body was suddenly released. She lowered her arms and tried to step forward, wanting nothing more than to go back to her brother. She stumbled back and would have fallen if it weren't for the hands that held her steady and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. _Han_. His stiff body relaxed as he finally held his little sister again. They hadn't had time to reunite with each other, he was busy flying the ship off the Death Star.

Luke made his way around the corner and stopped in his tracks as he saw the smuggler hold Arya in his arms tightly. They looked so comfortable together and he couldn't help the spark of jealousy that grew. He knew Han cared deeply for her, maybe there was more to his story than he let on. Luke looked down at his feet and promptly turned, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"You had me so worried." Han whispered, his voice strained with emotion. She buried her face deeper in his chest and linked her hands that were around his waist, holding him tighter. "I thought you were dead." His voice broke on the last word and he buried his face in her long hair, his right hand coming up and stroking the long locks, something he had always done to comfort her. This time it was more of a means to comfort himself.

"I'm ok, I'm here." She reassured him, a small smile on her face at how _protected_ she felt at this moment.

"You were on the Death Star!" He yelled, pulling out of the embrace. He held her face in his hands, still not truly believing that she was back. "Leia said you were tortured! They hurt you!" Han was losing his control, his words were jumbled and spoken quickly, Arya barely even comprehending what he had said.

"Yes, I was put through hell! But I'm here now. They're not gonna get me without a fight." She smiled and Han huffed out a laugh.

"You got that right. Say goodbye to your social life because I'm not letting anyone get near you ever again." He stated strongly, only a sliver of humour in his tone. Arya rolled her eyes yet her smile grew. She never thought she would miss his scolding, but here she was, actually happy to hear his authoritative voice again.

"I missed you." She whispered, her voice strained as she held back tears. For the first time since the twins had gone missing, Han felt himself smile.

"I missed you too, Red." Han put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to meet with the others. Han was desperate to finally hear their story, to finally learn what had happened to them.

"Help! I think I'm melting!" Arya turned her attention to the gold droid on the floor covered in wires. She looked back at Han with a raised eyebrow. _No way he would ever willingly put up with that drama queen._

"They were a packaged deal." He stated plainly and he continued walking.

She giggled and shook her head, _God I missed my big brother._ She made her way over to the droid who was waving his arms frantically and scolding the little blue droid.

"Calm down, you're fine." She reassured him, finally getting him to shut up as she removed the tangled wires from his frame and helped him stand upright.

"Oh, thank the maker! I give you my sincerest gratitude, Miss Restov." She laughed at his formality. She had never been spoken to like this before, she felt like royalty

"Don't mention it. You can call me Arya." She corrected him.

"Thank you Miss Arya. I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. I am fluent in over-" Arya began to tune out the droid's words, suddenly realizing why Han had dashed out of the room and refused to help him. She smiled politely and made an excuse to get back to the others.

Arya made her way to the front of the ship to meet with the others but back tracked when she saw Luke sitting at the table alone, his jaw clenched tightly. "Hey, you ok?" He raised his head and his eyes widened as she sat next to him. He nodded, not making any eye contact.

"I'm sorry about Ben. He was a good man. Did you know him long?" She asked, hoping to break the ice. They were so awkward around each other and she wanted to clear the air.

"Not really. I only really met him just this morning." He had a pensive look on his face before he laughed dryly. "That sounds so ridiculous, I feel like it's been weeks. A lot's happened between then and now. What about you? Ben said he knew your parents." He changed the subject, hoping to keep the conversation light.

Arya nodded, still looking at him with a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, they had been friends way before Eli and I came along. All three of them were Jedi Masters. I remember when I was younger he'd visit us all the time. He was a great person. He deserved a lot better." She mused suddenly overcome with emotion. Ben was another person she had lost. Her parents were both gone and now so was the man who had been like an uncle to her. And she didn't even get to say goodbye.

Luke reached out and grabbed her hand, stroking his thumb against her forefinger comfortingly. It was unusual how right it felt to comfort her, to touch her. They had only just met but the tension between them was so thick.

He felt a longing to be closer to her and the way his chest would tighten every time their eyes met made his body buzz with anticipation. Despite all this, there was still trepidation behind his thoughts. He just met her and he still had no idea how the force worked and why it had apparently brought them together. But right now, holding her hand, sitting close to her and just talking was enough for him.

Arya shook her head, raising her gaze to his, desperately wanting to change the subject. "Are you training to be a Jedi?" She asked, motioning to the lightsaber on his belt.

"Yeah. Ben and I did a little training on the way here, not much though." He shrugged his shoulders, "There's not a lot I can do now that he's gone."

"Well he mentioned a Jedi Master on Dagobah a couple of years ago. I wonder if he's still there." Luke perked up at her words.

"Really? We should go check it out." He smiled excitedly. Arya couldn't help but beam at his handsome boyish features, _God he really is cute_.

"Maybe once we get this mess figured out." She said sarcastically, reminding him of the impending doom following them.

Luke's eyes widened and he looked down at her in horror. He had completely forgotten what the poor girl in front of him had just been through, and here he was, planning a nice trip for them, totally negating the enemies that followed them, the people that wanted to hurt her.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You got a lot going on right now, you don't wanna come with me-" His ramblings were cut short as she laughed lightly. He immediately shut his mouth, momentarily stunned at the sound. He felt his lips twitch into a smile as she grinned at him.

"Of course I'll go with you, just let me sleep for about a week first." He laughed and looked down. He realized that he was still holding her hand. "Thank you again for what you did for me and my brother. I owe everything to you." Her words were soft and he lifted his head, meeting her eyes.

"Well I d-don't know about that. Leia had a lot to do with it, m-more than me actually." He blushed and stuttered, feeling even more idiotic now.

"Well then I guess I owe you _both_ a big thank you." Her words and the smile she gave him nearly put him into cardiac arrest. _What is this girl doing to me?,_ he thought to himself.

"How are you by the way? Are you feeling ok?" He asked, thankful he had found his voice again and wasn't stuttering like a fool. "You seem like you're handling all this pretty well." She sighed and nodded hesitantly.

"For the most part I feel ok. I think I'm still in shock to be honest." She said, her voice now smaller than it had been before. She started to wring her hands together nervously as she thought back to what her life had become due to the experiments.

"I'm so happy to be back with Han. I'm glad I'm not living in confinement anymore. But they left scars. What they did to me won't be going away any time soon, it's who I am now; the freak with witchy powers." She said looking down at her free hand. Clenching and unclenching her fingers together.

"Hey, you are _not_ a freak." Without even thinking, Luke raised her chin with his fingers, gently coercing her to look at him. "You may be able to do things that other people can't but that doesn't make you a freak. If you hadn't been there with your 'witchy powers' we probably wouldn't have all made it out. It's amazing what you can do." He grabbed her other hand and ran his index finger across her fingers, across the rings she wore.

"It's breathtaking the way you move. It's like watching a dancer on stage." Luke felt as if he was in a trance, remembering the way the red had danced around her fingers. He heard her giggle and he immediately blanched. "I-I mean you- it's very beautiful they way you- _oh god_." He hung his head in embarrassment, wishing he could just die in this very moment. Her beautiful laugh somehow seemed to soothe his mind and he found himself laughing along with her.

The laughter died down a few moments later and Arya sighed deeply, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the headrest.

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked softly.

"This. It doesn't feel real." She whispered, a darkness falling over her features. "Have you ever thought that your life was figured out and then one day, something happens and you realize how completely over your head you were?"

"That's all what the last couple of days of my life have been. I thought I'd never leave home, that I'd be stuck there forever. Now I'm _here_ and I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to be doing." Luke responded sincerely, causing a tired smile to grow on her face.

"At least we're not alone." Arya stated, looking up and locking their gazes together.

The pull between them was electric. It was undeniable. And it was confusing for the both of them.

"We'll be ok. Things will get back to normal once this is all over." Luke told her. Arya couldn't help but frown. His optimism reminded her of Eli's, it was something she never understood, something that didn't come very easily to her.

"When this is all over." She absentmindedly repeated his words. "I wonder how long that's going to take. What are we supposed to do when it is over, where do we go?" She mumbled.

"I don't know. I'll probably stay with the Rebellion, I have no family to get back to anyways." The words were spoken before Luke could stop them.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. Luke's features were hardened as he thought of his burning home, his aunt and uncle killed mercilessly. "Luke?" Her voice was quiet and soothing, holding a tone of worry. She squeezed his hand that had not parted from hers since the beginning of the conversation.

"My aunt and uncle were killed by the Empire just before I came here. They were killed because of me." His voice was strained, he was trying desperately to hold back his tears. "They were looking for the droids and I wasn't there. That's the only reason I didn't get killed with them." He spoke sadly. Their hands were separated as he rested his elbows on the table, running his hands through his messy hair.

"Luke, this is not your fault. You said it yourself, it's because of the war. The Empire did this, not you." She tried to reason with him, resting her hand on his bicep. _Ok, don't think about his muscles, now really isn't the time to think about how sexy he is._

She sighed, trying to shut her brain up. "Please don't put the burden on yourself. I know what it's like to hate yourself for surviving something that someone you love didn't. But that doesn't get you anywhere." Luke begrudgingly raised his head and turned to face her. "There's nothing you can do to bring them back and that's why you blame yourself."

Luke nodded slowly and Arya gave a small smile, squeezing his arm comfortingly. "It gets easier. It may not seem like it now, but it will."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." His voice was husky and Arya tried desperately to keep her mind from drifting to less than pure thoughts. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, hugging her gently.

Luke closed his eyes, his fingers slightly clutching at the fabric of her dress. The dress he had tried many times to look away from but ultimately failed each time. She was intoxicating him. Arya smiled contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder.

They tensed slightly and pulled away as they heard approaching footsteps. Though something had kept them in an embrace. They felt a familiar pull towards each other, forcing them not to let go. Luke's hands were still on her waist and he looked at her as if in deep thought.

Arya felt her breathing hitch as their gazes locked onto each others. She could practically feel the energy flowing around them, between them. She just hoped she wasn't the only one.

They heard a cough from the far side of the room and they both let go of each other as if they had been burned. Eli stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Leia walked by him to sit down at the table, eyeing his tense form suspiciously. She immediately smirked at the sight of Luke and Arya sitting very close together, both blushing furiously.

Arya looked at her brother's narrowed eyes that were glaring daggers at Luke who swallowed nervously and scooted closer to the edge of his seat, away from her. Eli turned his head, now looking at her with an exasperated expression. This happened every time she had shown even a little interest in someone. She sighed heavily, sinking back in her seat and crossing her arms.

No matter how hard he tried, she was not going to stop talking to Luke. She was willing to do whatever it took to make sure Eli, Han, or even Chewie, won't scare him off. He was different. She didn't know how, but everything inside her was telling her she could trust him.

Han and Chewie came out of the cockpit, the whole group now sitting together. The conversations began but Arya kept quiet. Eli eventually took a seat next to his twin and began catching up with Han. Arya turned her head towards Luke, who was talking to Leia. She caught his eye and smiled at him. Her smile and her blush grew as he smiled back widely.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You guys are like...superhuman now?" Han asked skeptically. For the past ten minutes the twins had been trying to explain their new powers to the group and it was just as complicated as they had expected.

Everyone seemed pretty understanding, not asking too many questions in fear of offending them or stirring up bad memories. Han, though had no idea how to grasp the knowledge that his friends were now different.

"We don't shoot lasers out of our eyes or fly." Arya reprimanded him, giving him a look of derision. "We just have these little...quirks."She stated plainly, waving her hand as if the information was second hand news.

"Quirks?" Leia laughed. "You two can do things no one could ever dream of." She smiled at the two widely. They had her sincerest interest ever since she had first encountered them on the Death Star. She could tell immediately that the twins were special. With or without powers, they were special.

"So you can run really fast, that's simple enough." Han gestured to Eli who puffed out his chest and smiled that familiar cocky grin. As if on cue, Arya rolled her eyes at her boastful brother. "And you...shoot red stuff out of your hands". Han tried putting into words what he had seen her do but ultimately failed, causing everyone to look at him in confused amusement.

"I guess you could call it that." She laughed. "It's like telekinesis with a little extra kick. Vader called it magical energy manipulation. So what you see here," She held her hand out and began twirling her fingers in a slow, methodical rhythm. The red waves appearing and floating around her fingertips. "That's the magical energy."

Everyone at the table, even Eli, watched in amazement. The way her fingers moved was enticing and Luke had trouble looking away from them even after she began speaking again. "I also have the ability to read people. I can sense their fears and make it appear to be reality." Her voice was lower, more solemn this time. The mental manipulation part of her powers always freaked her out, it seemed so cold-hearted.

Han was taken aback at her words. "So you could make someone think they were about to die or make them see a bad memory?" She nodded slowly, making note of everyone's reactions.

Han's was a mixture of disbelief and fear. He knew Arya would never hurt him, but he was hesitant to fully accept what she could do.

Leia looked down, avoiding eye contact. She remembered Vader's orders for that same power to be used against her. The destruction of Alderaan replayed in her mind.

Luke was the only one who didn't look at all scared. His eyes held nothing but sympathy for the young girl. He could only imagine what they did to her in order for her to look into someone's mind. A chill went down his spine and he flinched slightly at the thought of her on that ship being experimented on.

"I haven't used it yet, the actual manipulation." She spoke quietly, hoping her words would give them some relief. She already felt like a monster in her own mind, the last thing she wanted was for them to see it too. She met Leia's gaze, feeling the heavy weight of guilt on her shoulders. Leia shook her head, knowing exactly what was running through her mind.

"What else can you do?" Han asked her, his voice filled with childlike curiosity. Arya sighed in relief, thankful that the tense fear she had felt in the room was dissipating.

She turned her attention to the toolbox on the floor across the room and smirked at the idea that popped into her head. She held her hand out and closed her eyes in focus. The red energy swam out of her fingers and across the room, wrapping itself around a wrench that laid strewn out on the floor. Her fingers moved in circles and waving motions as the wrench was brought towards Han. She abruptly clenched her hand into fist, the energy cut off and the wrench fell directly into Han's lap.

He looked down and back up at her awe. A goofy smile appearing on his lips. "Do it again. Can you do the whole toolbox?" He asked excitedly. He began pointing out things and requesting she float them across the room.

She laughed loudly, and shook her head. "Oh god, you're never going to do anything yourself ever again aren't you." She chided him.

Leia glared at the smuggler, a slight smile on her face. No matter how angry he had made her in the small amount of time they had been in each other's company, he still made her laugh. Which annoyed her greatly.

"I'm sorry, but it's so cool! You used to be so boring, forgive me for finally taking interest." Han said sarcastically, and chuckled as she glared at him playfully. Arya's growing smile was cut off as she yawned.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some sleep, I'm exhausted. Let me know when we're close." She stood, making her way around Luke and Leia. She groaned as Chewie began to follow her. "I can make it to my room fine. Nothing's gonna happen to me." She laughed and wrapped her arms around the furry Wookie. Chewie groaned in delight and hugged her back twice as hard. She suddenly yelped loudly as he lifted her off the ground and began carrying her to her room.

"Chewie! Let me down, I said I'm fine!" She yelled in between laughs. She huffed as he finally let her down outside her door. Chewie howled loudly. She smiled at him and went to step in her room. "I missed you too." She replied.

She closed her door and sighed in relief. _Finally some peace and quiet_. She looked around at the moderately bare walls. Only a few pictures were hung. The thing she missed the most was her bed. She couldn't help but squeal in delight like a child as she laid down on the comfy mattress and wrapped herself in the warm blankets.

Her mind was reeling with the action of the day. She looked down at her hands, dread creeping in as she thought of the experiments. She was made to be a weapon for the Empire.

Her chest tightened as she remembered Vader's words about the Emperor. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the tears as she thought of the cloaked man with the disfigured face. The man her father wanted to pawn her off to. The man who destroyed her family. He had always been interested in the twins, even when Aurora Restov had found out she was pregnant before the events of Order 66 had taken place.

Arya remembered her mother screaming, telling her to run. She would never forget the look in the Emperor's eyes as he killed her mother in front of her. Or the look of longing as he watched her run from his clutches.

Exhaustion finally took over and Arya fell into another fitful sleep filled with horrible memories.

* * *

Eli laughed as Chewie came back to the group, groaning happily at his actions. "I know you missed her, buddy, but Arya's stubborn. Don't expect that to happen ever again." Han teased the Wookie.

"So, your Highness, this reward…" Han trailed off, smirking as Leia gave him a terse look in response. Luke could only roll his eyes at the smuggler's actions.

"Han," Eli groaned, his head falling back against his seat.

"What? I'm just asking." He shrugged, and turned his attention back to the Princess who looked at him with narrowed eyes and a disapproving look on her face.

"Is that all you care about? Your reward?" Leia asked, crossing her arms.

"It's the only reason you're here Princess." He responded, to which Eli groaned again.

"This is why you have no friends." Eli stated dryly, an amused smile on his face.

"What do you mean no friends? You and Ary have been bugging me for years."

"Yeah, we're only here for the free rooms." Eli took a sip of his drink, eyeing Han with an innocent look on his face.

"Jackass." Han muttered, kicking Eli playfully. Although he always seemed annoyed, which was because most of the time he was, Han could not have been happier. He was so grateful to have his family back together. He missed his brother. They could bicker for hours, driving everyone insane, but for them, it was how they showed affection.

Han spent the past year so worried that he would never see them again, and he would never stop thanking the universe for having them back in his life.

"If you don't mind, would there be a spare room I could use? I'm quite tired myself." Leia interjected after the laughter had died down.

"Of course, you can sleep in my room." Eli said and stood, leading Leia to his room. "I'm sorry about Han, he's rude but once you get to know him he's the biggest softie." He mentioned once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah I kinda noticed. He cares about you two very much, it's sweet." She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Han, the softie. "Are you adjusting well?" She asked. The man that stood before her did _not_ seem like the man she saw in that cell.

"Relatively. I think looking after Arya is a good distraction. She got the worst of it. Above all, I need to make sure she's ok." There was a certain look of determination and love that masked the sadness in his eyes.

Leia frowned. "You need to look after yourself too. You may not have been tortured as much or had your mind played with like she did but you were still on that ship. You have powers, you were in that cell too. You can't ignore what happened to you for the sake of your sister, because ultimately It could end up hurting her." Eli stayed silent through Leia's little speech, his mind going a mile a minute.

Leia bit her lip, thinking she had said the wrong thing and gone too far. She gave his hand a quick, reassuring squeeze before stepping into his room. She laid down and admired the picture on the small table beside the bed. A young brown haired boy sat in a young woman's lap. He was smiling widely, like the picture was taken mid-laugh. The young woman- his mother, she was guessing, looked down at the little boy in her lap, a loving smile on her gorgeous features. The long red hair, a slightly lighter shade than Arya's shone in the sunlight. Thousands of freckles adorned her body, she was truly beautiful, looking just like the younger Restov twin.

She smiled sadly, suddenly thinking of her mother and father on Alderaan. Having some alone time, finally, Leia let her tears fall. She tried to keep her sobs at bay as she buried her head in the pillow, her shoulders shaking with each breath.

* * *

"So what do you think of her?" Han mused, eyes still on the doorway Eli and Leia had left from.

"She's amazing. Even when you talked about her before she sounded like an amazing person. But actually seeing her, not just when she's using her powers, but talking to her was….honestly, she makes me speechless." Luke crooned like a lovesick fool.

His didn't even notice the bewildered look on Han's face, all he could think about was Arya. He didn't even really realize that this was _Han_ he was talking to. He was practically her older brother.

"I meant the Princess." Han said. His voice was stern as he glared at Luke.

Luke snapped out of his daze and he coughed awkwardly. There was no way he was getting out of this one. He could feel Han's gaze piercing him. He shifted in his seat, trying desperately to think of something he could say that wouldn't end in him getting punched in the face. Even Chewie growled at him threateningly.

"Listen Kid, that girl is like my younger sister. I lost her once and I'm not gonna let that happen again. If I see anyone that even has the potential to hurt her get close, I won't hesitate to take them out." He stared Luke dead in the eye, his fingers hovering over the blaster on his hip. Luke nodded wordlessly, he knew if he said anything he would just make it worse. Han sighed and scratched the back of his neck, he didn't know why but he liked the kid.

"Look, I don't mean to scare you...well, actually I do," He shrugged nonchalantly, "but she's family and I gotta look out for her. You're a good kid, I just don't want her getting hurt ok?"

Luke sighed, running his fingers against the surface of the table mindlessly. "I would never hurt her. I know that I hardly know her but I want to. I'm not saying anything's gonna happen between us, we just met and if she doesn't want anything to do with me then I'll leave it alone."

Luke paused, picking at a thread on his shirt nervously. "I know you don't believe in the Force, but when I was on that ship, I felt drawn to her. I really think there was something pulling us together." He shrugged, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like I'm here for a reason. Like I was meant to find her." Luke looked up as Han began to chuckle.

"You sound like Arya when she talks about that soulmate crap."

Luke felt the air in his lungs suddenly dissipate at the word. _Soulmate._ No doubt that word had been floating around his mind since the second he saw her. Luke took in a deep breath and laughed halfheartedly.

"I see the way you two were looking at each other. I don't like it," Han began sternly pointing his finger at Luke. "But I know not to interfere when I see that look."

"Wait, are you giving me permission to-" Luke began, a huge smile on his face at the idea of actually making a move and being with her.

"No!" Han yelled abruptly. "But she's a strong girl who makes her own decisions. I can't stop her from doing what she wants to do, no one can. If she wants to be with you... well, no matter how much I might not like it, she's gonna be with you." He shrugged looking down at the floor.

"Alright, enough with this sappy shit." He said and stood up, making his way to the cockpit. He suddenly stopped short, the words weighing heavily on his mind. "Hey Kid," Luke turned, looking back at Han. "Thanks for bringing them back. If it weren't for you, they would've been left there." Before Luke could respond Han was out of the room.

Luke sighed deeply, a goofy smile on his face as he thought of the beautiful redhead who had managed to completely take over every fibre of his being. He couldn't wait until this mess with the Empire was over and he could figure out what the hell was going on between them.

 _I just met this girl today, and yet, I can't imagine another day without her_. Luke couldn't believe the flood of emotions he felt towards her. He needed to be with her, even right now, he felt a longing to see her, to hear her laugh again. "I really am losing my mind." He mumbled to himself.

Luke sighed happily, still grinning like a fool. He sat back in his seat, his mind reeling with thoughts of the young twin. He suddenly sat upright, his eyes wide in worry as a loud scream echoed through the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke shot out of his seat and flinched as another anguished scream tore through the silence. He looked back to Han who had emerged from the cockpit, looking just as worried and frightened. They both took off in the direction of the screams and cries, evidently heading towards Arya's room.

Her door was already open, Eli had burst in within seconds of the first sign of danger. Leia stood in the doorway of Eli's room, frozen in fear. She had never heard anyone sound so scared before.

Luke stepped forward to get a better look, he had to see that Arya was ok. He felt like his heart was going to break as he saw her sprawled on the floor, her head between her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

He looked to Eli who stood in shock at the sight of his broken sister. He knelt down next to her and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. Arya flinched and began crying harder at the contact.

"Don't touch me! Please, please don't touch me!" She sobbed, her voice was shrill and absolutely devastating.

Luke watched in despair as she gripped at her hair, each of her loud cries were like daggers in his chest. It physically hurt him to see her like this. There was something in the back of his mind, a darkness he had never felt before. He swallowed thickly, feeling uneasy and nervous.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Ary it's me, it's Eli." He grabbed her hands in his, keeping her from pulling strands of hair out. "Look at me. I'm here, you're not in your cell. We're safe, no one's gonna hurt you." His words were able to snap her out of her daze and she let him pull her into his arms. Eli rested his chin on top her head that was buried in his chest, he stroked her back comfortingly, wishing he was the one who had endured the pain instead of his sister.

Her heartbreaking cries didn't lessen at all as she clutched at her brother, trying desperately to hold onto reality and not focus on the horrible memories she had seen in her dream. All she could see when she closed her eyes were the men that tortured her. The ones who turned on the machine and watched in amusement as each shock coursed through her body making her writhe and scream in pure agony. The men that used her.

Eli looked up and shook his head at Han who had tried to step forward, desperate to comfort the young girl. It killed him to see her in pain, he had never seen her this broken before. Han turned and pulled the door closed behind him. He made his way back to the cockpit silently, practically having to drag Chewie behind him who growled wildly in protest.

Luke stood in his spot, he found himself unable to move. He was itching to go to her, to comfort her. It was almost like a natural instinct to want to hold her and make sure she was ok. His eyes were glued to the closed door. He felt a lump in his throat at the muffled cries he heard. It was agonizing knowing he couldn't do anything to help her.

He turned to Leia who still stood in the doorway, a look of sadness on her face. "Poor girl, I can't even imagine what she went through on that ship."

Luke could only nod in agreement, his head hung low. The heavy darkness he felt was dissipating, but he was still shaken.

"She sacrificed herself for me. Vader wanted her to use her powers against me and she said no." Leia huffed out a breathy laugh,"She actually said no to Darth Vader." Leia smiled sadly, thinking of the brave girl who had been hurt so badly.

She noticed that Luke was now looking at her intently, suddenly very interested in her words. "I watched as they dragged her out of the room. They were going to torture her. I don't think I'll ever forget the sounds of her screams. They made me walk by the room on my way out just so I could hear her being tortured, so I would know not to talk back like she did." Leia looked down at her feet, wiping away a few tears that had escaped.

"It's funny though," She started, looking to Luke with tearful eyes. "When I saw her talking to you earlier, it was like looking at a completely different girl. That's a really special thing."

Luke's eyes widened and his felt his chest tighten until he was breathless. He glanced once more at the closed door before sighing deeply and turning to his previous spot.

* * *

Arya couldn't breathe. She felt like her lungs were on fire and her head felt heavy like lead. Her sobs were now hiccuping breaths, her cheeks wet with tears. She subconsciously rubbed at the bruises on her arms, her fingers digging into the purple and yellow skin that was covered by the sleeves of her dress. She reluctantly pulled away from her brother, making sure to keep her eyes cast down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that." She mumbled, her voice raspy from crying. Eli immediately turned to the bedside table and handed her a cup of water.

"Don't ever apologize for that. You have every right to react like that, you were tortured for over a year. I think I'd be worried if you didn't have that sort of reaction." He said, pushing her hair out of her face and grabbing a hair tie from her table. Her gestured with his hand for her to turn around. She laughed quietly and complied, turning so her back was to him.

"Was it about the experiments or was it something else?" He asked her while gathering her long locks in his hands, parting them into three separate columns.

"It was everything." She whispered, thankful that he couldn't see her face at the moment. She didn't want to tell him about the rape. She inwardly flinched at the word. She kept her feelings hidden in her cell, she had thought that she would be dead soon so she want to dwell on it. But now, being free, she never realized the extreme repercussions.

Eli furrowed his brows and frowned deeply. He could tell she was hiding something from him. "Ary-" He began to try and reason with her but she was quick to dissuade him.

"Please Eli just let it go. I really don't wanna talk about it right now." He could only nod in agreement at the desperation in her tone and he finished braiding her hair in silence.

She stood as soon as he was finished with her hair, keeping her back to him. She wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself.

"You know I'll always be here, right? Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be there, ready to listen." Eli stood, keeping his distance.

Arya nodded, clenching her jaw to keep herself from bursting into tears again. She was immediately swept into a tight embrace. Her breathing was ragged as she fought to compose herself. She held on tighter to her twin.

"Thank you." She whispered, tears silently falling down her cheeks. "I don't even want to think about where I'd be if I didn't have you." Eli's face constricted as he tried to keep his composure. He wanted to stay strong for her, this wasn't the time for him to breakdown too.

"I love you."

"I love you too, little one." Eli kissed the top of her head and pulled away. "I should get out there, no doubt they're all pretty worried about you." He gestured to the door and slowly took a few steps away from her. "You coming?"

She shook her head and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I just wanna be alone right now." Eli hesitated but nodded. He tried not to show his disappointment, he knew he needed to give her the space she wanted.

"Hey, Eli. Thanks...for everything." She voiced quietly, her eyes closed.

Eli smiled lightly, "Anytime." He replied, closing her door quietly behind him.

Arya sighed as she was left alone once again. She twirled the rings on her fingers in a nervous twitch and sat on the edge of her bed. Her body had calmed down, her hands had stopped shaking and her heart had stopped racing, but her mind was in the same rut as before.

 _Feel the darkness within you…_

Arya's head snapped up and her eyes frantically flitted around the room. That voice, she knew that voice. The low scratchy voice sent chills up her spine and made her blood run cold. She felt a wave of darkness wash over her and her breathing hitched, tears forming in her eyes.

It was the Emperor. He was calling out to her.

* * *

He sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair, slightly tugging on the ends. He walked with small steps to meet Han. He needed his opinion on the situation. He was sure that Arya wasn't telling him the whole story about her time on the Death Star.

"Is she ok?" He was struck out of his thoughts as Luke stood abruptly, a worried look on his face.

"Uh, yeah, she'll be fine...hopefully." He muttered sadly, scratching at the back of his neck. "Hey, I never really got to thank you." He said, quickly changing the subject away from Arya. "Knowing how stubborn Han is, I'm sure you had to fight pretty hard to go off track and come find us." Luke nodded slowly, it was clear his mind was still on Arya and if she was really ok.

"Yeah, it's no problem. You should really be thanking Leia for that." He mumbled, his eyes glued to the hallway he had just walked in from.

"Right. Well I'm gonna go find Han." Eli stated but realized quickly that it was no use. Luke's mind was somewhere else. He wrinkled his nose as he thought of this man who was so taken with his sister. Yeah, he was a good guy, but thinking of his sister with any man made his stomach turn.

As soon as Eli entered the cockpit, Chewie yelled loudly, asking about the younger twin, and Han stood, awaiting his explanation anxiously. "She's fine, just a bad dream." He said, sitting at the chair behind Han's seat.

"Just a bad dream? I've never seen anyone react like to a bad dream." Han exclaimed loudly, his big brotherly concern taking over. "What the hell happened to her on that ship?"

"I don't know! She won't talk about it." Eli yelled, finally reaching the end of his rope. The weight of the stressful day finally breaking him. "She won't tell me anything."

Han seemed to calm down, seeing Eli so distraught meant he would have to be the level headed caretaker in this situation. "It's bad, Han. Whatever they did to her, it's bad." Eli's words were rushed and frantic as he rested his head in his hands, shielding his tear filled eyes from him.

"What do you mean?" Han's voice was no more than a whisper. He had an idea in his head, but he couldn't bring himself to say it outloud, he could barely handle just the thought of it. Arya was an extremely beautiful girl, over the years he had shooed away dozens of men, looking for a good time. His heart rate accelerated in pure fear at what could have happened to her alone, surrounded by those Imperial scum.

"I think they did...stuff to her. More than just torture, I think they-" Eli trailed off, burying his head in his hands once again, not even able to say the word.

Han swallowed thickly, trying to fight off the wave of emotions that hit him like a ton of bricks. He clenched his hands into fists and briefly shared a look with Chewie who let out a sad growl.

"If that is the case, then we stay by her side. And we take down every last member of the Empire." Han said sternly, his voice darker than it ever had been before due to the lump in his throat.

"Looks like we're comin' up on Yavin. Wanna go tell the others to strap in?" Han said, turning back in his seat and flipping a switch to pull them out of lightspeed. He was glad for the distraction, he didn't want to speculate the horrible things that had happened to his sister.

Eli nodded and wiped at his tears fiercely. He walked out to the main area and saw Luke sitting at the table alone, absentmindedly tracing his fingers on the lightsaber he held. "Hey, we're landing soon, wanna tell the girls?" He nodded to the hallway where the bedrooms were.

Eli figured talking to Luke might help Arya. It made him uncomfortable, but he saw how at ease she'd been when she talked to him. Luke nodded, a light smile on his face as he eagerly stood from his seat and make his way out of the room.

Luke knocked on Leia's door first. She opened with a questioning look, scanning the area behind him to see if there was any trouble. "We're landing soon, they probably need you upfront with the codes."

Her face light up and she yelled a quick 'thanks' as she ran to the cockpit. Luke sighed deeply, suddenly feeling very nervous as he stood at Arya's door.

He knocked quietly, not wanting to disturb her. He waited with baited breath as he heard her soft footsteps before the door opened. Her hair was pulled away from her face, he could see her freckles and her sharp cheekbones clearer now. Even with the tired, puffy eyes, he knew he was looking at the most beautiful girl in the entire galaxy. She looked at him with a light smile on her lips, suddenly feeling very elated by his presence.

"We're uh, we're landing soon." He said, his voice soft. She nodded and stepped forward, walking out of her room.

"Thanks." She smiled, smoothing out her dress and fiddling with her rings. She felt embarrassed that he had seen her meltdown. She didn't want him to think she was weak, or crazy.

"Are you ok? You really scared all of us."

Arya nodded slowly. "I think so. It'll be awhile before I'm completely over what happened, but I'll get there" She said, keeping her arms crossed, her demeanor shy and closed off.

"Well, if you ever want to talk I'll be here." Luke told her with a shy smile.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him. Their eyes meeting and holding contact for a few moments.

"I'm glad you're ok." He whispered, his voice full of emotion she had never heard before. He grabbed her hand, stroking her palm comfortingly. She felt breathless at the way he was looking at her. The light he emmanated felt like it was healing her.

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He slightly nuzzled his head against her neck, getting lost in her long tresses. He felt weak in the knees as she returned his hug, her arms wrapping around his waist. She clung to him like she would never let go. Her hands made their way up his back and clutched at his strong shoulder blades.

Luke wanted to moan at her touch, it felt so good. He released her before he lost complete control of himself. He let out a ragged breath and looked into her hazel eyes, drowning in the deep green and gold irises. She smiled, feeling just as blown away as Luke felt.

"We should get to our seats." She said, her gaze on Luke. He nodded wordlessly, his eyes never leaving hers. They stayed in their close embrace for a few seconds before Luke finally stepped back and they made their way to their seats side by side. Their hands brushing against each others.

Arya blushed, no one had ever looked at her the way he did. The thoughts of her torture and the Emperor pushed to the back of her mind as she looked into the brilliant blue eyes of the man who was slowly changing everything.

* * *

 **Hope you're all liking it so far! I'll try to be as quick as possible with the revisions so we can get to the new chapters.**

 **Let me know what you think! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

The Millennium Falcon landed smoothly on Yavin 4. Arya sat in her seat, excitement radiating from every pore. She hadn't breathed in fresh air in over a year, hadn't even seen the sunlight since she was taken. She stood as soon as the doors opened and the ramp was lowered, anxious to step out.

She waited patiently by the entrance as a group of Rebellion officers boarded, making sure Princess Leia was in fact on board and it hadn't been a scheme of some sort.

"You ready?" She turned to Eli who was just as excited as she was. He nodded rapidly, biting his lip in anticipation.

"It seems so real now. There was a little part of me that never really believed it but now...I feel like we're finally free." She said, her voice was quiet but held a certain air of contentment. Her dream had shaken her but she forced herself to move forward. She did not want the Empire to rule her life even after she had escaped.

"Come on." The twins took slow strides down the ramp following Han and Chewie. Leia was already a few yards ahead of them, speaking animatedly to a few officers.

Arya looked behind to see Luke with a charming smile on his face. He was watching her, looking almost proud. She couldn't help but smile shyly at his affectionate gaze before continuing down the ramp. Luke had been so worried about her after seeing her so upset. He assumed she would be a shell of the person Han had described. He thought they would have to watch what they say around her or treat her differently, but she was strong, she had conviction. He was so happy to see her smile again. He could tell she was still hurting, her eyes still held a dark aura. But he knew she was trying hard to not let the past affect her.

From the beginning of his journey, Luke had heard stories about the Restov twins, the young girl who had broken her attacker's fingers, the girl who had been on the run since she was ten years old, with only her brother by her side. He had been astonished by her bravery and now, seeing her in person, it blew him away. She truly was one of the strongest women he had ever met.

Arya winced slightly at the brightness that enveloped her vision. She wasn't used to the natural light. She blinked a few times, desperate to get used to it so she could see what she had missed so much. Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight and she looked around in awe at the surrounding trees, the clouds in the sky, the sound of wildlife all around her.

She marveled at the sight, turning in circles a few times, wanting to memorize each angle of the beautiful forest. She looked up towards the sun, feeling refreshed as her pale skin was finally exposed to some light. She closed her eyes in pure joy and smiled widely as the wind blew her hair around.

Both Han and Luke watched her with amusement. She was like an innocent child, playing outside for the first time. Similar to her, Eli was stunned at the scenery before him. He was immediately reminded of the first time his parents had taken him on a trip to Yavin when he was a kid. Of course there wasn't a rebel base located there at the time, but everything was the same, the forests, the smell of fresh air and leaves. He smiled sadly at the thought of his parents and the innocent kids he and his sister used to be.

He turned to Arya who stood with Luke, looking the happiest he think he'd ever seen her. He sighed deeply gaining Han's attention.

"Relax, that Kid is harmless." He ruffled Eli's hair and they made their way into the large military base.

Behind them Luke was laughing along with Arya as she twirled, her dress fanning out, her hair swinging wildly. "You probably think I'm so crazy right now." She laughed, playing with the hem of her dress, eyeing him like a nervous school girl talking to her crush.

"No, I would never think you're crazy. I think it's cute. I'm glad you're happy." He smiled brightly and grabbed her hand, twirling her one more time. Arya looked up at him with exhilaration. She laughed quietly, looking down at her shoes to hide her blush. "Come on, we're getting left behind." He said pulling her forward and walking inside behind the others, their hands still holding each other's and swinging back and forth.

They slowly let their hands fall to their sides as they met up with the rest of the group. They made their way inside the large hangar where the X-Wings were kept. Luke looked around in awe at the large ships, feeling like a little kid again at his giddy excitement.

Leia made her way to speak with a General, who hugged her tightly upon seeing her. Han, Eli, and Chewie looked around, impressed with the number of ships and pilots walking around. But of course, Han needed to find out about his reward and dragged Eli along with him to get his money. Luke and Arya were left alone to inspect the ships.

"Wow." Luke muttered, running his hand along the belly of the ship, walking under it.

"Have you ever flown before?" Arya asked, leaning against the leg, watching his look of awe with a smile.

"No, I had a T-16 back home, but nothing like this." He seemed nostalgic when he talked about home, his life on Tatooine, back when he was just another farmboy. He grabbed Arya's hand and they made their way to the front of the ship, Luke pointing out different objects and explaining the layout of the ship.

"And that there, that's the KX9 laser cannon. The T-65 X-wing has-"

"Has four of them, right?" Arya finished his sentence causing Luke to whip his head to the side and stare at her in shock. "That's right, not just a pretty face. You shouldn't underestimate me, Skywalker." She teased, bumping her hip against his.

Luke was absolutely dumbfounded and he began to stammer and stutter. "Relax, I'm just teasing you." She laughed, staying close to him. "Eli taught me all this stuff when we were younger. He's quite the pilot. I never got the hang of it though." She shrugged and continued walking, keeping her eyes on the ships they passed.

Luke walked slightly behind her. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating in his chest rapidly. He desperately wanted to just tell her what he was feeling, how he had heard her name before, how he had been pushed in her direction by something he didn't understand. Maybe she understood the force better than he did, maybe she could give him a clue about whatever the hell was happening between them.

He opened his mouth to speak, finally gaining enough courage, when a loud buzzer sounded and an announcement was made for all pilots to meet for a debriefing. "We should, uh, find your brother." He said, his shoulders sagging in defeat as they turned and walked to where the crowd was heading.

They found Han and Eli standing at the back of the large room. Luke eagerly took a seat beside a pilot in an orange jumpsuit. Arya stayed next to her brother, she preferred to stay somewhat hidden in big crowds like these.

"There you are! Have fun with your _friend_?" Eli scolded her, gritting his teeth on the last word.

Arya rolled her eyes, crossing her arms against her chest and leaning against the wall. "Yeah, it's very nice to have a friend. Something you seem to lack due to your complete dumbassery." She spat back.

"Now kids, don't fight." Han teased, smirking at them.

"Shut up, Han." The twins said venomously to the older smuggler in unison. He held his hands up in defence and slammed his mouth shut, turning his attention to the man who began explaining the layout of the Death Star. Eli watched in interest, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Arya could tell what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about it." Arya sneered quietly. Eli turned his head and raised his eyebrows in question. "You are _not_ getting in a ship and destroying the Death Star. You haven't flow in a year and this isn't the time to be out practicing." She scolded him, still whispering.

"Fine." Eli huffed. "But if i'm not allowed to do anything stupid then neither are you."

"Deal." She nodded sharply at him and continued listening to the plan.

"A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station." Arya felt a chill go down her spine at those words. She imagined herself still on that ship, the Rebellion completely oblivious to her presence. She shivered and folded her arms around herself.

She moved closer to the wall as the large number of pilots all started to make their way out of the room, a few of them looking her up and down. She wrinkled her nose and turned her head, ignoring them. Chewie immediately stepped closer and growled at every man that looked her way when passing. She didn't even notice Luke being filed out among the crowd, his head turned, trying to meet her gaze.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Han said and they all stepped out of the room once everyone was gone and made their way to the falcon that was in the main hangar with the rest of the ships.

"I'm gonna go get freshened up a bit. I'll meet you back here." They nodded and continued walking forward. She hesitantly took a few steps backwards, not really happy that she was now trying to find her way in this huge base she had never been in before.

"You look lost. Anything I can help with?" She turned on her heel only to face Leia. She smiled warmly and relaxed her tense figure.

"Any place I can wash my face or find a hairbrush?" She questioned.

Leia smiled and linked her arm with hers. "You can use my room." She said and they walked past the crowds.

"So, will you be staying? I'd be nice to have another girl around here." Leia asked hopefully. Even if they hadn't spent the most time together, she had grown to really like and respect the Restov twin.

"I hope so. I mean, I would feel safest here with the Rebellion. I'm sure Han would understand that. But he's so pigheaded, who knows what he's planning." She mused and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I can't say he's the easiest person to get along with." Leia stated making Arya laugh.

"Try living with him for seven years. I swear, I would do anything for just five minutes of girl talk."

"Well, thank god I'm here now." Leia smiled widely and they made their way into her room. Arya looked around at the simple but large room in awe, she had never had something so luxurious before. Leia sat on her bed, crossing her legs comfortably. "You can freshen up in there. My hairbrush should be in there too." She pointed to the door on the right side of the wall. Arya nodded thoughtfully and stepped inside the fresher.

She sighed at her reflection. Looking carefully at her pale skin, her tired eyes, and her tangled hair that hasn't been washed properly in who knows how long. She splashed her face with water and soap, already feeling a hundred times better. It took a few minutes for every tangle to be brushed out but she soon stood in front of the mirror with her wavy, waist length hair, flowing perfectly down her back.

She frowned slightly and rubbed at the bruises on her arms. She took in a shuddering breath and lifted up her dress. Her thighs were covered in scratches and purple bruises. She dropped the hem and covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to make any noise as a few tears fell. _Don't think about it, don't think about it. You're safe with you brother, with Han, even with Luke and Leia. No one is going to hurt you again._ Her mouth moved inaudibly, repeating the words over and over.

She took a couple of deep breaths to get her bearings and stood straighter. She stared at her reflection quizzically one last time before exiting the bathroom. Leia looked up and smiled at her.

"You ok?" Arya nodded, but knew full well she wasn't convinced. Thankfully Leia decided to let it go and move on. "So, you and Luke, huh?" She quipped, giggling at Arya's blushing face.

"Oh no, not you too." She groaned, flopping back on the bed.

"Well it is pretty obvious, that boy is crazy about you!" Arya blushed even harder, covering her face with her hands. "And you, my dear, are crazy about him." Leia said matter of factly.

"I'm not crazy about him. I don't even know him." She argued. "I just...I don't know, it's complicated. There's something pulling me towards him but I don't know why." She said quietly.

Arya was more than a little conflicted. She liked Luke, he was sweet and caring and his looks definitely didn't disappoint. But things were different after the experiments, _she_ was different.

As if reading her mind, Leia began to comfort her. "You know he would never judge you for what you went through or who you are now. The way he looks at you, he would do anything for you. There is no doubt in my mind that you have him wrapped around your finger." She put her arms around Arya, hugging her tightly. "You deserve to be happy, especially with him."

"Yeah if my brother would ever allow it." She said sarcastically, huffing stressfully.

Leia looked at her sympathetically. "That just means he cares. You're lucky to have so many people in your life that care so deeply."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Leia."

"Anytime." She said smiling brightly at the redhead. "Come on, we should get out there before they begin takeoff." Arya stood and followed Leia out of her room and back to the hangar. Leia excused herself and went to speak to some pilots.

Arya continued walking but stopped in her place as she saw Luke and Han talking. Luke was in the usual orange pilot's uniform making her chest tighten with anxiety. She immediately began to think of all the horrible things that might happen to him. She just found him, she didn't want to lose him. Her face constricted even more as she saw Han loading boxes by the entrance to the Falcon.

"What's going on?" She asked, halting their argument. Luke looked down, avoiding her questioning gaze. "Are you leaving?" She asked Han sadly.

"No, _we're_ leaving. Say your goodbyes quickly I wanna get out of here while we still can." Han said nonchalantly, continuing to load the boxes.

"I'm not leaving."

"Arya, we really don't have time for this. Just get on that ship and you can complain later." Han glared at her sharply, his tone leaving no room for her to argue.

She looked to Eli who was leaning against the ship, he clearly wasn't happy about Han's decision either. She sighed, getting more and more annoyed by the passing seconds.

"Well take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" Luke said. He gave Arya one last look of longing, as if he wanted to say something. But he shook his head and looked down, turning briskly and walking away.

Arya felt her heart drop to her stomach. She kept her eyes on Luke's back as he walked further from her. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to go before figuring out what the strange feeling in her chest was. She needed to know what it was about him that made him so important to her.

She was _not_ leaving him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Han you can't be serious. I get that you want us out of the line of fire, but then what happens? The Empire could find us anywhere, they did it once before. I think we're safer here." Arya tried desperately to convince Han to stay.

"Arya, I'm not talking about this anymore!" Han yelled, slamming the box he was carrying to the floor. He placed his hands on his hips in exasperation, trying to calm down so they wouldn't gain any unwanted attention.

"I spent this whole year looking for you two. Everyday I blamed myself for what happened. I should have never let you go off on your own job and I'm not gonna make that mistake again so forget about staying and get on that fucking ship." Han spat through clenched teeth.

Arya was taken aback at his harsh tone. Sure, she had seen him stressed out before and he had yelled at her plenty of times, but never like this.

"I am the way I am because of the Empire." She started, her voice much calmer than before. "They experimented on me and turned me into a weapon, to destroy the Rebellion. And I feel like the only way I can really live with myself, with who I am now, is if I fight _for_ the Rebellion. I can't let the Empire win, not again." She whispered the last sentence, barely able to get the words out. The thought of going back to the hands of Darth Vader terrified her.

Han stayed silent, his eyes full of conflict. Her words struck him hard, he understood why she needed to stay but it was his own selfish reasons that wanted her to go with him. It was his fear of losing the twins again that made him so stubborn on the matter.

"Han, come on. You can't make all our decisions for us. Just go do what you need to do and come back for us." Eli said trying to reason with him after seeing his conflicted expression.

"Fine! God, you two are gonna give me a heart attack one day. I was gonna go pay off Jabba anyways, and there's no way I'm letting you two near him or any bounty hunters so I guess it works out. But I'll be back as soon as I'm done and then we're going. Understand?" He pointed his finger sternly at the twins who were smiling wildly at each other at their victory.

"Don't rub it in." Han scolded and continued to pack up his reward.

"Thanks, Han." Arya said, giving him a tight hug. Han couldn't help the smile that grew as he hugged her back.

"Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She rolled her eyes and nodded, slightly offended at his lack of faith in her.

Across the hangar Luke walked with his head down to his X-wing, his body itching to go back to Arya. But he kept moving forward, his anger getting the better of him. He looked up as Leia approached him with a weary look.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Oh, it's Han." Luke said sadly, looking down at his feet. "I don't know. I really thought he'd change his mind." He shrugged, trying to downplay his angered and saddened emotions.

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him, not even the twins." Leia said, saddened by the knowledge that her new friend would be leaving. She wanted more time to get to know Arya, they had already become close.

Luke stiffened at the mention of the twins and immediately changed the subject. "I only wish Ben were here." Leia smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly before walking forward.

Luke sighed deeply and continued walking, his demeanor tense. He immediately turned when a familiar voice called out to him. He couldn't have been happier seeing his old friend Biggs. He laughed loudly and pulled him in for a quick hug.

"You coming up with us?" Biggs asked, glad to see his friend had finally made it off Tatooine.

"I'll be right up there with you, and I have got stories to tell you." Luke exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder.

Does it have anything to do with that girl I saw you with earlier? It seems like you two were pretty close." Biggs teased and laughed loudly as Luke blushed furiously. Luke began to explain that they were only friends but he was interrupted. "Speaking of, here she comes."

Luke's eyes widened and he turned sharply only to find Arya slowly walking towards him, a shy smile on her beautiful face.

"Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to wish you luck." She said, keeping her hands clasped together in front of her. She turned to the unfamiliar man beside Luke and introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Biggs said and kissed the top of her hand, knowing it would infuriate Luke. Sure enough, Luke was glaring harshly at their joined hands, his jaw clenched. He glared even harder at Biggs when he smiled smugly at Luke. "Well I better get going. I'll see you later Luke." He waved and hurried off to his station leaving the two alone but not before turning around and giving Luke a thumbs up mouthing the word 'woah'. Luke gave him a pointed look and turned his attention back to Arya.

"Sorry about him." Luke mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "So, you guys heading out now?" He asked and inwardly winced at his stern tone. It wasn't her fault Han is so stubborn.

"Actually we're staying, well, Eli and I are. Han's coming back for us after he finishes a job. I don't know how long we'll be here but it's better than nothing." She said and smiled at Luke's shocked and relieved face. He shook his head and quickly gained his composure, blushing once more.

"Luke, you know you don't have to do this, right?" She said, suddenly very serious. She stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his arm, squeezing assuringly. "I mean, yesterday you were on Tatooine and now you're fighting against the Empire." Arya looked up at him with sad eyes and Luke felt like he was drowning. The way she looked at him made his heart beat faster. He swallowed thickly and held her hands in his.

"Arya, I'm doing this for you. That nightmare you had...I'm doing this so you can sleep easy knowing they can't hurt you anymore. I need to do this. I can't see you go through that again." He looked into her eyes with such emotion that Arya felt breathless. Anyone looking at them would have thought they were longtime lovers.

"Please come back." She whispered, gripping his left hand in hers. He nodded wordlessly, still entranced by her gaze and her words that held such care and worry.

"I promise. I've got a really good reason to come back." He grinned at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

An announcement was made reminding them that they were in a room full of people. Without a second thought Arya stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Luke on the cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. She let her lips rest on his skin for a moment and pulled away.

"Good luck." She whispered in his ear and smiled at him once more before turning and walking towards Leia who stood across the room.

Luke stood in awe for a few seconds. He felt a shiver down his spine and ran the tips of his fingers lightly against the place where her lips had been. He was in a daze as his eyes followed her steps. He laughed lightly to himself and started to make his way up the ladder to the cockpit of his X-wing.

He was nervous, the thought of how dangerous the mission was crossing his mind many times. But he had never felt more motivated. He felt like he could take on the entire Death Star by himself. Thoughts of Arya invaded his mind and he knew he had to make it out of this, for her.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Han who was still reluctant to leave, and being smothered by Chewie, Arya stood with Leia in the control room. The words ' _death star approaching_ ' made her bite her lip in fear and clench her eyes shut. She felt an arm go around her shoulders and turned to face her brother who looked just as frightened as she was. She leaned against him and rested her head against his arm, she didn't quite reach his shoulder.

She smiled slightly as she heard Luke's voice from the comm system. She was tense and extremely worried for him. The moment they shared only increased her attraction for him which only increased her worry for him.

She exchanged nervous glances with Leia as they heard the interactions between the pilots. She squeezed Eli's hand tightly as she heard someone call out for Luke, the fear in the pilot's voice made her blood go cold.

Her breathing stuttered and her shoulders slumped in relief as she heard his voice reply.

"Are you sure you wanna be in here?" Eli asked as he started to rub his sore hand that she held tightly. She nodded and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Luke was tense as he navigated his way through the horde of enemy fighters. He did a double take as he noticed a group of fighters make their way towards Yavin. He clenched his jaw and sharply turned his ship towards them, firing rapidly. He was able to blast one but the others made their way into the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

"Sir, enemy fighters are approaching. If they land we're doomed. All of our men are working controls or up in their ships. We don't have enough manpower to counteract a ground attack." A nervous general reported. Everyone in the room was silent as they thought of a possible plan of attack.

"We can take care of it." Eli said, straightening his shoulders and smiling confidently at his sister who raised her eyebrows in question.

"I'm sorry kid, but you two are not enough. I need an army, not a couple of kids who want to play in the big leagues." He waved them off and continued to pace, trying to think of a plan.

"Excuse me sir, but these two are more than capable of handling this situation. You don't need an army, trust me." Leia interjected sternly, narrowing her eyes at the rude general. He sighed and threw his hands up.

"Fine! We're running out of options. A group of troops have made their way to the south wall. Go quickly." He said and before he could blink, Eli had grabbed Arya in his arms and ran out of the room at lightspeed. Leia smirked smugly at the man's gaping expression.

Arya almost fell over as Eli let her down. They were around the corner from the main door that was seconds from being busted open by Stormtroopers. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"We take out as many of those bastards as we can." Eli smirked. She looked around nervously, making sure there were no Rebellion officers lurking around. "Relax." Eli said grabbing her by the shoulders, knowing exactly what she was worrying about. "No one's gonna judge you for your powers. They should be grateful that you're making their lives easier."

She smiled lightly at his encouraging words and cracked her knuckles. "Let's go." They gave each other a comforting glance, their hands squeezing each others. The doors were suddenly knocked down, revealing a dozen troops holding their guns up in defence.

* * *

"Luke! Stay on target. The twins are taking care of the Troops down here. Just stay on the Death Star!" Luke heard Leia yell from his comm. His eyes widened as he thought of the twins facing the enemy fighters alone. He knew they were more than capable but he couldn't help but worry for them.

" _Keep your focus, Luke. She will be fine."_ He heard a voice say. He tapped the headset he was wearing, wondering where it came from. He shook his head and took a deep breath before flying back towards the Death Star.

* * *

Arya watched in amusement as she saw a line of 4 troopers get knocked down simultaneously by the blur of blue that was her brother. Her hands twirled, one arm gracefully swinging behind her head and thrusting forward, knocking down two troopers at a time, their white armour cracking from the force of her power.

The fighting was going well. She had managed to hold off every Imperial fighter that came her way. She was starting to grow tired though as the endless line kept coming. She moved outside, figuring it was easier to take them out before they even landed.

She looked up to the sky and narrowed her eyes in determination at an approaching Tie fighter and pushed her hands forward. The red waves surrounded the enemy fighter ship and she pulled her hands down strongly, pushing her arms towards the ground, grunting with the force of her actions. She looked up at the loud sound of the crash and found herself being picked up and moved back inside quickly to avoid the flames. She looked up at Eli who held her tight. He looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"Holy shit." He mumbled, his eyes wide, looking at the wreckage. She huffed out a laugh and nudged him lightly. They both jumped slightly and hurriedly made their way outside as they heard a loud rumble. They watched in awe as they faintly saw the remains of the Death Star floating in space.

"They did it." She whispered. She was suddenly swept into a tight hug, her feet dangling off the ground. Eli gripped onto her tightly. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, like she could finally breathe again. She laughed loudly, feeling genuinely happy, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Come on, there's still a few more." Eli suddenly remembered the group of troops he had seen sneak in before he went to go rescue his sister from the radius of the crash.

He picked her up again and ran towards the group of Stormtroopers. Before she was even out of his arms, Arya's arms were extended, blasting them away with her powers. She caught two in a wave of energy and moved both of her arms out to the side, the troops hitting each of the walls forcefully and falling to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Luke quickly stepped down the ladder of his X-wing, feeling exhilarated. He laughed loudly as Leia threw herself in his arms. He hugged her tightly, reveling in the loud cheers he heard around the room. He pulled away when he heard Han's voice. Luke smiled widely and embraced the smuggler tightly.

"I knew you'd come back." Luke said, laughing excitedly.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you get all the credit and take all the reward." Han exclaimed, nudging Luke jokingly. He looked around, still smiling widely. "Where are the twins?" He asked, his smiled fading when he couldn't see the familiar red or silver hair.

"They were fighting some Troops that landed. I'm sure they're fine, Han." Leia said, trying to calm him down.

"What?! I told them not to do anything stupid. Where are they now?" Han demanded, pulling his blaster out of his holster. Luke turned his head, moving in circles, searching for the girl who hadn't left him mind since he first saw her. His breathing was heavy, his mind immediately jumping to horrible conclusions.

Behind them, Chewie groaned loudly. They all turned their attention to where his furry arm was pointing. Luke's face broke out in a grin as he saw the twins in the doorway. They looked overwhelmed as a large group of people immediately surrounded them and started praising them. Arya was beginning to feel claustrophobic at the amount of people standing so close to her.

Eli picked up his sister in his arms once again and rushed to the other side of the hangar, where he had seen Han and Chewie, waiting anxiously for them. A gust of wind blew by them and Eli appeared in front of them, letting Arya out of his arms who immediately jumped into Han's waiting arms. He twirled her around, laughing wildly. He let her down and embraced Eli tightly.

Arya was pulled into a tight hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around the Princess. "Thank you. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been here." Leia said. She caught a glance at Luke who stood impatiently, waiting to embrace the Restov twin. She smirked and let go of Arya.

She turned to Luke with a look of amazement. "You did it!" She yelled and threw her arms around his neck tightly. Luke wrapped his arms around her with equal excitement. He gripped her tightly and spun her around. He let her back down but did not remove his arms from her frame.

She laughed and hugged him again, her hands clutching the back of the jumpsuit he wore. "Thank you." She whispered against his neck.

Luke shivered as her breath hit his skin. He gulped and pulled away, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Anytime." He said quietly and pressed his lips to her forehead, his hands holding the sides of her face gently.

They stared at each other for a few moments, each of them careening with Luke's actions. Arya was abruptly pulled from Luke's grip and she found herself wrapped in fur. Her feet dangled off the ground as Chewie held her to him protectively. At this moment, she had never felt so loved before. The bad memories of the Darth Vader and the Death Star filtered to the back of her mind. She couldn't feel more grateful for the people she saw around her.

"Alright, alright, Chewie. Let her breathe." Eli said, still fixing his crazed hair from when Chewie had hugged him. She was slowly set back on her feet. She grinned up at the Wookie and linked her arm with his huge furry one.

The group made their way out of the craze. Luke had one arm around Arya's shoulders the entire time, reveling in the contact that he had longed for. They five of them huddled tightly together in a line, walking out of the room.

Ever since he was young, Luke had dreamed of going on an adventure, meeting someone special and living life the way he wanted. He looked down at Arya who was smiling brightly, her eyes lighting up the room. He felt his heart jump and he knew that this was the adventure of a lifetime and that he had certainly found someone special.

* * *

 **Happy 2018 everyone!**

 **Hope you guys are liking the rewrites xx**


	12. Chapter 12

After a well deserved night of uninterrupted sleep, Arya was feeling more refreshed than ever. She wrapped herself in the fluffy duvet and nestled deeper into the soft bed she laid on. She sighed contentedly. She sure owed a lot to the Rebellion. They had given her her own room right next to Eli's and Han's.

She was glad she had some time to herself but she was also grateful that her family wasn't too far away. She had slept through the night but woke from a nightmare with her heart beating wildly, anxiety pulsing through her veins. Even though she knew she was safe here, she could never escape from the Empire. Horrible memories constantly clouded her thoughts.

She laid there in silence, hearing the bustle of officers and pilots outside her door. She paid them no mind and was more than ready to spend the whole day relaxing in bed when a steady knock sounded on her door. She groaned and rolled over fitfully. She threw the covers off of her body and dragged her feet towards the door. She opened it slowly, leaning against the wall tiredly. She groaned loudly again upon seeing her brother.

"Jeez, I guess you don't want breakfast then." He said stepping in her room and closing the door behind him. Arya lifted her head, raising her eyebrow curiously. She eyed the tray he was holding and gave him an innocent grin. Eli rolled his eyes and sat the tray down on her bed.

Arya crawled back beneath the covers and began eating ravenously at the food that was brought to her. It wasn't the greatest but it was still better than anything she had been given on the Death Star.

Thinking about the Death Star gave her chills, it freaked her out even more to think that it wasn't there anymore. They had been so close to being left behind, they could've easily been blown to dust just like the other scum on that station. She shook the thoughts out of her head. _Today is a happy day, don't think about that._ She found that she had to keep reminding herself to stay positive, to not dwell on the past.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked in between bites.

"Great. It's nice to sleep in an actual bed." Eli smiled brightly, flopping down on the other side of her bed.

"No nightmares?"

Eli shook his head. "None that were bad enough to wake me up." He shrugged and turned his attention to her. "You?" He tried to hide his immense concern for her, knowing how much she hated being coddled.

"Same as you. No crying through the night." She said and took a deep breath. "What time did Leia say we need to be ready?" She asked, changing the subject.

"The ceremony starts in a couple of hours." Eli informed her and stood from his position next to her. "Leia said she was gonna meet you here to look at outfits, or jewelry, or something." He shrugged, totally uninterested in what she had told him. "I'll leave you to it." He exclaimed, smiling teasingly at her scowl as he walked out of her room.

Arya cringed as she thought of what Leia could be planning. She would be picking out her dress, doing her hair and makeup for the event. There was a small part of her that wasn't dreading the afternoon, the part of her that thought of Luke. She wanted to feel beautiful, she wanted to see him and how he would react. He looked at her like she hung the moon, even when she had just escaped from captivity and had no doubt looked sickly and gross.

Arya made her way into the bathroom and started the shower, peeling off the pyjamas Leia had given her. She avoided looking in the mirror as she stood naked, waiting for the water to heat up. She practically moaned in pleasure as she climbed in and stood underneath the spray of warm water. Once she was done she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body, and squeezed the water out of her long hair.

She stepped out of the bathroom and jumped in surprise as she saw Leia standing in her room, laying dresses out on the bed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I brought a bunch of stuff for you to try on." Leia said excitedly. She didn't even notice Arya's uncomfortable demeanor.

Arya shifted her weight for right to left, trying to let go of her self consciousness. Just the thought of standing in front of all those people, wearing a ridiculous dress, made her heart beat faster. She considered just faking sick to get out of it. Leia continued to talk about each dress animatedly, she was so happy to finally have a friend, a female friend, who she could talk to. Arya couldn't help but smile at her almost childlike excitement. It was nice to have someone who was so excited to help her.

"I mean they're all beautiful, but I think you should wear this one." Arya perked up, finally listening to what she was saying as Leia held up a light blue gown with a bulky gold belt.

"Woah. You really think I can pull this off." She said, her finger trailing against the silky fabric. She had never in her life worn something so elegant.

"You'll look gorgeous. The blue will go great with your dark hair and the gold will bring out your eyes. Luke will probably faint when he sees you." Leia reassured her and awed teasingly as Arya blushed at the mention of the blonde boy.

"How is he? Did you see him yet today?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, I saw him this morning." Leia said, keeping her eyes on the dress. She couldn't help but shift her gaze trying to gage her reaction at the mention of Luke. Arya looked like she was waiting for more information. She bit her lip and tapped her fingers incessantly against her thigh. "And he asked about you too." Leia said, smiling at Arya whose blush grew.

"Really? What did he say?" She asked quietly.

"Just asked how you were doing." Leia replied casually, a small smile on her face. "You're really crazy about him aren't you?" She didn't think she had ever seen two people more emotionally connected. They way they looked at each other was astounding. Anyone could clearly see the amount of attraction and care they had for each other.

Arya looked up with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. She was considering coming up with a lie but the knowing look on Leia's face made her sigh. There was no way she could keep anything from that girl.

Arya sighed and started fidgeting with her fingers nervously. "I know it sounds crazy. I just met him and I'm already hooked. It's just...no one has ever done this to me before. No one's ever impacted me this much before. It's a little overwhelming."

"I can say without a doubt that Luke feels the same way, he just doesn't wanna scare you away. I mean, you were a prisoner for over a year, he knows that you'll be hesitant to jump into anything. But Arya, I know for a fact that boy will never hurt you. You can trust him, just give this a chance." Leia held onto her hand tightly, giving her a warm smile.

Arya looked down and laughed lightly. "How do you do that?" She questioned incredulously.

"Do what?" Leia asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"How do you always know exactly what to say?"

Leia shrugged, smiling confidently. "You have your powers, I have mine. Now come on, we don't want to be late. Let's start with your hair." Leia stood and ushered Arya to sit in front of the mirror. Arya was so happy to have a friend like Leia. She hadn't had a female companion in her life since her mother died. She was so thankful to have that warm and comforting presence again.

Arya sat back and closed her eyes as Leia began brushing out the knots in her hair. She opened her eyes slowly as Leia's movements trailed off, the brush falling to her side. "Leia? You ok?" She turned her body in the chair, giving her a questioning look.

Arya followed her eyesight and blanched when she noticed the exposed bruises and scars on her arms. Leia felt tears in her eyes as she scrutinized the harsh reminders of her time on the Death Star. "They did that to you?" She whispered, moving so she stood in front of Arya. She gently grasped her arm, inspecting the small, jagged lines that donned her skin.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." Arya said, pulling her arm out of Leia's grasp and shrugging her shoulders. "The scars are from the experiments. They're over now and I'm fine." She spoke harshly, desperate for Leia to let it go, to stop looking at her with her sympathetic eyes full of sadness and pity. "Honestly Leia, I'm fine."

Leia gave her a look of disbelief but sighed loudly and let go of her arm, returning to her position behind the chair and resuming her previous task. "You shouldn't keep this stuff bottled up. Have you at least talked to Eli about what happened to you?" She asked even though she was pretty sure she hadn't.

Arya seemed to close up any time someone mentioned the Empire. She had spoken about the experiments but never about the torture, never about what Leia had heard her go through. Arya shook her head and kept quiet.

Leia decided to drop it, figuring now was not the best time to delve into the heavy subject. She squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "Just know, I'm always here for you if you want to talk about it."

Arya felt herself smile at her caring words. She didn't think she'd ever have so many people that cared so much about her. It was unfamiliar but comforting at the same time to know that she had such a support system behind her.

"I know." She whispered, laying her hand on Leia's that was still resting on her shoulder. "I'll always be so grateful for everything you've done for me."

"Well that's what friends are for." Leia said, wrapping her arms around Arya's neck from behind holding her tightly.

* * *

Once Leia had left to get herself ready, Arya was left alone in her room. She sat on her bed, still as a statue. She was dreading the ceremony and she couldn't force herself to stand and actually make the move to leave her room.

She scrambled to the bathroom and turned the tap on. She splashed some cold water on her face, careful not to ruin her makeup Leia had so graciously done for her. The princess would be pissed if she ruined her hard work.

She felt herself breathing heavily and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself down before she was thrown into full blown panic.

It took a couple of minutes, but Arya was finally able to get her breathing and her pulse back to normal. She stared at her reflection and narrowed her eyes, she felt like she didn't even recognize herself. Seeing herself so done up to perfection didn't feel right, it wasn't her.

Arya reached over to her rings that she had kept on the side of the sink and began to put them on. Leia had said that she didn't need any jewelry, that it would just take away from the dress, but Arya didn't care. She needed to wear them, they were what made her _her._

She sighed deeply and gave herself a reassuring nod. _You can do this. Just stay with Han, Eli, Luke. Everything will be ok._

Arya smiled lightly. "I can do this." She spoke out loud with a strong voice.

 _Such a beautiful girl. Just like your mother._

Arya let out a gasp and felt goosebumps rise on her skin. The Emperor's voice in her head made her body go rigid. She started to breathe erratically again, feeling herself begin to slip. _Get out of my head._

She stood frozen in her spot for what felt like eternity, though it was only a couple minutes. She didn't hear anything else, she didn't feel any darkness surrounding her.

She sighed and shook her head before turning the light off and storming out of her room.

* * *

Luke paced up and down the hall as he waited for the ceremony to start.

"What's the matter with you?" Han asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm just nervous." Luke shrugged him off, looking down at his shoes as he scraped the ground with the heel of his boots.

"Nervous about seeing Arya?" Han teased, ruffling his hair annoyingly. Luke pushed his hand away and glared at him.

Eli groaned loudly in protest. "Can we please not talk about your crush on my sister. As her big brother, it's disgusting and I don't want to hear it." He complained, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall behind him.

"Big brother? You guys are twins." Luke pointed out and laughed at the way he waved him off. "Anyways, I don't know what's gonna happen between us, so you might not have anything to worry about." Luke said, hanging his head.

"Seriously?" Luke's head snapped back at Eli's surprised voice. "My sister is head over heels for you. You guys will be together in no time." Luke's eyes widened at his words. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "I know I've been giving you both a hard time but I'm not gonna forbid her from being happy. I know she'll be fine with you, you're a good guy. Just know that if you hurt her in any way, I _will_ kill you, no hesitation." Eli stated plainly, keeping his narrowed gaze on Luke to try and intimidate him.

"Don't worry buddy, I already gave him the speech." Han laughed and clapped Luke on the back. "I doubt he'll do anything, especially with this guy by our side." Han said motioning to Chewie who eyed Luke suspiciously.

Luke looked up at the large Wookie who laughed at his nervous expression and growled at him loudly. Luke let out a nervous laugh and tugged at the collar of his shirt that now seemed too tight. "Thanks you two. It means a lot that you trust me but whatever's going on is… complicated." Luke said, his mind far away as he thought of the strange connection between him and Arya.

"It's always complicated with women involved." Han said flippantly.

Luke nodded slowly, knowing he wouldn't understand if he told him what was going on in his head, if he told him about the voices that drew him towards her. His thoughts were interrupted as the door behind him opened and Arya walked out, the blue dress she wore flowing gracefully with each step she took.

Eli smiled endearingly at her, so proud that she was putting her fears behind her and stepping into the spotlight, something she hated immensely. "Hey, kiddo. You look great!" He said and hugged her quickly. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and stepped forward into view of Han and Luke.

Han whistled lowly and grinned widely at his honorary sister. "Woah, Red. You clean up nice." Arya rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath.

"She made me wear heels. I can barely walk." She complained harshly, looking down at the uncomfortable stilettos Leia had insisted she wear. She sighed and looked up, her eyes meeting Luke's. He hadn't taken his eyes off her. He gaped at her with his lips parted and his eyes wide.

Han stifled his laughter and nudged Luke who immediately snapped out of it and looked down, trying to hide his blush.

"You look great, Arya." He said casually, not wanting to let on that he was absolutely floored by her beauty. She made his palms sweat and his heart clench. She was radiant. He really didn't want to flirt with her or tell her how beautiful she was when Han and Eli were staring him down.

She smiled lightly, it wasn't exactly the reaction she had been hoping for but she could tell he was itching to tell her more once they were alone. They heard the familiar sound of the military horns and got into position. The big metal doors opened and the four of them walked into the large throne room, Chewie trailing behind.

Arya tried her best to smile as she walked in between Luke and Eli. She had never had so many eyes on her before and it was making her nervous. She just hoped she wouldn't trip. The four of them walked confidently towards Leia who stood in a beautiful white gown, Arya and Eli giving each other side smiles with each passing step.

As they approached the steps leading to Leia, Arya held her dress up by her knees. Luke instinctively held his arm out for her and she wrapped her hand around his bicep. She hoped her blush wasn't too noticeable as he helped her up the steps. He gave her his charming smile that made her feel weak in the knees. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself in his arms and finally kiss him, something she had been wanting to do since she met him.

She watched as Leia placed the medals around Han and Luke's neck. She took a step to the right, now standing directly in front of Arya. Leia bit her lip to keep from grinning widely. She placed the medal around her neck, making sure to pick up her long hair. She moved to Eli who smirked charmingly and winked at her making Arya roll her eyes. He was _way_ too much like Han.

The group of four bowed politely and turned towards the large crowd who cheered loudly. Arya was blindsided by her nerves, the roar of the crowd a faint echo in her ears. She fought to keep control, to not let her anxiety get the best of her. She felt a hand intertwine with hers and squeeze reassuringly.

She turned to Luke who smiled sympathetically and grazed his thumb over the back of her hand. She mouthed 'thank you' to which Luke winked at her playfully causing her to giggle, her nerves ebbing away quickly.

Once the ceremony was done they crowd filed into the main hall where there would be a dinner commemorating their victory as well as a party. Arya sat at the table directly in front of the head table where all the generals and main officers sat. She sighed in relief as she saw that Leia was seated at her table.

She spent the majority of the dinner speaking to Leia and sharing shy and flirty looks with Luke who sat across from her. She had noticed a number of pilots and officers give her flirty smiles as they walked by her table. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the unwanted attention. She gulped down her drink quickly, wincing at the taste of the strong alcohol. She caught Luke's eye who gave her a concerned look. She shook her head and smiled, assuring him that everything was ok.

Once dinner was over, the band came out and started playing a lovely jazz melody. Couples made their way to the dance floor and soon enough most of the people in the room were dancing to the beautiful song.

"Well, Princess, you ever dance with a smuggler before?" Han held his hand out to her and motioned towards the dancefloor.

Leia looked up at him with her eyebrows raised in question. "I didn't know smugglers could dance, I figured you would just trip over your ego." She said back and took a long sip of her drink, turning her attention away from him.

But Han did not give up. "Well, why don't we give it a try?" Leia looked shocked and stayed in her seat for a couple of moments, inwardly fighting with her first instinct to go with him. She hesitantly grabbed his hand, standing up and following him towards the other dancing couples.

Arya was equally shocked and watched the two of them sway slowly to the music. He held her close and closed his eyes. Arya gasped quietly. _Han likes her! Oh, this is going to be fun,_ she thought. She had never seen him like this before, it was refreshing to see him so content.

Eli had gone to get a drink from the bar, leaving Luke and Arya alone at the table. She kept her head turned, watching the couples dance. She heard the scraping of a chair against the floor and within seconds Luke stood in front of her, holding his hand out with a shy smile. They didn't need any words, she knew what he was asking.

Arya smiled widely and stood, taking his hand in hers. They walked to the dance floor and turned to face each other. Luke pulled her close to him and closed his eyes as the smell of her perfume invaded his senses. He laid his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. Their hands intertwined and they began to dance.

They were both tense, not knowing exactly what they were doing. Arya liked to dance, but not _this_ kind of dancing. She was more adept at drunken twirling. She looked up at Luke and they both let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Seeing the nervous expressions on the other's faces made them relax, realizing they were in the same boat.

Luke sighed and pulled her closer. Just having her so close to him made his mind go to mush. He started to get more comfortable, this was his first time dancing, and he smiled as he got the hang of it. She grinned up at him and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. This was the moment she had been dreaming of all her life. The moment she had longed for all those lonely nights in her cell.

"You look absolutely stunning by the way." Luke said wrapping his arm tighter around her waist, bringing her closer to him so their bodies were pressed against each others. Arya brought her arm around his neck, holding him tighter. She could only hum in reply, words fleeting her mind as she was so content with him holding her close.

Arya brought her head up from his chest and looked up to find him already staring down at her. She swallowed thickly at the look in his eye. The way he looked at her making her feel like she was the only girl in the room. She didn't think she had ever felt so important. Being in Luke's arms made her feel rejuvenated, like that past year of her life didn't even happen.

Luke felt his breath hitch as her fingers began twirling with the ends of his hair. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. She could feel his soft and unsteady breaths against her face. She knew he was equally as overwhelmed as she was, that they were both overcome with their intense feelings for each other.

As the music swelled, Luke tightened his grasps on her frame and pulled away, twirling her around in circles, her dress flowing with each spin. She laughed in surprise and rested both hands on his strong chest when she was brought back into his arms. Luke smiled at her endearingly, wanting nothing more than to hear her beautiful laugh a thousand times more.

He felt that familiar pull in his chest as he looked at her. His mind whirled with the realization that being with her just felt so right. That he really had found her for a reason. That maybe some mystical energy, the force, really had brought them together.

"Arya, would you...do you wanna go somewhere...and talk?" He asked nervously, tripping over his words.

Arya nodded slowly and the two of them left the dancefloor hand in hand. Both of them were nervous with anticipation. Maybe they would finally figure out what was between them and why the force wanted them to be together.


	13. Chapter 13

Leia, Han, and Eli were sat at the table as they watched Luke and Arya step out of the huge ballroom hand in hand. Leia had a big smile on her face, happy that her new friends were finally realizing the chemistry between them. She swore she was going to pull her hair out in frustration if they shared one more shy glance at each other.

Han and Eli were a little less thrilled at the sight. Han didn't like the thought of his sister with anyone, even if Luke was a nice Kid.

Eli felt relieved that Arya had found someone who made her so happy. But he couldn't help the lingering fear that she would leave him by himself. He had always worried that, when the inevitable day came when she fell in love, he would be pushed away.

Arya had always been a compassionate person, which made Eli fear that her pull to Luke would mean the end of their close sibling relationship.

Outside, Luke kept his hand intertwined with hers as they sat on a small bench that sat on the balcony. Thankfully, there weren't many people out there and no one approached them to give their congratulations like people had been doing all night.

Luke took in a deep breath and pulled at the collar of his shirt. It suddenly felt like it was choking him as the weight of what he needed to tell her held over him.

"Are you ok?" Arya asked in concern, noticing his sudden nervousness.

Luke nodded rapidly. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just...I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to run away and think I'm a total whack job."

Arya narrowed her eyes and let out a small laugh. "Ok." She said, her voice laced with confusion.

Luke took in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "A couple of days ago, before I had even met Ben, I heard something. It was a voice in my head." Luke explained slowly. He winced at his choice of words, they sounded so ridiculous. He was surprised she wasn't bolting away from him as fast as she could.

Arya felt her breathing hitch. _Was it the Emperor?_ She had his voice in her head the last couple of days. "Do you know who it was?" She asked quietly.

Luke was taken aback. He definitely wasn't expecting that to be her first question. "I-I don't know. But...it told me that you were in trouble, that I needed to save you."

"Uhhh…" Was all she could say. _What the fuck do I say to that?,_ she thought to herself. "H-how do you know it was me they were talking about?" She tried to keep her voice from wavering as she spoke.

"I heard your name."

Arya held back a gasp and nodded, trying to contain everything she felt. She let out a shaking breath and stood up from the bench they sat on to lean against the balcony. Luke stood slowly but kept his distance behind her.

"I know this is weird, I don't know what it means and to be honest I'm pretty freaked out." He told her.

Arya turned and they both were left breathless as their eyes met. "I knew you were coming for me." She blurted out. Luke look even more confused at words and his lips parted but no words came out. "I knew you were on the death star, well not _you_ exactly. I didn't hear your name or anything, I just...I could feel...light. And I knew when I saw you, that it was you."

Luke let out a shaky breath. "Woah." He muttered and nodded slowly. "So...what does that mean?"

"I guess it's the force, maybe? I'm not too sure, I'm not trained."

"Ben mentioned the force too. He knew I had heard things, that I felt the pull towards you. He told me to trust the force, whatever that means." Luke explained.

Arya let out a long breath. "Huh." She laughed and shook her head. "This is definitely not what I expected to happen today." She practically groaned, rubbing her hands over her tired face.

"I'm sorry to just spring this on you. I just hoped that maybe you knew something I didn't, that it could make more sense to you." Luke said softly and sat back down on the bench.

Arya studied him curiously and sat next to him. "No reason you should be going through this alone. I mean, it was _my_ name you heard. I'm kinda apart of this too." She said somewhat sarcastically.

Luke laughed lightly. He turned to face her and his eyes narrowed slightly in question. "Ben said that your parents were Jedi, why didn't you ever train? You have the force right?"

Arya tensed at his words and looked down, avoiding his gaze. Luke's eyes widened at her reaction. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer, I didn't -"

"It's ok." She interrupted his ramblings. "My father went to the dark side when I was younger. Guess it freaked me out, I didn't really want anything to do with it."

 _His darkness lingers in you…_

The Emperor's voice was back in her head. Arya flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the voice to go away. Luke turned his head, hearing her sharp intake of breath. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly winced and clutched at her head, a groan of pain leaving her lips.

"Arya? You ok? What's wrong?" Luke asked worriedly. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees.

Inside her head, flashes of torture ran through her mind. She had no doubt this was Palpatine's doing, that he was making her see every horrible thing that had happened to her on that death star. He wanted to make her relive it.

Darth Vader had always taunted her while she screamed, telling her the dark side grew stronger with every bout of torture.

Her body ached and a fiery hot pain spread through her body like flames. It was like she was going through it all over again.

"Arya?! Look at me, please." Luke pleaded frantically, now holding her face in his hands as he stared down at her in worry.

"Make him stop!" Arya sobbed, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Who? What's wrong?"

"It hurts, make him stop." Her body quivered in pain and she practically fell into Luke's arms at a sharp stab in her side that mimicked the needles that turned her into their weapon.

Luke gently laid her down on the floor and sat next to her. By now a crowd was beginning to form, every onlooker either having gazes of worry of gazes of fear.

In a blink of an eye, Eli appeared in front of him and leaned down on the other side of his sister. Luke pulled away and let him pull his twin into his arms, cradling her close as she cried out in pain.

"Hey, talk to me, Ary. What hurts?"

"Everything." She sobbed.

By now, Han and Leia had arrived at the scene, it was almost comical the way the small woman elbowed her way to the front of the crowd. She placed a hand over her mouth at the sight in front of her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Han yelled, storming over to them and kneeling down next to Arya. The anger on his face vanished immediately as he stroked his hand through her hair.

"Nothing! We were just talking and then…" Luke trailed off. He didn't know what happened. "She said make him stop."

Eli stiffened and his head snapped up to meet Luke's gaze. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why, what does that mean?"

Eli stayed silent, ignoring his question and looked down at Arya who was still wrapped up in his arms. He finally noticed the murmuring of the crowd and glared up at the people who stood watching.

Leia noticed the expression on his face and immediately started shooing people away. She didn't care that she was speaking harshly to generals who outranked her or high paying donors of the Rebellion, all she cared about right now was her friend.

Eli stood, still holding Arya in his arms and dashed out of the room, leaving a streak of blue in his wake. Luke gaped at the now empty spot where she'd been. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and let out a deep breath, hating the feeling of helplessness that ran through him.

"Should we go make sure she's ok?" Leia asked quietly. She was beyond worried about her friend. Seeing those bruises on her arms earlier really made her think about what she had been through.

Han shook his head that hung low. He put his hand against him mouth and sighed deeply as he rubbed at his chin. He tried to keep him temper under control but he couldn't help it. He kicked the potted plant that stood beside him, letting the plants and dirt spill out. Just thinking about his poor little sister, that sweet innocent girl in pain, it made it blood boil and his emotions bubble in a way that had never happened before.

"Just leave them." His voice was husky and turned abruptly, walking away without another word.

Luke stood in his spot, staring at the doorway she was carried off through. He wished he could be the one to comfort her, that he could've done more, but he knew what she needed right now was her brother, he knew better than anyone what she went through.

"Luke? Are you ok?" Leia asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. His face was pale and expressionless. He looked down at his shoes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He said with a quiet and unsteady voice that wasn't convincing. Leia hugged him comfortingly. "I hate feeling helpless." He whispered. "Do you-" He stopped, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Do you think she was reliving it - what they did to her on that station?"

Leia sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, the memory of hearing her screams still haunted her. She nodded against his chest and looked up at him. "I think that's something she's gonna be living with for a long time. I can't even imagine what they did to her."

Luke felt his breath hitch and forced the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't bear the thought of Arya in pain. He knew they had hurt her, not just with the experiments, he knew about the torture and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

It made the feeling of blowing up the Death Star less horrendous. There had been a lingering feeling of guilt that he had wiped out millions of people on that station, but now, after seeing Arya so distraught from what she was put through, he knew he would have done it over and over again to keep her safe.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Arya found that she was in her room sitting on her bed. Eli kneeled in front of her, trying to calm her down before she was launched into a full fledged panic attack. She copied his breathing and focused on his voice to bring her back to reality. Her mind finally cleared from the memories of abuse and she sighed gratefully that the worst of it was over.

Her body ached, little pinpricks of pain stabbing at her as the overwhelming pain that seized her whole body started to fade. She cried softly as her breathing started to slow down. She pulled her hair away from her face and began wiping furiously at her makeup. Eli stood and made his way to the bathroom. He came out with a warm cloth and helped her remove the dark smudges under her eyes.

"Arya, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know what happened to you." Eli whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Who did this?"

Arya sniffled and looked up at him with her teary eyes. It made his chest ache. "Palpatine. I've been hearing his voice in my head. He made me see it all, the experiments, the torture, the...I could feel everything like it was happening all over again." She explained, her voice cracking as she started to cry harder.

Eli felt fear grip him tightly. Palpatine, the man that killed their mother, the man that hunted them down for years, he was still trying to coerce his sister to the dark side. He swallowed thickly and tentatively held her hands in his. There was something else that was nagging at him, something that he'd been wondering for months.

"Arya, what else did they do to you?" He asked, his voice heavy with emotion.

Arya stiffened. "It sounds like you already know." She said in a monotone voice.

Eli squeezed his eyes shut, he had never heard his sister sound so lifeless before, it scared him. He shifted uncomfortably, not able to say the words out loud.

Arya noticed her brother's hesitation and let out a shaking breath. "It's exactly what you think. They raped me." She choked out and before she could even begin to start crying again, Eli had wrapped her in an enormous hug. He held onto her tightly as her body shook with sobs. He found himself letting a few tears fall but he fought for composure.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He cried, and she buried her face deeper into his chest.

"I didn't want them to hurt you!" She sobbed, pulling out of the hug to look at him. "I knew if I said anything you would do something stupid to protect me and they would just make it worse for both of us."

Eli held her tear stained face in his hands and gently kissed her forehead. He pulled her to him again in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered over and over again. "I should have done more."

"Don't. You know it was impossible to fight back. There was nothing you could have done to stop it." Arya assured him.

Despite her current state, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She had been so nervous to bring up the heavy subject, especially to her twin, but after finally saying it out loud, she felt like she was one small step closer to putting it behind her.

"I know it might take awhile before I'm able to get past it, but it'll happen." She said quietly, her voice wavered slightly but her tears had stopped and her breathing was back to normal.

"If you need anything, I'll always be there. You know that right?" She nodded, a small smile forming at her loving brother. She couldn't be happier to have him in her life.

"I know. But I think, right now, I just need to be alone." Eli raised his head sharply and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Arya, I'm not leaving you alone!" He yelled, suddenly losing all of his patience and composure. "You were hurt and there was nothing I could do to stop it and you can be damn sure that I won't let that happen again! I'm not leaving you." He said sternly. Arya sighed and laid down on her bed.

"I just want to sleep, ok? You don't need to be by my side every minute of the day. I'm not as fragile as you think." She told him, sounding harsher than she had meant to be but she was glad she had said it. He treated her like she was an infant and she was tired of it. She wanted to do things for herself for a change. "Please. Can you just let me deal with this the way I want to?" She pleaded, calming down as she saw his sad and hurt expression.

Eli nodded silently and reached over to kiss the top of her head. He stood and made his way to the door. He stopped before he left her room. "I don't think you're fragile. You're the strongest person I've ever met in my entire life... You're stronger than _him._ I know he won't get what he wants from you." He was out the door as soon as he finished speaking.

Arya sighed, putting her head in her hands and letting out a shaky breath. She was so tired of crying. She was supposed to be happy, just in the last day she had been reunited with Han and Chewie, she met Leia, the first female friend she ever had, and she had met Luke.

She smiled lightly at the thought of the blonde farmboy. He had managed to make her happier than she had ever thought possible, despite the strange force connection between them that, frankly, terrified her. Arya frowned, tears springing to her eyes once again and she buried her face in her pillow. She pulled the covers over her head, wishing she could just disappear.

* * *

The next morning, the group - minus Arya, sat at a table eating breakfast. As soon as Eli sat down he was bombarded with questions. He gave them all a pointed look, telling them to stop talking all at once.

"She's ok. She just wants to be alone." He assured them and began picking at his food, uninterested. Things were tense between the twins. Eli had no idea how to respond in this sort of situation. His sister had been hurt but the Death Star had been destroyed, he didn't know how they could get any more closure from that.

And the Emperor, he had no idea what he could do to help her with that. He knew his sister was strong and that she had a good heart, there was no way she would ever comply to Palpatine and turn to the dark side. But that didn't mean the horrible sith couldn't hurt her for it, even when she wasn't in his grasp.

"Were you- were you right about...what happened?" Han asked, stumbling over his words. He had been so worried all night and had barely slept. He couldn't stop thinking about his little sister, so helpless as people took advantage of her.

"Yeah. I was right." Eli said dryly, keeping his eyes down at his food.

Luke tensed, his knuckles were white as he gripped the utensil. He abruptly threw his fork down and stood, discarding his tray of food and walking out of the room. He didn't even acknowledge Leia calling for him, he just continued with his heavy footsteps.

He found himself outside Arya's door, he hadn't even realized that's where his feet were taking him. He hesitated but knocked softly after a few moments. He wrung his hands nervously. _What am I doing here? She doesn't want to see me now. She wanted to be alone._ Luke was chastising himself and was just about ready to turn and walk away before her door opened.

Luke felt his heart constrict like it did every time he saw her. She smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hi." Luke breathed out after realizing they had both been standing and staring at each other. "I know you probably don't want to see anyone right now but I just needed to see you. I needed to know you were ok." He rushed out and nervously gauged her reaction.

She couldn't help but smile at how completely adorable he was, she could already feel her mood lightening. She stepped to the side and opened her door wider, motioning for him to come in. Luke grinned at her and stepped inside. He sat on the small couch and brought his legs closer together, making more room for her as she sat down next to him. He was so scared of making the wrong move, the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

"Stop that." She stated simply making his eyes widen and he looked at her in confusion. "Stop looking at me like that." She laughed making him relax slightly.

"Like what? I was just looking at you." He shrugged and gave her an innocent smile. She laughed and rested her head against the back cushion, crossing her legs underneath her.

"You look at me like I'm a wounded animal. I'm fine, honestly. You don't need to treat me any differently." She said making him immediately look down at his hands. "Luke, please don't start babying me. I can handle sitting on a couch with a man." She laughed and grabbed his hand. His entire frame visibly relaxed and he chuckled, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I'm really sorry about last night." He began, his voice soft and comforting. She shook her head and squeezed his hand tighter.

"It's not your fault." She said, lowering her head so she didn't have to make eye contact.

Luke shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have brought up your family." He said softly.

Arya sighed. He thought that's what had triggered the bad memories and her subsequent panic attack. She felt her hands begin to tremble and she clenched her fists. He couldn't know what really happened. She had no doubt that he would run for this hills if he knew a dark sith lord was tormenting her.

"It's still not your fault." She whispered.

Luke nodded slowly, though he didn't feel very reassured. His hand reached over to hers but he hesitated. He knew what had happened to her on the death star, what those horrible people did to her, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Arya noticed his movements and her lip quirked up in a small smile. She bit the bullet and reached out to him, her fingers intertwining with his.

Luke looked up, his eyes wide. He laughed lightly at the expression on her face that silently told him to relax.

"I'm glad you're here." She spoke quietly and her gaze made his chest tighten.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He said and squeezed her hand in his.

* * *

 **Hope you're liking it so far! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

The weeks went by without incident. Both Eli and Han had agreed that things would proceed the way Arya wanted them to. They didn't bring it up and when she wanted to, she would seek them out for comfort. Her wounds were healing. She found herself going days without even thinking of her painful past, and it was all because of Luke.

Whenever she felt herself slipping into the darkness of her own mind, Luke was there to pull her up.

The couple hadn't talked to anyone about their developing relationship, they barely talked about it to each other either. They didn't know what it was, and it was the uncertainty of the 'force connection' that Ben had said they had that made them hesitant with each other, but they were getting more comfortable with the idea.

The more they spoke and spent time with each other, the more they realized just how perfect they were for each other.

Arya no longer felt like an awkward child around Luke. When they were together she felt the most comfortable she had ever been. When he wrapped her in a tight hug or laid his arm around her shoulders, she was always left in awe of how _right_ it felt to be with him. She would never tire of looking into his deep blue eyes, the way he looked at her always made her heart beat wildly.

"Arya? You listening?" She shook her head and realized she had been daydreaming while sitting with Eli and Han as they look over the Falcon's engine.

They looked at her curiously, their eyebrows furrowed in worry. She was starting to get annoyed at the many looks they give her throughout the day. They treated her as if she would have a breakdown at any second.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What's going on?" She replied casually, hoping she didn't have a blush on her cheeks.

"Leia said that General Dodonna wants to see us. She said he has a job for us." Eli said, tightening a valve on the engine and shifting his eyes towards her, hoping his concerned gazes towards her weren't too obvious.

Arya scoffed. "So they finally trust me to work for them?"

"It's not that they don't trust you. I think they're just...intimidated. Apparently there's footage from security cameras of the attack on the base-"

"What?!" Arya yelled in anger. She didn't like the thought that there was evidence of her freaky powers and what she did to those Stormtroopers, even if they did deserve it.

"Don't freak out, it's not like they put the cameras there with the sole purpose of watching you. They know you're loyal to the Rebellion." Eli assured her, slightly taken aback at her severe reaction. He knew talking about her powers was a soft spot but he never imagined she would be this upset.

"How many people have seen it?" She asked quietly, wringing her fingers and twirling hers rings. Han sighed, his shoulders sagging. Eli turned back to him with a unsettled look on his face.

"They're not showing it around. Only a few generals, that's all." Han said, stopping his current task and climbing off the edge of his ship to stand in front of Arya. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your power. Seriously, it's awesome. You should be waving your arms around and showing people how badass you are." Han said, his arms moving around awkwardly as he tried to mimic how she moved. Arya laughed loudly, and punched Han on the arm.

"Please tell me I don't look that ridiculous when I do it." She said and shrieked as Han pulled her to him and trapped her in a tight hold as he mussed up her hair. Her loud laughter rang throughout the room, causing a few pilots to look over at the two with strange looks.

Luke was making his way towards the hangar where the Falcon was kept. He knew it was where the three honorary siblings spent most of their time. As he neared the large room, he heard a familiar laugh and he couldn't stop the wide, goofy grin from appearing on his face. He stood at the doorway and watched as Han and Arya tormented each other. He laughed softly at the sight of her red hair strewn in different directions and snorted at Han's face when she brought her hand up, the red waves twirling around her fingers as she threatened to put him to sleep.

Arya noticed Luke leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest, an amused smirk on his face. She caught his eye and they both sent small smiles to each other. It was clear to both of them that they meant a lot to each other, but neither was courageous enough to do anything about it.

"Hey, Kid. I'm guessing the Princess sent you?" Han said as he began to put away all his tools. Luke nodded and walked closer.

"Yeah, we gotta head down to the briefing room." He replied while desperately trying to keep his focus on Han rather than the redhead who stood in front of him. The four of them made their way across the base to meet with the General.

"So, you're not planning on leaving anytime soon?" Luke asked, walking in stride with Han.

"Nah, I'm pretty comfortable here. Besides, I'm sure these two would give me hell if I decided to leave." Han shrugged, motioning with his head to the twins who walked in front of him. "Arya would make you come with us." Han joked giving Luke a suggestive look causing him to stutter nervously.

"W-what? I-I don't think that-"

"Relax, Kid. I'm just teasing. But seriously, are you going to make a move? I need to know your intentions if you're planning on sweet talking my little sister." Han said with absolute seriousness.

Luke knew it would be difficult to tell Han what was happening between the two of them and that's why they both decided to keep it a secret. Han was skeptical of the force, and Luke was sure his strange connection with Arya would make even less sense to him.

"I don't know, maybe someday." Luke finally answered, shrugging his shoulders. He bit his lip to keep from smiling too wide so Han wouldn't notice his amused face.

They arrived at the briefing room where three generals, as well as Leia, sat at a large table. The screens behind them were lit with various maps and blueprints. The four of them sat down in the empty seats in front of them. Luke made sure he snuck into the seat beside Arya before anyone else could. As soon as he sat down she turned her head and gave him a small smile. He winked at her and then quickly turned his attention to the others in the room, making sure no one noticed.

"Thank you all for coming. We have a difficult situation on our hands and we trust that you four will be able to handle it." General Dodonna started, clasping his hands together on the table. He motioned for Leia to begin. She stood and smiled warmly at her friends before beginning her speech.

"Before the Battle of Yavin we placed a large amount of equipment on Takodana in case of evacuation. There are valuable weapons, secret codes, and maps to safe houses and secret bases. We need to retrieve these items before they get into the hands of the Empire."

Arya felt her heart stop. She looked up at Leia who avoided her gaze, staring down at her shoes instead. "The Empire?" She questioned, her head turning to seek her brother. Eli looked just as agitated as she felt. On instinct, Luke's hand found hers and squeezed comfortingly, his thumb brushing against the back of her hand.

"The Death Star was destroyed but Darth Vader was not. He's still out there along with hundreds of Imperial loyalists. They're vulnerable and for the time being we're safe, but we can't be sure for how long. We've already begun arrangements to move our location and prepare for another confrontation." Leia said, her voice held conviction although there was a hint of sadness as she saw the look of defeat on her friend's face.

"So, you want us to bring back your stuff, that's it?" Han's voice broke the tense silence. Arya winced at his unthoughtfulness and clenched her hand tighter against Luke's. "Why do you need four of us?" He questioned, leaning back in his seat.

Leia hesitated and sat down in her seat, her attention on the General beside her. He sighed and sat straighter. "There are many dangerous creatures on that planet and we have no way of being sure if the Empire has found it already. We think it's best if you four go, especially...the twins." He stated somewhat awkwardly, not quite sure how to phrase his statement without offending the Restov's.

"When do we leave?" Arya asked, ignoring the fact that all eyes were now on her.

"Tomorrow morning. You can take your ship. That bucket of bolts can handle the cargo, right?" Leia said to Han, smirking at his the unamused glare he shot her. The four of them nodded and looked over the maps they had been given.

"Miss Restov," One of the female generals began, stopping them from leaving. "You should know that we do not take to treacherous behaviour lightly. If you have any ties to the Empire, your fate will not be pleasant." She spat, narrowing her eyes at the red head.

"Excuse me?" Arya asked, shocked at her words. She glared at the woman clenched her fists, it took everything she had to hold back from knocking her out of her chair.

"You were on that station for a year, yet you never tried to escape." She began, her arms crossed as she glared at the younger Restov twin with disgust. "With your combined powers it wouldn't have been difficult. Who's to say Vader isn't in your head, maybe he-"

"That's enough." Luke spat, shutting her up instantly. "Would you try to escape if you knew you would be tortured for it? This woman was brave enough to fight the same people who made her life hell. She could have left but she decided to stay and put her life in danger to help you. There would have been double the casualties if she hadn't been here and you should be thanking every single God in existence that you have her on your side. Arya Restov isn't being manipulated by anyone, she's too smart for that and she's too smart to be taking orders from you." Luke let out a deep breath, he hadn't taken one through his speech. Arya blinked, trying to find words as she looked at Luke absolutely bewildered.

Before any of the stunned generals could respond the four of them stood. Luke grabbed Arya's hand and they walked out of the room briskly, Han and Eli trailing behind them at a slower pace, still in shock at what had just transpired.

"You didn't have to do that." Arya said trying to keep up with his rapid steps. He wanted to get her out of this place as fast as possible.

"Of course I did. She has no right to talk to you like that." He replied with a terse voice as he navigated her through the wide hallways.

"Luke, you could get in a lot of trouble for that. Not to mention make people more suspicious of me than they already are, they probably think I put some kind of spell on you." Arya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in a sign of vulnerability.

Luke smiled weakly, his shoulders relaxing and the anger he felt dissipating immediately at the unsure tone of her voice.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged and suddenly stopped in his tracks. "You can't really cast spells on people can you?" He asked.

Arya looked up at him in exasperation. _Is that really an important question right now?,_ she thought to herself.

"Listen," Luke said, grabbing onto her shoulders to make her look at him. "People like General Kae, they don't mean anything. She's just trying to assert her dominance because she knows you're stronger than her."

"I just-" Arya sighed deeply. "I know I'm a freak and I know how it looks, I spent a year in Vader's custody, that isn't exactly a quality people want in their friends."

"Arya, look at me." She reluctantly raised her head, her hazel eyes meeting his deep blue eyes. "You may be different, but that doesn't make you a freak. I don't care what you can do, I don't care that Vader tried to manipulate you, I know you're stronger than anyone on this base. There's something between us that makes me know just how _good_ you really are."

Arya felt breathless at Luke's words. She nodded slowly and tore her gaze from his, trying ot hide the blush on her cheeks.

Luke smiled softly and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He said, pulling her with him as he lead her down the maze of hallways on the base.

He smiled cheekily and motioned to the ladder on the wall next to him leading to the maintenance room above. She raised an eyebrow at him making him laugh at her facial expression.

"I promise it'll be worth it." He assured her and although she was skeptical she trusted him and stepped up.

Luke's hands were on her waist to steady her as she climbed up first, him not far behind. "I know how to climb a ladder, you don't need to help me." She laughed.

"Oh, sorry." Luke blushed furiously and pulled his hand away like he'd been burned. Arya blushed like a lovestruck idiot, suddenly missing his touch.

They got up to the next level and Arya looked around in confusion. It wasn't exactly romantic, which was what she was sure Luke had been going for, unless she completely misread the signs.

"Where are we?" She asked as they now stood in a dimly lit room. Luke just smirked at her and walked to the far end, she followed, looking around confused at what he was planning. He opened the lock and the small door opened, revealing a set of stairs leading to the roof.

"After you." He said, holding his arm out and smiling widely at her perplexed expression. She walked past him and started up the stairs. Her hair blew lightly in the wind as she stood on the roof of the enormous rebel base. The sun had set and the moon was bright, a thousand stars lighting the sky.

"Wow." She muttered breathlessly, her head tilted back, looking at the gorgeous view. She took in a deep breath of fresh air. The past few weeks, all she wanted was to be outside. She had missed the sunlight and the feeling of the breeze on her skin.

"You like it?" He asked shyly.

Arya was at a loss for words and she nodded slowly. "I love it." She whispered.

"So, tell me honestly- are you ok?" He asked, his concern evident in his voice. He knew she was self conscious and that stuck up general definitely didn't help.

"Thanks to you I am. I only wish I got to yell at her too." She laughed and leaned her head back against his shoulder. He chuckled against her skin, his mood lifting at the bright sound of her laugh.

"I just don't want you to get caught up in what they say. You're so brave and I hate knowing that they don't see what I see." He said quietly.

Arya looked up at him in wonder. She laughed quietly and shook her head. "What the hell did I do to deserve you?" She mumbled.

Luke's lip twitched in amusement. He eyed her with a look of endearment. She had no idea just how much he'd been wondering the same exact thing. He grabbed her hand and guided her to sit on the ledge. He swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"You know, we never really got to finish our talk from the other night."

Arya involuntarily tensed at the mention of that dreaded night when everyone had seen her breakdown. Luke felt her go rigid and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing that you could do will make me change how I feel about you." He told her sincerely. Arya pulled away from him and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"How you feel about me?" She repeated slowly.

Luke nodded. "I don't know if it's the force, or just... _you,_ but, I just...I'm crazy about you." He breathed out, not caring that he was letting everything out.

"Luke…"

"No, I don't care. It doesn't matter what the Emperor does, what Vader does, it doesn't change anything for me." He told her, immediately noticing the hesitation and disbelief on her face.

Arya opened her mouth but no words came out. She suddenly smiled and let out a small laugh. "You know this is crazy right? I mean, the force bringing us together? It just sounds so...unbelievable."

Luke shrugged. "It brought me to you, I'm not gonna question it."

Arya blushed once against and leaned her head against his shoulder. Luke wrapped his arm over her and held her close. She looked up at him and Luke felt his breathing hitch and his heart began to beat faster.

He leaned down, not even realizing what he was doing. His lips were only inches from hers when she tensed and suddenly pulled away, a small flash of fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out, feeling like a complete idiot for pushing her after what she went through. He felt an indescribable amount of rage at the thought of the men that hurt her. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have do-"

"Just..stop for a second." She told him. Luke closed his mouth and looked at her incredulously.

"Arya-" She placed a hand on her cheek making him stop talking again.

She leaned her forehead against his and slowly pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Luke tried not to smile, he didn't want to ruin the kiss. The touch was gentle but it made his mind whirl.

Arya didn't have to fight with her mind like she thought she would. Like it usually was when she was around Luke, the dark memories were the last things on her mind. She didn't flinch as his arms wrapped around her waist or as the kiss got deeper as they moved in sync.

It was everything Arya wanted it to be. It made her forget about every horrible thing that had happened to her. It made her feel normal, like nothing had ever happened.

Luke was the first to pull away, still worried that he'd crossed a line and done something to make her uncomfortable. The sight of the wide smile on her face put him at ease immediately.

He laughed softly and she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, humming in pure happiness. This is what she had always thought to be love, being so comfortable with another person. She would have never imagined herself in this very position, but then she met Luke and it seemed as if everything in her life was piecing itself back together.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Luke furrowed his brows and looked down at the woman leaning against him. "For what?"

"You saved me."

"That was more Leia than anyone-"

"No, not just that." Arya interjected. "After everything that happened, I was worried that I'd never be the same, that I'd never find a reason to smile, but you changed everything. You're the reason I'm trying so hard to put it all behind me. You're the reason it's easy for me to face everyday."

Luke suddenly kissed her with more passion than the last time, causing her to giggle slightly against his lips. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met." He whispered. Arya smiled and the two of them were left in a contended silence. The minutes went by with both of them feeling more at ease than they had in a long time.

It didn't matter if this was because of the force or not, they knew it just felt right, and that was all that mattered.

"What's your favourite colour?" Luke suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Arya giggled and gave him a questioning look. "What? I wanna know everything there is to know about you."

Arya blushed, always so amazed at how sweet this boy was. "I guess it would have to be blue." She replied, biting her lip to tame her smile.

"Why?" He mused, absentmindedly playing with her long hair. She was distracted for a moment, her thoughts clouded with the feeling of his fingers brushing against her scalp and down her spine through her thick hair.

"Most of my favourite people have blue eyes and I guess I just feel comforted when I see blue because it reminds me of them." She said and laughed as she noticed Luke puff out his chest and smile smugly at her. "Don't get cocky farmboy, it's not just you." She said playfully hitting him in the chest. "Eli has blue eyes and so did my mother." He smiled warmly at her remark, she didn't talk about her family that much and he always felt so honoured when she shared intimate details about her past.

"What's yours?"

"Orange. It reminds me of the sunset on Tatooine." Luke replied instantly. Arya frowned lightly, his frame had stiffened against her as he looked at the view in front of them, his eyes avoiding hers.

"Do you miss it?" She asked quietly, hoping that he would be ok with talking about it, she didn't want to push him.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, it's what I always wanted, but I spent most of my time wanting to get off that planet, I took it for granted. I never realized how lucky I was or how much I'd miss it. I had my Aunt and Uncle, I had a job, one that didn't make me fear for my life." He laughed dryly and shook his head, looking down at his feet that hung a hundred feet above the ground.

"What were they like?" Arya questioned, hanging onto Luke's every word with fascination.

"My uncle Owen was strict. He wanted to get the job done as quick as possible, he wouldn't stand for any goofing around. He taught me a lot, he taught me how to drive a speeder, how to fix it. I remember he bought a broken speeder off of the Jawas that came to deal. It was useless for business and for the farm, but he knew I would love it. He got it so we could fix it up together." Luke smiled sadly, his arm retracting from around her shoulders and he began to fiddle with his fingers- a nervous tick, she noticed.

"My aunt Beru was the sweetest. When I was younger, she would always tell me the best adventure stories. It's probably why I wanted to get outta there so fast. I wanted to be just like the soldiers she told me about. She was always there for me, whenever I got upset about my father. I never knew him, and now that they're gone, I'll never know him." Arya wrapped her hands around his bicep, resting her chin on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek softly. Luke sighed deeply and shook his head. He smiled weakly at the redhead who looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so depressing." He shrugged, picking at a loose thread on his shirt. Arya shook her head, cupping his face with her hand, brushing her fingers against his tanned skin.

"Don't be. I wanna know about you too, even the depressing stuff. God knows you've seen my depressing side already."

"Well let's hope I never have to see it again." He whispered. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and moved forward, pressing his lips to hers gently. His heart beat wildly in his chest, he was left in awe at her touch. He didn't think he would ever get used to the mystical feeling. _Why does it always feel so ethereal to be close to her? Why do her lips make me weak?_ He pulled away breathless, his eyes searching hers, as if the answer to his questions were held in her deep green and gold eyes.

"What about you? Do you miss your home?" Luke asked inquisitively, deciding he could decipher his intense reactions to her another time.

"I haven't had a home since I was ten." She replied casually, shrugging as if the statement was trivial. Luke frowned, keeping his hand locked with hers. "I do still think about it. But I know if I had that perfect family life back on Serenno I never would have met Han...or you. My life would be completely different. I think I would have been like you, waiting for my chance to escape. It's weird to think that if those awful things hadn't happened, we wouldn't have found each other." She said in a daze, her eyebrows furrowed as she imagined what she would be doing now if she wasn't with Luke.

"I'm sure we would have found a way." He said, his finger tracing the freckles on her arm. She shivered at his touch causing him to smirk.

Things were different between them, but they couldn't have been better.


	15. Chapter 15

Arya stood with Leia, watching as Han and Chewie made last minute repairs to the Falcon before they set out for Takodana. Leia was ranting about all the dangerous creatures on the planet and kept reminding her to look out for the Empire.

"If you see any sign of danger you run. I don't want you to risk your life for this, ok? Just get back in one piece, please." She pleaded, her voice panicked.

"Leia, we'll be fine. You don't have to worry. If the situation goes south, we'll back off." Arya laughed, hugging her friend tightly. She didn't show it, but she was deeply touched at Leia's motherly concern for her.

"Alright, we're good to go." Han clapped his hands, walking towards the girls with a cocky grin of his face. "Don't look so sad, your highness. You'll be seeing my handsome face soon enough." He grinned.

Leia rolled her eyes and turned to Arya, completely ignoring Han, and hugged her tightly one last time. "Send us a message as soon as you land."

Arya nodded, taking a few steps back and waving to her nervously. This was her first mission ever. She was used to dealing with slimy gangsters and doing jobs that were surely illegal, but this was different. Whatever she did now, affected thousands of people. The Rebellion was counting on them to do this right. She sighed deeply, her nerves increasing with every step she took closer to the Falcon.

She heard a familiar voice behind her that made her relax slightly. She saw Luke hugging Leia and exchanging goodbyes. He jogged up to her and they began to make their way onto the ship.

He smiled widely as he approached her but the look on her face made it fall into a frown. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." He noticed, his hand on her arm, his fingers stroking through the fabric of the grey shirt she wore.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I just don't think I've ever had so many people count on me before."

"You'll do great. There's no doubt in my mind that you will make the Rebellion proud." He smiled at her. Her spirits lifted at his bright eyes and the look of pure excitement on his face, it was almost impossible not to feel better after being around him.

"Come on, Skywalker, they're waiting for us." She said, but was stopped as Luke grabbed her arms in both hands and pulled her to him abruptly. He smashed his lips to hers in a quick yet lustful kiss. He pulled away within seconds, leaving the both of them wanting more.

Arya looked up at him with wide eyes and laughed slightly, feeling a little blindsided by his actions. He always left her feeling like this, his touch gave her an adrenaline rush, like she'd just been through a life or death situation.

Luke's breathing hitched as he misinterpreted the look on her face, thinking he'd caught her off guard and completely freaked her out.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been so-"

"Don't. I can handle it." Arya said quietly, giving him a small smile. "I like when you do that."

Luke sighed in relief and nodded. "Well, I figured I'd get one in now. I don't think we'll get a lot of alone time on this trip."

Arya smiled widely and leaned up, kissing his cheek before making her way to the cockpit. She sat down behind Chewie, Eli behind Han, as it usually was. She felt a lump in her throat at the familiar scene. She felt like she was 15 years old again, going on a smuggling job.

Things had changed so much since then but she was so happy she still had her family by her side. Luke made his way in a few seconds later, his cheeks still flushed. He avoided her gaze in fear that he would lose his neutral expression and give their secret away, and sat on the extra seat beside her chair.

"Everyone ready?" Han asked. He started up the ship and they were off.

After they entered lightspeed, the five of them made their way to the main area to sit and talk about strategic plans for the mission.

"Leia gave us this map but it's pretty hard to read, everything there is pretty much just forest." Eli said, holding a datapad, his eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher what he was looking at.

"She said there's a small base by the northern mountains, she didn't say which one so it might take awhile." Arya said, leaning over to get a glimpse at the map. Her face constricting in worry at the thought of running into the Empire. She wanted to get in and out as fast as possible, and right now, it didn't seem like that was going to be an option.

"We can just get speedy over here to do it. We'll be outta there in five minutes." Han interjected amusingly, clapping Eli on his shoulder.

"If I'm doing all the work then _I'm_ getting all the credit." Eli said, nudging Han's arm off of his shoulder.

"Why couldn't I have gone alone?" Arya mumbled to herself, resting her hand on her chin as she looked over the maps.

"What did I do?" Luke teased quietly, nudging his leg against hers under the table. Han and Eli were too preoccupied goofing around that they didn't pay any attention to the couple giving each other heated looks.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, until they were preparing to land. As soon as Han had pulled the lever, bringing them out of lightspeed, the Falcon began to shake and rock unsteadily. Arya grabbed onto the wall beside her to hold her body upright. She felt hands gripping her waist as a fierce shudder almost brought her down, off her feet.

"You ok?" Luke asked, holding her close. She nodded, her hands gripping his arms that held her steady.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled to Han who was in the cockpit, frantically piloting to get the control back on his ship.

"I guess the engine wasn't as ready as I thought it was!" Han yelled back, his tone of voice suggesting that he wasn't the one to blame, as usual. Arya rolled her eyes and grit her teeth as her shoulder slammed against the wall.

Luke wrapped his arm around her, his hand rubbing her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head quickly. He couldn't help himself, he needed to comfort her in some way.

"Brace yourself!" Han yelled as the vast green planet blurred into view as the approached the ground faster than they should have. The Falcon crashed to the ground causing everyone to lose their balance and Han to practically fall out of his seat.

Arya felt her legs give out from under her, but suddenly, there were arms holding her waist tightly. Luke pulled her back to his chest as they fell, turning them, so his back took the brunt of the fall with Arya falling on top of him. Luke grunted in pain at the impact, his breathing laboured.

They laid there for a moment in silence. Arya rolled off of Luke's chest but his arms never strayed from her body. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Luke asked frantically, his words strained as he winced in pain.

"You're asking me if _I'm_ ok? You probably just broke your back." Arya exclaimed, putting her hands on his back and rubbing slightly. "Sorry." She whispered as he groaned lightly as she pressed too hard. Luke shook his head, silently telling her not to worry and unsteadily brought himself to his feet.

"Everyone ok?" Eli asked, leaning against the doorway, holding his right foot in the air. Arya immediately got to her feet and ran to her brother, inspecting him for any other injuries.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine, I just twisted it a little." He shrugged her off and stomped his foot a couple of times. "See? I'm all good" He smiled. As soon as she turned her back his face contorted in pain and he brought his foot up, relieving the pressure on it.

"Well this trip is starting out great." Arya quipped sarcastically, giving Han a glare as he approached from the cockpit. He gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged innocently, Chewie groaning in amusement at Han's embarrassment.

"Come on, the sooner we get started the sooner we can leave." Luke said as he began to pack all of their belongings. They didn't know how far they were to the bunker they were looking for, it could take twenty minutes or two days. They would have to travel by foot so they had to carry everything they would need.

"Let's hope we don't run into any of those creatures they mentioned." Han interjected, his usual smug smile on his face shrouded with a twinge of worry, which was rare to see. He was nervous about Eli and Arya, he didn't want them in any kind of danger after everything they'd been through. He vowed to make sure they got home safe. He would be absolutely shattered if something happened to them again.

As they walked down the ramp of the Falcon and onto the grassy fields of Takodana, Arya could sense Han's worry. She hated doing this, but she looked into his mind. She saw his fear of losing her and her brother again. She knew he blamed himself for their capture last year and he still was coming to terms with their new abilities.

Arya reached out for his hand as they walked. She squeezed comfortingly and gave him a reassuring smile. "We're gonna be ok." She whispered. Han looked taken aback for a moment before he remembered that she wasn't exactly the same girl he'd always know. He kept forgetting about what she could do.

He nodded slowly and brought his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side as they continued trudging through the uneven forest ground.

"Does anyone have any idea where we are?" Luke asked, looking around at his surroundings.

"There's the cluster of mountains." Han pointed in front of him. "It's pretty far though. Eli, you wanna run and see if you can find what we're looking for?"

"Nope." Arya replied before Eli could open his mouth. He turned to her with a confused look on his face. "You think I can't see you limping? You're not running, you're gonna make it worse. So walk like a normal person at a normal speed until it heals more." She stated, leaving no room for arguments. She tossed him a bottle of pain meds to which he smiled gratefully and immediately swallowed two.

"You too." She said to Luke, holding out a pill for him to take. He sighed but took it anyways, a small smile forming at her protective attitude.

"Guess we're all walking then." Han said, adjusting the large bag strung over his shoulder. The group began their long journey. After about an hour of walking, Arya ended up being carried by Chewie on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his fur.

"Diva." Han muttered, shaking his head at her with a teasing smile.

"Shut up. My legs are shorter than yours, it's harder for me to keep up." She said, giving Han her innocent smile that never failed to crack his hard demeanor.

Arya lifted her head as she heard Eli's loud laughter. She watched as he spoke with Luke, the two of them walking a few feet ahead. She sighed contentedly and rested her head back against Chewie's again. She was so happy Luke and her brother got along so well.

Eli had been hesitant to warm up to him but after a long conversation, he had agreed that the farmboy was harmless. Arya had to assure him that no matter what happened between them, romantic or otherwise, she would never leave him behind. Despite his obvious attraction to Arya which made him uncomfortable, Eli and Luke were quickly becoming very good friends.

"We should set up camp here. It's getting dark, we can make it there by tomorrow morning." Han said, noticing that the only light provided was coming from the moon. He sighed in relief as he finally got to drop the heavy load he was carrying. Everyone else slowly set their things down, Chewie bending so Arya could get off his back. She scratched his head, messing up his fur lovingly.

Eli and Luke set to work getting the tents up while Arya worked on starting the fire. At the first sight of the orange flames she brought out the small rations of food and distributed them to everyone. The group sat in a comfortable silence around the fire.

"Alright, I'm exhausted. See you in the morning." Han said, getting up and making his way to the tent, lightly patting Arya's head as he walked by.

"Goodnight." She said, smiling up at him.

Eli grit his teeth nervously. He would be an idiot not to notice the romantic tension between the other two sitting at the fire. He cleared his throat and stood, awkwardly making his way to the other tent. "Yeah I'm pretty tired too. Don't stay up too late. Goodnight, little one" He said, leaning down to kiss Arya on the top of her head. He gave her a crooked smile at her bemused expression before zipping the flap of the tent closed.

Luke and Arya sat in silence for a moment, both watching each other with looks of confusion and anticipation. Making the first move, Luke brought himself to sit next to her, the side of his body pressed against hers. He didn't waste any time and leaned down to connect their lips. Arya moved her head, putting her hand against his chest.

"Luke." She whispered and motioned her head to where her brothers were sleeping. "They might see us."

Luke sighed but couldn't help but smile at her slightly worried face, he thought it was adorable. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I think we should tell them." She said making Luke pull away abruptly.

"Really?" He asked, shocked. She just nodded, biting her lip. "You don't think they're gonna kill me?" He muttered, scratching the back of his neck as his mind wandered to her fiercely overprotective brothers and what they would do to him when they found out.

"Luke, if they care about me at all, they'll let me be happy with you. I mean it might be a little awkward at first but they'll get over it. It's my life anyways, it's not like I need their permission to have a boyfrie-" She stopped her sentence short, her mouth slamming shut and her eyes widening as she realized what just almost came out of her mouth.

Luke's eyes widened and he smiled widely. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. He always assumed that she wasn't ready for commitment after what she'd been through.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

"Don't be. Is that really what you want?" He said softly, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Is that what you want?" She asked shyly, playing with her fingers nervously. Instead of responding, he brought her closer and gently pressed his lips to hers. He ran his finger against her neck, making her shiver under his touch.

Arya clutched at the fabric of his shirt, wanting nothing more than to hold him closer. He kissed her with such certainty, it made her feel dizzy. They moved in sync, as if they had been lovers for years. Every time they had kissed, Luke made sure he memorized the shape of her lips, the curves, they way they moved against his. He made it his mission to find out what she liked, what made her shiver, what made her moan. He wanted nothing more than to please her.

She pulled away breathless before things got too out of hand. It would have been horrifying for Han or Eli to wake up and walk out of their tents at the exact moment she had her tongue down her secret boyfriend's throat. She huffed out a laugh and rested her forehead against his. His breaths fanning her face. She opened her eyes to find his deep blue irises already staring back at her.

"Yeah, that's what I want." He laughed. Arya snickered and nudged him lightly.

"We should get some sleep." She whispered. He nodded and pulled away, standing from their close embrace. Arya laid out on the grass, her exhaustion from walking catching up to her.

"What are you doing?" Luke laughed, watching as she curled up in front of the fire.

"I wanna sleep out here, under the stars." Her tired voice replied, keeping her eyes closed.

Luke smiled and laid down on the opposite side, his gaze on her through the flickering flames. "Goodnight." He whispered. She could only mumble back as she almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Luke yawned and stretched his sore limbs. His back ached from the fall and sleeping on the hard ground. He sat up, wincing slightly.

"Morning." He looked up at Eli who had already began to pack up their stuff. He noticed Arya across from the burnt out fire, sleeping soundly.

"Morning." He replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked, still feeling like he could sleep for a few more hours.

"Early. The sun just rose. I figured it would be better to get a head start that way we could leave by tonight." Eli said, finishing packing up all their things. Luke took a sip from the large canteen of water, the cold waking him up instantly. He passed it to Han who looked like he was about to fall asleep where he stood.

Han accepted gratefully and chugged the rest, though his eyes still looking tired and worn out. "Let's wake the straggler and get the hell outta here." He said, yawning through his words.

Eli nudged his sister lightly. "Arya, wake up. Come on, we're leaving." He said lightly. Luke and Han picked up their bags and looked around, making sure they weren't leaving anything.

"Arya?" Eli questioned again. Both Han and Luke looked over at the twins after hearing the fear evident in his voice.

Luke's heart immediately began to pound rapidly against his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry, looking to Han who looked now looked more awake. He took three strides forward and bent down next to Eli, looking down in pure fear at his sister who was unresponsive.

"What the hell is wrong with her? What's going on?" Han questioned, his voice sharp. Arya's eyes were open, but her face was expressionless, like she wasn't even awake.

"Calm down, this happened a lot after the experiments. They messed around with her mind too much, it caused her to go into this catatonic state every once in awhile. She should snap out of it soon." He reassured them, though his voice was slightly shaken. He grasped her arms in his gently, sitting her up. She blinked slowly, her limp body swaying slightly.

Luke watched, his anxiety climbing with each passing second. He kneeled down in front of her, her eyes not seeing his as he looked at her worriedly. "Is she gonna be ok?" He asked, his voice quiet as if he was afraid he would wake her.

"Yeah. She'll wake up soon. She'll have one hell of a headache, but she'll be ok." Eli stated, looking down at his practically unconscious sister, his grip tightening in protectiveness.

Her shoulders dropped suddenly, her eyes rolling back as she lost consciousness, her body dropping in her twin's arms. Chewie yelled loudly, causing Luke to jump. He looked to Eli for an explanation to calm his nerves. Luke felt like his mind would explode, all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, for his own peace of mind. He just needed to know she was ok.

"Arya?" Eli breathed out as she groaned softly, her body stiffening for a moment before relaxing once she realized whose voice she had heard and whose arms she was in.

She sighed softly, her eyes opening slowly. The three of them blanched slightly, their eyes widening and their shoulders tensing as they saw her red irises staring back at them. She blinked a few times before squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her palm to her forehead, groaning in pain.

She stumbled out of Eli's grasp, resting on her knees as she held her head in her hands. Eli didn't let her go too far and he was by her side in a second, his hand on her shoulder as he tried to coerce her through the pain.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute." She said between deep breaths. "I'm ok." She said in a firmer tone, after Eli had just stared at her in disbelief. He nodded and kissed the top of her head before standing up, brushing the dirt off of his pants.

Arya stayed on the ground, waiting for the sharp pain in between her eyes dissipate. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt Luke's touch on her lower back. He discreetly brushed his fingertips against her skin, tracing shapes and spelling out his name. She looked up, making sure Eli, Han, and Chewie were focusing on something else. She turned to Luke, the corner of her lip twitching up at his worried expression, his watched her every moment with nothing but love and concern in his eyes.

She ran her fingers against his jaw lightly, her thumb pressing against the cleft of his chin. She mouthed 'thank you' and turned her head making sure the way was still clear. She pressed her lips to his cheek in a quick kiss. If Luke had blinked he would have sworn it didn't happen. But the blush that grew and the tingle he felt on his skin where her lips had been were clear reminders that it was real.

Arya stood slowly, Luke quickly getting to his feet and holding his arms out incase she lost her balance. She waved him off and bent down to grab her bag. Luke beat her to it. "Don't you dare. I'm taking this for you." He said and smiled cheekily at the half hearted glare she gave him.

She immediately opened her mouth to assure him that she was fine and she could handle carrying it herself but Luke had cut her off before she even began to speak. "Don't complain, you'd do the same for me." He pointed, raising an eyebrow at her. She couldn't help but smile at him and concede.

The group of five made their way through the lush jungle. Arya walking in the middle of what she could only assume was a protective circle. Each of them were surrounding her, ready to help her if she needed it. She rolled her eyes but smiled lightly, she would always be grateful for the men in her life that were so keen on keeping her safe. She turned her head, her gaze locking on Luke who walked beside her. He winked slyly, and turned his head forward to avoid any suspicion.

The images she had seen in her dreams the night before, and the intense pain she had felt this morning rolled off her back like water. Her blue eyed man seemed to make everything seem so miniscule. She felt fearless when she was with him. She never wanted this feeling to end and as long as she was with Luke, she doubted it ever would.


	16. Chapter 16

Arya groaned loudly, throwing her head back in exasperation. "I feel like we've been walking for days. Are we even close?" She whined, not caring about how annoying she was being.

"We're close, should only be walking for a few more minutes." Eli responded weakly, feeling just as exhausted as his twin. "Are you feeling ok? Your head isn't hurting anymore?" He asked. Arya didn't know whether to feel annoyed or grateful for his concern. He had asked her multiple times just in the last hour alone if she was ok.

"Like I said the last thousand times, I'm fine." She chided him, a stiff smile on her face. Eli just rolled his eyes at her. He admired her for how strong she was, but it did make him furious. He wished she would just let him take care of her, instead of acting mighty all the time.

"Maybe you'd complain less if you weren't wearing those stupid shoes." He said, looking down at the knee high boots she always wore.

"Hey, if you wanna buy me new shoes, go ahead."

Luke chuckled at the twins. They had been arguing and teasing each other back and forth the whole day, it was quite entertaining. He too was also very concerned about Arya, but didn't ask her any questions or voice any of his worries. He didn't want to make Han and Eli suspicious. But he made sure to stay close to her, for his own sake. They walked in unison, his hand brushing against hers every so often, just enough so it looked like an accident and not like they were desperate for contact.

They continued walking in silence for a couple of minutes, walking through the thick forest, brushing away branches and stepping over tall grass patches before they came to a clearing. The group of five began to make their way across the large field surrounded by a circle of trees when Han, who was leading the group, stopped shortly, holding his hand up for the others to stop.

"What is it?" Arya asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. She looked around the empty field, something scratching at the back of her mind that made her feel uneasy. Something was watching them. "There's something over there." She said, motioning her head towards the far end of the field.

Luke stepped forward, moving closer to her and putting his body in front of hers. She flinched as a loud growl was heard from the trees. "I think we're about to meet one of those creatures Leia mentioned." Han said, backing up slowly. He turned to the others and pulled his blaster from his belt. "Ok, we should just backtrack and go around."

"Han, that thing isn't the only one on the planet. There's gonna be more. I think I should run you all back to the ship and I can get the cargo, we'll be gone in ten minutes tops." Eli said as he began to stretch out his ankle that was still aching.

"What, you're gonna carry Chewie on your back? This is ridiculous, we're so close." Han said, running a hand through his hair in aggravation.

"Do you have a better plan? I'll run, get the cargo, and come back." He shrugged and winced lightly as his ankle seized.

"Eli! You're not running, your limp is worse than yesterday." Arya reprimanded him.

"Would you rather stay here and get eaten?" He turned to argue with her. "I'll be fine, we have no other opt-" he began but stopped when he noticed her rigid form and her wide eyes staring at something behind him. He turned his body slowly and saw a large beast like creature with razor sharp tusks standing at the edge of the clearing, watching them intently.

Without thinking, Luke instinctively grabbed Arya's hand and held tightly. "Ok, nobody make any sudden movements. If we back away slowly we should be-" Luke began to explain in a quiet voice when suddenly, the creature gave a loud roar and started running at them.

Before Arya could even blink, she found herself hidden safely behind a large boulder. She stumbled on her feet and looked up to see Han, Chewie, and Luke still in the large field, sprinting away from the creature. Luke's head turning in every direction, trying to find where Eli had placed her. She cursed softly and looked around desperately for her brother. She noticed him doubled over in pain by the edge of the clearing he had just come from after dropping her off in the safety of the trees. A blur of blue ran towards Han and Luke who were desperately trying to put distance between them and the beast.

"Fuck!" Eli yelled, stumbling as his ankle twisted even more, his face clenched in pain as he forced himself to stay upright.

"Eli! Come on!" Han yelled, grabbing his arm and throwing it over his shoulder as he helped Eli jog to safety. "Luke? What the hell are you doing?!" Han yelled as Luke veered off, going a different direction.

"Distracting it. Get him out of here!" He yelled and continued running to the right side of the field. He heard heavy footsteps behind him, he knew the beast was now following him. He turned his head back, making sure Han and Chewie had safely gotten Eli out of the clearing. His eyes widened as he noticed how close the creature was, just an arm's reach away from slicing him with its tusks.

Luke ran into the lush forest, dodging branches as he continued to sprint away from the large creature. He felt hands clutch at the fabric of his shirt and pull him back. He grunted as he fell, landing on the ground harshly. He was immediately pulled back behind a large boulder, Arya throwing her arms around his neck. He panted wildly, his heart beating out of his chest as he held her close to him, his hands tangling in her long hair.

"Are you ok?" She asked frantically, pulling away and checking him for any signs of blood. He nodded rapidly, his panting breaths not allowing him to speak just yet.

She kissed his forehead quickly, keeping her hands on his cheeks, her thumb stroking his tanned skin. They both were shaken out of their short lived relief as they heard heavy footsteps coming closer. Luke immediately pushed Arya back against the boulder, his body shielding hers as the beast slowly crawled forward.

Arya gasped as the creature moved closer, baring its teeth at them. She held onto Luke's arm that was held out in front of her in a protective stance. She suddenly got an idea and sat up on her knees, leaning forward and extending her arm out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke whispered harshly, turning his head and looking at her with disbelief. She didn't give him an answer. She crawled forward, her eyes locked on the black, beady eyes of the beast who stared her down.

Luke was readying himself to pull her back behind him when her hand twirled. She stretched her fingers out and pulled her hand back, red waves flowing from her fingers and filtering through the fur of the creature. The beast roared once again as the magical energy manipulated his brain. He huffed, stomping his feet against the ground.

Luke swallowed harshly and grasped her arms in his hands, pulling her back against the boulder, hidden safely behind his body. He kept his eyes on the large creature and stared in awe as it looked back at him, his black pupils now glowing red. The creature shook its head, looking back at the two in a daze before letting out a loud roar and walking through the thick forest, continuing past it's earlier prey like they didn't interest it anymore.

Luke and Arya stayed frozen in their crouched positions for a moment. He looked back at her with wide eyes, a puzzled expression on his face. He looked back to the empty spot where the beast had previously stood, ready to eat them. He turned his head to Arya and huffed out a laugh, running his hand through his shaggy hair.

"I can't believe you did that. That was- that was-" He stuttered, laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. He was always at a loss for words when he saw her use her powers. He was brought out of his state of shock when she brought her hands up against his chest. She looked at him thoughtfully making his breath catch in his throat.

"You put yourself in front of that thing to save my brother." She whispered, staring at Luke with a tearful expression.

"Of course I did. I wasn't gonna let him get hurt, you'd kill him if he did." Luke smirked. Arya leaned forward, her lips inches from his. She smiled at him and bit her lip, knowing how it drove him insane. There was a spark in his eyes and he leaned down closer, connecting their lips heatedly. Luke held her face in his hands as he kissed her passionately. He didn't get enough time to enjoy the feel of her and they quickly pulled away at the sound of footsteps approaching rapidly. They turned just in time to see Han, out of breath, running towards them. His blaster in his hand, ready to shoot.

"You two ok?" He asked, panting. He grabbed Arya's hand, pulling her up to her feet. They both nodded, their hearts pounding from almost being caught. "I saw that thing follow you, how'd you get rid of it?" He asked after noticing the absence of the enormous monster that had just been trying to kill them.

Arya just held her hands up, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't know if it would work on anything other humans." She mumbled. Han looked at her with his jaw slack.

"You just waved your hand and it left you alone?" He asked, his voice raising in astonishment. Arya swallowed thickly, her heart clenching at his words. _Did he think I was a freak?_

"That's amazing." Han mumbled under his breath. Arya looked up at him with wide eyes, immediately feeling ridiculous for her irrational thoughts. "Nice job, Red." He smirked, kissing the top of her head. "Now let's get the hell out of here." The trio walked a few minutes to where Chewie was sitting with Eli. As soon as Arya saw her twin sitting on the ground holding his ankle, she ran to him, kneeling down beside him.

Luke watched with a timid smile on his face as he watched the siblings tend to each other. He was always so in awe of their close bond. Back on Tatooine, he never really had anyone his own age he was close to, let alone any close to a sibling. He would always look at the twins and wished he could have had that sort of bond with someone in his life.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Arya asked her brother, concern laced in her voice. His plan was to run back to the falcon while the rest of them made their way to the bunker hidden in the mountain.

"Yeah, I can rest when the job's done." He said, smiling endearingly at his sister. He stood, brushing off the grass and preparing himself to run. "I'll bring the ship back around so we can load the cargo. I'll be back in five minutes." He said and was off, leaving a streak of blue in his wake. Arya kept her eyes on the path he had gone, biting her lip in worry.

She sighed deeply before turning and beginning her trek towards the mountain. Luke, Han, and Chewie followed closely, still on edge from their encounter with the huge beast so they didn't let her get too far ahead. After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves standing before a metal door at the base of the huge rock, covered in vines to keep it hidden.

In the distance, they could hear the Falcon's engine start up. The four of them looked at each other with hopeful gazes. Luke was the first one to approach the door. He took out the security key General Dodonna had given him. The door hissed open, revealing a dark hallway.

Luke stood for a moment before taking a hesitant step forward. He looked around the bare, stone walls, looking to see if there were any light fixtures. There were none so he brought out a small flashlight from his belt. He began walking down the narrow, dark hallway. "This place is creepy." Arya said, looking around at the damp cave. At the end of the hallway, they came to what looked like a big conference room. Arya sighed in relief at the open space, the narrow hallway had made her relive some harsh feelings of claustrophobia she had felt back in her cell on the Death Star.

"I guess we found what we're looking for." Luke said, motioning to the boxes stacked at the far end of the room. "Should we take that stuff?" He asked, pointing to a few papers that had been left out on the table in the middle of the room.

"I guess. It sure looks like someone left in a hurry." Han mused, stepping forward to examine the sheets. Arya made her way to the other side of the room and grabbed a box, getting ready to bring it outside to load it onto the ship. She stopped when she saw the look on Han's face. His jaw was clenched, a tight line between his eyebrows as he practically glared at the sheet in front of him.

"Han? What's it say?" She asked, grabbing Luke's attention. He stopped his motions and stood beside Arya, dropping the box at his feet as they both waited for his answer.

"It looks like a layout for the experiments the Empire did...on you." He stated slowly, his eyes flickering to Arya and back to the image in front of him. He held up the sheet for her to see.

She gasped, her shoulders tensing as she stared back at the blueprint of the enormous machine that had registered the painful injections. She knew as soon as they had turned it on that she would be screaming in pain within seconds. She placed a hand to her forehead, trying to calm herself before it was too late. She blinked back tears as she thought of the horrible memories.

"Is that what they used on you?" Luke whispered in shock. She nodded slowly, wringing her hands anxiously.

"That's what they put the serum in. The needles would come out the side and-" She trailed off, her breaths becoming uneven and erratic. "It hurt like hell. I remember hearing Eli scream from the other room. It was the only way I knew he was still alive." Her voice was higher than usual as she tried desperately to hold back her tears, to keep her composure.

"The Rebellion knew about this?" Han said, his anger growing. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the table, staring down at the other sheets, not sure whether he should read them or not. They would probably just make him feel even angrier and guiltier than he already was.

Arya shook the flashbacks from her mind and stepped forward, trying to find more information on the sheets laid out on the table. She started reading, her attention captured by the words of the Rebellion...about her. She barely even registered Luke's presence beside her. He placed a comforting hand on her lower back, rubbing slightly for reassurance.

"I guess this explains why all the generals hate me." She said, her voice plain. "This basically says whoever succumbs to the experiments should be treated on par with the Empire. 'All rescue plans shall be denied and the Rebel fleet will continue their pursuit to destroy the Death Star.'" Arya read, her voice lowered and her words slowed as she read. She looked up at Han and Luke with tearful eyes. "They were gonna leave us there. They were gonna blow it up, knowing we were still on the Death Star." She whispered, her voice trembling as her hands began to shake.

Luke pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her body. "Don't think about that. You survived, you shouldn't think about what could have been." Luke said, brushing a strand of hair from her face, not even caring that Han was watching them.

Han's focus was on Arya. He didn't seem to notice the couple's close embrace. Arya shrugged Luke's arms off her, pulling away from him.

"Let's just get this done." She said, her voice clipped. She grabbed the box she had been carrying before and swiftly walked out of the room.

"Do you think Leia knew about this?" Luke asked, turning towards Han who watched the doorway Arya had just left from. He placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"She didn't know about it. Remember on the Death Star, we mentioned the enhanced and she wanted to save them. She never would have agreed to this." He replied, his voice low in anger. "After all she's done for them." He shook his head, blowing out a long breath before crumpling up the incriminating sheets. He turned and grabbed a box, storming out the same way Arya had.

Luke ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the ends. Chewie groaned sadly making Luke look up and look at him with a similar expression of defeat. All he wanted was to make her happy. She was healing, with time she was learning to put the past behind her. But every once in awhile, something would resurface making Arya shut everyone out, even him. Luke sighed and made his way out of the room and down the narrow hall. He noticed the Falcon parked right in front of the entrance.

Arya must have been loading the boxes on board, she was nowhere to be seen. Han stood with Eli and by the look on his face, Luke figured he was being told what they had just found. He stood with his arms crossed, his face shrouded in anger and disbelief, though his eyes held a soft concern for his sister. He worried about how she reacted and how she would behave when they got back to the Rebel base.

She was already on thin ice with some of the generals. Half the them were scared of her, they thought she was working for Vader. While the other half sympathized with her, they truly believed she had been a prisoner and not an employee, they didn't do much to stick up for her.

Luke decided it was better to give her space. He walked back into the hidden bunker and grabbed a few more boxes, bringing them out to load onto the Falcon. Arya made her way to grab another box, avoiding eye contact as she passed him. Luke sighed sadly, turning his head and watching her as she walked away. Once all the cargo was loaded, the group of five boarded the ship and were able to take off without incident. Han had made some last minute repairs in order to get them home safely.

Han, Eli and Chewie had all decided to stay in the cockpit even after they had entered lightspeed in case something went wrong. Arya had excused herself, staying in her room as soon as they had taken off. Luke sat in his seat, feeling agitated. He fiddled with his fingers, biting his lip in worry. He stood and made his way out of the cockpit as quietly as he could, not wanting to interrupt Han and Eli's conversation. He didn't want to answer their questions, he just wanted to see Arya and make sure she was ok.

He found himself outside her door and took in a deep breath before entering, not even bothering to knock. He frowned when he saw her laying on her bed, her back towards him. He closed the door behind him and made his way to her bed. He crawled in beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and scooting her closer to his body. He buried his face in her red hair, breathing in the scent of her fruity shampoo.

"I'm sorry, I just- I don't know what I have to do to prove myself. I already feel like a freak, I don't need their opinion making me feel worse about myself." She said, her voice strained as she fought to hold back tears.

"You don't need to do anything to prove yourself. You've already fought so hard, done so much for them." Luke reassured her his voice soft and his heart breaking at her sad tone. Arya turned around to face him, all she wanted was to see his blue eyes. Luke smiled sadly at the sight of her watery hazel eyes.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly to him. "And you are not a freak. I know no matter how much I tell you it might not change how you feel, but honestly, I'm fascinated by what you can do. You saved my life back there, you've saved so many lives in the month you've been with the Rebellion. So don't listen to what anyone else says, you are the strongest, kindest, most beautiful girl. Anyone would be an idiot not to see it."

Arya had her head nestled in his neck, smiling widely at his words. She pressed a feather light kiss to the skin below his ear, his weak spot she had come to find. Luke breathed out her name quietly, his eyes closing at the sensation. She didn't have to do much to drive him wild. The couple stayed in their tight embrace for the rest of the trip. They only made their way back to the others minutes before landing back on Yavin.

Luke reached over and grabbed her hand slyly. He saw the nervous expression on her face. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head at the moment. It wouldn't be easy, facing the people that ignored her will to live.

"You'll be fine." He mouthed.

Arya nodded slowly and smiled lightly. "Thank you." She mouthed back, tightening her grip on his hand.

She knew things weren't going to be easy when they landed, but as long as she had Luke by her side, it'd be a little more bearable.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as they landed, Han was storming down the ramp, motioning for the generals that were waiting for them in the docking bay to follow him off to the side.

Arya helped Luke and Eli carry the cargo and as soon as she was off the ship, she could hear Han's loud voice, yelling at the generals about what they'd found on Takodona. She winced and kept moving, going back and forth from the ship to bring the boxes down.

Leia stepped towards her hesitantly, wringing her hands together nervously. Arya gave her a weak smile. She knew she'd have to talk about what they found, but that didn't mean she wanted to, didn't make it easier either.

"I didn't know." Leia started, her eyes filled with worry.

"I know, I don't blame you. You were on that death star too." Arya reassured her.

"I'm so sorry."

Arya just shook her head. "It's not your fault. They think I'm a freak, that probably won't ever change."

Leia's eyes hardened and she clenched her jaw tightly. "It will. You've done so much for them, they'll realize. If not, I'll make them."

Arya had to smile at Leia's determination. She certainly was a spitfire. She laughed slightly and shook her head. "I know you will."

Leia wrapped her arms around her, giving her a tight hug. "I'm glad you're ok."

Arya felt something in her chest tighten. She'd never a had a friend like this before, someone who cared so much, someone who looked out for her. Leia was the silver lining in all of this. Well, she was _one_ of the silver linings in her life.

Once Leia pulled away, she moved to greet Eli, giving him a tight hug as well. Arya turned and her eyes focused on Luke. She bit her lip to hide her wide smile as she watched his muscles strain as he carried the cargo.

As if he could feel her gaze on him, he looked up, his eyes zeroing in on her. He smirked and raised a brow, giving her a teasing look.

"Miss Restov." A voice sounded behind her making her tense.

Arya turned slowly, her face a mask of apprehension as she came face to face with General Kae, the general that not-so-politely reminded her about treason and what they would do to her if she betrayed them.

"General Kae." She greeted stiffly.

"I'm sure you heard Captain Solo informing us of what you found in the hideout."

Arya just nodded and wished she were anywhere else. She shifted on her feet and tried to ignore the growing panic she felt. _Force help me, I better not start having a panic attack in front of this woman._

"And?" Arya stated impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. She was taking a page out of Leia's book. She had once told her that anytime she began to feel nervous, she'd get bitchy.

 _They won't know how scared you are if you act like a bitch,_ she'd told her.

General Kae sighed heavily, annoyance flashing in her eyes. "I'd like to apologize to you and your brother. We shouldn't have made assumptions about you before we had the facts."

Arya was thoroughly shocked at her words and her lips parted in surprise, but no words were able to come out.

"But, know this, Miss Restov. If at anytime you prove yourself to be the thing we all know you are, I will not take the consequences lightly."

 _Well, that sounded more like it._

Ayra felt anger rise in her throat, threatening to spill out and scream at the woman in front of her. She swallowed thickly and cast her eyes down.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Arya stayed silent, refusing to answer or make eye contact with the vile woman. She suddenly felt an arm on the small of her back. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Luke giving General Kae the fakest smile she'd ever seen.

"Crystal clear, General. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to continue unloading the cargo that _she_ helped pick up for you." Luke told her with sarcastic bite to her words.

General Kae sent the couple a withering glare that Arya could feel piercing her back as Luke guided her away.

Arya sighed in relief and leaned her body against his. "Thank you."

Luke smiled and moved arm around her waist, holding her to him tightly. "Anytime. Not gonna let you suffer through her bullshit."

"She probably just needs to get laid." Ayra muttered without noticing the words had slipped out. She suddenly realized what she'd said and slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Luke burst out laughing, only making Arya feel more embarrassed. "You're amazing." He told her, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Arya blushed fiercely at the public display and looked around to see if anyone had been looking at them. Luke didn't seem to have to the same reservations she did and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get dinner."

Arya was quiet as she sat in the middle of the crowded dining hall. She listened as Luke and Eli spoke animatedly to the other pilots, she didn't even know where Han was, probably still yelling at some Generals.

She picked at her food, not having much of an appetite, she hadn't hand one since she'd been taken last year. She felt something nudge her shoulder and looked up at her brother who eyes her with concern.

"You alright?"

She nodded, plastering on a weak smile. "Fine."

It was clear Eli didn't believe her but he knew better than to question her, she'd just pull away even further. He patted her arm and went back to his conversation, making sure to look back at her to make sure she was still ok.

Arya hated crowds, she always had. After being kidnapped it tortured, it was as if every anxiety inducing thought she'd had in her past was heightened to the point that it was insufferable. The noise of the crowd was pulsing in her ears and she felt her hands beginning to shake, she had to leave.

She pushed her chair out, immediately wincing at the loud screech that seemed to echo in the large room. The others at the table looked up at her making her freeze in her spot. Luke stood and stepped in front of her, shielding the other's gazes from her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"Uhm...nothing. Just not hungry." She only partly lied. She really wasn't hungry but she wasn't about to tell him how she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Arya-"

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." She cut him off and before he could say anything else, she had taken off, trying not to look too eager as she practically jogged out of the room.

Luke sank back into his seat, his eyes glued to the door she'd left from. He sighed and turned back to the table and started stabbing at his food unenthusiastically. He wished she'd open up to him more. He wanted her to know that he was there for her, he wanted to help her.

He knew she was going through a lot and all he could do was give her his patience and wait as long as she needed.

* * *

 _Arya's eyes fluttered open, the harsh light making her wince. She moved to put her hand up, shielding the light from her eyes but found she couldn't move. She tugged but her arm stayed by her side. All her limbs were restrained, she couldn't move a muscle. She looked up once her eyes adjusted to the light, expecting to see the plain white ceiling of her room at the Rebellion base. Instead, she saw metal. The air was expelled from her lungs as she let out a agonizing sob of despair. She was on the Death Star, her body tied down to a metal table. She was, once again, a prisoner._

" _Sweet girl." She heard a low, terrifying voice from behind her. "You see how little they care for you. You're a monster, an unnatural blemish on the map of the galaxy."_

 _Arya tilted her head, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness across the room. A hooded figure stood, his hands clasped in front of his body. She stared at him in silence, goading him to continue, to reveal himself._

" _Your friends are no different. You scare them. They flinch when they see your red eyes, they fear what you will can do to them. What you_ will _do to them." The voice continued to taunt her. Arya closed her eyes, trying to force out the voice._ Don't listen to him, he just wants to get a reaction out of me. It's not true.

" _All you have to do is join me, become my apprentice. I can teach you so much. You will be more powerful than Vader could ever imagine." The cloaked figure stepped forward into the light. Arya gasped as she looked at the menacing and disfigured face of the Emperor. She immediately began to squirm in her restraints, desperate to escape._

" _You will join me, or die." He spoke, leaning over her, grinning threateningly. Arya took in a deep breath, gathering her wits before flicking her eyes to meet his._

" _Then kill me. I'll never join the dark side, I'll never join you." She spat back, her voice low and wavering._

 _The Emperor stood for a moment before smiling and raising his hands. The blue lightning shot out of his fingertips and pierced her body. She let out a fitful scream as the white hot pain coursed through her body. Her body convulsed on the cool metal table as choking sobs escaped her throat. The shocks through her body seized as he walked around the table to her side._

 _Her ears perked up at the sound of distant screams. Eli. Her chest heaved with each breath, her eyes wet with tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder roughly hold her body down._

" _Remember me, sweetheart?" A snarky voice whispered in her ear making her blood run cold. Her breaths stuttered as she looked up in horror at the man who time and time again took advantage of her. His hand held her chin, forcing her to look at him as he smiled disgustingly at her. His eyes raked down her body, he licked his lips in anticipation._

 _Arya tried once again to free her limbs. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed. His hand snaked down her body. She flinched as he roughly grabbed at her chest, letting out a loud cry in distress._

Arya gasped, her eyes springing open. She placed a hand against her pounding heart, taking deep breaths to try and calm her anxiety. She sat up in her bed, her eyes flickering around the room to ensure that she was in fact safe in her own room and that it really had just been a dream.

She let out a shuddering breath, running a shaky hand through her hair. She sat frozen, her body locked rigidly in fear for a few minutes in the dark room. She could hear people walking by her room to get to theirs which slightly calmed her, it reassured her of where she was. Reassured her that she _wasn't_ on the death star.

 _Luke_. That's exactly who she needed to see right now. Arya peeled the covers off of her trembling body and she padded across the carpeted floor, blindly feeling her way to the door. That dream had thoroughly shaken her, she was unsteady and weak on her feet.

She stepped out of her room, her eyes straining against the lighted hallway and made her way to Luke's room around the corner. She didn't even care that she was walking through the hall in her small pyjama shorts or her practically see through shirt. Nothing else mattered except for Luke.

She knocked on the door softly, keeping an arm around her stomach, hugging herself. She waited a few seconds but there was no answer. She cursed under her breath, leaning her head against the door in defeat.

She suddenly remembered that he had given her the passcode to his room not long ago, It made sneaking around a lot easier. Arya looked around, making sure no one was watching her before punching in the code, the door to his room hissing open. She stepped inside, the door closing behind her.

She heard the shower running and immediately thought she should just go back to her room. Her pulse immediately spiked at the thought of being alone and she knew she couldn't leave. She sat on his bed, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her legs. Arya stayed in that same position for a couple of minutes, her mind still in a state of unnerving fear. She didn't even register the sound of the shower turning off.

"Arya?" She jumped slightly, being shaken out of her dark thoughts. She turned to Luke and immediately felt a blush on her cheeks. He stood wearing only his sleeping pants, his chest bare. His hair was wet and messy.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have barged in. I just...I needed to see you." She whispered, her voice hoarse as she blinked back tears. Luke frowned, his brows furrowing in concern. He sat on his bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She sighed, immediately feeling relief at his touch. She nestled against his chest, her arms winding around his waist.

"What happened?" He asked softly after pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I had a nightmare. I really don't want to be alone right now."

Luke held her closer to him, sighing deeply. He wished he could take her pain away. She always reassured him that she was healing, that being with him was enough to make the memories fade. But he knew there were scars, nightmares that had yet to seize.

He laid down on the bed, pulling her with him. She stayed wrapped in his arms, her head against his chest. "What can I do?" He asked, his hand rubbing her back, his fingers tracing against the fabric of her shirt.

"Nothing. Laying with you is enough." She hummed against his skin, making him shiver slightly. He nodded wordlessly and continued his soothing motions.

He smiled slightly, touched that she had come to him. She squeezed her tighter before sitting up, regretfully pulling away. She looked up at him fearfully making him lean down again. "I'm just gonna get dressed, I'll be back soon."

She nodded slowly, still looking reluctant to let him go but she complied, loosening the iron tight grip she had on his arm. Luke slithered out of her grap and placed a kiss to her forehead before sliding off the bed and grabbing some clothes.

He went back into the bathroom and pulled his clothes on in light speed, he didn't want to be away from her for even a second. He had to be as quick as possible.

Arya looked up and gave him a small, shy smile as he came back to her, laying down beside her and wrapping her up in his arms again.

"I'm sorry for this, I didn't mean to bother you." She mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed that she'd come to him in the middle of the night.

"You're not." He told her plainly. "I'll always be here for you."

Arya felt her chest tighten at his words and closed her eyes tightly. A trembling breath left her lips and she couldn't help but smile as she realized what the feeling in her chest meant.

"Luke," He looked down at her with the most adoration in his eyes she had ever seen. She knew it was time to finally come clean. "I love you." She whispered, a smile growing on her face at his shocked expression.

"I love you too." He breathed out as if her words had put him under a spell. He was just shocked that a girl as beautiful as her had even given him a second glance. He gently pressed his lips to hers, reveling in the shocks that erupted through his body. He would never tire of the rush he got whenever he kissed her.

He pulled away and let out a delighted laugh. "I love you so much." He told her before pressing his lips to hers again.

Arya smiled through the kiss and held onto him tightly. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. "I know we're both a little freaked out about the force thing, but I don't care. It brought me to you and that's all that matters."

Luke smiled and nodded slightly. "That's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He leaned down and pulled the blankets up to cover the both of them. He kissed her forehead softly and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Get some sleep."

Arya suddenly tensed. She didn't want those thoughts invaded her mind again. Luke sensed her hesitation and turned her chin so that her eyes were locked on his.

"I'm right here. Nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise." He told her, the sincerity in his eyes warming her in a way nothing else ever could.

She nodded and nuzzled in closer to him. "Thank you." She mumbled as she closed her eyes, exhaustion finally catching up to her.

"I love you." Luke told her in a whisper. He looked down when he didn't get an answer and smiled as he saw Arya fast asleep, her head resting on his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is rated M!**

* * *

Arya's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight in front of her. Despite the room still being shrouded in darkness - it definitely wasn't a good sign that she was awake in the middle of the night - the sight of Luke sleeping soundly beside her calmed her instantly.

She sighed and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent that was becoming so familiar to her. She felt something stir inside of her, something foreign to her. She finally felt protected, felt safe and loved.

As if Luke could sense she was awake, he began to stir, his eyes fluttering open. He looked down and smiled when he saw her head resting on his chest.

"Hey," He said quietly, his voice laden with sleep. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just can't sleep."

Luke held her tighter and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Arya leaned up and turned her body over so she was slightly hovering over him.

She pressed her lips to kiss, kissing him with more force than she ever had. Luke made a sound of surprise and kissed her back, his hands moving up and down her back.

The kiss soon became very heated as Arya wanted nothing more than to prove to Luke how much he meant to her and Luke wanted to make her feel safe, feel loved like she never had before. She ran her hands down his bare chest, her nails lightly dragging against his tanned skin. Luke moaned into her mouth, his grip on her back tightening, his hips involuntarily grinding against hers. Arya gasped, pulling away from his lips, as she felt his hard length against her thigh.

"Sorry." Luke whispered, suddenly feeling ashamed that he had tried to push it further. He was always so careful with her. Due to her past, he made sure to keep a level of control whenever they made out. It was the most difficult thing he'd ever done but he did it for her sake. The last thing he ever wanted to do was scare her or make her uncomfortable.

Arya shook her head, her eyes trained on his. Luke saw a certain intensity in her eyes that he had never seen before. She suddenly sat up on her knees, her right leg moving over his to straddle him. She sat on his lap and ground her hips lightly. Luke's hands gripped her waist, his fingers digging into the fabric of her cotton shorts. His mouth dropped open as he expelled a sharp breathy moan.

"Luke, I want you." She whispered, resting her forehead against his. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. He laid paralyzed as she sat above him, looking like a siren luring in her prey with the way her eyes pierced his and watched his every movement.

"A-are you- are you sure?" He asked, his voice uneven as he fought for composure. He wanted to, fuck, did he want her. But, he didn't want her to do anything she would regret. She nodded, her hands cupping his cheeks, her thumb grazing his bottom lip.

"More than anything." Luke watched her for a moment before sitting up and crashing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His hands slid their way from her waist up her back to tangle in her long mane of red hair. She moved her hands from his jaw and down his chest. Arya detached their lips but kept them less than an inch apart.

"I love you" He said without taking his eyes off of hers. His voice low and raspy making her clench her legs together slightly.

"I love you too" she replied, biting her bottom lip. Luke huffed out a laugh, knowing she did that on purpose to get a rise out of him. He cupped her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over the sharp angle of her cheekbone.

He closed the gap between the two, his hand still on her cheek. She gripped him tighter and added more passion to the kiss, her hand gripping his bicep. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she parted hers giving him entrance. The hand that was on her cheek found its way back to her waist and squeezed slightly.

Their tongues danced and their lips moved in perfect sync. Luke wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her close before turning them over rapidly. Arya gasped and let out an airy laugh as she now laid beneath him. Luke smiled down at her widely, his arms on either side of her head, his hands tangled in the wild tresses of her hair that fanned out against the pillow.

Luke leaned down, brushing his nose against hers before connecting their lips once again. He ran his fingers under the hem of her shirt, lightly stroking the skin. She shivered at his touch, deepening their kiss in desperation. She wanted to be closer to him, she needed him to do more. Luke pulled the shirt up to her ribs, and pulled away breathing heavily. Before he could even ask her if it was ok, she grasped the end of her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it across the room.

Luke looked down at her bare chest, his lips parted, his breaths uneven as he stared at the beautiful girl beneath him. His eyes traced the scars on her body, the small white, jagged lines across her torso. For once in her life, Arya didn't feel self conscious. The way Luke looked at her made her feel like a piece of art.

His eyes held a certain sadness at the marks that adorned her body, he only wished there was something he could have done earlier. He wished he could have saved her before she experienced such pain. He stared down at her, his hand hesitantly trailing up the side of her body and across the swell of her breast. Arya tightened her hold on him, her fingers digging into the skin on his back. She leaned up, pressing her lips to the spot below his ear and sucked lightly, her teeth grazing his skin. Luke moaned softly and kicked his bottoms off, desperate for friction.

Arya placed kisses along his jaw before meeting his lips once again. They kissed in a heated frenzy, both feeling overwhelmed at the intense feeling for one another and desperate for more. Neither had even been in a position like this before, it was both exhilarating and terrifying. Luke shifted his body above hers, moving downwards as he placed sweet, gentle kisses along each scar he saw. Arya gasped, panting softly as her hands ran through his hair.

He reached the waistline of her shorts, his lips placing a soft kiss on her hip bone. She squirmed slightly, lifting her hips for him to slide them off her legs. He looked up at her with a questioning look, though there was a fire in his eyes. She nodded slowly, locking her eyes with his. He gulped and hooked his fingers in the fabric, pulling them down, off her legs.

She was exposed to him for the first time. Butterflies fluttered in her belly, she suddenly felt very nervous as she realized the gravity of what was about to happen. Her breathing was heavy, she closed her eyes as she tried not to think about the last time she was exposed to a man. She had been crying, screaming for him to stop. Luke noticed the distress on her face and stroked her cheek with his fingers, his lips placing a quick kiss on hers.

"It's ok, it's me. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He reassured her, his voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes fluttered open, Luke's breath catching in his throat as she looked up at him with such trust and love.

"I want to." She replied, her hand trailing down his chest to the hem of his boxers. Luke stiffened, his lips parting as he let out a quick breath. He didn't think it would ever be possible but when he was with her, he forgot how to breathe.

"You're so radiant." He said, his fingers trailing over every inch of skin. Arya blushed furiously, turning her head to hide her smile. Luke laughed lightly and kissed the skin of her exposed neck, biting softly. Arya moaned making him twitch in anticipation. He wanted to hear that sound again, he wanted to hear more.

He swallowed thickly and kicked off his boxers. Arya let her eyes trail up and down his body. She no longer felt like she couldn't breathe. Seeing Luke just as nervous as her at being exposed made her realize that this is truly different than anything she had ever experienced. It had never before been consensual, but now, here she was with a man she loved more than she ever thought possible. She trusted Luke with everything, she knew he would never hurt her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her, his voice strained. She nodded, smiling up at him through her lashes. He inwardly groaned at the look she was giving him and forced himself to keep control. He would be mortified if he left her unsatisfied, if he lost himself too soon.

He lined himself up with her entrance, his breathing becoming erratic. He swallowed thickly before looking to her one last time, making sure she was positively ok with their actions. He slowly entered her, sure to be as gentle as possible. He felt his breathing stop altogether, his head falling to her shoulder as he filled her.

Below him, Arya gasped quietly, clenching her eyes closed as she tried to desperately keep her mind from hazing with the memories of the men that did horrible things to her. _Calm down, this is Luke. If I tell him to stop, he'll stop. He's not going to hurt me,_ she reminded herself, wishing she could let go of her nightmare and just focus on the man she loved, hovering above her.

She felt him place a soft kiss to the crease in her brows. She relaxed instantly, her body immediately succumbing to the intense pleasure of him inside of her. "Am I hurting you? Do you need me to stop?" He asked, his voice a higher pitch than normal. He seemed to have no mind for his own and he looked at her with nothing but love and concern.

"No, I'm ok." She assured him. She smiled lazily and kissed him fiercely making his head spin.

He tentatively moved his hips, thrusting slowly and cautiously. Her hands gripped his arms tightly as he moved above her. She wrapped an arm around to grip his neck, pulling him down against her. They kissed slowly and sensually, matching the rhythm of their movements.

Arya felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. She never realized how good it would feel to have him so close to her. She could feel his chest against hers, his thighs against hers as he began to move with more grandeur, feeling more confident once he was sure she was ok.

"Uh, Luke." She moaned, her eyes rolling back as he moved inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to move deeper. He grunted loudly, his hand moving to wrap in her hair, slightly pulling. He made sure to keep one arm anchored to the bed, holding himself up so he wouldn't crush her. Hearing her say his name in pleasure made his heart clench. His chest heaved as he already began to feel his control slip away.

He panted, resting his forehead against hers. Arya felt a wave of emotion flow over her as she looked into his deep blue eyes. Hearing him curse under his breath made goosebumps appear on her body. She felt great pride knowing it was her that brought him to his knees. The man who destroyed the Death Star was nothing more than a moaning mess above her. He kept his motions slow but deep, her back arching with every inward thrust. She grasped at his shoulders, one hand moving down his back, her nails digging into the skin making him shudder against her.

She let out soft, panting moans that rose in pitch and volume with every passing second. She clung to him tightly, burying her face in his neck. She pressed a quick kiss to the skin before letting out a choked out sound of pleasure at a particularly deep thrust. Luke stopped, raising his head to look at her, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Was that too much?" He panted, his voice strained. She shook her head rapidly and clenched her legs tighter around him.

"Don't stop!" She moaned loudly. Luke continued with his languid thrusts, his mouth dropping open as she began to move her hips against his, creating an even sweeter friction. She mumbled his name in his ear over and over making him feel dizzy. He squeezed his eyes shut, his brows furrowing as he fought to hold back. He wasn't letting go until she was satisfied. She too, was desperate for release. She could feel a faint buzzing that started in her toes and crawled throughout her entire body.

Luke let out loud, panting breaths that ended with soft moans, his voice rising as he felt an intense pressure in his belly. He clenched the muscles of his abdomen and began to move faster. His hips crashing against hers more rapidly as they both felt the onset of their orgasms.

"Arya, Arya. I'm gonna- I can't." He moaned helplessly, his thrusts now sloppy as he began to lose control, his mind hazy, clouded with the intense pleasure she gave him. He buried his face in her neck, sucking at the skin, no doubt creating a hickey.

Below him, Arya cried out loudly, her hands tangling in his blonde locks, tugging not so lightly, making him practically whimper against the skin of her neck. She curled her toes, her back arching as she gave way to the foreign feeling that rose in her belly. She gasped as she threw her head back against the pillow. Her limbs tensing and shaking slightly as she released.

Luke raised his head, desperate to see her face as she lost herself in euphoria. Her voice was loud as she let out a raspy cry of his name, her nails digging into his skin. She could faintly hear the sound of glass breaking but her brain barely registered anything but the man who continued to frantically thrust inside of her.

Luke's jaw dropped, his eyes watching her with fascination. He didn't think he had ever seen something so beautiful, so erotic, before. Seeing her lose herself like that and knowing he had been the cause was too much. He whispered her name desperately, his eyes clenching shut as he felt the pressure build higher than he ever expected. His jaw went slack, his motions becoming uninhibited as he came.

His body shuddered, his shoulders shaking as he practically yelled out in surprise what sounded like her name but neither could be sure. He buried his face in her neck, his breaths uneven as he panted and moaned softly as he came down from his high, straining against her a few more times before stopping his motions and dropping his body down against hers.

They panted in unison, Arya softly threading her fingers through his hair as he rested his head against her chest. His limbs were still shaking slightly as he laid against her. She let out a breathy laugh, feeling more content and relaxed than she had ever felt. She hummed slightly, still feeling the aftershocks roll through her body. She raised her head and bit her lip to keep from letting out a loud laugh as she noticed the broken mirror across the room. She must have lost control of her powers during her orgasm.

She sighed deeply once her buzzing body returned to normal. She continued to run her fingers through Luke's hair who had yet to move from his position on top of her. He was still panting as he slowly regained his senses. His body trembled against hers, he was absolutely wrecked. She smiled, feeling slightly proud that she had been the one to cause this.

"Luke? Are you ok?" She asked, her hand moving through his hair and down his shoulders, rubbing slightly. He moaned softly and raised his head. He smiled charmingly and pressed a long, loving kiss to her lips.

"That was amazing." He whispered against her lips. He rolled off her, pulling the covers over both of them. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer so her back rested against his chest. She nodded, still in a daze.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow, his eyes studying her face for any sign or regret or discomfort.

"No. That was- you made me feel so…" She trailed off, biting her lip and covering her face with her hands as she blushed furiously. She giggled loudly as Luke rolled over her and pried her hands off her face. He placed a dozen kisses over her, her laughter never seizing. She hummed in content as he threw a leg over her and buried his face in her neck.

"What's so funny?" He asked as she began to giggle again, a light air to his voice that she had never heard before.

"I broke your mirror." She stated. Luke looked up and snorted as he saw the shards of glass on the floor surrounding the empty frame. He laid his head back down against the pillow, she turned her body to face his, their noses brushing against each others.

"I love you." He said, his eyes closing as exhaustion finally caught up to him. She wrapped an arm around his torso, her hands rubbing his back the same way he had done earlier tonight.

"I love you." She replied, a wide smile on her face as she watched him fall asleep. "So much." She whispered and placed her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.

* * *

Luke breathed in deeply, his eyes fluttering open. He felt a weight on his chest. Looking down, his eyes still half closed in sleep, a smile grew on his face as he saw Arya sleeping soundly. Her legs tangled with his, her head resting on his bare chest. She had her hand splayed over his stomach, rising and falling with each of his breaths.

Luke felt his heart flutter in a way it never had before. He felt complete infatuation with the woman who lay in his arms. He also couldn't help but feel pride at the state of her mussed up hair and the large hickey that adorned her neck.

Luke bit his lip, a wide smile on his face as he recounted what had happened just hours before. A faint blush rose on his cheeks as he thought of Arya, the way she looked underneath him, the sounds she made that made him weak in the knees.

He could hardly fathom that a girl like her was in love with him. He knew that his feelings weren't one sided, the looks they always gave each other made him realize that. It was just hard to believe that Arya, the breathtaking, strong, kind woman wanted anything to do with him. He still saw himself as the boring farmboy from Tatooine.

Luke felt absolutely awestruck by her. He looked around the room, still not believing that it had actually happened, it seemed too good to be true. He sighed wistfully at the sight of their clothes strewn around the room and the shards of glass on the floor. Knowing she had lost control like that while in the throes of pleasure certainly boosted his confidence.

He looked down at Arya, studying her peaceful features. He brushed a strand of red hair from her face, gently pushing it back over her shoulder. He traced his fingers across her skin, trailing up and down her arm in a whisper of a touch. His fingers stroking over the dusting of freckles that he loved so much.

Arya stirred in his arms, slowly waking from her peaceful, dreamless sleep. Luke chuckled lightly as she nuzzled her head against his chest, letting out a contented noise when she realized she was protectively wrapped in his arms.

"Morning, beautiful." He spoke, his voice husky from just waking up. She smiled against his chest, keeping her eyes closed.

"Morning." She practically whispered and pressed a soft kiss to the skin under his ribcage. She hummed in content as he began to thread his fingers through her messy hair.

"How are you feeling? Are you sore at all or do you-" He began to question nervously. His voice was slow as he tried to figure out how to phrase his sentence. He worried that she regretted their actions the night before. _She had a nightmare, she was vulnerable. What if she thinks I took advantage of her?_ Luke's mind moved a mile a minute, thinking of all the things Arya would say to him about last night. She moved on her stomach so she was laying on his chest, her chin resting on his pecs as she looked up at him with her captivating hazel eyes.

"Last night was perfect. You didn't hurt me and you definitely didn't take advantage of me. I wanted it just as much as you." She reassured him.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head in confusion. "How did you kno-"

"You can't hide anything from me. I can read you like the back of my hand, Skywalker." She smirked. Luke mentally face palmed himself for forgetting about her powers. Of course she knew what he was thinking.

Luke wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to him tightly. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"Can we just stay like this all day?" She mumbled, her fingers tracing patterns on his skin making goosebumps appear. Luke laughed, and kissed the top of her head.

"I wish we could. Believe me, nothing would make me happier. But, I'm sure your brother would start to wonder where you are."

"Ugh, please don't mention my brother when I'm lying naked on top of you." Arya groaned, scrunching up her nose in disgust. She felt Luke cough and shift beneath her, suddenly very aware of the position they were in. She smirked slightly and sat up. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed, dragging him into the bathroom.

Once their shower that was much longer than it needed to be was over, they stepped out into his room. Arya picked up her clothes from last night, she would have to go back to her room before they went anywhere. She just hoped she wouldn't run into Han or Eli on the way. She would have a tough time explaining why she was coming out of Luke's room in her pyjamas.

"I'm gonna go back to my room and get dressed. I'll meet in you the dining hall." She said, trying to focus on her sentence as Luke got dressed, his bare chest still on display. He nodded and grabbed her arm, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"I love you." He said quietly, kissing her softly. He pulled away, leaving her in a daze.

"I love you." She replied, her hands trailing down his chest. She stayed close to him, their hands all over each other. She rubbed her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to reach his lips. She hummed in bliss as she felt his soft lips on hers.

"Arya." He mumbled making her pull away and look at him curiously. "Weren't you supposed to do something." He laughed, motioning his head to the door. She laughed and kissed his cheek quickly.

"It's not my fault you distract me." She said, reluctantly leaving the comfort of his arms and making her way to the door.

"I'll see you soon." He said, giving her a charming smile that never failed to make butterflies erupt in her tummy. She sighed wistfully, leaving the safe haven that was his room.

The door closed behind her and she felt suddenly nervous. She was standing in a hallway in her short pyjama shorts while people walked past her, their eyes trailing up and down her legs. Some of the older generals, the stuffy women that didn't like her, gave her disapproving looks. She rolled her eyes and walked to her room.

"Miss Arya! It is so good to see you this morning." She jumped, hearing a voice behind her. She turned, her shoulders tense as she looked at the droid who had caught her red handed.

"Hi, Threepio. Good to see you." She said, a nervous smile on her face.

"Your brother and Mr. Solo are looking for you. They're waiting in the dining hall for you." He said, not even noticing the awkward way she stood as she tried to hide her body. She nodded, looking around to see if anyone else was watching her.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a couple of minutes." She said rapidly, turning to punch in the code to her room.

"You didn't stay in your room last night, Miss Arya?" Threepio asked, his head tilting to the side. Arya grit her teeth, her mind searching for an excuse. She just hoped he wasn't that comprehensive in human activities.

"Uh, nope. I w-wasn't." She stuttered, scratching the back of her head nervously. "I'll see you later, Threepio." She said quickly, her voice rising. She walked into her room, pressing a button to close the door.

She leaned against the wall, blowing out a harsh breath. She laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head. She went to put some clothes on, opting for one of the dresses Leia had given her. She insisted on giving her half her wardrobe, giving her the less extravagant stuff by Arya's request. There was no way she was walking around a military base wearing a silky gown. She put on her regular knee high boots and multiple rings. Smiling to herself at her reflection in the mirror. She felt elated. For once in her life she felt truly beautiful. It wasn't the clothes or the accessories, there was a certain aura of happiness that just made her glow.

Once she was done, she walked out of her room and made her way around the base to find her brother. She squeezed herself through crowds of people. She had completely missed breakfast and found herself in the busy lunch time rush. She hadn't even realized how much time had passed during her morning with Luke. A blush immediately flooded her cheeks at the thought of him. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him sitting at the table with her brother and Han.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Eli asked, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I was in my room." She shrugged casually, making sure she didn't make any eye contact with Luke. One look at him and she would no doubt unravel.

"Really? I knocked on your door a couple times, you didn't answer." He asked, crossing his arms against his chest. He knew she was lying.

"I was asleep." She said, her voice higher pitched than she would have liked. She avoided eye contact, stealing some food from Han's plate.

Eli nodded slowly, his brows furrowed as he stared her down. Arya gave him an innocent smile, she considered using her powers on him. It would make things a lot less awkward between them if he just forgot his train of thought.

"So are you two going to explain yourselves?" Han asked, looking between the blushing couple sitting across from each other. "You two together now, or what?" He said, his voice terse. He'd notice the way they were with each other but he'd been too nervous to say anything to them. There was a part of him that didn't want to know.

"Yeah, we're together." Luke replied, his voice light as a wide smile appeared on his face. There was no hesitation or awkwardness, he was being completely straightforward. He didn't want to hide or diminish his relationship with her to others in any way.

"For how long?" Eli asked, his voice slow. Luke faltered slightly, suddenly frightened at their reactions.

"Umm, like two months, I would say." Arya said, playing with her fingers in her lap. Eli almost spat out the drink he had just taken a sip of. He turned to her with wide eyes, a confused look on his face.

"You've been hiding this from us for two months?!" He asked, his voice rising in pitch.

"Calm down, speedy." Han said, a hand on his shoulder to keep him from storming out. He then turned to Luke, his face changing into a scowl as he glared at him. "You're treating her right, you're not… pressuring her to do anything?" He asked, his voice like ice.

"Oh my god." Arya muttered, hiding her face in her hands.

Luke sat up straighter, his face contorting as if even the thought repulsed him. "Of course I'm treating her right. I would never force her to do anything. I swear, she means more to me than anything." He said, his eyes moving to Arya who smiled endearingly at him, ignoring the look of disgust on her twin's face.

Suddenly, Leia walked by their table, Eli stopping her immediately. "Leia! Did you know about these two?" He asked.

"Yeah, they've been together for awhile. I didn't say anything, I figured they weren't ready to tell people." She shrugged casually. "You guys finally told them?!" She said excitedly, turning her attention to the couple. She grabbed Arya into a tight hug, squealing with happiness. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait, you knew? The entire time?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, the day after the ceremony. You guys were acting weird, weirder than normal. I assumed something had happened and when I noticed you two avoiding each other and blushing every time you sat together, I figured you two were finally getting it on." She explained, a wide smile on her face. Eli pretended to gag, his hands covering his ears.

Arya laughed, nudging her brother with her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm happy." She smiled widely. Eli looked at her for a few moments before sighed, his shoulders falling. He brought an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess that's all that matters. I just don't want to see you hurt." He said quietly. The twins were having a private conversation in a crowded room but they didn't care, they only paid attention to each other.

"You won't see me hurt. He's the best thing that ever happened to me." She whispered, her smile the biggest Eli thinks he had ever seen.

From across the table, Luke smiled, looking at Arya with a loving expression it made Han and Eli smile. They knew their little sister was in good hands. That boy was wrapped around her finger, nothing could ever break them apart.


	19. Chapter 19

Arya nudged her way through the bustling crowds of people. There was a loud commotion coming from the main hanger. Pilots were everywhere, frantically zipping up their orange jumpers and rushing to their ships. She spotted a familiar face and moved past the crowd towards him.

"Hey Wedge, what's going on?" She asked having to raise her voice over the noise of people. Arya liked Wedge. He was one of the few men on the base who didn't hit on her or give her suggestive looks. He didn't even seem intimidated by her or her brother like most did. He treated her like an equal and he was quickly becoming a good friend to Luke and Eli. He was definitely someone Arya stayed close to for comfort in a busy environment.

"Arya, nice to see you." He smiled warmly at her and put a hand on her back, guiding her to the other side of the hall, away from the throng of people making their way to the hangar. "The General just announced the location of the new base. Apparently we're moving to Hoth." His voice was tainted with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"The ice planet?" Arya clarified, her eyebrows furrowed and her nose crinkled in disdain, that was the last place she wanted to go. Just thinking about the snowy planet made her body feel twenty degrees colder.

Wedge chuckled at her reaction. "That's right. They think we need extreme protection from the Empire." His light demeanor changed and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he struggled to find the courage for his next words. "A message came in last night; Empire loyalists destroyed a village on Geonosis. They're revving up."

Arya's lips turned down into a frown as her expression darkened. She flinched as if Wedge had physically hurt her. Her eyes flickered down to her shoes to hide the fear that was clearly evident in her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to think of a response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you knew or not." Wedge said softly looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

Arya shook her head, taking a deep breath and putting on a forced smile. "It's fine. I just haven't had to deal with that for awhile. I guess reality had to start sometime." She shrugged.

Wedge smiled sadly at her shaken demeanour she was trying so hard to suppress. "How're the lessons going? You feeling like you can kick some ass?" He nudged her lightly. Arya's robotic, fake smile immediately grew into her usual bright grin.

"I'm getting there." She laughed. For the past couple of months she had been learning how to fight with the help of Eli and a few officers.

Eli had insisted after she had a run in with Bobba Fett while she was on a mission with Han. The fierce bounty hunter always had an issue with her. She had met him briefly while doing a job for Jabba years ago. If it weren't for Han she would have been taken as a slave. He didn't like her then and after she knocked him off his feet with a wave of her arm, he was out for blood.

Thankfully, she came back with only a couple scratches and a black eye. No doubt, Bobba Fett was in worse condition after she blasted him against a concrete wall, effectively knocking him out.

Luke went nuts as soon as he saw her. He went on and on for hours about how, from now on, he would always go with her on missions and he vowed to never let anything hurt her ever again. Arya could only laugh lightheartedly at his concern.

Han and Eli were no better either. They all spent the next day pulling out chairs for her and always offering their arm to her even when she had to go to the bathroom.

They had come to a compromise and now she was training with the male officers who usually trained the younger military officers.

The lessons made her feel great, she had a new kind of confidence she never knew she could have. All the looks and side comments from pilots on the base didn't bother her as much. There were only a small number of women on the base, most of them being high ranking generals like Mon Mothma or they were royalty like Leia. Arya was just an ordinary girl and according to the insatiable, perverted men on the base, she was fair game. But she knew she could take care of herself now, with or without her powers.

She looked at the clock on the wall, she had to meet Han in 5 minutes. She said goodbye to Wedge, hugging him quickly before filing her way through the never ending crowds of people.

Arya sighed in relief as she turned the corner and was met by an empty, quiet hallway. She only walked a few steps before she felt a hand gently grasp her arm. She would have tensed and fought to get out of the mystery person's grasp if she didn't immediately recognize the familiar scent of motor oil and fresh cotton. A scent that was so undeniably Luke.

She giggled quietly as he dragged her inside a dark room. The door closed quickly and her eyes barely had time to adjust before Luke was kissing her hard. She couldn't contain her moan at the sweet contact. She circled her arms around his neck as his hands travelled through her hair and down her back slowly. Their lips moving in a heated, slightly frantic rhythm.

She pulled away, Luke immediately moving forward to try and keep their lips connected. She smiled widely and traced his bottom lip with her thumb. Luke trapped it between his teeth teasingly, a smirk on his face.

Arya surveyed the dark room and huffed out a laugh. "Is there a reason you dragged me into a closet?" She asked, twisting her fingers in the ends of his shaggy hair.

His electric blue eyes practically glowed in the dark room as he stared down at her with lust. "I missed you." He said. His voice was husky with passion. That never failed to make her knees feel weak.

"You saw me this morning."

"You left early, we didn't have time for anything." He whispered against her neck and began placing gentle kisses along the freckled skin. Arya closed her eyes, her head tilting back involuntarily as he nibbled on her sweet spot. Her breaths became heavy.

"Wait, you want to do that here? Now?" She asked between soft pants, her eyes widening at the idea. Luke brought his head up to look at her. He gave her a cheeky grin which made her laugh nervously. "What the hell happened to my shy farmboy?" She questioned looking at him with a bewildered expression.

Luke chuckled softly and rested his forehead against hers, pressing a feather light kiss to her lips. "I met you and now I can't seem to keep my hands to myself." He whispered, immediately pressing his lips to hers once the last word had escaped his mouth.

Arya felt her heart race. She shivered as Luke hitched the hem of her shirt up and began rubbing his thumb over her hip bone. She knew if she let him she wouldn't be leaving the closet for at least an hour. They never could just have a short sweet moment together, Luke always insisted on dragging out her pleasure as much as possible.

Arya needed to meet Han in a few minutes but Luke was riling her up so much she knew she wouldn't get any work done.

She pulled away regretfully, an impatient look on her face. Luke groaned at the loss of her lips on his and tightened his grip on her waist to keep her close to him.

He was glad she no longer flinched whenever he did that, she'd gotten so much more comfortable with his touch ever since they'd had sex. She was slowly learning to let go of her past.

"I gotta go soon." She whispered, though she made no move to leave him.

Luke moved his hands to the back of her neck and brought her close so he could press an achingly slow kiss to her soft lips. She hummed softly, her hands at his sides as he kissed her lazily.

Arya pulled away and rested her head on his chest. "I really gotta go." She laughed slightly, dreading the moment she would walk out the door. Luke just sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had to be somewhere."

Arya chuckled. Only Luke would apologize after trying to be romantic. She looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw before reluctantly pulling out of his embrace. She smoothed down her hair and fixed her crooked shirt.

"I'll see you tonight then. Can't wait to finish what we started." He whispered the last part, smirking at her. Arya felt herself blush. She bit her lip and moved to kiss him one last time.

"Neither can I." She replied, biting his bottom lip. He groaned again, sounding absolutely wrecked.

"Go before I lose all my control and we end up staying here all day." He scolded her, an amused smile on his face.

Arya laughed after considering it for a split second. She opened the door and paused for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you." Luke replied, a loving smile on his handsome face. She sighed wistfully and turned, walking down the hall.

It only took her a few minutes to navigate her way to the hangar where she was supposed to meet Han. She was about to walk through the door when she saw a familiar head of silver hair. She craned her head to get a better look at what he was doing. A goofy smile immediately broke out on her face as she saw her brother talking to one of the nurses on the base. Arya didn't know her very well, only passing her in the halls a few times. But the girl would always smile warmly at her.

Arya cleared her throat, getting both of their attention. Eli turned, a slight blush on his cheeks as he noticed his twin watching him with a giddy smile on her face. He excused himself, saying goodbye to the girl who looked equally nervous as he did. She nodded and began walking back to her office, offering a slight wave to Arya who beamed back at her. Eli walked towards Arya, avoiding eye contact.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? It's creepy." He said, entering the hangar without looking behind him to see if she was following.

"I had no idea nurses were your type." She said, her smile growing as Eli just glared back at her.

"If you must know her name is Zara and there's nothing going on between us so we can just end the conversation now." He said sternly, walking faster to get away from his sister's questions.

"Do you want there to be something between you two?" Arya asked, practically jogging beside him to keep up.

"I hardly know her." He argued. He turned to his sister and furrowed his brows at the sight of her wide smile and loving eyes. "What?" Eli asked exasperated.

"That wasn't a no." She sang and couldn't help but laugh mockingly as Eli ignored her and kept walking.

"Finally!" Han threw his hands up dramatically after seeing the twins walking towards him where he was working on the Falcon. "I don't know why I expected you two to be here on time." He said, immediately holding out a screwdriver for Eli to take.

Arya and Eli both rolled their eyes in unison causing Han to shake his head. He had been living with these two for years but he still wasn't used to the constant twin parallels.

"So what, you just needed help with your ship? Why the hell am I here?" Arya asked, placing her hands on her hips. She could have been with Luke right now. Just the thought of him brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to spend time with you. You've been spending all your time with loverboy, I hardly see you now." Han said, keeping his eyes down at the engine in front of him.

Arya's shoulders slumped. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She had no idea Han was feeling this way. Lately he had been a little short with her but she just figured it had to do with the constant arguing between him and Leia. She felt terrible knowing she had been isolating herself from him, something she promised wouldn't happen. "Han, I- I had no idea-" She said quietly.

As soon as he heard her quiet voice, Han looked up and sighed at the sight of her sad face. He stood and walked in front of her, his hands grasping her arms. "Don't worry about it. You're an adult, I can't expect you to be by my side all the time." He reassured her but she could still see a thin layer of annoyance on his face.

"I'm an adult but I'm still your little sister." She said causing him to smile warmly at her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She missed his hugs so much, she hadn't even realized how long it had been since she had hugged him. Things were stressful on the base, usually when they saw each other it was between late night coffee breaks or during missions.

"I guess I have been a little awol lately. I didn't even know about Eli's new girlfriend." Arya said casually and smirked at the way his head whipped around and the annoyed expression on his face.

"She's not-"

"You have a girlfriend?" Han yelled, his hands dropping against his thighs as he stared at him in disbelief. "Why am I the last to know about everything?" He whined, interrupting Eli's retort. Arya laughed loudly at her brothers. She really did miss messing with them.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I was talking to a girl, that's it." He stated. "You're a little shit head you know that?" He said to his sister who just smiled widely at him.

* * *

Luke stood beside Leia, looking at the layouts of the new base, but he was finding it hard to concentrate. It was almost impossible after the little adventure in the closet. That girl certainly knew exactly how to drive him crazy and he was not complaining in the slightest.

"Have you seen Arya? I wanted to talk to her and make sure she's ok." Leia asked, breaking him out of his lust filled daydream of the woman in question. "I know this must be unsettling for her, especially now that we're going into hiding."

"Uh, yeah I was with her earlier today. She seemed ok. We didn't really talk about it."

Leia looked at him and scrunched up her nose at his words. "Ok, I don't need to hear about what you _did_ talk about." She said, waving her hand. Leia had caught the couple countless times in a compromising position while they were supposed to be working.

Luke flushed, his eyes widening as Leia looked at him with a look of amusement at his flustered appearance. He was about to respond when a frantic beeping had caught both of their attention as well as everyone else in the room.

"What's going on?" Leia asked, moving towards the console to get a better look, Luke following closely behind.

"Imperial ships have been spotted, they're entering the planet's atmosphere." One of the commanders replied, fear evident in his voice.

"Send out every ship we have ready. Most of the pilots are getting ready for take off anyways. Don't let them land." Leia said sternly.

Luke stayed quiet. He had nightmares about the Empire coming back and taking Arya back to captivity. His heart started to beat faster at the thought of it becoming reality. Something in the back of his mind told him they were here for her. His palms began to sweat. He had to find her.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper. Leia turned to him and saw the look of fear on his face. She knew what he was thinking. She tensed and turned to the computer, pulling up security footage to find out what room Arya was in.

Just as Leia began typing a loud explosion rang through the building causing Leia to stumble back slightly. Luke caught her in time, holding her up by her arms. They looked at each other nervously. "They're here." She whispered.

Back in the hangar, Arya looked up from the toolbox she was rummaging through at the sound of an explosion. She shared confused glances with her brothers who both kept an arm out to keep her down when she began to stand up.

"I'll go find Leia." Eli said somberly, keeping his nerves in check. He was gone in the blink of an eye.

Arya felt a shiver go down her spine. A familiar sense of fear creeping in her bones. Something bad was going to happen, she knew it. Han stood, grabbing his blaster from the holster.

"Stay here." He said and began walking. She quickly stood up and grabbed his arm.

"What? no! Han, please don't leave me alone." She begged him, her voice higher pitched than usual. He looked at her in shock, standing for a few moments before he nodded slowly. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Hey, you're gonna be ok, Red. We don't know what's going on, let's not jump to conclusions." He comforted her, rubbing her back softly.

It was only a few moments later when the lights suddenly went out causing her to jump. The emergency back up light powered up, casting a dim shadow over the room.

"What the hell is happening?" She whispered, placing a hand against her pounding heart.

* * *

Eli made it to the control room where Luke and Leia stood.

"What the fuck was that?" He said, surveying the frantic room. People were yelling, rushing from side to side as they tried to stop the imminent attack on the base.

"The Empire." Leia said softly. Eli's blood ran cold, his mind immediately racing to his sister. Just as he was about to run back to her the light went out.

He went to the keypad on the door he had just come from. He tried a few times but it wouldn't open. The power cut meant they were stuck. Eli banged on the door, ramming his shoulder against the steel a few times. It wouldn't budge. He sighed, pulling at the strands of hair in frustration.

"We're getting security camera footage." An officer announced. The three raced to the desk and looked at the various screens as each picture slowly came on the screen.

Empty hallways, empty rooms- they weren't finding anything. The last picture came on the screen and they all recoiled. Darth Vader stood with a group of at least a dozen stormtroopers. His huge form surveyed the room before briskly walking down the hall. They knew who he had come for.

Luke felt his throat go dry, his chest heave in panic. He felt Leia place a hand on his shoulder. He could feel her shaking slightly. They both jumped at the sound of a loud bang. Eli was practically throwing himself at the steel door. He was a flash of blue racing back and forth.

"Eli! Stop, you're gonna hurt yourself." Leia yelled. She turned to one of the officers working the control panel. "Get that door open now." She ordered harshly, her patience wearing thin and giving way to her fear.

They all stood nervously, none of them sharing a word. Luke had never felt so scared in his life. He was literally living his worst nightmare. As soon as the door hissed open, Eli was out in a flash. Luke and Leia ran down the halls making sure to keep an eye out for any troopers. They eventually caught up to Eli who was desperately trying to open the door to the hangar where Arya and Han were trapped.

Luke looked through the huge bay window. He instantly calmed when he saw her standing with Han, unharmed. She caught his eyes and she visibly relaxed. Luke smiled slightly, trying not to show his fear.

Arya felt her heart jump at the sight of Luke. He looked nervous. She began to walk towards the window but stopped short when the doors across the room burst open. A dozen stormtroopers entered, their blasters aimed at the two of them. She raced to the side of the room, taking cover behind cargo boxes. She had no idea where Han had decided to hide.

"Oh my god." Luke muttered. He pulled at his hair and began to furiously push the button of the door. His mind was racing, he couldn't think straight. He just needed to get her to safety, but all he could do was stand and watch.

Eli was a wreck. He pushed against the door until he crumpled against the ground, holding his bruised and bloodied shoulder. It didn't keep him down for long though, he was desperate to get his sister.

Arya tried to control her breathing. She listened to their heavy footsteps come closer and closer. She moved as quietly as she could down the line of boxes that kept her hidden. She knew this cover wouldn't last long. Her ears perked up as she heard a scuffle.

"Watch it." She heard Han sneer. _They have him_. She peeked over the top and saw him surrounded. One of them raised his blaster and aimed it at his chest. She could see Leia from the window across the room watching with her hand over her heart. She saw Luke looking frantically from the control pad to the scene unfolding in front of him.

Arya felt her blood run cold and she stood, her arm extending forward, knocking down the man who held a gun to her brother. Han looked up in shock and smiled lightly. He tried to make a move for his blaster that was knocked out of his hands but was quickly restrained by three troopers.

Luke felt his breathing stutter in shock as he watched Arya appear from behind the group of Stormtroopers. She moved elegantly, waving her hands to the side, her fingers twirling rhythmically as she knocked down three troops at a time. She held out of her arm as one of them pointed a blaster at her.

"Stand down, my witch." She tensed at the sound of the deep, terrifying voice she had hoped she would never hear again.

She kept her arm raised, the red waves dancing around her hand as she stood with her guard up. She could faintly hear Luke yelling for her from behind the glass. The sound of a lightsaber igniting made her flinch. She had yet to turn around and face the man who ruined her. Arya heard his heavy footsteps come closer making her body begin to shake.

"I said, stand down." He spoke harshly from behind her.

She tensed and let out a quiet yelp as the red blade appeared beside her, inches from the skin of her neck. She clenched her eyes shut and lowered her arms, the red energy ceasing - she was defenceless.

"Arya," Han began but suddenly groaned in pain as he was punched in the stomach and again across the jaw. One of the Stormtroopers whacked their blaster across the side of his head causing him to fall to the ground.

"No!" She yelled and moved to reach him. She felt a searing pain on her arm and screamed, falling to her knees. Her breathing was frantic, loud panting gasps escaped her lips as she looked down at the charred and bloodied skin on her forearm.

Luke felt tears in his eyes as he watched his love get burned. He clenched his jaw in anger as he watched Darth Vader walk around her and kneel before her. He never noticed how tiny she was. Yes, she was small, only a few inches above Leia, but seeing her on her knees in front of Vader made her look so vulnerable and small in a way he had never noticed before.

His heart pounded as he watched the sith lord loom over her. He wanted nothing more than to charge into the room and take a swing at Vader with his own lightsaber. He was going crazy just watching. He promised Arya he wouldn't let anything happen to her and now she was in serious danger and he was stuck watching.

"What do you want from me?" Arya asked, her voice hoarse as she forced herself not to let any tears fall. She hated the fact that he saw how easily afraid of him she was.

"You." His chilling voice replied making her shoulders tense. She looked up at the robotic mask with a shocked look but stayed silent, willing him to continue. "I'm here to bring you where you truly belong."

Before she could respond or fight back, she felt a sting on the side of her neck. She gasped, her hand moving to her neck where they had pricked her. She immediately felt dizzy, her vision swirling. Her limbs felt like they were filled with tar. She fell to the ground, her breathing slowing to an abnormally slow pace. The walls around her looked like they were melting. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and could faintly hear an echo of someone screaming her name.

"Luke." She slurred, her eyes trying to focus on the blurry form she saw through the window.

Luke yelled, shouted, cried, tried desperately to open that damn door. He was practically hyperventilating as he watched the girl he loves being carried out by the dangerous Sith, the man that killed his father, the man that killed Ben.

Eli fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders began to shake as he sobbed. Leia wiped at her tears and kneeled beside Eli. She hugged him tightly but had no words of comfort. She had no idea how they would come back from this. Her best friend was gone, captured again.

She looked up at Luke and knew from the blank expression on his usually bright face and the tear filled eyes that she was looking at a broken man.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes I'm back! You guys really helped me get my motivation back, thank you for all your comments, they really made me smiled and convinced me to continue with the story. I have updated chapter 19 as well so make sure you've read that before this chapter! xx**

* * *

Arya groaned, her head was throbbing wickedly and her arms were aching. As soon as she was fully awake and remembered what had happened, she began to tremble in fear.

She looked down to see her arms strapped across her chest in a straight jacket. Tears stung her eyes. She couldn't believe she was in this position again and now without her brother. Arya let out a broken sob at the thought of her brother. She wondered how he was, if he was blaming himself for what happened or if he was on his way to rescue her.

She thought of Han, Luke and Leia. Her friends, the people she loved. All she wanted was to hug her brothers, she wanted to sneak a late night heart to heart with Leia, she wanted to lie in her comfy bed wrapped in Luke's arms. She wanted to feel him press gentle kisses to her skin and feel him trace his fingers against her freckles and scars, worshipping her body.

The door behind her hissed open and heavy footsteps were heard, breaking her from her thoughts. They slowly made their way closer to her like a beast stalking its prey. Arya stopped squirming. She wished she could wipe away her tears, she didn't want to show any weakness.

Darth Vader stood tall next to the young girl. No words were spoken. He watched her, every mechanical breath made her fear grow.

"You may as well just kill me now." Arya breathed out, her voice quiet and raspy from just waking up. Vader tilted his head, keeping silent making Arya feel more anxious by the second. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'll never join the dark side."

Vader moved closer towards her, leaning over her tauntingly. Arya cowered slightly but kept her eyes glued to him. "That's exactly what your father said in the beginning."

Arya's eyes widened. She shifted in her seat, pulling at the sleeves keeping her arms down once again. Just the mention of her father made the situation worse.

"But he soon learned his place. He became one of the best assassins I've ever seen. When I gave the order to terminate you and your family he asked me what would be more effective, a blaster or lightsaber." He continued, taunting her in the worst way possible. Arya felt herself physically recoil at his words.

Arya felt a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. There was someone else in the room. Vader was trying to distract her from whoever else was there. She squinted her eyes in confusion and glared at the Sith Lord.

"I don't understand why you want me to join you when I have the capability to be more powerful than you and your friend you're trying to hide." She said, smirking proudly as Vader straightened, his fists clenching in anger.

"You have much to learn, my witch." He spat out. Vader turned his attention to the figure looming in the corner. Arya furrowed her brows, _what is he planning?_

"Miss Restov, such a pleasure to see you again." Arya's surge of confidence immediately dissipated at the sound of a low, croaking voice.

Emperor Palpatine emerged from the shadows, taking slow steps toward the terrified young girl. He leaned closer to her, stroking a bony finger against her tear stained cheek. Arya whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I thinks it's time for some heavy persuasion." He whispered in her ear, raising his hand to her forehead.

Arya began screaming in pain, her back arching from the chair she was strapped to. The pressure in her head was intense cursing her to black out in seconds. The darkness lasted only a few moments and was soon replaced by visions of her ruling the Empire next to Vader and Palpatine.

* * *

Luke picked at a loose thread on his shirt for the thousandth time. His mind was reeling, he couldn't think straight. He sat at a large table surrounded by the few generals that hadn't already left for Hoth. Han was currently yelling at a young officer to work harder to try and find his little sister. Eli sat next to Luke. The two of them silent, their expressions blank as they tried to wrap their head around what had just happened. The room was buzzing, but Luke couldn't decipher any words being spoken.

Leia quickly got the attention of everyone in the room when she noticed that no real work was being done. "Our main priority is finding Arya. We have a few leads as to where Vader is hiding but there's no guarantee." She sighed heavily, biting her lip hard to keep her emotions in check.

General Kae, the same woman who berated Arya all those months ago, rolled her eyes. "Is this really a priority? The Empire knows we're here, I think our next move is to go to Hoth where we'll be safe." She spoke harshly, clearly having no interest in the rescue of Arya Restov.

Luke looked up, his eyes piercing hers. He never was the kind of guy to lose his cool, but now, he didn't feel like himself. He took in a deep breath, ready to yell at the stuck up general once again but Eli had beat him to it.

"Excuse me? My twin sister is missing. She's in the same hands that tortured her. Just because _you_ don't understand what she's capable of doesn't mean she would ever betray the Rebellion. She's a good person with a huge heart who doesn't deserve any of the shit you've been throwing at her." Eli yelled, tears stinging his eyes. His hands shook and his shoulders were tense. He was a mess.

"Eli," Luke said quietly, coercing him to sit back in his seat.

"General Kae, we're going after Arya whether you like it or not. I'm not leaving my friend to die." Leia interjected, a slight edge to her tone that they had never heard before.

Han turned his head, their eyes meeting. He smiled weakly, a grateful look in his eyes that made Leia's heart flutter slightly.

"Princess Leia, it would be wise of you to keep your mouth shut." General Kae snapped back, her patience wearing thin. "Why do want to save the girl responsible for the destruction of Alderaan?" She spoke, smirking at the shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"W-what's she talking about?" Han asked, looking to Leia who stared down at her shoes.

"That's right, I read your report. That witch is the reason your planet, _your_ _family_ , is gone."

Luke felt his chest constrict. Arya had never told him about that. For the first time since she had been taken, he felt his hope dwindle. Hearing these people talk about her with so much disrespect hurt him. He wanted nothing more than to tell them off and just hold Arya in his arms again.

He was scared to think about what she was going through, what they were doing to her. He blew out a harsh breath, clenching his fists against his thighs as he fought to keep his resolve. If they had any chance of finding her, he had to keep his control.

"Why would you trust her after she betrayed you?" General Kae asked Leia who had yet to look up.

"Vader was about to kill me, she didn't have a choice. All she did was tell him what her fear was, it wasn't like she gave the order to blow up Alderaan." Eli interjected harshly, looking like he was about ready to strangle someone.

"We're wasting our time!" Luke yelled, finally speaking up. "The woman I love was taken. You have no right to decide her fate. You don't even know what she went through the first time. We're saving her, end of story." His voice was firm, leaving everyone to sit in silence, taking in his words.

"Uh, general?" A young officer, the same man who was yelled at repeatedly by Han, interjected nervously. "There's a transmission coming in, the location is unknown."

Luke and Han exchanged nervous glances before turning their attention to the huge screen on the wall. There was only static for a few moments before the picture cleared. Luke almost let out a cry as he saw Arya strapped down, her head lolled to the side. Blood was trickling down her nose and ears. The only indication that she was alive was the faint rise and fall of her chest.

"Where's this coming from?!" Han yelled, his voice strained with emotion Luke had never heard before.

She stirred, waking slowly. She pulled at her restraints weakly before sighing in defeat. She whimpered slightly as she moved her body in the seat. Even the slightest movements hurt every muscle in her body. It felt like her shoulders were about to dislocate from being strapped down for so long.

Luke swallowed thickly, he couldn't believe he had let this happen. He watched her get taken from him and now he was watching her get tortured. His hands trembled and he chewed on his lip nervously.

"This can all be over, just tell us where the new Rebel base is located." The whole room tensed as they heard Darth Vader's voice.

For the first time, General Kae looked stunned. Luke wondered if it was because of the inevitable pain Arya was going to suffer or if she thought Arya was going to divulge the top secret information.

"I'll never help you." She replied through gritted teeth, breathing heavily. Luke felt a mix of pride and fear. He always admired her for how strong willed she was but he was terrified of what Vader would do to her.

"Start tracing the transmission for a location." Mon Mothma said, breaking the tense silence. Even her voice wavered in nervousness.

Han bit his nails hastily. He felt his heart beat wildly as he watched the familiar black cloak come into view on the screen. He stood before Arya menacingly and outstretched his hand. He felt his breath catch in his throat, tears welling in his eyes as he watched Arya throw her head back, her face contorted in pain. She began to pant heavily, a quiet whimper escaping her lips.

"Turn it off. Please turn it off." Luke begged, his voice cracking.

A scream tore through Arya's throat causing everyone on the base to watch in horror. Luke buried his head in his hands, trying to block out the sound of his love in pain.

Han began to yell at the officer again, screaming at him to turn it off. He was unable to take down the live feed. It was coming from wherever the Empire was hiding, the Rebellion had no control over what was playing.

The heart wrenching screams suddenly stopped, static replacing the image on the screen. The room was silent for a minute, the tension heavy. Luke blinked back tears, his jaw clenched tightly. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He would have given anything to take her place, for him to suffer instead of her.

"We got a radius but no precise coordinates yet."

"Well let's start there. Get every pilot that's left and we'll head out within the hour." Leia stated, snapping herself out of her shocked horror and back to her professional stature.

"Do you know how big the galaxy is? It'll take days to find her." Han argued.

"It's better than nothing! I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Leia yelled back, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"We need to rescue my sister and we're no good to her dead. They already have the jump on us, we need an actual plan." Leia stared at Han with a fierce glare. "What?" He asked her sharply, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I expected you to do anything to get her back, I never thought you'd be the one who wanted to wait for logic." She said in a low voice.

"I spent a year making impulse decisions and I never got her back. I'm not making any mistakes this time, I'm not losing her for another year!" Han yelled causing Leia to go quiet and break their fiery gazes.

"What do you two think of this?" Leia asked, turning to Luke and Eli.

Luke bit his lip and turned to Eli who had been quiet for a while. He had a blank look on his face, his eyes not focusing on anyone in the room. They stayed glued to the screen on the wall that was now black.

"Eli?" Leia asked concerned. She walked towards him and took a seat next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He didn't even acknowledge her.

"It's my fault." He whispered. Luke looked up at him. They were having the same thoughts.

"You can't blame yourself for this. We had no idea they were coming until it was too late." Leia reassured him.

"What are they gonna do to her?" His voice shook. He looked down at his hands for a moment before shrugging off Leia's hand, pushing his chair out and racing out of the room.

* * *

Arya was breathing heavily, her head pounding from the mental torture Vader had inflicted.

She wondered if her brothers were looking for her, if Luke was on his way. _How would they know where to find me, I don't even know where I am._ She racked her brain, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. She wasn't going to wait for someone to come get her, she didn't know if she had time. She was sure Vader would soon realize there really was no way to turn her to the dark side and just get rid of her.

Arya tugged at her restraints again. She had no idea how she could defend herself or try to escape if she couldn't use her powers.

 _The force. Arya, use the force._

Arya lifted her head slowly, her eyes roaming the room. She turned her head to the two stormtroopers on guard. They obviously hasn't been the ones to tell her to use the force. She furrowed her brows, _whose voice was that?_

 _The force._ Her eyes closed gently as she concentrated. She stayed patient, trying hard to not lose hope or become frustrated. She had no idea what she was doing. Arya tried to remember what her mother had told her about the force. _It flows through you. Reach out._

She reached out with her mind, her breaths shallow, she felt completely relaxed. She was on a star destroyer not a planet. Close to...close to….Serenno. Her eyes opened, her lips parted in a shuddering exhale. _Why would Vader bring me to my home planet?_

She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes again. She tried to focus on Luke. Neither of them had been trained in the force but it had still led them to each other so it was worth a try. Arya squeezed her eyes close, trying to focus on Luke and not where she was.

 _Luke. Please hear me._ She told him where she was, hoping it was actually working and she wasn't just acting crazy. After a couple of minutes of silence she sighed, her head resting back against the seat she was still strapped to. Her jaw clenched in frustration. She was giving up hope.

 _I'm coming for you, Sweetheart. Hang in there._

Arya's eyes snapped open. Had she heard that right? It worked, Luke was coming for her. Her chest immediately constricted, he was walking right into danger to save her. She couldn't let anything happen to him, she would die if he got hurt because he was coming to save her.

Back at the Rebellion base, Eli, Han and Leia were running to the hangar where Luke was waiting by the falcon. He had suddenly sprang up from his seat, saying he knew where Arya was. Luke felt a flutter in his chest. He was confused at how he heard her voice but decided not to question anything. He just wanted his girl back.

"What the hell is going on?" Han yelled as soon as they boarded the falcon and saw Luke in the cockpit, starting up the engine.

"Vader has her on a ship near Serenno. Are the other pilots coming?" He asked quickly, ignoring the questioning looks.

"Yeah, they're right behind us." Eli answered out of breath. There was a team of at least 12 pilots who were coming with them. This was the Empire after all, they couldn't just show up and take Arya back. They knew there would be a fight.

"Wait a second, how did you find out where she is?" Leia asked

Luke hesitated for a moment. He shook his head quickly. "It's a long story, I'll explain later. Can we just go and get her back please?" He snapped, buckling himself in his seat.

Han nodded slowly before shaking himself out of his state of confusion. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. "Alright, Princess, why don't you go back to your friends and we can get on with the rescue."

Leia crossed her arms against her chest, standing her ground. "I'm coming with you." She stated simply. Han turned towards her with his brows raised. He pointed a finger at her and opened his mouth to begin another argument but Leia stopped him. "You're not the only one that cares about Arya. I just want to help get my friend back." Her eyes that held so much fire began to soften at the thought of her friend and the sounds of her being hurt.

Han sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine! But if you slow us down at all we're leaving you behind." He yelled and moved to his seat. Luke quickly turned his head, catching Leia's eye. He shook his head slightly, reassuring her that he wouldn't let that happen.

Han and Chewie sat in their front seats and moved rapidly, the falcon taking off in record time. Luke's eyes kept trailing back to Eli who fiddled with his fingers nervously. He was practically buzzing with nervous anticipation. His body was sore, he could feel what she was feeling, and it made this whole thing even worse knowing what she was going through.

* * *

The two stormtroopers standing by the door had been talking quietly for a few minutes. Arya couldn't help but squirm in her seat every time they looked back at her.

The two troops nodded at each other before moving towards her swiftly. She let out a moan of relief as the restraints were loosened and her arms that were folded across her chest relaxed at her sides. One of them roughly grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the seat. Her head began to spin and she slumped forward.

The heavy sleeves were pulled off of her and immediately replaced with heavy steel cuffs around her wrists. Arya blinked rapidly, hoping her fuzzy vision would restore itself. With a guard on either side, each gripping tightly to her arms, they began to drag her towards the door. Arya felt a chill down her spine, this was all too familiar. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her back travel down to her hip and roughly tug at the hem of her shirt that she finally snapped out of her drug like state.

She shoved the man on her right. Her shoulder knocking him under his chin as she pushed him against the wall with all her strength. At least she had the element of surprise on her side. Her pointer finger bent towards the metal cuffs on her wrists, using her powers to work on breaking herself free. The guard on her left shook himself out of his shock and stepped forward to grab her.

Arya kicked the man in the shin causing him to fall to his knees. She laid another forceful kick to his chest, knocking him down to the floor. The cuffs finally cracked from the energy and she shook them off, turning on her heel and thrusting her hands forward to the guard coming at her from behind. He fell with a pain filled grunt.

Arya bent down to the trooper she had winded who was getting back on his feet. She twitched her hand next to his temple, pulling her hand back towards her as she watched a flicker of red filter through the white armour. His fear of Vader taking over his mind as he relieved torture over and over again in his own head.

Arya smiled triumphantly, _not so much fun is it?_ She got to her feet and flicked her hand against the keypad making the door hiss open. She quickly made her way out of her cell and down the hall, her head turning every which way. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was no matter what, she couldn't get caught.

She practically jumped out of her skin as an alarm began to blare through the hallways. She couldn't help the wide smile that stretched across her face. They had come for her. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her connection with Luke. She found it instantly, she could even feel his presence which made tears sting at her eyes. It felt like it had been so long since she saw him, their steamy encounter in the closet seemed like it was weeks ago.

Arya peeked around the corner. Seeing it was empty, she began to sprint towards where she knew her family was. She skidded to a stop as she turned a corner. A group of troops blocked her path. Arya knelt slightly, pointing her hand towards the floor and swinging her arm up over her head, towards the ceiling, creating a shield just in time as a barrage of blasts came her way.

Back on the Falcon, the group rushed out into the hangar of the star destroyer. Luke held his blaster in his hands, but every once in awhile he ran his finger over the lightsaber on his belt. Han, Chewie and Leia blasted away the troops lined up by the doors, ready to take them out. Eli was a blur, running around the room, knocking down someone new each round. In a matter of seconds, the room was clear of fire.

"Come on, she's this way." Eli said, panting slightly and nodding his head over to the door on the right. Han looked at him incredulously before shrugging and rolling his eyes. He too was anxious to get Arya back and decided not to question how he knew, those twins always had some sort of connection he never understood.

Luke felt his heart pounding, his palms sweating. This was familiar. It was exactly what he had felt back on the Death Star before he had even met Arya. Once again, the same feeling was guiding him towards her. He felt a twinge of fear creep up. He didn't know what state he would find her in, he was scared to see the damage they had done. He knew every bruise, every scar, was his fault because he didn't get to her in time.

* * *

Arya grunted with effort as she blasted away the last trooper that stood in her way. She stood still for a few seconds, breathing heavily. She stepped forward, making sure to avoid the numerous bodies that lie around her. Just as she was making her way forward, she felt a presence coming up behind her.

Before she had time to turn around and fight, she was knocked off her feet. She felt all the air leave her lungs in a rushed breath as she was hit forcefully in her side. She felt herself being dragged into a room, the door closing behind her.

Arya elbowed the attacker standing behind her. The arms around her ceased their grip and she turned to face them. She trapped them in a wave of red, their arms falling limp at their sides. She thrust her right hand forward, causing them to fall back against the wall, denting the smooth steel. She sighed in relief as they fell to the ground and ceased to get back up.

She moved towards the door, wanting to get out of the dark room as soon as possible. She pressed the button multiple times but each time it failed to open. Her nerves caused her hands to shake. She hit her hand against the keypad forcefully, even using her powers but nothing would make the door budge.

Arya felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She suddenly tensed, feeling a prickling on the back of her neck, there was someone coming and she was trapped. She felt the dark presence and knew Vader was coming for her. She turned back to the keypad, pressing incessantly, desperate to get it open.

The sound of a lightsaber igniting tore her attention back to the empty corridor. Arya stumbled back in fear as Darth Vader abruptly turned the corner, coming face to face with her.

"Did you really think I'd let you go that easily?" Vader taunted her, circling her menacingly. Arya turned her body slowly, keeping her eyes locked on the black slate eyes of his mask. She pushed her fear down and stared at him harshly. "Your fate is sealed with me. You either join me or die in front of your friends, your twin, your _lover_." He spat out the last word angrily making Arya flinch slightly.

She turned her head towards the window, her eyes widened as she noticed Luke, Han, Eli, and Leia running down the hallway, their pace immediately faltering as they noticed Vader. She locked eyes with Luke who looked scared beyond belief. She could see his body trembling from where she stood.

She shifted her gaze back to the Sith Lord, squaring her shoulders confidently. "I guess I don't have any other choice." She spoke strongly and twirled her hands at her sides, her fingers alight with scarlet energy.

"It won't open!" Eli yelled in frustration, slamming his hand against the keypad. He looked at his sister who stood threateningly in front of Vader. His felt as if his heart would stop at any moment. _What the hell is she doing?_ The group was forced to stand and watch as Vader held his lightsaber up and took a swing at Arya.

She flicked her left hand, dodging the blade swiftly. She moved rapidly, her arms swinging left and right, blocking every strike that came her way. Each step he took closer, Arya stepped back. He held his hand out, pushing her against the steel wall roughly causing her head to hit the wall making her vision swirl for a moment.

Luke's nails dug into his palm and began to draw blood as he watched helplessly as Vader brought his saber up and thrust forward, Arya moving her head just in time. He felt a surge of anger, fear, and pride as he watched Arya fight. She was holding her own but every strike of the saber made him see red. He shot at the glass of the window, but it wouldn't break.

Vader wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled the hair at the back of her head, forcing her body to arch back uncomfortably. Arya yelped and grabbed onto his hand before his saber could come down across her neck. Her hands trembled as she used every ounce of strength she had to hold his hand back. His red saber inched closer and closer to her skin making her shake and whimper in fear. She turned her head as it got closer, her eyes meeting with Eli who was now on his knees as he watched her.

Arya thrust her right hand forward, knocking Vader back a few steps. She fell to the ground and reacted quickly before he could strike her again. She moved her left hand forward as her right hand twirled before waving to the side, his lightsaber flying out of his hands and across the room, out of his reach.

Arya faltered slightly as she began to feel the familiar agonizing pressure in her head. Vader held his hand out towards her, trying to bring her down with the force. She flinched and hesitantly outstretched her hands. Trapping Vader with her energy and cutting off his power to her mind. She breathed deeply and brought her hands down towards her, a ball of energy forming between her clenched fingers. Vader trembled slightly, his body wavering as he succumbed to her power. Arya clenched her teeth and twirled her fingers, pushing harder.

Luke was astonished as he watched Vader fall to his knees slowly, his arms tense and unmoving at his sides. He was powerless against Arya. His black cloak shimmered red as his whole body was consumed by her energy.

Luke felt a shiver go through his body as he noticed the expression on Arya's face. He had never seen her eyes so dark before or a smile so wicked. He felt a wave of fear and concern go through him as he watched her. He had never seen her like this before, it was unsettling. He looked over at Han who had a similar look of disbelief and fear in his eyes.

Arya thrust her left hand forward causing Vader to fall back at least ten feet. She breathed heavily, her eyes narrowed viciously. She twirled her fingers threateningly as she stalked towards him, ready to finish the job. Before she could take another step, the door between them closed abruptly causing Arya to jump back.

 _Don't let your power consume you. Revenge is not the answer._

Arya was shaken out of her trance like state. The murderous glare on her face softening. The crease in her brow relaxing as tears sprung to her eyes. "Mom?" She whispered. She could have sworn the voice she heard was the soothing, kind voice of her mother. She shook her head slightly before looking down at her hands in awe. She had no idea she was capable of _that._ Had she really brought Vader to his knees?

She heard the door behind her hiss open, the one that ceased to open after all the failed attempts. Eli had her wrapped in his arms within seconds. Her body stayed rigid, she had scared even herself.

She felt his hand at the back of her head, smoothing down her hair comfortingly. She heard his voice though it sounded distant and distorted like she was under water. "What?" She asked, stepping back from his embrace.

"I asked if you were ok." He stated slowly. He opened his mouth to say something but it quickly closed. He decided now was not the time to ask questions.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Arya clutched the fabric at the back of his shirt, finally reciprocating his affection. Her breathing stuttered, her resolve slipping and giving way to her unstable emotions. Eli looked to the door that separated his sister from Vader and felt a slight shiver go through him. He turned to Han who looked at Arya nervously. Eli shook his head at him silently telling him not to push her, at least not now.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." He spoke softly, kissing the top of her head one last time. He expected their reunion to be different. He imagined his sister throwing herself into his arms and crying with relief. The last thing he expected to see was her almost kill a man, a Sith Lord no less. For the first time he felt anxious around his twin, worried about what she could do.

Eli pulled away from his sister and was almost knocked off his feet by Luke who pushed past him to gather Arya in his arms. Arya let out a laugh or relief, her breath shaking as she held onto Luke's trembling figure. "I was so scared." He whispered against her skin, his face buried in her neck.

She could only nod in reply. She felt almost embarrassed that he had seen her lose control. She could sense Eli and Han's discomfort immediately and the last thing she wanted was for Luke to look at her differently. She could tell he was taken aback but she couldn't tell if he was repulsed or scared of her. Even Leia seemed hesitant to come close to her.

Luke lifted his head and crashed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. His thumb grazed her cheekbone, his hands resting at the base of her neck. He pulled away breathless, his forehead resting against hers. He smiled widely and kissed her nose quickly. He held her hand in his tightly as they walked out of the room. Arya only sharing quick words with Han and Leia.

They made it back to the falcon easily, only having to pull their blasters out a few times. Arya noticed her brother flinch slightly every time she pushed her hands out, knocking someone down. Every side glance from Han, every hesitant step closer to her from Leia, every flinch from Eli was like a dagger in her heart.

Arya stayed behind the group as everyone strapped themselves in and got ready for take off. She turned and sat at the table in the front room, away from the cockpit. She felt the ship take off and enter light speed. Within seconds, Luke was rushing back to find her.

He saw her wounded expression making his shoulders sag slightly. He sighed deeply and took a seat next to her, their shoulders brushing against each other's. "They're scared of me." She whispered, her voice wavering as if she was about to burst into tears. Luke felt his stomach twist at the sound of her voice. He had never heard her so hurt before.

"They're just...shocked." He said, wrapping his arm around her, Arya immediately nestling closer to him. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arm around his torso. "If you hadn't done that, if you hadn't used your power, you could've been killed." He reassured her, his voice heavy with emotion. Just saying the words aloud made him feel sick.

"Luke...I didn't close that door." She said softly. She raised her head to look at him. "I heard my mom's voice telling me to stop. I would have kept going, I would have killed someone if that door didn't close."

"It was Darth Vader, don't ever feel guilty for that. Especially after everything he did to you." Arya nodded slowly and cast her eyes down away from Luke's gaze. "I never told you this but, while we were attacking the Death Star I heard Ben's voice. He told me to use the force."

Arya's eyes flickered up to meet his. There was a look of confusion on her face as if she were in deep thought.

"Why don't we get you settled and then we can figure all this out." Luke suggested. She nodded, still looking unsettled. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. She sighed contentedly and rested her head against his chest again, the sound of his heartbeat comforting her. "I can't believe I let you get taken. I'm so sorry you had to go through this again." He whispered against her hair.

"It wasn't your fault." She stated simply, her words barely audible in the quiet room. "Thank you for coming for me. Thank you...for just...being you and for loving me like you do."

Luke frowned at the sound of her voice that sounded so broken. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for letting me."

Arya smiled lightly though it didn't reach her eyes. Even being held in the arms of the man she loved so deeply wasn't enough to settle her. She didn't feel like herself at all. It felt as if she was back to square one.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is rated M!**

* * *

The millennium falcon landed on Hoth. A medical team was ready as soon as the ramp was lowered as well as a large crowd of pilots and officers. Word had spread about Arya's capture and rescue mission. People were very interested in her affairs ever since it became public that she was 'enhanced'. The group exited the ship and was immediately greeted by the freezing, frigid air of the ice planet.

Arya tried to insist that she was ok and waved off the doctors waiting for her. They persisted and Arya sighed, her patience dissolving, and she relented. She started to follow the hoard of doctors to the medical bay, Luke holding her hand the entire time. He didn't let her out of his sight for a second.

As she began to walk away, Chewie growled loudly, sounding agitated. She turned to wave at him, a weak smile on her face, _at least_ he _isn't scared of me._ She looked to the others expectantly. Leia wrung her hands nervously, her eyes cast down to her shoes. Eli stood looking conflicted, like he wanted to go with her, but he stayed in his place. Han was already turned away from her as he began to talk to an officer about where he could put his ship. That's how he always dealt with his emotions, he just ignored them.

Arya felt a lump in her throat, this is exactly what Emperor Palpatine said would happen. He told her soon enough that her friends would look at her like she was a monster. Arya felt as if her heart would collapse in on itself at the knowledge that he was right.

Luke gently stroked his thumb against the side of her hand as they walked. She was so grateful for him. She could tell he was dying to talk to her about what happened but he stayed quiet, he wanted to make sure she was ok physically and emotionally before looking for his own answers. To him, she always came first.

"I'm sorry, Commander Skywalker, you need to wait out here while we do the checkup." One of the doctors stopped him as they came to the door of the med bay. Luke look defeated, he kept his hand intertwined with Arya's, reluctant to let her go.

Arya gave him a small smile. "It won't be long, I'll be fine." She reassured him. Luke sighed deeply and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling away, his hand dropping from hers slowly.

He watched her walk away, feeling anxious as soon as she was out of his sight. It was hard to wrap his head around the events of the day. He thought moving to another base would be stressful, he could hardly fathom the stress he went through when he saw Arya get taken and the trauma she was put through. He was worried about her.

The escape from the Death Star left deep emotional scars and he worried about how she would be this time around. It took some time for her to heal, rightly so, he just hoped she wouldn't revert back to her quiet, closed off manor like she did the first time.

Luke sat in the empty hallway, his hand tangled in his shaggy locks. He would have given anything to be in her position, to have his girl be happy and safe. _Why did it have to be her?_

* * *

Eli watched his sister walk away. His brain screamed at him to follow but his feet stayed where he stood, refusing to move. She had freaked him out but he still wanted to know that she was ok.

"I'm gonna go with them, make sure everything's normal." He said, his eyes glued to the doorway she had just left from.

Han scoffed at his words. "Normal? Good luck with that."

Leia threw a stern glare in his direction. She was pretty shaken up by what she saw but she wasn't going to be rude about it like Han was doing. Eli turned to face Han, an exasperated look on his face.

"Would you stop!" Eli yelled at him. "I know what we saw was...unsettling, but she's still our sister."

"Is she? That look I saw in her eyes was nothing like the Arya I know. She would have never almost _killed_ someone." Han retaliated, his voice rising with every word.

"Ok, let's get some perspective. It was Darth Vader who she lost control on, not an innocent bystander." Leia interjected, stepping between the two men who glared at each other furiously. "It was just shocking to see what she was capable of. The first time I met Arya she used her powers, I've never know her without them, but it was still a shock to see." Leia explained herself, feeling bad for even saying the words out loud. She knew she had to be there for her friend, she knew even if Arya was scarily powerful, she would never hurt her.

Eli seemed to calm down at her words, his tense demeanour relaxing as he took a step back. Han, on the other hand, stayed rigid. His jaw clenched in what could have been anger or fear, they couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry but I'm just having a hard time coming to terms with what she can do. It was hard enough for me to accept it after the Death Star but now?" His voice broke, his sentence trailing off. He turned his head, biting his lip roughly. He was upset at himself. He couldn't stop himself from feeling what he was feeling. It hurt him so much knowing it was Arya who caused him to feel so put off.

" _You're_ having a hard time? How do you think we feel? We're the freaks with the powers." Leia put her hands on Eli's chest, holding him back from lunging at Han. "You can't think about anyone but yourself for one fucking day can you?" Eli spoke harshly before turning and making his way out of the room to find his twin.

Leia watched him go, a deep frown on her face. She turned to Han, her frown quickly dissolving into a sneer. She didn't even notice the hurt look on his face or the way his eyes watered slightly. "You really outdid yourself this time, idiot."

Han rolled his eyes at her at turned swiftly, ignoring her insults as he walked away.

* * *

Luke raised his head as he heard footsteps approaching. His hope dwindled as he saw Eli instead of the doctor, he was going crazy waiting to see her.

"Hey, is she still in there?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, they're just doing a check up." Luke said sounding quite awkward. The tension between the two were thick. Luke had been the one comforting _his_ twin. He couldn't help but feel angry at the way Eli reacted. He had seen how much it hurt Arya to be treated like that, especially by her twin.

Eli was leant against the wall opposite Luke for a few minutes. He became impatient quickly, he was desperate to see his sister and make amends. He hated the thought of her being upset because of him. He rolled his eyes and walked through the sliding door, not caring if he wasn't allowed in.

As soon as he stepped into the room, his eyes locked on Arya who sat on a hospital bed, her back propped up against the wall. One of the nurses immediately rushed over to shoo him out of the room. Eli gave her a stern look causing her to cower slightly. "I'm her twin." He stressed, pushing past her to get to Arya.

He hesitantly sat down next to her, keeping a fair distance between them. Arya rolled down the sleeve on her arm they had just taken blood from, a nervous look on her face. _Is he going to apologize or yell at me?_

"We'll be back in a few minutes with the results." The nurse said and walked out of the room leaving the twins alone. The room was silent for a few minutes, neither knew what to say to the other.

"You don't have to stay, I'm sure everything's fine." Arya spoke quietly, finally breaking the terse silence. She kept her gaze forward, refusing to look at her brother in fear that he would still be looking at her like a freak. She couldn't handle seeing him look at her like that.

"Of course I'm going to stay, you're my sister and I want to make sure you're ok."

Arya grit her teeth, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I scared you, didn't I?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. Eli sighed, running his fingers through his silver hair roughly.

"Yeah." He said bluntly causing Arya to flinch slightly. "I've never seen you like that before. But then I saw Darth Vader, the man who tore our family apart, on his knees. That made up for any ounce of fear I had." Eli grabbed her hand in his and scooted closer to her.

"Arya, seeing you in that cell last year, that killed me. You had no hope, you were ready to let Vader win. But now, seeing you finally stand up to him…" His sentence trailed off. He couldn't put it into words, seeing his sister so fierce. "It freaked me out because I finally realized you didn't need me to protect you anymore."

For the first time since he sat next to her, Arya turned to face him. "I don't blame you for being hesitant. I scared myself too." She said, causing Eli's frown to lighten slightly. "It just really hurt to see you so distant. It's exactly what Vader taunted me about."

"I know and I feel like such a horrible person for even thinking about you that way. I know you would never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it." Eli wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him. She rested her head against his chest, a small smile on her face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't apologize." She reassured him. " _I'm_ still working on accepting what I can do. I don't expect you to understand it any more than I do."

Their loving familial moment was interrupted by the doctor coming back in the room. Eli kept his arm around his sister comfortingly as the results were read.

"Your blood levels are normal, the only concern is your head. We understand there was some trauma. You don't have a concussion but you will have headaches and dizzy spells throughout the week so take it easy." He explained, handing her a bottle of pain meds. "I'm glad to see you back, Miss Restov. Mon Mothma said you didn't give the Empire valuable information. We're all very grateful for your sacrifice."

Arya felt a blush arise on her cheeks. She wasn't used to people complimenting her. She still blushed every time Luke said something sweet to her, which happened numerous times throughout the day.

"Thank you, doctor." Eli spoke for her, noticing her blush and shy smile.

As soon as the doctor left, Luke and Leia entered, both with worried expressions. Luke started to rush over to her but stopped when he saw Eli sitting next to her. He didn't want to interrupt their sibling moment.

"Everything's fine, I'll just have a few headaches." She reassured Luke upon noticing his tortured expression. Luke let out a deep exhale of relief, a smile making its way in his face.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Leia said in a rushed breath, practically running over to the redhead and throwing her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "And I'm so sorry for how I acted. I should have been more supportive." She spoke quickly, her eyes beginning to water.

"Leia, it's ok." Arya laughed slightly, wrapping her arms around her. "We were all stressed out and I'm sure you weren't expecting to see _that._ I don't blame you for the way you reacted." She reassured the young princess. Leia nodded slowly, her eyes still sympathetic and filled with guilt. She hugged her friend tightly once more before finally letting go and stepping away.

"Your stuff is already in your new room so you don't have to worry about unpacking." Arya smiled gratefully at her friend. She was finally getting a room with Luke. Maybe Hoth wasn't going to be that bad. It was colder than she ever thought possible but it was new. She was going to have a fresh start.

"Do you want to go lie down and rest?" Luke asked her. She shook her head and stood from her hospital bed, waving him off as he tried to hold her hand and steady her.

"I actually wanted to talk to Han, clear the air with him." She spoke hopefully. Eli and Leia exchanged knowing looks and both cast their eyes down to the floor. Arya noticed their terse demeanours and frowned. "What did he do?" She sighed, her hands moving to her hips.

"He said- uh- he was-" Leia stumbled, trying to find the right words so she didn't upset her.

"He was being an ass?" Arya interjected, guessing right. Leia raised her brows and shrugged, nodding slightly. "Well I should go talk to him." She said heading for the door.

"Are you sure? He was being pretty rude, do you really want to deal with that right now?" Eli asked her. She hesitated for a few seconds, his words making her second guess her decision.

Arya sighed and squared her shoulders. "I don't want things to be awkward between us, I need to set things straight. I'll meet up with you later." She said to Luke, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walking out of the med bay to find the smuggler.

She asked around and started to make her way to one of the hangars where a few pilots said they last saw him. Arya noticed her stride beginning to slow the closer she got to him. She stood in the doorway, watching as he and Chewie made repairs to the Falcon. She tried to go over in her head what she would say to him. She didn't have much time to think, as soon as Chewie saw her he growled loudly catching Han's attention.

Arya tensed and waved awkwardly, slowly stepping towards them. She giggled, wrapping her arms around the furry Wookie who held her tightly. Han watched them, his mind reeling with what he would say to her.

"You feeling ok?" He asked, his voice stern, not at all like the way he would usually talk to her.

"My head kinda hurts but other than that I'm ok. It could've been worse." She shrugged. For the first time she felt awkward around him. They had never been this distant towards each other. Even when they first met, they connected instantly, they've always been so caring and kind towards each other.

Han nodded thoughtfully, his fingers tapping against his thigh. "So are you going to explain what happened or are we just going to ignore it?" He stated, his voice sounding harsher than he intended. He inwardly cringed, he wished he wasn't feeling like this but he couldn't help it.

"What do you want me say, Han?" She said angrily. "That man kept me in a glass cage for a year, he experimented on me and tortured me day after day. He's the reason my mother is dead, the reason my dad turned to the dark side. How did you expect me to react when he has me cornered?" She yelled, her arms waving frantically. She hoped she could have a civil conversation with him but it looked like that wasn't going to happen now.

"I know what he did to you was awful!" Han yelled back at her. "I know you did what you did to protect yourself but I'm still having a hard time accepting the fact that you're different. You're not the same little girl I met." His voice was now just above a whisper. Arya's glare softened, she swallowed thickly. She had never seen Han so distraught before.

"Sometimes I wish things stayed the way they were. Just the four of us travelling around the Galaxy." He stated sadly. He began to chip away at the ship, avoiding eye contact with her. "Now, you're with Luke and Eli's making all these new friends. Things are changing so much, I-I don't know what to do anymore."

Arya took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Well I'm sorry I met someone who makes me happy. What did you expect me to do, just stay by your side for the rest of my life and become an old maid? I'm allowed to move on with my life!" Her voice raised involuntarily making Han sigh angrily.

"And why the hell are you blaming me for everything that's changed? I didn't ask to get kidnapped, I didn't ask for these fucking powers."

"That's not what I meant." Han tried to interject but Arya didn't even hear him. Her anger overtook her and she continued to yell at him furiously.

"People think I'm a monster and now you, the one person I could always count on to have my back, thinks I am too. Sometimes I think it would have been easier for everybody if I just died on the Death Star."

"Don't." Han's voice was as sharp as a blade. He stepped forward and grasped her shoulders, facing her towards him. "Don't ever say that."

Han's voice wavered. His breathing was erratic and tears sprung to his eyes at the mere mention of losing Arya. For the first time, she saw him break down. "Everything I do, I do to keep you safe. I couldn't live if I lost you. My life would be meaningless, I would have nothing. I know I'm being an asshole and I know I'm frustrating but that never means I don't care." Arya now had tears streaming down her cheeks at the sight of Han becoming emotional.

"I looked for you for a year and to find out you had been tortured the whole time almost killed me. And yesterday, I laid there, watching as they carried you away and I couldn't do anything to stop it. That's twice I failed you."

Arya shook her head at his words. She took in a shaky breath and practically fell onto his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso tightly. Han held her tightly, his cheek resting against her head. "You didn't fail me, you never could." She reassured him, her voice muffled against the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." He cried quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't understanding, I'm sorry I only think of myself."

"Han, if it wasn't for you, Eli and I would still be living on the streets, or worse. I owe everything to you. And I get it, Leia and Eli were scared too. Hell, even Luke was looking at me weird." Arya raised her head but stayed in his tight embrace. The flow of tears had finally stopped.

"Vader mentioned my dad and how easy it was for him to turn his back on us. I just lost all sense of control. I wanted him to suffer the way he made me suffer for so long." Han looked so guilty as she explained herself. He couldn't believe he ever thought she was too powerful for her own good.

"Hey, please don't blame yourself for what happened or for how you felt. You're allowed to feel, even if you don't want to."

Han nodded slowly and removed his arms from around her shoulders. He wiped his eyes, trying to be as discreet as possible. Arya still felt like she needed to get things off her chest. Han noticed the expectant look on her face and motioned for her to sit next to him. She took a deep breath, Han holding her hand for comfort.

She proceeded to tell him every detail of her time on the Death Star. She told him everything about the experiments and her powers, she explained every aspect of what she could do. It was therapeutic for both of them. Han felt better knowing exactly what she could do and how it was possible she could do it and Arya felt better after finally talking to someone about it.

The pair talked for hours, they only stopped when they noticed it was nighttime and everyone was making their way to their rooms. Han walked her to her room which was around the corner from his.

"Get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning." She nodded and hugged him tightly. Han kissed the top of her head and stepped back.

He bit his lip, he looked as if he wanted to say something else. "I know I don't say it enough, but I love you, Arya." He stated matter of factly, a genuine smile on his face.

"I love you too, Han." She said quietly, her smile stretching across her face. She waved at him and opened the door to her new room.

Her wide smile stayed upon seeing Luke already in their room.

"Hey, Sweetheart, you look happy. Did everything go ok?" He asked, moving around the small room while unpacking. Arya patted Artoo lightly as she walked past where he was charging.

"Yeah. We talked for awhile and sorted it all out." She said vaguely. She flopped down on their shared bed and sighed deeply. "It's been a long day." She mumbled softly, closing her eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Luke asked, trying to act nonchalant. He was actually desperate for an explanation. She hadn't talked to him about what happened, even about the Death Star. He respected her privacy but he hated how closed off she was.

"Not right now. I just spent hours explaining everything to Han." She said while suppressing a yawn. Luke grit his teeth at her response.

His motions stopped and he turned to face her, still holding a handful of clothes he was supposed to put away. "You talked to Han about it?" He asked slowly, his anger rising. Arya nodded, turning her back to him as she tried to get comfortable on the bed. She didn't even notice the look of annoyance on Luke's face.

"And now you can't talk to me about it?" He questioned abruptly. Arya frowned at his tone and sat up, resting her back against the headboard.

"What?" Her voice was high pitched. She was surprised at the harshness in his voice. He had never snapped at her like that before. "Luke, what's going on?"

He sighed, placing his hands on his hips. He looked hesitant to tell her. "I just don't get why you feel like you can't talk to me about this stuff." He finally spoke, his voice shrouded in anger he could barely contain.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to go to sleep. I've had a pretty shitty day." She spoke slowly, confusion clearly etched on her face.

Luke dropped his hands to his sides, looking dejected. He felt bad this was coming out now, after everything she's been through in the last couple of days alone. "I know. I-I just- you're so private about your past and I respect that- it just seems like you can talk to everyone else but me about it. I mean, even Leia's told me things you haven't even told me." He shrugged, avoiding eye contact with her.

"You talked to Leia about me?" Arya asked sternly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well it's not like _you_ were telling me anything." Luke shot back at her. "It's been like this all year! You always say 'we'll talk about it later' or that you needed time, but you were off talking about it to everyone _but_ me." Luke yelled making Arya flinch away from him.

"Wow," she muttered, feeling a lump in her throat. "I had no idea you felt like this." She whispered, keeping her attention on the pattern of the blanket she sat on.

Luke huffed out a sarcastic laugh, rolling his eyes. "How do want me to react when the girl I love doesn't trust me enough to come to me when she's upset?" His voice rising again making Arya cringe.

"That's not it at all." Arya cried, kneeling on the bed and moving to the edge where Luke stood. "Luke, I trust you more than I trust myself. You mean everything to me and I'm so sorry I made you feel like this." She practically whimpered. She grabbed his hands in hers and brought him closer, Luke taking a reluctant step towards her, a deep crease in his brows.

"You know about the torture and the...other things they did," she said slowly, her voice trembling slightly. "I don't talk about much else about what happened because...I don't want you to be with me because you feel bad for me." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked slowly, eyeing her curiously, a worried look on his face.

Arya wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so their chests brushed against each other's. "Luke, you're the man that saved the Rebellion. You're a hero and you're so kind and handsome and I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I'm just worried that if you knew everything they did to me...that-that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." She whispered, a few tears escaping as her bottom lip trembled.

"You could have any girl you want, why would you want to be with a witch with the most emotional baggage a person could have?" Luke whispered her name feverently, cupping her face in his hands.

"How could you ever think that? No matter what you tell me, no matter what you do, there is nothing that could ever make me stop loving you. You are what I want for the rest of my life." He reassured her, his voice soft and soothing as he rested his forehead against hers. His thumb swiped across her cheek, wiping away a few tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you." She whispered. Luke just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Arya smiled, letting out a shaky breath and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

She pressed a light kiss to the spot right behind his ear and Luke sighed contentedly. She always knew how to get him to moan. Luke pushed a strand of hair from her face and pressed his lips to hers softly. He pulled away slowly, not expecting their actions to go any further, but Arya obviously had other ideas. She clasped her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him with more grandeur. Luke let out a low moan in surprise and kissed her back with equal passion. His hands rested on her waist, his fingers tracing the bare skin under her shirt that rose up.

Arya sat back on her heels, Luke followed her, leaning forward and keeping their lips connected. He shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Arya hastily undid the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off his toned shoulders, her hands trailing down his chest. Luke pulled away, panting from their fervored kiss and the feeling of her nails lightly dragging over his skin.

Arya smirked at him, her usual teasing smirk that made him feel dizzy with lust. She swiftly pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it across the room. Their heated kisses continued. Arya leaned back, laying on the bed and pulling Luke with her. His hands roamed her body gently making her shiver. Luke smiled at her upon seeing her reactions to his touch.

He pulled away, though he kept his lips hovered above hers, as if it would be too painful to be even an inch further apart. They gazed at each other lovingly. Arya felt her heart begin to pound, the deep blue eyes that stared back at her never failed to give her a rush.

Luke began to unbutton her pants. She lifted her hips, biting her lip playfully as she shimmied out of the material. Luke kept his eyes on her, his gaze fierce as he slowly dragged them down her legs. He sat up on his knees, discarding her jeans across the room. Arya shifted under his heated gaze as Luke licked his lips in anticipation. Not one to falter with control, Arya smiled devilishly and reached behind her, unhooking her bra and slowly sliding the straps off her shoulders. She couldn't help but giggle lightly at the way Luke's mouth gaped open and his breathing picked up at just the sight of her.

Luke leaned down, sealing her lips with his. He wasted no time in pulling her underwear down her legs. Arya looked up in confusion as Luke stopped their passionate kiss. He flashed her his usual charming smile and began kissing her neck. She let out a pleasured sigh, closing her eyes as he bit the skin softly. He continued making his way down the length of her body, his mouth worshipping her breasts. Arya moaned, smiling widely as he moved further down. She looked down at her lover as he placed a soft kiss to her hipbone. She squirmed lightly, coaxing him to do something, to move to where she desperately wanted.

He smiled against her skin, kissing her thigh before moving in between her legs. She could feel his hot breath on her sensitive mound and she shivered. He looked up at her, his blue eyes making her feel intoxicated. He stared at her as his tongue slowly licked over her folds.

"Luke!" She moaned breathlessly, her head thrown back against the pillow. Her body was tense as his tongue circled around her clit. Her hand twisted the bed sheets, pulling them as she moaned and panted helplessly.

Luke hiked her left leg over his shoulder, allowing him to angle his tongue deeper, hitting her sweet spot causing Arya to practically scream in pleasure. He hummed against her, closing his eyes. She writhed at the sensation, her hips bucking uncontrollably. Luke wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping her hips grounded to the bed. Arya grabbed a handful of his hair, her fingers tangling in the blonde locks, pulling slightly. She began to feel dizzy, _fuck, he was good at this._

His lips moved against her at a rapid pace. "Oh god, _Luke_ -" she yelled, tugging at his shaggy hair. He moaned, his tongue moving faster against her making her see stars. Loud breathless moans escaped her parted lips.

"I-I'm I'm gonna come." She stuttered, panting wildly. Luke didn't relent, his motions only doubled causing her to continue to moan loudly. She shouted his name, her back arching. Her body tensed, her toes curling. She gasped as her orgasm shook her body.

Luke smiled against her, his tongue continued the lethal assault on her sensitive lips. He couldn't get enough of her. She was like a drug. Arya had no time to control her erratic breaths. She let out a low, drawn out moan, her hand raking through her hair that was damp with sweat at the roots.

"Oh, babe, I-" she mumbled, her mind was hazy, unable to form a coherent sentence. Luke brushed his fingers over her thigh, moving down between her legs. He moved two fingers inside of her, curling them to find her spot that made her come undone. Arya could already feel herself on the brink of her second orgasm.

She tugged at Luke's hair, every panting breath ending in a moan that rose in pitch with each heave of her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body involuntarily shaking. Luke continued to use his mouth and fingers to make her scream. He palmed himself through his boxers, in desperate need for some kind of relief. Hearing her scream his name was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Her body was buzzing. She couldn't handle any more, he was driving her absolutely crazy. It felt even more wild knowing how reserved Luke usually was. He knew exactly how to play her body. She cried out loudly, another climax wrecking her body. She shuddered, Luke's name leaving her lips like a prayer. Her chest heaved, her vision blacking out momentarily. She tugged at his hair causing him to finally lift his head and move from between her legs. He would have loved to keep going if she hadn't pulled him away. A breathless laugh escaped her lips as she felt tingles throughout her body.

"Oh my god." She muttered, keeping her eyes closed. Luke laughed at her, placing a few gentle kisses to her neck.

"You good?" He asked, feeling more prideful than ever. She kept her eyes closed, nodding silently with a wide smile on her flushed cheeks.

Once her heavy pants subsided and her breathing was somewhat back to normal, he placed a long, light kiss to her lips. Arya groaned at the taste of her on his lips and deepened the kiss. Her hunger for him was not satisfied, she doubted it ever would be. Luke groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, making his hips grind against hers. He eagerly kicked his boxers off, quickly resuming his place between her legs.

Luke brushed the hair away from her face, gazing at her lovingly. He smiled widely, placing kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her jaw. He finally settled at her lips, their hunger for each other reaching an unbearable peak. Luke entered her slowly, groaning lowly in his throat. Arya whimpered against his lips, her arms wound around his neck, keeping him close to her.

Once he was all the way in, he stilled, his hips pressed firmly against hers. Arya opened her eyes as he pulled away from the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, gazing into her lust filled hazel eyes.

"Luke, please move, _please_." She begged him, her voice no more than a whisper. He smiled down at her lovingly and began to move his hips slowly.

Arya could hear his heavy breaths in her ear as he moved his head to the crook of her neck, placing hot, opened mouth kisses on her skin in between his breathy moans. His slow pace was torturous. She moved her hips against his, coaxing him to move faster. He grunted, his hand fisting her hair at the back of her head, but he refused to move faster.

"Faster, Luke please." Arya whined, clutching his broad shoulders. Luke shook his head, huffing out a quiet laugh.

"Nope. I wanna take my time with you." He told her, his voice low and raspy causing a shiver to go down her spine and to her core. She squeezed her muscles around him making him choke and stutter out her name. Luke considered taking back what he said and just forgetting himself inside of her. But he thought of her in the video he had seen from the Empire. He thought of how much heartache she had been through and he decided to keep it slow, to show her how much he cared, how much he absolutely adored her.

His thrusts were slow and sensual. The way he looked at her made tears spring to her eyes. She didn't think she would ever be used to the way he looked at her, the way he made her feel. It was overwhelming. Arya moaned with each inward thrust, goosebumps dorning her skin as he began to bring her to the edge for the third time that night.

Luke turned his head, placing a sweet kiss on the inside of her wrist. He continued his trail down her arm and to her neck, his hand intertwining with hers that had hung onto his neck. He placed her arm above her head, holding it to the mattress.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips, his brows furrowing as he fought to hold back until she was done.

"I love you too." Her words were laced with pleasure.

Arya pushed at Luke's chest, fed up with the torturous slow pace. She was done with his teasing. Luke looked at her in concern, immediately moving off her in fear that he had done something wrong. He began to question her, his nerves spiking. She smirked at him and moved to straddle him.

She pressed a bruising kiss to his lips, stopping his questions of concerns. Luke looked dumbfounded as she sank down on his length, waiting for a few seconds to adjust. His mouth was agape, he watched her in awe as she began to move on him.

She placed her hands on his chest, her nails scratching the skin. Arya moved her hips with more force, her pace increasing. Luke threw his head back against the pillow, his hands gripping her hips tightly. Arya panted, her vision becoming fuzzy as she rode him fervently.

"Slow down, I'm- God Ary, I'm gonna-" Luke moaned, gritting his teeth. Arya smirked fiercely and continued her brutal pace. She threw her head back, her back arching. Luke sat up, his arms circling around her, holding her to his chest.

He placed sloppy kisses to her collarbone and up to her jaw. Arya whined, she threw her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. Luke moved his hips, thrusting up against hers. He bit his lip, his body tensing with his impending release. Arya moved her hips in circles causing Luke's jaw to drop. He held onto her shoulders, grounding his hips against hers.

Luke cried out loudly. Arya worried briefly if the people in the next room could hear them. She inwardly shrugged and continued moving rapidly. He chanted her name desperately, his fingers digging into her shoulder blades. He snapped his head back, yelling out incoherently as he came. Arya felt her climax right after his. She shuddered in his arms, burying her face in his neck, biting his shoulder to keep from crying out loudly.

She ground her hips against his a few more times, slowing and stopping, her body slumped against his. Luke laid back, he kept his arms tightly wrapped around her shaking frame, bringing her with him. He placed a kiss at her temple, running a hand through the long strands of dark red hair. She raised her hips and moved off of him, flopping down next to him. They were both completely spent.

Luke's heart was pounding, he could hear his pulse in his ears. He turned on his side, wrapping an arm around Arya's torso. She giggled quietly and turned her head, giving him a slow kiss.

"That was amazing." He whispered. She nodded, biting her lip.

They both gave into their orgasmic exhaustion, falling into a deep sleep. Luke was dead asleep, snoring lightly, his breaths fanning out against the skin of her neck. Their legs were tangled with each other's, Arya wrapped safely in Luke's arms. Even though he was asleep, his grip was tight, he refused to let her go. Arya's sleep was fitful, filled with flashbacks and nightmares.

Every time she woke up in the middle of the night, her heart pounding, sometimes even crying after an intense nightmare, Luke was up with her. He held her close, talking her through it, calming her nerves instantly. He would place a gentle kiss any place he could, it didn't matter where, and talk to her until she fell back asleep. His voice was strained with exhaustion, feeling more tired than he ever thought possible. But each time he stayed up, making sure she was ok and that she wouldn't be up worrying all night.

He was there for her through the difficult night and he promised her he would be there every night that followed.


	22. Chapter 22

Luke opened the door to his room and couldn't stop the wide grin from stretching across his face. He silently closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes trained on the girl happily twirling around the room. Arya had her eyes closed, a goofy grin gracing her features, as she lightly sang along to the tune that played from the small music player on the bedside table.

Her arms were spread out, her flowing shirt billowing with each twirl. Luke bit his lip to keep from laughing as he watched her endearingly, happy to see her so carefree. Coming to Hoth had been good for her. She was becoming more like the free spirited person she was before she had been captured.

Arya had her back towards him when her dancing suddenly seized, her body tensing. She turned swiftly, an eyebrow raised at her boyfriend who let loose a loud laugh as she finally noticed him. "How long have you been there?" She asked over the loud music, feeling only slightly embarrassed.

"Not long. I'm surprised you didn't notice, isn't that supposed to be part of your powers?" He questioned, his laugh still lingering on his lips.

"Well I was obviously busy." She waved her hand flippantly. Luke laughed and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol right now?" She questioned, raising herself to her toes so she could snake her arms around his neck, her teeth snagging her bottom lip mischievously.

"I just came back for my coat, I gotta go out in a few minutes." He replied, his voice quiet. He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in pure contentment. Their bodies began to sway lightly to the soft melody that played.

"So you don't have time for anything?" Luke smirked at her question and shook his head. He had to leave now or he was going to be late but he made no move to let go. Arya giggled quietly and kissed him quickly, stepping back and falling back to her flat feet, her hands now against his chest.

Luke kept his arms around her, reconnecting their lips for a long passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "It wouldn't be the worst thing if I was a little late." He shrugged, eyeing her expectantly. Arya tilted her head, her eyes narrowing playfully, giving him a halfhearted glare. "You'd be surprised what I could do in a minute."

"That's not something to brag about, Sweetie." Arya interjected, causing Luke to break out into laughter. He embraced her for a moment longer before he sighed wistfully and dropped his arms to his side. "Go, we don't need Han speculating why you're late." She said as she began to get back to cleaning the room, the task she was doing before she got sidetracked by the music.

Luke cringed at the memory of what happened last time he was late for his morning patrol. Han had obviously clued into why he didn't show up on time and the hickey on his neck certainly spoke for itself. Han gave him a long lecture about treating his sister right and being safe. He said he wasn't ready to be an uncle yet, to which Luke had just rolled his eyes as well as blushed furiously.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He placed a kiss on her cheek and grabbed his coat, giving her a one last charming smile before leaving. Arya had a lovestruck smile on her face for the rest of the time it took her to clean up their room.

She was just about to make her way to the shower when her door opened once again. Eli strolled in casually. It made her nervous that he was so comfortable just walking into her room. What if she had taken Luke up on his offer? She shuddered slightly at the thought of her twin walking in on her and Luke and shook the thoughts from her head.

"Chewie wants your help on the Falcon."

"My help?" Arya asked, her brows furrowed. She was useless when it came to repairs on the ship. She didn't know how to fly it and she certainly had no idea how to fix it.

"You said you wanted to learn." He teased her, smiling widely at the annoyed look on her face.

"What a stupid thing to say." She muttered to herself. She blew out a loud exhale before shrugging. "Alright, I guess I'll try." She grabbed her coat from the closet and followed Eli out of her room.

One thing she still couldn't stand was the freezing air on Hoth. She didn't mind the snow, she actually liked walking outside. She thought the white exterior was beautiful, but she hated that it was virtually the same temperature inside as it was outside. She instantly shivered as she walked into the hangar where the Falcon was kept.

Eli promised to meet up with her later as he went to go fill out a mission report from the week before. Being apart of the Alliance sure kept them busy. Arya rubbed her hands together for warmth as she walked towards Chewie who was waiting for her. She hugged him tightly, smiling happily as he patted her head. He was always so happy to see her.

He began to show her what to do with one of the exterior shields while he worked on one up top. The information went in one ear and out the other. Arya Restov was skilled at many things but ship maintenance wasn't one of them.

She smiled nervously at Chewie and sat herself on a cargo box, opening up the hatch to one of the deflector shields at the side of the ship. After an hour of getting shocked repeatedly and making no real headway she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hey, Kiddo. You're a sight for sore eyes." Han said ruffling her hair. Arya rolled her eyes at him. For years, Han had tried to get her interested in his ship and attempted many times to get her to help fix it but she had always insisted it was useless to try. It looked like his nagging had finally worked. Chewie growled loudly at him, begging him for his help.

"Alright! Don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand." He said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Please hurry!" Arya interjected. "He's too nice to say anything, but I'm doing a terrible job. For all I know I'm just making it worse."

"So stop wrecking my ship!" He yelled, huffing out a laugh at the way she practically threw down the wrench she was holding. She stood and began to follow him out of the throng of pilots and ships.

"Has Luke come back yet?"

"Not yet. But don't worry, Mrs. Skywalker, I'll let you know as soon as he does." He teased her, nudging her gently. Arya scowled at him and elbowed him, muttering an embarrassed 'shut up'.

"What are you doing?" She asked, noticing he had missed the turn to get to his room, the place he usually went after a long patrol. She frowned slightly, realizing they were on their way to the control room.

"I gotta talk to the General." He said vaguely but Arya knew exactly what it was about. Her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"You're really gonna leave?"

"Yes, _we_ are going to pay off Jabba." He said, emphasizing the word 'we' so she understood that he wasn't leaving without her. This was a fight that occurred at least once a week. "Why don't you go roundup Eli and we can get outta here." He said, ignoring the extremely pissed off look on her face. He continued walking down the icy hallway as she stood still, her arms crossed against her chest.

Arya turned on her heel angrily to go find her twin. She knew he didn't want to leave either, but she was sure the both of them could convince Han to stay. It worked the first time, they may as well try again. She found him quickly and explained what was going on. He could only roll his eyes at the knowledge that Han was once again ready to leave.

"Even if we did go with him, It wouldn't be for long. We just need to pay off Jabba and then we could come back. I'm sure Luke would understand. You've been away on missions for longer than this would take." Eli reasoned with her. Arya sat quietly, the last thing she wanted was to leave Luke.

She perked up as she heard Han yelling at Chewie to put the ship back together so they could leave. She walked towards him slowly, wringing her hands together. She stopped in her tracks as he called out to the deck officer, his antsy and angry demeanor immediately putting her on edge.

"Han what's going on?" She asked curiously as he hastily walked past her.

He stopped and eyed her hesitantly. "I'll tell you later." He replied and continued walking. He didn't want to make her nervous incase nothing really was wrong.

Arya's eyes followed him out the door, a look of confusion etched on her features. "That was weird." She mumbled. She noticed Threepio and walked towards him, hoping he had some answers.

"Between ourselves, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger." Threepio said to Artoo causing Arya's stride to falter. She felt her breathing hitch and watched as the droids left, unaware that she had heard. She bit her lip roughly as her head began to spin with horrible thoughts. She jumped to every worst possible conclusion. She grit her teeth and left in the same direction Han had left from, determined to find him and get some answers.

"Han!" She yelled as he saw him climb up on his Tauntaun. "What the hell's going on?" She stopped him before he could leave.

He sighed, looking down at his hands to avoid looking at her. "No one can find Luke. He hasn't checked in and we don't know what happened to him. I'm going out to find him." He noticed her tearful expression and the way her body language practically closed up, her arms wrapping around herself defensively. "Hey, he'll be ok. I'll do everything I can to find him, don't you worry." He reassured her, his voice soft, reserved for only her.

"Be careful." She whispered. He nodded and leaned down, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Arya watched with bated breath as Han rode out into the cold. She placed a hand over her heart that was beating rapidly.

 _Please be ok._

* * *

Arya stood at the open doors, squinting through the falling snow. It was getting dark and there was still no word from Han. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her bond with both of them to try and pinpoint their location. She felt nothing, they must have been too far. An exasperated sigh left her trembling lips. She placed a hand on Artoo. "Come on, Buddy. Let's get you out of here before you freeze." She turned and began to walk back inside, a low beep following behind her.

She walked towards Leia, both girls giving weak smiles to each other. Arya looked down at her feet as they gave the order to close the doors. Dread washed over her, she was losing hope rapidly.

She flinched as Chewie roared loudly once the big metal doors had slammed shut. Her brother and her lover on the other side, no doubt freezing to death. She wrapped herself around Chewie's furry frame for comfort, his or her own, she didn't know.

"They'll come back, I know they will." Leia said, her eyes glued to the door. "Come on, you should get something to eat. I'm sure Luke and Han wouldn't be happy to know you weren't taking care of yourself while they were out." Leia grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hangar. Arya smiled gratefully at her friend. They arrived at the caf and sat down at a table.

"I wish we could just send Eli out." She muttered, resting her chin in her hands. With the extremely low temperatures and deep snow, it was almost impossible for Eli to run at full speed. He tripped every few seconds and his muscles would always tense up and spasm due to the cold.

While the pair ate their dinner, Leia engaged Arya in meaningless conversation, trying to get her mind off the tense situation. They talked for hours until they both began to yawn and their eyelids began to feel heavy.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight? I don't want you to be alone." Leia asked, noticing her friends hesitation to go back to her room. Arya nodded silently and followed Leia to her room.

"Thank you." She whispered as she got under the thick covers. It was a long night for both girls. Arya barely slept, her anxiety kept her awake despite her body's need for sleep. Leia tossed and turned all night. They even had one of their usual deep conversations at four in the morning, they just needed something to pass the time.

It was early morning when Eli had burst in and pulled the covers off of them. "They found them, they're here!" He yelled happily. He pulled Arya up and scooped her out of bed, carrying her out of Leia's room and towards hers.

He let her down on her bed, her squirming becoming impossible for him to hold her any longer. "Let's go! Why did you bring me here, I want to see them." She said, standing up and heading for the door. Eli stopped her and held her by her shoulders, setting her back on the bed.

"They're getting checked out by the doctors right now. I heard they're putting Luke in the bacta tank. Why don't you take a shower, get dressed and then we can make our way over." He suggested. Arya grit her teeth in frustration. All she wanted was to see him. She sighed and flopped back on her bed.

"I guess you're right. I'd rather see him when he's awake, I'll just worry more if he's not."

"I'll come get you as soon as I hear something." He said and swiftly left her room, leaving a blur in his wake. Arya laid still for a moment before covering her face with her hands, an excited squeal leaving her. She quickly sat up and raced to the shower.

Once she was freshened up and dressed, she left her room, not even waiting for the word from Eli. She needed to see Luke now. She ran to the medical wing and burst through the door. She laughed wildly upon seeing Han. He barely had time to catch her as she flung herself into his arms.

He huffed out a laugh, feeling quite winded at her arrival. She dropped back to her feet and smiled tearfully as she noticed Luke sitting up in his medical bed. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him tentatively, careful not to hurt him.

"You had me so worried." She whispered. Luke stroked his fingers through her hair, his hand resting at the back of her head.

"I'm ok." He reassured her, his arms winding around her body, holding her closer to him. He didn't care if it hurt, he just wanted to hold her. She lifted her head to face him, a small gasp escaping her lips at the sight of the deep scratches on his face.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessly, her finger gently brushing against the scars and bruises.

"Wampa." He muttered, his gaze cast down to the floor. Arya straightened her body, her shoulders tensing.

"What?! Luke, that thing could've killed you!" She yelled, Luke wincing at the shrill tone of her voice that echoed through the room.

"Arya, I'm fine. It's just a few scratches." Arya narrowed her eyes at him, silently berating him for trying to downplay the serious situation that had all scared them to no end. He grabbed her hands, bringing her closer. "I'm fine." He whispered again, bringing down into his lap and placing a kiss to the side of her head.

She turned to face him, a frown on her face. He gave her a dazzling smile in return, one that made the corner of her mouth turn upwards and the brightness to return in her eyes. She laughed lightly and hugged him again. Luke placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her face closer to his. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling away far too quickly for his liking due to Han's intense glare.

Arya stayed in his lap, her head resting against his shoulder as Eli and Leia entered. Immediately, Eli threw his sister a playful glare at the sight of her already in the room. He didn't know why he expected her to actually wait for him. He exchanged quick pleasantries with Luke, making sure his friend was ok.

"Well, your Worship, looks like you've managed to keep me around for a little while longer." There was a simultaneous eye roll from around the room as Han opened his mouth.

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy field." Leia spoke. Arya drowned out the conversation, her eyes focused on the deep cuts on Luke's face. He noticed her gaze and frowned lightly, giving her another quick kiss for reassurance.

"-you didn't see us alone in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings for me."

Arya snapped out of her daze at Han's words. She narrowed her eyes at him from across the room. "Really?" She asked sarcastically, not believing a word that came out of his mouth. Judging by the ticked off expression on Leia's face, she knew she was right.

Arya bit her lip to stifle her laughter as Leia began to insult Han repeatedly causing him to venture back towards the pair on the bed. Luke nudged her gently, giving her a warning look. Arya only began to smile wider at the sight of his amused smirk. He was finding this just as hilarious as she was.

"I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?" Han spoke smugly.

"Oh my god." Arya muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet." Leia said, a sly smile on her face as she strode towards Eli who was staying quiet through the interaction. She grabbed his face in her hands and brought him down to her height, pressing her lips to his forcefully.

Arya scrunched her nose up in distaste and averted her eyes as Eli stood frozen, shocked that the Princess was actually kissing him. She stepped back, dropping her hands to her sides and gave Han one last glare before walking out of the room, her head held high.

Eli let out a wicked laugh in satisfaction, nudging Han in jest who scowled at him in return. Luke chuckled at the two and rested his head against Arya's shaking shoulder. Her laughter made him smile widely.

"You two are such idiots." She laughed, climbing out of Luke's lap and getting to her feet, much to Luke's dismay.

" _Headquarters personnel, report to command center."_ An announcement was made from the PA system causing everyone to sober from their playful mood. Han, Eli and Chewie left, the droids following closely behind, to find out what was going on.

Luke sat up in his bed, his eyes wide with worry and confusion. Arya was quick to stop him. "What do you think you're doing?" She scolded him, pressing her hand to his chest to keep him seated. "Luke, you were left out in the cold all night. You almost died, can you at least try and rest for a while? You don't need to be a hero right now." She sat next to him, her hand running through his hair causing him to close his eyes and let out a quiet moan.

"Only if you stay with me." He spoke softly, keeping his eyes closed as he laid back in the bed, pulling Arya down with him. She laid next to him, her arm around his torso and her leg strewn over his. She sighed happily and placed her lips to his neck softly, reveling in the pleasured sigh that left Luke's lips.

"Arya." Luke suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence. His body involuntarily tensed, his palms began to sweat with nerves. He had to tell her what he had seen out in the blizzard. He just didn't know how she was going to react.

"Yeah?" She spoke lazily, keeping her eyes closed and her body wrapped around his. She slowly opened her eyes, raising her eyebrow questioningly after she didn't get a response. She sat up, eyeing Luke suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Luke licked his lips and shifted his body. "When I was out there, before I blacked out...I could have sworn I saw Ben."

Arya's back straightened, her body went stiff as she absorbed his words. "You saw Ben." She clarified, repeating his words back to him slowly, disbelief clearly laced in her tone. Luke nodded slowly, giving her a slight shrug, he couldn't explain it either. "Ben Kenobi, the same person who died on the Death Star?" Arya opened her mouth to say more but exhaled deeply and shook her head.

"I know it sounds crazy but I know what I saw. I heard him too, that day we rescued you and Eli. It wasn't like he was standing beside me, like a regular conversation, it was like he was in my head." He explained. Arya's look of disbelief was suddenly overcome with emotion. She stared at him, her mouth agape, her eyes glimmering slightly. "What?" Luke asked, worry now etched on his face. He grabbed her hands in his.

"When Vader had me the second time...I thought that I-" She sighed deeply, her eyes cast down to her hands in her lap.

"Arya," Luke coerced her softly, his hand cupping her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing against her skin. He knew she always had a hard time talking about that incident.

"I heard my mom. She told me to use the force, that's how Eli knew where to find me. That's probably why that door came down between me and Vader before I-" She stopped abruptly, her mouth slamming shut. It was still a sore subject to bring up.

Luke brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly, her head comfortably nestled against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head, his hand stroking through her long strands of hair.

"What did Ben say to you?" She asked, trying to change the subject and get her mind off of Vader and the murder she almost committed.

"Well, he actually talked about you. He told me to go with you and Eli to Dagobah. He said we could train with Yoda, learn about the force."

Arya stayed quiet, she sat up from where she was huddled against him but kept their hands intertwined. She eyed him with a certain look of curiosity and determination. "I think we should go. We talked about doing it before, why not do it now?" She suggested with a wide smile. Excitement radiated from her causing Luke to laugh at her eagerness.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Arya nodded, a somber look appearing on her face suddenly. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, keeping her emotions at bay.

"My mom was a Jedi. After all the shit that's happened, I just- I need her. I need to be close to her in some way." She said softly, a weak smile on her face.

Luke brought his forehead to hers, pressing his lips to hers so gently it was as if he thought she would crack under any more pressure. Arya always felt her heart flutter when he treated her with such care.

"Then I guess we're going to Dagobah." He said, a wide smile appearing on his face causing one to slowly break out on Arya's.


	23. Chapter 23

Arya felt herself smile uncontrollably, interrupting the passionate kisses she was sharing with Luke. He could only huff out a breath in frustration, smirking at the adorable way she broke off from his lips with a giggle. He wrapped his arms tighter around her body, holding her as close as possible.

He placed a few sloppy kisses to her jaw and down her neck, snapping her out of her giggling fit and making her moan quietly. Arya had no idea how they had gotten here. A few minutes ago, she was checking his stitches and whining about how he needed to be more careful and how worried she was. Now, they were so consumed with each other, it was like the outside world didn't even exist. Luke had probably started it just to get her to stop talking. Not that she minded.

She tugged at his golden locks, swinging her leg over him to sit in his lap. It was Luke's turn to cut off their fiery lip lock with a smile. On the outside, Luke seemed like such a sweet, innocent soul. Arya wondered if anyone on the base had any idea what a horny bastard he really was. Luke tilted his head to connect their lips once again but Arya stopped him. He looked up at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly, noting her tense shoulders and furrowed eyebrows. Arya's eyes suddenly widened and she scrambled off his lap, stumbling to her feet gracelessly.

"Eli's coming."

Luke straightened his shoulders and pulled the blankets that were strewn at the end of the bed up over his lap to conceal the obvious evidence of what they had been doing. He snapped his head up as he felt her hands in his hair once again. He was about to scold her on her actions but soon realized she was smoothing down his shaggy locks that had been in disarray thanks to her.

Arya gave him one last quick peck just seconds before the doors slid open and Eli rushed through. Luke tried his best to act casual but he was sure the satisfied smile on his face gave him away. He couldn't help it, Arya did things to him.

Eli didn't even give them a second glance, his eyes were wild with worry and fear. Arya immediately felt her limbs go numb, like ice was running through her veins. She could read Eli so easily, she saw his fear as if it were her own. Eli saw how her expression fell, her eyes glazing over and her lip trembling slightly, he knew she knew what was going on.

"They're starting the evacuation. I'm getting you out of here right now." The determination in his voice was sharp, his eyes holding just as much conviction.

"What's going on?" Luke asked in concern, his smile falling as he noticed Arya's vacant expression. He reached out to her, his fingers gently grazing her arm.

"There was an Imperial probe droid, they know we're here. There's gonna be an attack. They want you in the air, you up for it?"

"Definitely." He replied without hesitation, his eyes locked onto Arya. She gave him a weak smile as their fingers intertwined, one that didn't reach her eyes.

Eli clapped Luke on the shoulder. "Good luck out there." He turned to Arya and held out his arm for her. She sighed, her shoulders sagging. She turned to Luke, biting her lip. The last thing either of them wanted was to be separated.

"I'll find you before we leave." She promised, pressing her lips to his forcefully. Eli cleared his throat obnoxiously loud at the couple, his eyebrows raised at his sister. She pulled away from Luke, glaring at Eli.

"Hey, everything will be fine." Luke laughed, gaining her attention back. He brought his hand to her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Arya nodded slowly, stepping away from Luke hesitantly. Their hands lingered until she took the final step that separated them, their hands falling to their sides. As soon as the twins were out the door, Eli's arm was around her shoulder, holding her close to him. They walked quickly to the control room where Leia was stationed with General Rieekan. As soon as Arya saw her friend she was rushing towards her. Leia gave her a soft smile and threw her arms around her.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out safe. There's no way we're letting Vader get near you." She said quietly. Arya could only nod in response, looking down at her boots. Leia squeezed her hand tightly before turning to General Rieekan as he approached.

"Miss Restov, it's good to see you." Arya forced a smile and nodded politely. She felt like she wasn't even capable of speaking, her nerves were taking over every sense of her body. "There will be a possibility of a ground attack. If it comes to that we'll need you two out on the battlefield, you're our best fighters." He addressed the twins as Eli came to stand next to his sister.

"Of course, General. We're happy to help." Eli responded for the both of them though his tone suggested he was anything but happy. He just wanted to get his sister out of the line of fire. Marching straight into an attack made his anxiety reach new levels.

"Make your way to the hangar and wait for the signal." The twins nodded and made their way out of the control room.

"I'm gonna find Han, are you ok to get there by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Arya replied harshly. She was scared but that didn't mean she needed a babysitter, she wasn't totally incapable of handling things herself. Eli placed a kiss to the top of her head and sped off down the hall.

Arya could still feel Luke's presence on the base, he hadn't left yet. She ran towards the hangar, dodging groups of pilots who were rushing to their ships. Every bone in her body, every nerve, relaxed as she spotted him across the room.

"Luke!" She yelled out to him, stopping him mid run. He turned abruptly, his eyes searching the crowd.

A wide grin of relief spread across his face as he finally noticed her running towards him. She practically jumped into his waiting arms, knocking him back a few steps. He set her back down to her feet, placing a kiss to her forehead as she pulled her head back from the crook of his neck. Arya's eyes shifted to the ship that stood behind him, his gunner, Dak, already in position.

"Arya. I promise you I'll be ok. This isn't my first time flying." He reassured her upon seeing her worried eyes and deep frown.

"I know. It doesn't stop me from worrying."

Luke was about to respond when he heard several shouts coming from behind him. They were waiting for him. "Go. Be a hero." Arya said quietly, her frown replaced with a small smile as she looked up at him proudly.

Luke grinned at her and smashed his lips to hers. He heard a few whistles from behind him from the few pilots watching their heated kiss but he paid no attention to them. Arya kissed him back eagerly, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist while he held her face in his hands. They pulled away breathlessly, his forehead rested on hers, their breaths mingling.

"I love you."

"And I love you." He whispered, his lips grazing hers as he spoke. He placed his lips to hers slowly, gently, one last time. He pulled out of their close embrace, and walked backwards, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

She watched as he got back to the situation at hand and climbed into his ship. She couldn't control her anxiety from spiking. She had barely calmed down from the wampa incident and now she was waving at him as he went off to fight the Empire. _Can we not have one day of peace_ , she thought to herself.

"Feeling alright, sir?" The young newbie pilot asked Luke as he finally got into his seat. He was trying his hardest not to blush. Everyone knew about Luke and Arya. There was a collective agreement that the Restov twin was easily the most beautiful woman on the base, right up there with Leia.

"Just like new, Dak. How about you?" Luke replied, laughing slightly at the nervous tone to his voice. He wasn't embarrassed at all, he was happy to show off his relationship. It kept the flirting from other men at bay.

"Right now I feel like I can take on the whole Empire myself."

"I know what you mean." Luke said, his gaze on his love that stood with a nervous smile, watching as he took off. Seeing the fear in her eyes made Luke feel more determined than he ever thought possible. He was going to take down the Empire for her. He would do it all by himself if it meant she would be out of harms way.

Luke winked at her slyly as the hood lowered and they began to take off. Arya stood with her arms crossed, her fingers playing with the deep blue gem that hung around her neck, a gift from Luke after he had a mission on her home planet, Serenno. He knew how homesick she was and how much she missed her mom. Arya was surprised Luke remembered that her favourite colour was blue because it was the colour of her mom's eyes. That boy always knew just what to do to make her feel so loved.

She exhaled a shaky breath once he was out of sight, finally realizing that she was holding her breath. She turned, feeling Eli close by. One of the better things about her powers was now Eli and Han couldn't mess with her and scare her like they used to. They both got way too much pleasure from jumping out of closets and making her fall on her ass. Now she got to freak them out by addressing them before they even got in the room.

Soon enough, her twin emerged from the doorway and walked towards her. "Ok, we're good to go soon. We'll take my ship and follow Han in the falcon to the rendezvous point."

"Actually I had another idea." She spoke, trying to make her voice as light and innocent as possible as she fidgeted with the rings on her fingers. Eli just gave her a quizzical look in return, his brows furrowed. "I was thinking we could go to Dagobah."

Eli snorted at her words. "Dagobah? That place Obi Wan told us about like ten years ago? Why would you want to go there, we don't even know if that Jedi guy will still be there."

"I'm sure he is because he just told Luke to go."

Eli scrunched up in face in utter confusion. He sputtered for a few moments, trying to find the right response. What is he supposed to say when his sister seemingly goes crazy? Arya began to explain Luke's story about seeing Ben and how it could relate to her experience the last time she was taken.

"You really think we could see mom?" He asked, finally speaking after about a minute of stunned silence at her words.

"Maybe. I dunno, it's worth a try." She shrugged, raising her eyebrows at him expectantly. He sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair.

"Man, how are we gonna tell Han about this one?" He could only laugh at the thought of the close minded smuggler's reaction to the outlandish story that even he had trouble wrapping his head around.

"Is that a yes?" Eli nodded lightly and let out a breathless 'oof' as Arya crashed into his arms. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her short frame, hugging her tightly.

Their close brother sister moment was interrupted by a large thumping noise that broke them apart. They both got a sinking feeling in their gut.

"Restovs! You're up." An officer yelled while rushing out the door with a group of men holding very large guns. Arya swallowed thickly, casting a nervous glance at Eli who had his jaw clenched tightly. He had hoped it wouldn't come down to this, it looks like the universe was not in his favour today.

"Come on." Eli said, scooping Arya into his arms and rushing out into the cold air. Within a second, they were out by the trenches that had been dug where the men could fire.

"Eli! You couldn't have waited until I got my coat?" Arya yelled between her chattering teeth. Her arms wrapped tightly around her body for any kind of warmth she could get. The grey knit sweater she wore was practically useless in the freezing air of Hoth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you want me to do, ask the empire to stop firing until you're all warm and cozy?" His sarcasm was sharp as a knife and it earned him a harsh glare from his unappreciative sister.

There was a collective cheer as one of the imperial walkers was brought down by the cable around its mechanical legs. Arya smiled widely looking up at the ships in the air. She then realized that Luke might be able to see her out in the middle of the battle. No doubt he would freak out that she was fighting off the Empire instead of getting on a ship and leaving like they had originally hoped. She flinched as a blast almost hit her, Eli immediately wrapping his arms around her and practically shielding her with his body.

"Get the people out of the way of the blasters. We gotta figure out how to take more of these things down." She told Eli swiftly, her words rushed. She moved rapidly, her right arm swinging over her head and thrusting out to her side, creating a wall of red that the blasters couldn't penetrate.

Some of the soldiers in the trenches moved their attention to her. They were so entranced with her and her power that they forgot they were actually supposed to be fighting. It was just so enticing to see her move and the way the red energy flowed out of her hands.

"Good work, Arya." One of the generals praised from behind her. She smiled between clenched teeth, her body tensing as pain coursed through her with every blast she deflected.

"Can you take down the walkers?" A young soldier asked her.

"I'm not close enough. Maybe if I could get on top…"

"Arya. Don't." Eli said sharply. "You've only tried it once and you almost broke your neck on the steel wall." He scolded her, knowing exactly what she wanted to try.

"Well I'm outside, best place to do it."

She brought her hands to her side, the shield in front of the soldiers dissipating. Eli let out a shaky breath as she began to walk towards the Imperial walkers. He inwardly cursed himself and began to follow.

"Luke's gonna kill you."

"I know." Her voice squeaked. She was shaking in her shoes and not just because of the cold weather.

She slow stride increased, her confidence coming to the forefront as she heard soldiers behind her cheering her on. Her rapid footsteps became a light jog and increased until she was in a full on sprint. She could hear Eli right behind her, effortlessly keeping up with her pace. Her gaze was forward on the Imperial Walker that got closer and closer to her.

From above, Luke had seen a flash of red. He smiled proudly when he saw Arya blocking the blasts from hitting the soldiers in the trenches. A part of him had a tremendous amount of fear that she was in the line of fire but the sight of her powers reminded him that she was more than capable of handling herself.

He continued flying, his mind always wandering back to her. He checked over his shoulder as he flew by and did a double take when he saw her running towards the walkers. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the controls.

Arya heard the familiar sound of Eli taking off. He was a blur, moving people out of the way of blasters just seconds before they got hit. She took in a deep breath. Her arms thrust down to her sides as she ran, her feet lifting off the ground, propelled by the powerful energy that flowed through her fingertips. Arya could barely breathe, the fact that she was airborne was shocking her.

Luke almost crashed his ship as he watched Arya lift herself to the top of the walker. He couldn't take his eyes off of her in amazement and worry. Eli had just rushed a soldier back to safety from the battlefield when the men around him all let out a collective gasp and shouts of encouragement. He turned and couldn't help the astonished laugh that left his parted lips. Even after knowing her all his life, she could still leave him speechless.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Arya muttered to herself as she tried to balance herself on the top of the moving walker. Every step it took, she stumbled and held her breath in fear that she would fall right off the edge.

She steadied herself and turned her head to the ship that circled around her. She didn't even have to see who was flying to know that it was Luke. Arya pushed her hands down, immediately hearing a loud screech of crushing metal. She pulled her hands up, turning her wrists and bending her fingers. She breathed heavily, slowly falling to her knees from exertion. Her face was contorted in what looked like pain, but she felt none. She always felt numb when she was using her powers like this.

Arya let out a loud yelp as she fell back. The walker she was on shuddered for a few seconds before the legs gave out and began to fall. She tried to push her hands out as she fell, to get leverage before she hit the ground, but she was jerked around and was falling too fast. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Eli had run as soon as he saw the first shudder from the walker and was there to catch his twin before she hit the ground.

Though he was there to catch her, he still wasn't used to running in such cold temperatures. His leg seized and cramped, causing him to stumble. Combined with his joint spasming and the force of Arya crashing in his arms, he fell to the ground.

He didn't have enough time to think about what was happening to position himself below her and he fell on top of her. Arya hit the ground fairly hard, not as hard as if she had fallen from the thirty foot drop off the walker, but still hard enough to knock the breath out of her. She had landed on her shoulder, Eli's weight on her worsening the pain.

She groaned in pain, gritting her teeth as her shoulder throbbed wickedly. Eli immediately rolled off her and scooped her up in his arms, rushing off the battlefield and back into the base. She had done enough, he decided. Arya moaned in pain as she was jerked around from his speed.

"Are you ok?" He fussed over her, setting her down in a secluded hallway. He knelt down next to her, his hand cradling her head as it flopped to the side. She was absolutely exhausted.

"My shoulder, I-I think it's dislocated. You have to push it back in." She breathed out, her head spinning from the pain and loss of energy.

"What?! I can't-I don't, Arya I'm not gonna-"

"Would you stop being a baby and push my shoulder back in?!" She yelled at him, leaving him even more of a stuttering mess. Eli had always been freaked out by dislocating joints. Han had made fun of him profusely for his strange fear. Thankfully, Han and Leia had just hurried around the corner.

Han was next to her in seconds, his eyes wide in worry. "What the hell happened to you?" He yelled. His patience was very thin and seeing his little sister in pain was just about the last thing he needed to see.

"For fucks sake, would someone just put my shoulder back!" Arya had barely just gotten her sentence out before Han had put both hands on either side of her shoulder and pushed hard. She screamed loudly, her head thrown back against the wall.

Leia winced, her face scrunching as she watched Arya writhe in pain. Eli's eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth, letting out a muffled sound of disgust at the sound of her cracking joints.

Arya let out shuddering breaths, her chest heaving. "You ok?" Han asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face. He put his arm around her, his other hand reaching up to cup her face, turning it side to side to check for any more injuries. She nodded weakly and reached up to grip his arm as she moved to stand. He held his arms around her tightly, holding her steady as she slowly stood on her shaking legs.

"Come on, we gotta move fast." He said and they all took off down the hallway, Han keeping his arms around Arya to help her move at a fast pace.

As they made their way down the halls, multiple blasts from above shook the icy structure. Chunks of snow and ice fell, ready to block their path. Arya thrust her arms out, groaning in pain as she did. Han looked up in amazement as she held the heavy structure up so they could get through.

She turned her body as they walked under. A smirk made its way on her features as she noticed a group of Stormtroopers coming closer. As soon as the group was clear, she let her hands fall, the snow and ice falling to block them off.

They got to the sliding door to the hangar where the Falcon was kept. Eli and Arya had what people were calling the Twin X-wing. It had two front seats and was made just for them. It was outside, ready for take off.

"We'll meet you at the rendezvous." Han said quickly. He placed a kiss on her forehead and slapped Eli and the back.

"Actually, we're going to Dagobah. We might not be there long though, we're not sure."

"Wait, what?" Han looked perplexed and backtracked, walking towards them again.

"We don't have time to explain!" Arya yelled. "We'll send you a message as soon as we get there." She said in one breath. Han looked stunned, his mouth agape and his brows furrowed as he just stared at the twins. Arya sighed and stood on her toes, placing a kiss to his cheek. "We'll be safe, I promise."

A loud blast was heard, shaking them all out of their conversation. Han gave them one last look of longing, silently telling them to be careful as well as silently berating them for not coming with him. He ran towards the Falcon, yelling at Threepio to keep up. Arya was scooped up in Eli's arms and she buried her face in his chest as he ran. She shivered violently as she was once again exposed to the freezing air without her coat.

Eli let her down to her feet as they stood in front of their ship. He got in and began to start the engine. Arya walked around to where the ladder was to her side. She was about to start climbing when she heard her name being yelled. She turned and squinted in the sunlight. At the sight of Luke she smiled in relief and stepped off the ladder. He ran towards her and crushed her in his arms. She tried to hide her wince and hugged him back, her face nuzzled in his neck.

"You're insane!" He yelled as soon as he pulled away. "I had no idea you could even do that, how did you fly up there-" Arya placed her hand over his mouth.

"We can talk about that later. Let's just get out of here." She laughed at him and kissed him quickly but fiercely. That seemed to shut him up.

"Fine. I'm just glad you're ok. You really scared me when you fell." She gave him a sheepish smile and he just laughed. She was too adorable to be annoyed at. He hugged her tightly one last time, placing a kiss on her cheek before turning towards his ship.

"And don't think I didn't notice your arm, missy." He yelled at her as they both got in their ships.

Again, she just smiled, shrugging at him in response. He shook his head at her and started his engine. His ship taking off and following behind the Twin X-wing. Luke was buzzing with excitement as he set the course for Dagobah.

He had no idea what was going to unfold on the elusive planet, he was just glad he wasn't going alone. The woman he loved and one of his closest friends were joining him on what could be one of the most amazing adventure of his life. He knew it wouldn't be _the_ most amazing adventure, that spot was held by the day he met Arya. Just thinking about that day still gave him chills. Just being with her was enough of an adventure.

* * *

 **Hope you're all enjoying it. I would really love some feedback to help me keep going xx**


	24. Chapter 24

"Yep, that's it. Dagobah. No, I'm not gonna change my mind about this." Luke argued with Artoo. He checked his scanners one last time before pressing his com link on.

"Eli, you picking up anything? I have massive life form readings but that's just about it."

" _Nope. My scanner is currently being used as a footrest. Would you stay awake, I need your help."_ He replied, their conversation cutting off as he began to scold Arya who just scolded him right back.

Luke laughed at the sound of the twins arguing. How they spent years crammed together on the Falcon without killing each other is a miracle.

"Well, there's something alive down there and yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids." He said with a laugh, having to reassure Artoo after a multitude of worried beeps sounded.

"Alright, see you down there." Eli clicked off earning a slap on the chest from Arya. She didn't even get to say anything to Luke.

Arya yawned obnoxiously loud, smirking arrogantly at the glare she got in return. Their ship jerked violently as they entered the planet's atmosphere. She put her hand against the console to ground herself, narrowly avoiding hitting her head.

"Ok, Arya I need you to stabilize the power coupling."

She turned her head to the various controls beside her. She grimaced comically, in any other situation she was sure Eli would be on the floor laughing at her look of total confusion.

"Uh, this one, right?" She pointed to a random button, a hopeful yet nervous smile on her face.

Eli was stone faced as he pointed to a lever behind her head. Arya quickly pulled the lever, the loud whirring of the engine calming to a light hum. But they were still moving fast towards the ground. She closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the crash. Eli was able to land the ship without too much damage, though it still felt like they had been thrown out of lightspeed and landed without a parachute.

"Well, that was fun." Arya joked and immediately raised her hands in defence at the murderous glare she received from her twin. "Jeez, lighten up." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear. This was probably her favourite pastime, riling her brother up was something she and Han had always enjoyed. There were times where the two of them would be plotting for days before pulling off an elaborate prank just to see that oh so familiar glare that never failed to make the young twin and older smuggler just howl with laughter.

"Man, this place is a shithole." Eli looked disgusted as he looked around at the muddy swamp and mossy trees where snakes slithered around the branches and croaks from unknown creatures was like a dull hum in the background.

"Well, you saw where Ben was living, doesn't seem like the Jedi care about luxury." She joked, fanning herself from the intense heat. It was strange coming from Hoth to the jungle heat. She could already feel herself beginning to sweat.

Eli laughed, shaking his head and wincing lightly at the crick in his neck. It had certainly been an eventful day. He climbed out of the ship, jumping to the soft ground below. He really wasn't happy about this arrangement and was starting to second guess their decision.

A thump was heard from the other side along with a few hushed curses. Eli laughed at his sister who had just fallen out of the ship and only proceeded to laugh harder as she walked around to his side and he saw the annoyed pout on her face.

He sobered from his laughter when he noticed her right hand holding her shoulder. The memory of her dislocated shoulder resurfaced making a shiver go down his spine. He frowned and reached out to her.

"I'm fine." She waved him off before he could even voice his concerns. He sighed loudly and let his hand drop against his thigh. He knew how annoyed she got when he fawned over her and decided to just let it go. His patience was already draining from the unseeming planet, he didn't need to argue with Arya and make it worse.

"Luke?" She yelled out, looking around where they stood for any sign of the young pilot, her body turning in a small circle, scouting every inch of the forest she could see.

"Arya? You guys ok?" They heard a voice in the distance yell.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're coming to you!" She yelled back, a wide smile on her face. They began to walk across the muddy ground, both tripping over uprooted stumps and fallen vines that littered the path.

Eli kept an arm firmly around Arya's waist, steadying her as she stumbled and groaned about the pain in her shoulder. He bit his tongue to stop the hoard of 'I told you so' and 'would you just let me help you' in his head from being voiced out loud. They finally made it to the edge of the swamp where they saw Luke's X wing half submerged. Arya winced, this trip was not starting out the greatest. They heard him calling out for Artoo frantically, his blaster in his hands, aimed at something in the water.

"What happened?"

"Something's got him."

The three watched the water with bated breath, looking for any sign of movement. A shrill scream suddenly sounded and the little droid shot out of the water. Arya reacted quickly, and thrust her hands above her head, a red bubble surrounded the droid and held it in the air before it could crash to the ground.

She was breathing heavily through clenched teeth at the pain of moving her arm so quickly, her shoulder was hot with agony. Arya slowly lowered the droid to the ground, her hands moving down rhythmically.

Luke ran towards the trees where he was thrown, stopping so the twins could catch up. "You ok?" He asked Arya who was tucked under Eli's arm, her face contorted in pain. She nodded wordlessly, a weak smile on her face that was meant to reassure him but just made him worry for her even more.

Luke hesitated for a moment before he sighed and continued to make his way to his droid.

"Is Arttoo ok?" Arya asked, her words soft and breathless. Luke nodded, touched at her concern for his little droid. He propped up Artoo and looked around, a similar look on his face to the one Eli had just moments before. Arya leaned up against her brother who was now practically holding all her weight.

"If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you."

"Glad I'm not the only one." Eli muttered, a deep frown on his face.

"It's like... something out of a dream or...I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy." Luke spoke. He felt strange, he was unsettled by the environment- it obviously looked like there was nothing here for them- but something was telling him to stay. There was a nagging in the back of his mind. It reminded him of when he had first met Arya, he just couldn't ignore it.

Arya let out a noise of disgust, her nose scrunching up as swamp mud spat out from the droid and almost landed on her feet. Luke looked up at her, an endearing smile on his face. He laughed quietly and stood, wiping the dirt from his hands on his pants.

"Why don't you get her settled and I'll get our stuff together." Eli offered, keeping his arms around his sister until Luke was close enough to take her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, our ships not too far and I can actually run on this planet."

Luke nodded and Eli took off towards his ship. He brushed Arya's hair from her face, his hand resting on the back of her neck. He pulled her forward, placing a gentle kiss to her smiling lips.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Well, it hurts but I'm not dying so you should calm down."

Luke just laughed at her and shook his head. He held her tightly, careful not to jostle her arm. He guided her to a clearing that was big enough for the three of them to settle, slowly sitting her down against a mossy hill. Luke knelt down in front of her, helping her take off her thick sweater so she was only wearing a thin black tank top. He winced softly, whispering his apologies when she whimpered as she raised her arms over her head.

Luke gently brushed his fingers against her sore shoulder and placed a kiss to her forehead. He gave her a sad smile and ran his fingers through her hair, something she always loved. She hummed softly, her eyes closing in content.

"I feel like we do this too much."

"It's ok, I like taking care of you. I just wish you would be more careful." He spoke, giving her a pointed look to which she looked down at her hands in her lap. Luke sighed and cupped her face in his hand, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip that was trapped between her teeth in worry.

He hadn't meant to upset her, it just genuinely hurt him seeing her in pain. Luke caught her gaze and gave her a ridiculously goofy smile that made her lips turn upwards. He smiled widely at the sound of her light, airy laugh, grateful that he had made her smile.

"Why do you have to be so brave?"

"I guess I've been spending too much time with you, Skywalker." She responded flirtatiously. There was a familiar playful glint in her eyes that always made him blush like the awkward farm boy he had been when they first met.

Luke leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. No matter how long they had been together, he still couldn't get enough. He craved her every minute of every day. Arya sighed into the kiss, her good arm winding around his neck, pulling him closer. She wished they were alone. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

They broke apart hastily at the sound of heavy footsteps. They had been together for years now but Luke was still hesitant to show affection with her protective brothers around. He stood, reluctantly taking a few steps back from Arya and began to help Eli set up camp. He just hoped Eli didn't notice their heavy breaths or the way Luke kept glancing back at Arya and blushing. It was a daily occurrence, Eli almost barging in on a heated moment. It was a wonder he didn't seem to notice.

Once everything was settled, Eli found the med kit and brought out an ice pack for Arya's aching shoulder. She smiled gratefully and let out a moan of relief as the cold pack pressed against her sore muscle. She winked slyly at Luke who shot her a look at the sound. Luke cleared his throat, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"This is a strange place to find a Jedi master." Luke mused, trying not to look at Arya and wanting desperately to get his mind off of her and the less than pure thoughts that ran through his mind.

"This place gives me the creeps." Arya muttered, shivering in disgust as a snake slithered by her feet. She moved closer to Luke who was bringing out food for everyone. He handed her something unidentifiable. She stared at it incredulously before taking a small bite, at least it was better than nothing.

"Still, there's something familiar about this place. Do you...feel anything?" He turned to Eli who shook his head. He sat with his arms crossed and his jaw clenched, he really was not happy about this arrangement. He wished he went with Han and Leia.

"I don't know. I feel like-"

"Feel like what?" A strange voice said from behind them.

Luke turned swiftly, his blaster in his hands. Arya twirled her right hand, letting out a beam of red. She was shocked when she saw who-or what- had spoken. She saw a small green creature trapped in her energy field. Eli jumped to his feet, ready to get them out of danger if he needed to.

"Like we're being watched." Luke finished, his voice laced with annoyance. He gave Arya a side glance, silently asking her if she could get a reading on him, if she could tell whether or not he was an enemy. She just shook her head, she couldn't get a reading on him, she couldn't see into his mind at all. She narrowed her eyes at the creature, how was he blocking her?

"Away put your weapon! I mean you no harm." Arya eyed him suspiciously for a few moments before finally letting her hand down, the red energy surrounding his small body disappearing so he could move freely.

"I am wondering...why are you here?"

"We're looking for someone." Luke answered after a small pause. The twins just gave each other looks of disbelief so he thought he better be the one to speak up.

"Looking? Found someone you have, I would say, hmm?"

Arya tried to hide the small smile on her face. She turned to Luke who looked just as confused as she did.

"Help you I can." The creature continued making them all let out a small chuckle. Out of all the things they expected to happen while they were on this swampy planet, they never thought it would be _this._

"I don't think so. We're looking for a great warrior."

"A great warrior. Wars not make one great." Luke gave Arya a bewildered look. He hadn't expected the little guy to be so profound.

The small creature trudged down to where they sat, using his cane to help him walk. He stood in front of Arya, eyeing her curiously. She forced a smile, not knowing how to react. He suddenly reached out and took the small piece of food she held in her hand.

"Wha- that's my dinner!" She yelled in shocked amusement as he took a bite and immediately handed it back to her, coughing dramatically.

"How you get so big eating food of this kind?" He spoke and walked forward towards the boxes of cargo they had set up, climbing to the top.

Arya looked down at the half eaten morsel in her hand and cringed, tossing it to the side. She looked up and just shrugged in disbelief, her eyes wide. Eli watched, totally blindsided. This was definitely not what he signed up for when he agreed to coming.

"Hey, get out of there!" Luke yelled as the creature began to toss items out of the box. The twins shared looks of confusion and shook their heads. "You're making a mess." Luke groaned and began to pick up all the things that were thrown to the side. "Can you do something?" He whispered hastily to her.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not gonna hurt him, he's harmless. A little annoying but, harmless." She reassured him. It was unsettling that she couldn't read him but judging by the way he was acting, they really didn't need to fear for their safety.

Luke gave Arya an exasperated look, a silent plea for help as the creature engaged in a tug of war with Artoo over a lamp. Arya couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Luke cracked a smile at the sound of her laugh and gritted his teeth to will himself to stop. He didn't want this guy to think they found this funny, then he would never stop.

"What the hell is happening." Arya whispered to Eli who stood with a confused scowl on his face, he obviously wasn't finding this as funny as the other two.

"Will you move along, little fella. We've got a lot of work to do." Eli spoke up, his patience wearing thin.

"No. No, no. Stay and help you I will...find your friend." The creature responded as if he was oblivious to Eli's harsh tone.

"We're not looking for a friend. We're looking for a Jedi master." He spat, Arya placing a hand on his arm to calm him down. She gave him a pointed look to which he just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Jedi master. Yoda. You seek Yoda."

Arya snapped her head up, her wide eyes meeting Luke's who gave her a bewildered look in return.

"You know him?" He asked in shock. Even Eli was snapped out of his fit of anger and looked just as enthralled as Luke and Arya.

"Take you to him I will. Yes, yes, but now we must eat. Come."

The little creature began to walk away, his laughter ringing out making Arya let out a quiet giggle.

"Are we... following him?" Eli asked hesitantly, his voice laced with absolute confusion.

"May as well. What do we have to lose?"

"Artoo, stay and watch after the camp." Luke spoke. Arya gave him a side glance as they began to walk. She hadn't expected to hear so much determination in his voice.

"Are you guys sure about this? That...thing is crazy, do you really think he can help us?" Eli asked.

"Probably not, but it's the only lead we have. We can eat, ask a few questions and if he's still acting crazy, we can leave." Luke replied, significantly calmer than the older Restov twin.

"This should be interesting." Arya muttered as they came to a small cave.

"Ladies first." Luke gestured, signalling her to crawl in.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed loudly, stepping forward to crawl through. _He probably just wanted me to go first so he could get a good look at my ass._

She heard Luke snicker behind her after promptly bumping her head. She rolled her eyes and contorted her body unnaturally as she made her way into the small hut. _What the hell am I getting myself into?_

* * *

Darth Vader knelt on a pedestal, the hologram of Emperor Palpatine looming over him. His mind was spinning. The skywalker boy, his son, was his potential enemy.

"He could destroy us."

"He's just a boy. Obi Wan can no longer help him." Vader countered.

"And Arya Restov is just a girl, yet she managed to bring you down, shame you in a way we never imagined. The force is strong with both of them. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi."

"If he could be turned he would become a powerful ally. Both of them. We've only just scratched the surface with the Restov girl. I saw true darkness in her, I know we can persuade her."

"Yes, they would be great assets. The only thing standing in her way is her twin." Palpatine spat out. The thought of Eli Restov repulsed him. At least his sister had a shred of darkness in her. But he was pure, he needed to be eliminated. "We need him out of the way. Kill Eli Restov and the witch will turn. Once she is on our side, Skywalker will have no choice but to join. Can it be done?"

"They will join us or die with Eli Restov, master."

* * *

"Eli! Eli, wait!" Arya yelled after her brother who had just stormed out of the small hut. After learning that the little creature was in fact Yoda, the powerful Jedi who was supposedly going to train them, Eli had finally lost all patience and left.

Thankfully, he wasn't running or she would have never caught up to him. She followed him all the way to the ship until he finally turned to face her. His jaw was clenched tightly, he was beyond angry.

"So, what, you're just gonna leave? What about mom?"

"What about her?" He yelled at her, his fists clenched tightly. Arya flinched at the sound of his voice. His tone was vicious. "This has nothing to do with her. This is all bullshit. God, Arya, you so badly want to be looked at like more than what you are. You're a witch! Simple as that, you can't change it. You think becoming a Jedi will suddenly make you this righteous, holy being. That people will finally look at you and not be scared, but they won't. Nothing will change how they see you."

"Eli, that's enough." Luke said sharply. Arya hadn't even heard him follow. She couldn't even respond. She never thought that her brother would be capable of hurting her so badly.

"Look, if you guys want to stay here and train, go ahead. I want no part in it. I don't need some crazy hermit telling me I'm too reckless or don't have enough patience."

"Well, you're definitely proving him right. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being such an asshole?" Arya yelled at him. She felt tears springing to her eyes. Luke put his hand on her lower back, giving her any kind of comfort he could. A silent reassurance that he was here for her.

"Because I don't want to do this! I don't wanna be a Jedi! I know mom was one but so was dad and look how he turned out." He spat rudely. Arya visibly recoiled at his words, her face scrunching up as she fought to hold back a sob.

"You don't even realize, do you? Being a complete douche, skipping out on your family, you're becoming just like him." Arya knew it was a low blow and she regretted it instantly. Eli sobered from his anger and his face dropped. He looked at her with his mouth agape as he blinked back tears.

"I'm gonna meet up with Han." He said quietly before rushing off to get his stuff. He was back, standing before her in a second, loading up his ship. He squeezed her eyes shut and hung his head low, turning to face her slowly "Arya, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

"Just go." She said plainly, her eyes cast down to the ground, refusing to meet his apologetic gaze.

Eli's shoulders slumped and he sighed, his hand running through his tangled hair. He looked to Luke who stared back at him fiercely. He stood behind Arya, his arm around her shoulders protectively.

Arya stared at the ground until she heard the sound of him taking off. She let out a shaky breath, her lip trembling slightly. Luke immediately wrapped her in his arms tightly. His hand rested at the back of her head as she cried into his chest.

"What can I do? Tell me what to do to make this better." He whispered, desperate to make her feel better. It was so painful to see her like this.

Arya just shook her head, staying silent. Nothing he could do would make her feel better about what happened. Luke held her tightly, lightly rocking her from side to side. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, resting his cheek against her head and closing his eyes.

"I've been disappointed by a lot of different people in my life. I never thought he would be one of them." She spoke softly, finally raising her head. Luke kept his arms firmly around her waist.

"I know. This isn't how you wanted things to go but you just have to let him do what he wants. Granted, he could've explained himself a little better." Luke tried to reassure her, brushing the strands of hair that stuck to her tear stained cheeks and tucked them behind her ear.

"How could he say those things?" She cried, wiping away her tears, her voice raspy from crying.

"I'm sure it was just heat of the moment, that he didn't mean it." Arya just shrugged in response, a distant look in her eye. "Come on, you should get some sleep." Luke linked his arm through hers and they walked back to camp. He set up the makeshift bed on the ground, it was really only a few blankets and a thin pillow for the both of them.

Arya laid down, keeping her eyes on the bright moon that shone through the trees. Luke laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her middle, his body curling up against hers. He placed a kiss to her temple.

"Do you still want to start training tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly. After what Eli had said, he wasn't sure if she still wanted to go through with it. He didn't even know if he should bring it up, she obviously wasn't up for talking about it.

"Yeah, I still wanna do this. I wanna be a Jedi, like my mom. Nothing's going to change that." She spoke strongly, determination evident in her voice despite her intense need for sleep.

"That's my girl." Luke mumbled, his head buried in her long locks that spread out against the pillow beautifully.

Arya smiled lightly, still feeling incredibly overwhelmed and upset, but the load was lessened just by being with Luke. He had a way of making any problem seem manageable. She knew without him, she would be totally lost.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes trained on his face. She smiled at the sight of his blue eyes slowly opening and focusing on her. He had a small smile on his face as he looked at her.

"For what?"

"I dunno. Just for...being you."

Luke was touched. He was glad she felt the same way he did. Sometimes he was overwhelmed by the intense feelings he held for her. He thought there was no way she could also feel like this but everyday she proved him wrong.

Despite all the hardships they experienced, they held onto each other and held the other up during times like these. Luke held her tighter, placing a feather light kiss to the exposed skin on her neck. They both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other and free of any nightmares.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Luke ran through the uneven paths of Dagobah with Yoda strung on his back. His first exercise was to find Arya. He had to focus on his bond with her, which Yoda had explained to be a force bond. He couldn't even describe the chills he got when he heard that a powerful energy is what brought them together. Yoda had made Arya walk through the forest as silent as possible so Luke could use the force to guide himself to her.

It was quite easy. He could feel a pull in his chest, like it was directing him where to go. He panted, slowing his stride, he knew she was just behind the patch of trees in front of him. He pulled away the branches and stepped through. Luke looked around in confusion as he was met with an empty space even though he could feel her presence, he knew she was here.

"Took you long enough." He heard her voice from above. He looked up and let out a breathless laugh at the sight of her sitting up in a tree, her legs dangling and swinging back and forth like a child.

"Hey, I still found you, didn't I." He joked though his voice was strained. He was still a little shaken over what Yoda had told him about the dark side.

"Good, good. Your soul bond is what guided you. Brought you together the force did." At Yoda's words, the couple shared heated looks. Arya smirked at him, jumping down to the mossy ground, now standing right before him.

Luke unstrapped the sling from his back, setting Yoda to his feet. He stepped closer to Arya, placing a kiss to her cheek. With the early morning start, they had no alone time and had barely even spoken to each other. Their small act of affection was immediately met with a slap on their ankles from Yoda's cane, breaking them apart.

"Distraction that is, unnecessary." He scolded the couple who both blushed furiously and avoided his gaze.

"Last night you said that attachment is forbidden. Why would the force bring us together if Jedi aren't allowed to marry or even be in relationships?" Arya questioned, somewhat dreading his answer. If he was going to tell her they had to break up, she was high-tailing it off the planet, never to divulge in any Jedi activity again.

"Passion or lust, a Jedi should not crave. A force bond, however, isn't about lust, it is about love. Eternal and pure love." He explained wisely. Arya raised her eyebrows at the mention of not craving lust. They definitely hadn't followed those rules and would continue not to. But the rest of it had made her stomach flutter with butterflies

Luke looked to Arya with a loving smile on his face. "That sounds about right." He spoke softly, his eyes trained on hers, reveling in the deep blush on her cheeks.

A deep chill suddenly went through his body, his limbs tensing unintentionally. He looked through the trees to the dark cave that stood behind them. He felt darkness, like there was danger near. There was a deep crease in his brows, an unsettled expression on his face. Arya noticed immediately, her smile falling into a concerned frown.

"Luke? What happened?"

"There's something not right here. I feel..cold...death." Luke answered, his voice distant, his fear creeping through his veins. Arya bit her lip anxiously, _why would he feel something when I can't?_

"That place is strong with the dark side of the force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go." Arya snapped her head to Yoda, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when he gave her a look. She sighed and turned to Luke who looked apprehensive but still slightly curious.

"What's in there?"

"Only what you take with you." Luke gave Arya one last look before taking a cautious step forward, strapping his belt around his waist.

"Your weapons, you will not need them." Yoda told him to which Luke gave him a pointed look and shared a shrug with Arya. He fastened the belt and moved forward, Arya keeping her eyes trained on his back until he was out of sight.

"Is this a test?" She questioned the Jedi master, sitting next to him. Yoda nodded silently, a passive look on his face.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Arya traced her finger over the gem on her necklace, a nervous tick she had come to realize, especially if Luke was the one she was worried about. Beside her, Yoda let out a sigh, his head lowering.

 _That can't be good,_ she thought to herself. She perked up when she heard footsteps approaching. Luke appeared through the thicket of trees, his chest heaving and his eyes wide. Arya got to her feet, slowly stepping towards him.

"The dark side is powerful, resist it you must." Yoda spoke from behind her. Arya eyed him suspiciously and looked to Luke who was quite shaken.

She put a hand on his arm, giving him a questioning look. He shook his head and looked down at his feet, running a hand through his hair aggravatedly. "I'm fine. I'll tell you later." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He reached out for her hand, his thumb stroking over one of the many rings she wore. She gave a pitiful look but decided to drop it. She was just thankful he wasn't totally shutting her out.

"Move on we shall. Arya, your turn it is." She squeezed Luke's hand reassuringly and stepped back, turning to face Yoda.

Luke took a seat on a boulder, willing his mind to shut up and focus on something else besides the disturbing vision he had seen. Arya sat on the ground in front of him, her back resting against his knees. He absentmindedly started running his fingers through her long hair, a natural reaction to being in this position.

"There is much anger in you, much fear. Such heartache you have experienced." Arya stiffened at Yoda's words. She only nodded in reply, dreading what he was planning. "Right he was, your brother. You see yourself as a monster, an acolyte to the dark side, Why?"

She swallowed thickly, thankful to still have Luke's touch to reassure her. "They gave me my powers, they made me who I am today, in a sense. I can see people's fears, the things they dread, the things that keep them awake at night. At first glance I can see it all and with a flick of my wrist I can make them live it. I can make their life hell. To have that hang over my head every day, knowing _that's_ what I'm capable of and it's all because of the dark side-" She stopped, her voice breaking. She let out a shaky breath, shaking her head. "How else am I supposed to feel about myself?" She spoke quietly, her voice a soft whimper.

Luke put a hand on her shoulder, crouching down beside her so she was wrapped under his arm and nestled into his body. She ran a trembling hand through her hair, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Yoda stared at her in what looked like fascination. She narrowed her eyes at the small creature, her watery eyes piercing him sharply.

"It does not all stem from the dark side. An extraordinary gift you have, given to you by the dark side but it does not comply to the dark side." He stated vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Luke answered for her after seeing her stunned expression, knowing she wouldn't speak up.

"The Force plays a part in what you can do. Not only can you see fear. Capable of much more, you are." Arya looked to the Jedi master with apprehension. "You can sense when someone in near, feel their energy. But distorting reality, not only does it come from fear."

"You mean I could make someone see a happy memory or a dream?" She asked, her body now sitting upright in attention. Her eyes were softer than before, filled with hope. Yoda nodded, a small smile on his face, glad to see that he had reassured her.

"Test it, why don't you." He gestured to Luke who looked at her with a smile on his face, he had full trust in her.

"What? No! I'm not using him as a lab rat." She protested loudly making Yoda sigh in disappointment. Right, she was supposed to be calm and passive.

"Arya, it's fine. You're not gonna hurt me, I trust you." Luke reassured her, holding his hand out to her. She sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat and she grasped his hand in hers.

"Now, Luke, think of a memory, one that does not include Arya, one she has no knowledge of." Yoda instructed.

Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his mind searching for a memory. He smiled lightly, thinking of when he had celebrated Beru's birthday. He and Uncle Owen had saved up enough credits to buy a sweet treat for her and surprised her with it after dinner. He never forgot the smile on her face and the tight hug he got in response or even the peaceful expression on Owen's face. "Ok, I got it." He opened his eyes and gave Arya a wide smile, willing her to continue.

She was hesitant but she complied. Her eyes closed gently, her brows furrowing as she concentrated. Her eyes fluttered open after a few seconds and she rose to her knees, leaning closer to him. She took in a deep breath and raised her hand next to his temple. He gave her a small nod, smiling up at her for reassurance.

Her hand twitched and twirled, spouting off specks of red that made Luke's deep blue eyes turn to a dark scarlet colour. His body relaxed and his breathing was shallow, his eyes holding a vacant expression. Arya's nerves spiked, she dreaded the thought that she could have just hurt him. She knew his fears of losing her and his fears of the dark side. She would hate herself if she had made him see that instead of the memory she had seen.

After a few excruciating minutes on Arya's end, Luke shook his head and almost fell back if it weren't for Arya holding him up, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Luke? How- how do you feel?" She asked nervously, her voice shaking.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Arya sucked in a breath, she didn't know if that was a good sign or not. "You did it." He whispered excitedly, his face breaking out into a wide grin. Arya looked at him in shock, she didn't even get to question him if he was telling a lie just to make her feel better, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Thank you for that." He was touched from that experience. He missed his Aunt and Uncle every day and he was so grateful he had gotten to see them. Even if it was just a vision, it had felt completely real.

"Good. You are learning, becoming comfortable with the force. Still worrisome, your fear is. Confront it you must."

"How do I do that?" She questioned, her good mood squashed immediately.

"I'm not letting her go in that cave." Luke chimed in, his arm holding her waist tightly. There was no way he would willingly let her wander around there, not after what he saw.

"No. Mediate she must." He spoke, holding his hands out to her. Curiosity got the better of her and she sat before him, laying her hands out flat, her palms flat. "What you see will not be pleasant, but you need to purge, move past it you will."

"Arya, are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asked, worry evident in his voice. She nodded slowly, already feeling at peace as her eyes closed.

Yoda placed his hands on her, closing his eyes. Arya felt like she had gone to sleep, there was only darkness. Her eyes sprang open and she let out a harsh gasp as if she had been holding her breath. She looked up and her heart stopped, her blood running cold.

She wasn't on the muddy ground of Dagobah, she wasn't safe with Luke, she was in her cell. The glass box she had been stuck in for a year. Arya was practically hyperventilating as she pounded on the walls, screaming for help. She cried Luke's name over and over until her voice became weak.

The atmosphere suddenly changed before her. She was still in her cell but now she was staring out to a familiar place. She recognized it to be the small hut she and Eli had been staying in when they did a solo job on Alderaan. Her bottom lip trembled, this must be when they got taken. She watched herself walk through the door, a brown haired Eli trailing behind her. She looked so young, her eyes were youthful and innocent. She remembered this day perfectly, her chest constricted as she watched it play out in front of her.

It was all so familiar, the thump she had heard on the other side of the door Eli had just walked through, the tense seconds where she called out to her brother and was met with silence, the scream that left her mouth as Darth Vader stepped out from the door, a group of Stormtroopers carrying her unconscious brother. It all made tears fall from her eyes.

She winced as she watched a Trooper swing his blaster against her temple, making her fall to the ground. She felt even more disgusted as she watched Vader pick her up and hold her close to his body as he carried her out of the hut and to his ship.

The room changed again and she immediately felt like she was going to be sick. Arya let out a sob and she watched herself writhe and scream in pain as dozens of needles pricked her skin, an unknown substance injecting into her body. She bit her lip so hard she soon felt a metallic taste fill her mouth. She watched herself cry and scream, her body arching as the drugs and whatever concoctions that were in the needles flowed through her bloodstream. Her eyes widened, her pupils now glowing red. Arya remembered how the pain was so intense it felt like her hands were lit on fire.

She watched herself cry harder, her breath stuttering as she saw the familiar red waves filter around her fingers. Arya saw the fear in her younger self as she saw for the first time, the witch the dark side had created.

Luke watched Arya's face contort in pain, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "What the hell is happening? Stop it, wake her up!" He yelled kneeling down beside her, trying to bring her out of her daze. Yoda simply shook his head.

"See this she needs to." He stated simply. Luke glared at him before a soft whimper brought his attention back to Arya.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm not leaving you." He whispered frantically, running his hand through her hair. Her eyes were closed tightly, her body tense and unresponsive to his touch. Luke didn't even know what she was seeing, or what was going on but it made his stomach turn.

Arya was oblivious to Luke's cries, his desperate pleas for her to wake up. She watched herself lie helplessly, strapped down to a table as one of the troopers violated her. She flinched at each moan and grunt she heard, each blood curdling scream that left her mouth.

Arya raised her knees to her chest, curling her body up. She put her hands against her ears, but nothing could drown out what she was being forced to watch. "Make it stop! Make it stop, please! I don't want to do this!" She screamed helplessly.

She let out a loud gasp, her eyes opening slowly to find herself on Dagobah, Yoda staring at her expectantly. Luke immediately scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly. Arya began to cry harder, squirming out of his tight grip.

"Get away from me! Let me go!" She yelled wildly, her body trembling.

Luke snapped his arms back, his eyes wide as he watched her scramble away from him. He felt his heart collapse in on itself as he watched her cry. Her breaths rushed out harshly and her whole body trembled. He moved towards her slowly, making sure to keep a safe distance to not make her uncomfortable.

"Arya, sweetheart, can you look at me? I need you to calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself."

She was oblivious to his words, all she could see was his body coming closer, his hand raising to touch her. She practically screamed out, springing up to her feet, stumbling a few times as she pushed her way through the thicket of the forest. All she wanted was to be alone.

"Luke, let her go. Deal with this alone, she must."

"Are you kidding me? You saw how hysterical she was, she shouldn't be alone right now." Luke yelled, his voice frantic and shaky. He felt tears threaten to fall. Seeing her like that felt like knives to his chest.

"Think you know what she needs do you?"

"She's the love of my life. I'm not going to just sit here while she's suffering. She spent a year in a cell by herself and I'll be damned if I let her feel alone like that again." He spoke through gritted teeth and turned his back on the Jedi master, his stride rapid as he worked his way through the paths to where she had run off to.

Arya gasped for breath, falling to her knees. She ended up on the other side of the swamp, away from their camp. She pulled at her hair, her sobs ringing through the quiet air of the swamp planet. Luke was only a few minutes behind her. He picked up a blanket and a canteen of water at camp before walking the last few yards to where he knew she was. He could hear her cries from camp.

His heavy footsteps slowed as he approached her. He knelt before her, keeping a few feet in between them. They sat in silence for a few minutes, for Luke it felt like hours. Her sobs finally relaxed into slow breaths. She wiped furiously at her tears, making sure to keep her head down to avoid Luke's heavy gaze. She could feel his eyes pierce her.

He crawled forward, holding out the heavy wool blanket to her. She raised her hand slowly, keeping her eyes down as she reached for the blanket. She wrapped it around her shivering body, grateful that he was so caring. Luke helped her placed it over her shoulders but immediately retracted his hand as she flinched at his touch and cowered away from him.

He bit his lip and let out a ragged sigh. It hurt him so much to see that she was so shaken she wouldn't even let him touch her. "I'm sorry." He whispered, moving back a few feet from her. "I'm gonna sit here, is that ok?"

She nodded slowly, keeping her gaze cast down to the ground.

"You don't have to talk, you don't have to explain anything. Just know that I'm here. I'll always be here for you and I would never, ever even dream of hurting you, my love." His voice shook as he spoke.

Arya finally raised her head, her eyes meeting his. Luke frowned deeply at the sight of her dull, red rimmed eyes. He had never seen her look so lifeless before. She reminded him of the girl he'd seen after she'd been rescued from the death star, filled with anxiety.

The couple sat in silence, after some time she was finally able to move closer to him, seeking out his hand to hold on to. She was so thankful for him, thankful that she wasn't alone.


	26. Chapter 26

Leia made her way through the halls of the Falcon. The ship was slanted awkwardly making it difficult to walk. She didn't know whether to yell or applaud Han for his outlandish idea of hiding _on_ the imperial star destroyer.

She was able to make it to Arya's small room on the ship, keeping her hands against the walls for balance. Leia wanted a change of clothes, something a little more comfortable, or at least a mirror. She was sure her appearance was disheveled after the whirlwind she had been through. The kiss with Han was enough to make her head spin.

Leia blushed at the thought of the passionate kiss she had shared with the smuggler. _I guess Arya was right, I do have feelings for him,_ she thought to herself. She could only imagine what her friend would do when she told her. Leia looked around around the desolate room. The Restov twin had moved almost all of her belongings to her room at the base on Hoth. She looked into the empty closet and sighed. As she turned to leave the room, something caught her eye.

Sitting on her dresser was a lone picture, void of a frame. Leia looked around to make sure Han wasn't around to berate her for snooping, not that Arya would mind her being in her room.

She picked up the worn picture and felt her heart swell. She let out a heartfelt giggle at the image of Arya, about 15 years old she would guess, cradled in Chewie's arms. Her face was buried in his fur but the wide smile on her face could still clearly be seen. Han stood beside the large Wookie, his head turned towards the young girl with a loving smile on his face. His arm was slung over the shoulders of a young Eli Restov who stood with a silly grin on his face. His hair was still a dark brunette colour, it had been before they were taken and their lives had changed forever.

Leia laid the picture down on the desk where she had found it and slowly ambled out of the room and back to the cockpit. She found her seat behind Han and tried to hide the blush that formed as he turned and gave her wink. She cleared her throat and pulled down the hem of her sleeves, trying to revert back to her strong, military stance. She felt more confident that way.

The couple listened to the gold droid complain and whine about their current placement causing Han to gesture to Leia something he wanted done as soon as they took off. She smiled and leaned over, cutting off Threepio's power. After strategizing in peace, they had settled on going to Bespin to meet Lando Calrissian. Leia was hesitant but it was better than nothing.

"Can you trust him?"

"No. But he's got no love for the Empire I can tell you that." He reassured her even though _he_ wasn't even sure if it was a good idea.

Han looked down to the communicator on his left. There was still no word from the twins. He had checked it about every five minutes. His fingers drummed against the console, a disturbed sigh leaving his lips. Leia turned her attention to him, eyeing him curiously. He wasn't the best at hiding his feelings, at least not when it came to worrying about the twins.

"Han, I'm sure they're ok. You said they're meeting a Jedi master, maybe they're just working really hard and forgot to call." She offered, hoping she was providing some kind of comfort. She didn't want to admit it and make Han more nervous, but she was worried too.

"Yeah probably. I just...can't help but worry about them. They're the only ones I got."

"Not the only ones." She whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to face her, a playful grin on his face.

He opened his mouth to respond, most likely with a cocky retort, when the com suddenly beeped, snapping the both of them out of their flirting. Han practically jumped out of his seat and looked to the screen with excitement. He noted that that message was coming from Eli's ship rather than a handheld com link.

"Eli? Where the hell have you two been? Are you trying to put me into cardiac arrest? You better have one hell of an excuse for ignoring me this whole time, I've been worried sick. Even Chewie's been asking an-"

"Han!" Eli yelled, getting him to stop his rant which reminded Han to take a breath. "I'm sorry we didn't call you right away, it's been kind of hectic."

"What's going on? Is Arya there, I wanna say hi." He spoke quickly, his worry and excitement peaking. Since they had been captured for a year, none of them liked being away from each other for too long.

"Well, um, that's where it gets kinda complicated." Eli spoke nervously. He dreaded telling Han about what an ass he had been to Arya. He knew he deserved the hurtful words she had spoken but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" He questioned sternly, his body tensing as he awaited the answer.

"No, well not physically anyway. She's on Dagobah with Luke."

"And where are you?"

"I'm in my X wing. I-" he stopped, a deep sigh resonating through the com. "I couldn't stay there, it wasn't what I thought it would be." He said vaguely. He really didn't want to recount what had happened. All he had been doing since he left was thinking about what he had said to her and the hurt look on her face. Each time he felt more and more shitty about himself.

"I can't imagine Arya let that slide too easily. Did you guys have a fight?"

"Yeah. It was pretty bad." His voice was somber and he swallowed thickly, trying to regain his wits. "Where are you now? I'll set my course and meet up with you." He asked, putting on a fake, lighthearted tone. He was thankful to change the subject.

"Well, we're just about to head to Bespin to meet up with Lando. Head over there and I can help you write your apology to your sister." Han joked and frowned when all he got in response was a soft chuckle that sounded forced and sad. _I guess it really was bad._

"Alright, see you there."

"See ya soon, Speedy." Han disconnected and sat back in his seat, his hand running across his jaw. "Those kids will be the death of me." He mused making Leia let out a laugh and place a soft kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Arya stayed at the camp while Luke continued his training. It had taken many, many minutes of convincing him she was ok to be alone after he repeatedly refused to leave her side. After some grovelling he finally agreed. Before he left he placed a hesitant kiss to her forehead, still unsure about physical contact after her breakdown.

Arya found it endearing that he was so careful not to make her uncomfortable. She was also very thankful, she could barely look at Luke without feeling ashamed. _Why do I feel ashamed, it's not my fault what happened to me,_ she kept reminding herself _._ She was constantly arguing with herself about it, she had no idea what to feel at this moment.

The com link beside her buzzed for what she assumed to be the twentieth time. She looked down at it, biting her lip in frustration. She knew it was Eli and she knew the right thing to do would be to talk to him and work through the fight they had but she couldn't will herself to answer when he called. She wasn't ready to talk, not after the day she had. The buzzing stopped and she sighed, squeezing her eyes shut.

She ached to see Luke, to be near him. That was a good sign, she wasn't closing herself off like she had in the beginning. She was certain that he would never hurt her and that if she wanted to heal, having him by her side would make it a lot easier.

She stood, her legs had finally seized their shaking and she was able to actually walk steadily. She took tentative steps to where Luke was talking with Yoda and smiled softly as she approached. Luke raised his head, his full attention on her as she stepped forward, her arms lost in the long sleeves of his jacket that she wore.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked happily, getting to his feet as she stepped closer.

"Better. I figured it'd be easier to spend time with you rather than be alone." Her voice was quiet and her stance was timid. She was still very shaken from the flashbacks she had seen.

Luke could clearly see the fear and sadness evident on her face. He stood with his arms at his sides even though they ached to hold her, to comfort her. Arya smiled very lightly, Luke barely even noticed the slight upturn of her lips. She walked towards him and her arms raised to reach out to him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his strong chest. Luke was stunned for a moment but he gently placed a hand on the back of her head and held her close to him. He let out a low sigh, content to just hold her in his arms for hours.

They were so wrapped up in each other they had forgotten about the small Jedi master that stood waiting to gain their attention once again.

"Arya, glad am I to see you back on your feet. I apologize for yesterday." He spoke to her thoughtfully. Arya nodded and smiled at him genuinely.

"It's ok. I think that breakdown was inevitable, it just happened sooner than I expected."

"Now will you see that you are not the monster you make yourself out to be. Seen true evil you have, seen what real monsters can do. A monster is not what you are."

Arya was shocked at his words and she couldn't help the smile that grew. She had felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time, she really believed it.

Luke kept his arm around her waist, his grip tightening as he looked down at her with a wide smile. He could practically feel the stress leaving her body. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. She instinctively curled into his body, placing a hand against his chest.

"Return to the training we must." Yoda stated coyly, giving the couple a look as they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Arya watched in amusement as Luke got into a handstand position. She couldn't help but admire the sight of his muscular arms that flexed as they held him up. She felt herself blush as they made eye contact. Luke smirked at her before closing his eyes. He had to force himself to focus.

Arya picked at the chipping polish on her nails. She was still feeling tremendously anxious. The disturbing things she had seen had not stopped rattling around her brain. She berated herself for being so cold to Luke. Why would she cower from him? Arya knew Luke would never hurt her, she had just been so horrified by what she saw. As soon as she had put her fear behind her and finally embraced the man she loved, she felt like she could breathe again. He really did make everything better.

But there was still a nagging in the back of her head. She felt...dirty. Like she was damaged by what had been done to her. She had felt like that for some time, since she had first been intimate with Luke. For so long she had felt like she wasn't good enough for him. Luke was so kind hearted and pure. She had been the only girl he had been with. Arya couldn't even count the men she had been with. She feared that one day Luke would realize this and leave, look for someone better, someone who wasn't used.

She wasn't paying attention to Luke or what was going on around her but she was snapped out of her daze when Artoo, who was sat next to her, began to rise up off the ground.

"Good. Calm. Through the force, things you will see. Other places. The future. The past. Old friends long gone." Arya watched in awe as Luke used the force. Yoda's words struck a chord with her. The reason she wanted to do this was to be connected to her mom. Maybe when she had recovered from her previous try she could do it again.

"Han? Leia, Eli!" Luke yelled, sounding disturbed. He lost his concentration and fell back, grunting from the force of impact.

Arya winced as he hit the ground. She moved forward, her eyes wide. She helped prop up Artoo who had fallen back and looked to Luke expectantly. Arya once again felt the familiar feeling of fear consume her.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned. Luke looked up at her with wide, unnerving eyes. He was hesitant to tell her what he saw. He didn't want to add even more sad news to her already fragile state.

"I saw...I saw a city in the clouds."

"Friends you have there." Yoda stated making Arya's head snap towards him.

She felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Han and Leia were there. Eli would have gotten in touch with them meaning he was there too. Judging by the startled look on Luke's face and the way he had cried out, something was definitely wrong. Very wrong.

"They were in pain." Luke said, his worry evident in his tone. As much as he wanted to shelter Arya from anymore pain, he couldn't hide this from her. Even worse, he couldn't hide his own fear. He gave her a fleeting look of concern but her eyes were fixed on her hands that fidgeted in her lap.

"It is the future you see."

"Future?" Arya questioned, her mind racing as she tried to comprehend what was going on. She thought of her com link that was buzzing all morning. _What if that fight was the last time I talked to my brother?_ Her breathing sped up, her pulse spiking. Her hands began to tremble at the thought.

Thankfully Luke wasn't looking at her to notice her crumbling. He got to his feet slowly, his back turned to the both of them.

"Will they die?" He questioned Yoda, his voice wavering slightly as he dreaded the answer.

The couple watched with bated breath as Yoda closed his eyes in concentration. "Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future." Arya wasn't completely satisfied with his answer and her anxiety continued to take its toll on her.

Luke looked to Arya who was still seated on the ground, her knees curled up to her chest. He finally noticed the tortured expression on her face and the way she violently bit at her lip to keep her composure.

"We've got to go to them." He stayed strongly, keeping his eyes locked on her delicate form. There was no way he was letting his friends, his love's only family, get hurt. That would kill her. Even he wouldn't be able to salvage any happiness from her if that happened.

"Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could but you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered." Yoda warned leaving them silent.

Luke could only nod weakly, his mind reeling with each difficult option that was available. He walked over to Arya, holding his hand out to her. "Come on." He spoke softly, pulling her up to her feet as she grasped his hand in hers.

He put a hand at the small of her back, guiding her back to camp. They needed to talk this out. Her body was rigid, her eyes were vacant. That wasn't a good sign. Luke had to calm her down, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. She had made so much progress and it was all being torn down.

Luke sat her down, kneeling in front of her. His hands cradled her face. "Everything will be ok. I'm gonna pack all this up and we can head out." He reassured her.

Arya nodded slowly. "Luke, it stopped buzzing." She whispered, her voice strained. Luke looked down at the com link in her hands. Eli had been trying to reach her all day and now it was silent. He tried desperately to hide the fear from his features. He had to stay strong for her, or at least look the part.

"That doesn't mean anything. He probably just wanted to give you space. Arya, you didn't answer him all day, he had to get the hint and stop trying at some point."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She spoke quietly. His thumb brushed away a stray tear the fell. She pulled out of his grasp, getting to her feet, a loud breath leaving her lips. "Alright, let's pack up and get outta here." Her voice was stronger now, more determined.

Luke smile at her, watching as she moved, gathering their stuff together. Nothing got her down for too long. Even if she was suffering, that wouldn't stop her from helping others, especially her family.

Luke got to his feet and moved towards her. He grabbed her arms in his hands, stopping her actions. She raised her eyebrows at him in question. He moved his hand to the curve of her neck, pulling her forward. He kept his eyes on hers as he moved his head down closer to hers, silently asking for permission. When Arya gave no indication that she wanted to pull away he gently placed his lips to hers, his other hand reaching up to her cheek.

He was nervous, wondering if he should've waited for her to make the first move. He didn't know if she would push him away in fear, if she was ready to be close to him like this. Luke relaxed instantly as he felt her arms snake around his waist. She returned his kiss with equal gentleness, her heart racing, but not in fear like she had expected. She felt the familiar flutter in her chest that always happened whenever Luke did something extremely sweet and thoughtful.

He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead on hers. His royal blue eyes searched hers, looking for any sign of discomfort. He was glad when he saw a wide smile appear on her face. "I love you. So much." He smiled down at her.

"And I love you." She whispered. He placed a quick kiss on her nose making her let out a quiet giggle. Luke felt his chest swell with love and adoration for the woman before him.

They gave each other one last loving smile before continuing to pack up. It didn't take long to get all their stuff loaded on luke's X wing. It would be cramped but it was their only option. Arya passed Luke the last box to load. He closed the hatch and moved to the front of the ship, checking the controls one last time.

"Luke, Arya, you must complete the training." Yoda warned.

"I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I got to help them." Luke spoke quickly, his nerves making his head spin.

"You must not go."

"So we should just sit here and let them suffer?" Arya argued. "My brothers and my best friend will die if we don't." She spoke sternly, her fists clenching in frustration.

"You don't know that." A deep voice spoke. _Ben._ "Even Yoda cannot see their fate."

Arya watched with fascination as Obi Wan appeared before them. A deep breath was expelled, a hesitant look on her face. She was excited to see an old friend but that didn't stop her anger.

"That doesn't matter. I'm not taking any chances." Arya spoke strongly, turning towards Luke who stood by the ladder of his ship.

"Oh, sweetie, you always were so stubborn." Arya felt the air leave her lungs in a rush. She stumbled on her steps, Luke reaching out in time to hold her steady before she fell. She knew that voice. It made her heart beat faster and tears spring to her eyes instantly.

Luke looked around for the second voice that had spoken. His eyes widened as he saw a woman with long, vibrant red hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose, just like Arya. He looked in amazement at the apparition in front of him and looked down at Arya, a wide grin on his face.

Arya felt like she was a child again. Seeing her mother standing in front of her, her hair, her smile, just the way she remembered it.

"Mom?" She breathe out, her lip trembling from the overwhelming emotions that flooded her.

Aurora Restov smiled tearfully at the young woman in front of her. "I always knew you'd grow up to be stunning." She remarked, admiring the familiar wide grin that stretched upon her daughter's face.

"H-Hello, miss Restov." Luke waved awkwardly. He suddenly felt like he needed to make a good impression. Arya tried to suppress her laugh and shot him an endearing look.

"Hello Luke. It looks like you've been treating my daughter well."

"Aurora, we have much to discuss." Obi Wan interjected, a relaxed smile on his face. Truthfully, Obi Wan had missed his friend greatly. He had felt a disturbance in the force when she had died, he had been deeply hurt by the news of her passing. The two of them had been through a lot together. "You two must stay and finish your training." He stated to the young couple.

"But we can help them. I feel the force." Luke argued confidently. To him, it didn't matter if he did fail, he needed to at least try and help his friends.

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you both, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the force."

"I've already been tempted by the dark side." Arya sneered, feeling almost embarrassed to admit that to a group of Jedi masters.

Aurora watched Arya thoughtfully. "Gentlemen, if you don't mind I'm going to talk to my daughter alone." She motioned with her head for her to follow as she began to walk away from the others.

Luke squeezed Arya's hand one last time before she began to follow. She took careful steps over the upturned roots of the tree beside her to where her mother stood waiting.

"I can't believe it's really you. I thought I'd never see you again." Arya whispered, feeling a lump in her throat.

"My little girl, I've missed you. I know things had been difficult but you've proven time and again that you're strong enough to handle anything. I know those grumpy old men want you to stay and finish what you've started, but your brother is in trouble. You drop everything and you go to him." Her voice broke slightly, her eyes filled with tears. It pained her that she couldn't protect her children. She couldn't help but blame herself for the torture they had been put through after she died.

"I will. Mom, I promise I won't let Eli get hurt."

Aurora nodded, a proud smile appearing on her face. She took in a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "Sweetheart, I know you're scared of the dark side. You feel like a monster for what you did."

"If it wasn't for you closing that door between me and Vader, I would've-" Arya trailed off, wincing at the memory.

"Arya, look at me." She coerced her daughter who raised her tear filled eyes reluctantly. "You shouldn't beat yourself up for what you did. You're not the only one who's done something they're not proud of."

Arya narrowed her eyes in confusion. She stayed silent, willing her mother to continue.

"You remember the day your father came back after turning to the dark side? He was there for you and Eli. He wanted to take you to the Emperor." Aurora hesitated, her jaw clenched tightly. "Arya I killed your father. He brought out his saber, ready to get me out of the way. I brought out mine and we fought. I knew if I lost he would take you and hurt you. I couldn't let that happen so I did what I had to do."

Arya was speechless. Her mouth was agape as she hung onto every word her mother spoke. She didn't know what to feel.

"There were too many of them there. They knelt me down before Palpatine. He was ready to kill me and I was ready to fight my way out of there. But then, I saw you and Eli in the doorway, holding hands, looking so terrified. Every ounce of power I felt, every piece of my soul that was blackened by my actions, was gone. I knew what I did was wrong and I hated myself. It didn't matter that he became a Sith, he was still your father. But after years of being..this," she huffed out a laugh, gesturing down to her shimmering body. "I learned that when backed into a corner, sometimes there's no easy way out. I did what I had to do to protect the ones I love the most and so did you."

Arya exhaled deeply, her breath coming out ragged and unsteady. She couldn't describe the feeling of knowing her own mother had been through the emotion hell she was dealing with now.

"You shouldn't dwell on what happened. You can't change it and it's why you're here today."

"I know. Sometimes I just feel like everyone sees me as this freak that will snap at minute. People are so careful around me, like they're scared of what I would do to them." Arya explained. It felt good to finally come clean about this.

She didn't tell Luke about the way some of the people on base looked at her. She knew he would tell her what he's told her a million times already, _you're not a freak. You're a girl who survived a miracle and now you're a hero._ No matter how many times she had heard that, she still had trouble believing it.

"That boy out there loves you. Every single part of you. You'd be crazy not to see how he looks at you, like you hung the moon. That's all that should matter, not what anyone else thinks."

Arya smiled, looking down at her feet. "Thank you for telling me that." She said quietly. It put everything in perspective knowing her favourite person in the world had been through what she'd been through.

Aurora beamed at Arya, their smiles mirroring each other. Arya felt her heart swell at just the sight of her mother in front of her. She still couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to see her again.

"You should get going. And don't worry, this is not the last time you'll be seeing me. I promise." Her mother spoke as if reading her thoughts. "I love you and I know you can do this. You're stronger than I ever was."

"I love you too."

Arya smiled at her mother one last time. She turned her back and walked back to the ship, taking slow steps. She wished she could just stay with her mom forever, she wished things weren't so difficult. She saw Luke already in his X wing. She climbed up the ladder quickly, getting into position in the small space beside his seat.

"You ok?" He asked tentatively, noticing her watery eyes and tortured expression. He wondered if she wanted to change her mind and stay to be with her mother. He hadn't seen her smile like that in ages.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. "Come on, let's save my idiot brothers."

Luke glanced at her with a small smile on his face. "You look just like her." He mused making Arya let out a quiet laugh, her heart fluttering.

She watched Luke fly, her eyes roving over his handsome face. He had a determined look in his eye, one she was very familiar with. She thought over her mother's words about him and felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head briefly, giving her a slightly confused smile. She sat back in her seat, her nerves slowly ebbing away the brief happiness she had felt. Her hands trembled uncontrollably the more she thought of her brother. _I hope I'm not too late._


	27. Chapter 27

The loud screeching that blared through the cell finally seized along with chewbacca's repeated roars of despair. Eli sighed in relief, though his ears were still ringing. They had injected him with something before he was able to get away. It made his limbs feel heavy and his mind spin. He couldn't even lift his head, let alone run.

He had no idea how this had happened. One minute he was parking his ship and greeting his old friend Lando. He had spent some time with Han and Leia, explaining to them what had happened between him and Arya and was thoroughly chewed out by Han for the horrible things he had said to his sister. Then they had been horribly betrayed.

The unsettling queasiness in his gut suddenly made sense when Lando led them straight into the hands of Darth Vader. He had felt a prick in his neck before he could even react and get his friends to safety far away. He had immediately stumbled and fallen to the ground, his vision swirling and eventually blacking out. The faint echo of Han yelling for him still lingered in his brain.

Eli lay on the cold slab of metal that was pulled out from the wall. He turned his head, the throbbing in his temple intensifying at the small movement. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut. Chewie asked him if he was ok, stopping his work on putting the golden droid back together.

"Yeah, Buddy, I'll be ok." He reassured him but his slurred words only caused the Wookie to look at him in worry.

The door suddenly opened, two stormtroopers stepped forward, carrying Han into the room. They dropped him to the ground carelessly, walking away before he even hit the ground. Chewie immediately was at his side, helping him stand and guiding him to the makeshift bed right next to Eli.

Leia was pushed into the room seconds later, her wide, worry filled eyes examining the two men who lay in pain.

"Why are they doing this?" She questioned softly, kneeling down next to Han and stroking his head comfortingly.

"They never even asked me any questions." Han mumbled. He felt a knot in his stomach. _Is this what the twins went through when they were taken for a whole year?_ He couldn't stand the thought, it made him feel sick.

"Eli, are you doing any better?" Leia asked, lifting her head to look at the drugged boy next to Han.

"Kinda. I'm starting to get feeling in my legs back."

Leia frowned, he was their best chance at getting out of here. She tensed as the door slid open and she practically sneered at the sight of Lando, the man that betrayed them.

"Get out of here Lando." Han spoke, his tone suggesting he was absolutely fed up with him.

"Shut up and listen." He spoke strongly making them perk up, he certainly had their attention. "Vader's agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me. They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe."

"What about Han?" Leia asked, giving him a side look.

"Vader's given him to the bounty hunter."

"Vader wants us all dead."

"No, he…he wants Eli dead. They said he would be 'terminated' before they left." His voice was low and regretful, avoiding eye contact in shame. "He doesn't want you all. He's waiting for Arya. He's after her and somebody called, uh, Skywalker."

Lando ran a hand over his face in frustration. He had met the Restov twins just months after they started travelling with Han. He was very fond of the bright young girl and her goofy brother. He hated that they were in trouble because of his stupid mistakes.

Han felt his blood boil at his words. He looked to Eli who looked like he was ready to pass out, from the poison that was in his bloodstream or the knowledge that his sister was in danger yet again, he didn't know. Or it could be because he was told there was a death sentence on his head. Han grit his teeth.

"It's a trap." He whispered roughly. "You fixed us all real good, didn't you? My friend." He sneered sarcastically. "You put my family in danger." He spat out before throwing a punch across his jaw.

He was quickly pulled off and thrown to the ground, Leia rushing to his side immediately. Lando left the room, claiming he had his own problems to deal with causing Han to scowl and roll his eyes. He sat up, with help from Chewie and Leia.

"Eli, I'm not gonna let them hurt you and they're sure as hell not gonna touch Arya, not if they wanna continue to live."

Eli sat up with difficulty, his back resting against the steel wall as he panted, his head practically resting on his shoulder in exhaustion. His fast metabolism was not working fast enough. "Don't worry about me. You do everything you can to make sure Arya doesn't get hurt." He mumbled, his gaze piercing Han's.

"Eli, I'm not gonna let them kill you. That's ridic-"

"Promise me." He interrupted as sternly as his slurred voice would let him. "She comes first."

Han looked to Eli sadly before nodding slowly and ducking his head down. He didn't want anyone to see the moisture in his eyes at the thought of losing his brother.

* * *

Luke's knuckles were white as he gripped onto the controls. The trip to Bespin seemed like it was taking hours and hours. He was nervous. Seeing Luke just as on edge as she felt, Arya began to worry more. Her mind wouldn't shut up, she couldn't stop thinking about what was waiting for her. Would Eli be hurt? Would Han had suffered long?

Occasionally, Luke would grab ahold of her hand, holding it tight in his. He would give her a weak smile and place a kiss on her knuckles. The air in the small ship was tense and unnerving.

Luke knew Arya was hanging on by a thread, he didn't know what to say to try and make her feel better, he doubted anything he did or said would take her mind off of her brothers.

They had just entered the atmosphere of Bespin making both of their pulses race, they knew what they were about to confront and it wouldn't be easy.

Suddenly, Arya felt like a blanket of darkness was pulled over her. She lost feeling in her limbs and her vision became fuzzy.

"Woah." She breathed out, her eyes rolling back, her breathing slowing to a scarily slow rhythm.

"Arya? Are you ok?" He asked nervously, hearing her mumble in the quiet air of the ship, his head turned towards her.

"I...I'm- I don't…" Her voice slowed and stumbled, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Arya! Artoo take over." He ordered and undid the safety straps around his shoulders. He turned his body to face hers. His hands cupped her cheeks, holding her head up before it lolled back and hit the window.

"Please be ok. Please be ok." He repeated over and over as he checked for any sign of injuries. His whispered pleas fell on deaf ears. Arya was clocked out, she had felt what her brother was going through miles away.

Luke swallowed thickly as he got no response. He put his fingers against the pulse point on her neck, he just had to be sure. He sighed in relief as he felt the slow thump beneath his finger. He licked his lips and knelt forward, his hand gently tapping against Arya's cheek. He whispered her name, pleading for her to wake up.

He jumped back slightly as she gasped, her eyes flying open. She took in deep shuddering breaths in desperation, like she had been underwater for minutes. She moaned in pain, her hands that were clenched in fists pressing against her eyes that ached.

"Sweetheart, what just happened? Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" His words rushed together. He briefly wondered if this was one of her usual episodes of unconsciousness that happened because of the experiments, but immediately wrote it off, she hadn't had one of those in over a year. This was different.

Arya shook her head frantically. Luke grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly. She suddenly felt the pain dissipate like a rolling wave. Her breaths slowed to a normal, steady beat. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Luke who looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I'm ok. I saw Eli. Whatever just happened to me happened to him. I'm not sure he'd bounce back this quick though. How far are we?"

"Not far. The landing port's just a few minutes away." He said, his eyes never leaving hers for reassurance that she really was ok. She nodded wordlessly, her eyes darting out the front viewer of the ship, admiring the clouds and the bright colour of the sky. Last time she was here, she had been with her brothers, completely normal and safe.

They stayed silent for the remaining few minutes of the long trip. Arya's fingers tapped impatiently against her thigh, she couldn't remember the last time she felt on edge like this. Luke landed his ship, opening the hatch before the legs hit the floor. He unzipped his orange flight gear and took off his helmet. Arya was already walking towards the door by the time he started to climb down the ladder. He cursed under his breath and caught up to her, his hand falling to the small of her back.

"Be careful." He whispered, his wide eyes scanning the area for any immediate threats. She gave him an exasperated look and they continued their rapid pace inside the clean white halls of Cloud city. Both of their hearts pounded in their chest at the uncertain and inevitable danger they were about to face.

* * *

Eli gasped lightly as the numbness in his body dissolved and the fog in his mind lifted. He tensed and relaxed his muscles, making sure he really was back to normal. He smirked wickedly, ready to get the hell out of the cell and get to his sister. He felt his stomach twist in knots, he knew it was too late to save Han from whatever they had planned to do to him.

He had been forced to watch as the imperial troops dragged him out of the room along with Leia and Chewie. He could only yell weakly for his brother who tried desperately to get back to him.

The door to the cell opened and a lone Stormtrooper approached him confidently, he still thought Eli was heavily drugged and he could carry out Vader's orders with no problems.

Eli waited until he got closer, keeping his weak facade up until he was standing a few steps back. The trooper held up his blaster and before he could shoot, Eli shot up and punched him across the jaw. He zoomed to the other side of the room and back, landing another hard hit to the Trooper. He ran back and forth, delivering punch after punch each time he passed him. Within seconds, he fell to the ground, his helmet cracked from the intense force of his hits.

Eli felt a pull in his chest. His eyes widened and his lips parted. He could feel his sister's presence, through the force, he assumed. He was suddenly guessing whether he should have stayed on Dagobah. He shook the regretful thoughts from his head, it was too late now, and he raced out of the room in search for Arya and Luke.

* * *

Luke turned a corner, his blaster held tightly in his right hand while his left hand was intertwined tightly with Arya's. He saw a figure move in the hallway in front of him and quickly took a step back behind the wall before he could be seen, his back colliding with Arya who was just a step behind him. She moved forward, trying to get a glimpse but was quickly pulled into Luke's chest. He gave her a pleading look to which she just raised an eyebrow and shrugged before moving forward again.

She saw a dark grey slab of what looked like metal gliding down the hall. She noticed the faint features that were etched on the front, like they had been carved out of stone. She gasped, her hand flying over her mouth before she could let out a sob. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tears. Luke wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her back into his chest. He looked at her questioningly, his chest heaving from fear of her answer.

"It's Han. They have him." She whimpered, her bottom lip trembling. She couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt, knowing if she had been just a few minutes earlier she could have saved him.

"Who was that with him? He didn't look like he was part of the Empire."

"Boba Fett. He's the bounty hunter that wants my head on a pike."

"The one that gave you the black eye?" Luke sneered, gritting his teeth at the memory. They quickly jogged towards the pillar closer to the open hallway where they had passed with Han.

"Seriously, that's what you're fixating on right now?" Arya whispered harshly. She shushed Artoo as he let out a string of beeps, threatening to expose their cover.

Her eyes widened as she saw the familiar figure of the bounty hunter who was trying to sneak up on the pair. She pulled Luke back by his shoulder and moved her hands in circles, thrusting her hand out towards him, sending a blast of energy his way. The wall he was taking cover behind cracked and crumbled making him run back to finish loading Han on his ship. He held his blaster out, shooting at them as he ran.

Once the blasts stopped they ran down the hall, both of their heads turning, keeping an eye out for Leia and Eli. Arya slowed her pace causing Luke to slow down and look back at her questioningly. She nodded to the doorway on the left. She knew Leia was there. Luke stepped forward cautiously, trying hard not to hold his arm out to stop Arya from peeking around the corner. He knew she'd be furious if he did.

A barrage of blasts came their way. Luke shot back at them, making sure to duck behind the wall to avoid getting hit. He stuttered out a yell as Arya moved to the middle of the hall, his brain moving so fast he couldn't comprehend a warning. She held her arms out to her sides, her hands stretched wide as she created a shield to block the blasts. Her left hand moved back slightly before thrusting forward, causing the Stormtrooper that was firing at them to freeze, his arms falling to his sides as his body trembled from her power. Luke moved beside her, stretching his arm out to shoot around the wall of red energy.

"Arya?" Leia mumbled hopefully, seeing a flash of red from the corner of her eyes. "Luke? Luke! Don't it's a trap! It's a trap!" Leia yelled as she was pushed away forcefully.

Luke's arms fell to his side, his shoulders sagging. Arya let her hands close, the shimmering shield dissipating. She turned to Luke whose eyes were locked on the doorway where Leia and Chewie were taken through. She sighed and grabbed his hand but he was reluctant to unclench his fist.

Her fingers trailed against his knuckle in a feather light touch. He looked down at his shoes and cleared his throat. "Let's go." He spoke monotonously motioning to follow their friends.

Arya nodded and they took tentative steps forward. She suddenly tensed, a chill moving down her spine causing her to shiver. She looked to Luke who looked back at her with equal confusion. She finally felt her brother's presence, he was close, but he wasn't the only one who she could feel. A voice yelled from behind them before Arya could warn Luke about the impending danger headed their way.

"Don't move." They both turned slowly. A group of Stormtroopers stood behind them, their blasters pointed directly at the two of them. Luke instinctively grabbed Arya's arm and pulled her behind him. As soon as he made the move to protect her, a dozen shots rang out.

Time seemed to slow down as Eli ran. He had arrived just in time to see the guns fire directly at Luke and Arya. He narrowed his eyes and sped towards them. Everytime he ran it was like moving through a museum full of wax figures. The people that surrounded him didn't seem real.

He weaved in between the Stormtroopers, grabbing their blasters from their hands and tossing them in the air. He moved in front of the one who stood in front of the group. He took his hand and curled it into a fist, moving his arm towards his face and pushing on his elbow just enough so his head tilted, effectively punching himself in the face. Eli took the helmet off another Trooper and threw it to the side, in direct line of another Trooper.

He moved in front of Luke and Arya and couldn't help but smile sadly at the way his twin clung onto the man shielding her with his body. Red waves emitted from her fingers, slowly inching out further but he knew it wouldn't be fast enough to block the blasts.

There was a blast only a foot away from hitting Luke straight in the chest. Eli nudged the trembling line of red with his finger, moving it so it would hit the wall behind them. He moved a couple more out of the way, making sure none would hit his sister. He smiled in satisfaction and moved to the side of the room, leaning against the wall and watching happily as time went back to normal.

Arya squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited the pain of being shot. She winced as her ears rang. She opened her eyes one after the other and gasped as she saw all the Stormtroopers fall to the ground, groaning in pain. Luke looked up with wide eyes, his jaw hung open in shock and his brows furrowed in confusion. He noticed a figure by the doorway and felt himself smile widely and he let out a breathless but amused laugh.

Eli stepped forward, his cocky smile falling into a shameful frown as he watched his sister look at him with an indiscernible expression. He couldn't tell if she was happy to see him or not. His eyes never left hers as he approached. They held so much emotion that he didn't know how to express. There was so much that he wanted to say to her but he didn't know how.

"Arya. I can't believe what I said to you. I'm so, so sorry, I ne-" He began nervously, keeping a distance between them.

"I know." She cut him off, her voice strained with happiness and relief. She threw her arms around him tightly, standing on her toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck."I didn't mean what I said either, I was just mad. You're nothing like him." She spoke softly, smiling against the unruly silver hair that was in her face.

Luke watched the twins with a smile on his face. He quickly became aware of his surroundings again and looked over his shoulder for any more Imperial goons coming their way. His hand tightened on his blaster as he stepped forward, not wanting to interrupt their family moment but staying where they were was not an option.

Eli moved away from Arya and clapped Luke on the back, noticing his tense form. "You good?"

Luke nodded, giving him a weak smile. Eli could tell he was on edge, his fear was clearly taking over him. The three of them shared solemn looks and started walking to find Leia and Chewie. Luke was the first to step through the door, Eli and Arya trailed just a few steps behind. Luke jumped slightly as the door behind him slammed closed and the hall was enveloped in darkness.

"Luke? Luke!" Arya yelled, her fist banging against the door that separated them. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest.

"It's ok. Go find Leia and Chewie and get as far away as you can."

"What?! No, I'm not leaving you here." She yelled sternly. Her breaths caught in her throat as she realized what he was planning. "Luke, you can't face him alone. He'll hurt you." Her voice was low and trembled slightly.

"Better me than you. Get on the Falcon and go. I promise I won't be far behind." He reassured her despite the feeling of dread in his stomach. He swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut, he knew something bad was about to happen. "I love you." He practically whispered, hoping it wasn't the last time he would tell her.

"I love you too." Arya responded weakly. Eli grabbed her hand, gently pulling her away from the door. She sighed heavily and grit her teeth, feeling a wave of frustration hit her. She clenched her hands into fists and relaxed them, her powers emerging from her fingertips. "Let's go." She spoke strongly giving Eli a mischievous smirk.

He felt an enormous amount of pride at the sight of her strong stance. He gathered her in his arms and raced down the hall in search of his friends.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

 **I just had to add the quicksilver scene from x-men, it's too good!**


	28. Chapter 28

Arya held her breath as she hid just steps away from a group of Stormtroopers. They were standing by the doors, keeping guard while Han - frozen in carbonite - was loaded onto the bounty hunter's ship. She gave Eli, who stood on the other side of the hall, a discreet nod.

He winked slyly and raced off, deliberately pushing against the tall steel doors down the long hall, making a loud noise, catching the attention of the troopers.

One of them broke off from the group to investigate the noise. As soon as he turned the corner Arya stepped forward, twitching and twirling her fingers next to his head, ceasing his surprise at her appearance.

She watched in triumph as he stumbled back a few paces and shook his head like he was in a daze before his shoulders straightened and he continued walking past her like he didn't even see her.

She knew it was risky, but she wasn't about to let Han get taken. She peered around the corner again, there were only two more to take out before she could get to Boba Fett and stop him from taking her brother. Her nerves spiked as she heard footsteps approaching.

Even though Arya knew she could hold her own against the bumbling army of Stormtroopers, she couldn't stop the chill that ran down her spine or the tremble in her knees. She was distracted, her mind hadn't wandered far from Luke since they had been separated.

The way he told her 'I love you' had disturbed her. He had sounded nervous, unsure. She knew she shouldn't have, but she had peeked into his mind and seeing his fear of losing her, of not being able to protect her, of not being able to defeat Vader, left her close to tears. A swirl of pain and dreaded thoughts invaded her mind.

She just hoped the man she loved was safe. The Empire had ruined her life enough. Her chest hurt at the thought that they would ruin Luke too, or take him away from her.

Arya stifled a gasp when she realized her fears had taken over her current mission. A stormtrooper had his back to her as he scanned the hallway in front of him, his blaster held tightly in his hands. She was thankful he had decided to turn right and not left to where she stood. She swallowed thickly, forcing the thoughts of Luke from her mind, which was a hopeless effort, and slowly moved forward like a prey stalking its predator.

Her hands danced at her sides as she got closer, intense concentration sketched on her features. Arya had to stretch her hands above her head as she worked her magic, trapping the man in his own mind.

She jumped and spun on her heels just in time to see Eli knock over the remaining Stormtrooper that had began to walk towards her. She cursed herself, her mind was all over the place she didn't even notice that she had almost been caught.

"Did you not notice that he was right behind you?" Eli spoke harshly, trying his best not to yell. Arya knew he was just worried for her but she couldn't help but feel like he was berating her.

"My boyfriend is going against the freak that almost killed me, twice! So excuse me for being a little distracted." She spat through gritted teeth, sarcasm laced viciously in her words.

Eli sighed in exasperation, his hand pulling at his hair. Tensions were still high between them but now was not the place to hash it all out. Their sibling fight would have to wait.

"There's more coming." He spoke calmer now, though his shoulders were still tense. "I'll take care of them while you take down the bounty hunter." He ordered finally moving his eyes to meet hers.

She nodded thoughtfully, trying not to let her fear show. Eli eyed her for a moment, doubting his decision to leave her alone. With the promise that he would be back with her as soon as possible, he ran, leaving a blurred trail.

Arya straightened her shoulders and made her way to the doors of the landing pad where the bounty hunter's ship was.

She tried her best not to burst into tears at the sight of Han frozen in carbonite, his expression twisted in pain. The henchmen with Boba Fett began to walk towards the ship, leaving the bounty hunter alone. _Perfect._

Arya slowly stepped forward, holding her breath as she stood behind him, close enough to hear his breaths through his heavy mask. Her hands raised, her middle fingers bent as she readied to use her powers against him.

A sharp pain went through her arm, right above her wrist. She let out a gasp at the searing pain, looking at the pale, unmarked skin with wide eyes. Nothing was there, no blood, no bruises. If she wasn't the one that was hurt...it must have been Luke.

She suddenly realized she had blown her cover and before she could react, Boba Fett had taken his blaster and struck her across the jaw with it making her fall to the ground.

He swung his leg at her abdomen, the air in her lungs rushing out in a wheezing gasp. He wanted her to stay down this time, he felt embarrassed that he had been incapacitated by her at their last encounter. His foot crashed against her nose causing her head to whip back violently and the back of her skull to hit against the steel wall behind her. A strangled sob left her throat at the impact.

He held his blaster up, aiming at her chest. He wanted to finish her once and for all. Before he could pull the trigger, his body was thrown backwards. Eli almost let out a victorious roar as he knocked down the bounty hunter. His chest heaved and his teeth were clenched in a snarl, he looked like a wild animal.

He swallowed thickly as he turned to his sister who was curled into the fetal position, her hands that hid her face covered in blood. He knelt down beside her, picking her up in his arms and racing off the strip.

Arya tried to keep her cries at bay but her hiccupping breaths were unmistakable. Her nose was throbbing wickedly and she was sure she had a concussion, but that pain was nothing compared to the way her heart felt like it was closing in on itself.

Whatever she had felt had been projected by Luke, he was in pain. She mumbled his name, trying to crawl out of Eli's grasp. His strong hands held her tightly, holding her to his chest.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. Luke's fine, you'll see him soon." Eli spoke in a hushed tone but the way his words were rushed voiced how scared he was for his friend. It was terrifying to think that his words were lies, that Luke was _not_ ok.

"No, something's wrong. I have to find him." She mumbled, her words slurred and barely distinguishable. _How hard did she hit her head?,_ he wondered.

Eli frowned deeply and pried her hands away from her nose that was bleeding profusely. He winced and swallowed thickly at the sight of the dark bruise that was already forming under her eyes. He tore off a strip from his shirt and began to wipe away the blood, making sure to be extra careful around her nose that was surely broken. His hand cradled her head, helping her tilt her neck back. He let out a shuddering breath when he realized his hand was wet.

His shaking hand pulled away from her head and he suddenly felt light headed at the crimson liquid that covered his palm. He let out a deep exhale, his eyes frantically roaming over her frame, making sure her head was the only thing he had to worry about. Thankfully there was no more blood or bruises that needed his attention.

Eli perked up when he heard footsteps running towards them. He tensed, reaching to grab Arya and pull her into his arms. She groaned in pain, her hands wound tightly around his biceps, trying to stop him from moving her.

"Oh my god." He heard a voice mutter sadly. He looked up and sighed in relief at the sight of Leia running towards them, Chewie and the droids not far behind. "What happened?" Leia asked, kneeling down beside Arya, brushing a strand of blood stained hair from her face.

Arya smiled sadly at her friend and immediately winced in pain at the motion. "She got knocked around, she might have a concussion, definitely has a broken nose." Eli listed. He finally noticed Lando, who looked like he was trying to hide behind Chewie. "What is he doing here?" He said harshly, giving Leia an impatient look.

She sighed and put her hand on his arm to calm him down. "He's helping us. You can ask questions later but right now we should focus on getting out of here." Leia reminded him, her stern authoritative voice cutting off the stubborn twin's arguments.

"Have you seen Luke?" Arya asked weakly, pushing her hands against the wall in an effort to stand. Eli was quick to steady her before she her waning strength gave out, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist to hold her up.

"I thought he was with you."

Arya's breaths shallowed at Leia's response, her nerves were adding too much pressure to her already wounded mind and she felt like she was about to pass out. The group eyed each other nervously, none had the guts to voice what they were all worried about. Leia feared Arya would collapse on the spot if she mentioned her fears about Luke's fate.

"Come on, the Falcon's this way." Lando interjected, offering his hand out to help guide Arya whose pale complexion and bloodied face made her look more like a victim than a survivor.

Arya barely registered her weak steps or the passing doorways. All she could think about was the first night on Dagobah, before she had so brutally witnessed her own tortured past. That night had been filled with loving embraces and gentle kisses. Despite the fact that she had fought with Eli, it was a happy memory. Luke was there to comfort her, like he always was. He held her close and whispered words of reassurance.

It hurt to think about his kindness and how loving he was to her, she prayed that wouldn't be the last time she experienced it. Arya was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even realize where she was until she felt a cool breeze on her face. She almost sighed in relief, it felt good on her nose that was searing with pain.

She yelped as blaster shots fired close to her head. Eli picked her up, whispering apologies at her moans of pain. He ran into the ship and laid her on a spare bed where the medical tools were. He whispered something in her ear before pressing a kiss to her forehead and running off.

She had no idea what he had said, her brain felt heavy, her eyes swam with tears and her vision was blacking out. It sounded like there was a fan blowing directly in her ear, all she heard was white noise, everything else was fuzzy.

Within seconds, Eli was back holding Leia in his arms. He let her down and she spared a look at her friend who was almost unconscious before sprinting to the cockpit. Eli was back at her side, holding her hand in his. He rummaged around in the drawer where they kept their medical appliances for a few moments before pulling out a bottle of pills.

"I don't wanna hurt you while we clean you up. I don't know how old these things are but hopefully they'll knock you out for a bit." He explained, his words were soft and slow, like he was speaking to a child.

She immediately began to protest, her face creasing as she tried not to cry. "I need to see him. I need to see that he's ok." Her voice wavered making Eli frown deeply and let out a ragged breath.

"I'll wake you as soon as he's here. I promise." He reassured her, stroking her hair comfortingly. Arya was already on the verge of passing out so getting her to sleep would be no problem. He helped her sit up as she swallowed the pill and within seconds her eyes were closed and her breaths had evened out, her tense body finally relaxing.

* * *

Luke sighed in relief as he was practically carried into the Falcon. He smiled gratefully at the unfamiliar man who had helped him. Eli emerged from the doorway, his fingers stained with blood. He cursed softly at the sight of him, his eyes trained on the spot where his hand used to be. Eli's mouth was agape, he wanted to say something but no words seemed appropriate. He pulled Luke into a hug, thankful that he was at least still breathing.

"Where's Arya?" Luke asked, his voice raspy and gruff. He had wondered why he hadn't seen her yet. It was unsettling that he didn't hear her respond or even feel her presence when he was hanging under the city, calling for her.

"She's resting." Eli responded vaguely. Luke furrowed his eyebrows, _what does that mean?_ Before he could ask any questions, he was being pulled into a tight hug from Leia.

He tried to smile in relief at her embrace but he just couldn't force it. The pain in his arm was unbearable and the heaviness in his chest from Vader's words made it hard to breathe. His proclamation made him feel dizzy, _should I believe him?_ His movements were sluggish and his eyes were droopy, he was absolutely worn out.

Leia kept her arm around him as she guided him to lay down. As soon as he turned the corner to where the bed was, he perked up, his eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend who looked like she went seven rounds with a rancor.

"Who did that to her?" He questioned sternly, his gaze fixed on her bruised face. Leia sputtered for a few seconds, taken aback at his strong tone despite the fact that he looked in even worse condition than Arya.

"Boba Fett. She was trying to stop them from taking Han." Eli explained as he kneeled down beside her. He tapped her cheek lightly making her let out a small noise of distaste before trying to roll over.

Arya almost screamed in pain as her broken nose brushed against the pillow she laid on. It had been a short moment of bliss before she remembered what had happened. Luke watched with wide eyes that were filled with tears. He didn't even notice when Leia began to wrap his wrist with gauze, his attention was focused solely on the girl moaning in pain in front of him.

Eli helped her sit up, his mouth running a mile a minute as he tried to appease and scold her at once. Arya pushed him away, not listening to a word he was saying. Her mouth was agape as she stared with tear filled eyes at Luke. She stumbled to her feet and moved towards him. As soon as she was close enough, his arms enveloped her tightly.

Arya let out soft cries, her arms wound around his neck, her hands tangled in his messy hair. The ship lurched making her stumble and grip onto his shoulders for support. Eli and Leia gave the couple unsure gazes. Arya just nodded, giving them a weak smile, before they both dashed out of the room and into the cockpit.

Luke laid back on the small cot, sighing in relief as the muscles in his back relaxed. Arya sat next to him, her hands never leaving his skin. His hand-the one he still had- reached up to caress her cheek, making sure to not touch her bruises.

"What happened?" He whispered, his voice raspy and dark. He tried his best to sound more light hearted than he felt. He was torn on whether or not to tell Arya what was revealed to him. But at this moment in time, he didn't think he could physically say the words out loud.

"My nose is broken." She whispered, shrugging her shoulders. "But that doesn't matter right now. What did he do to you?" She interrupted him as he began to fuss over her. He looked worse than she did. There was more blood on her face but he looked deeply shaken, something was seriously wrong.

"Arya, it's not-"

" _Luke._ Please don't shut me out. I know something happened, I can feel it. There's a heaviness in my chest and my mind just feels _dark._ " She spoke softly, her voice cracking. Her hands rested on his shoulders, her forehead against his. "What did Vader d-" her words stopped abruptly as she finally noticed his hand, or lack thereof.

Her lip trembled and she let out a small sob. _That's what I felt._ She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Luke could barely comprehend what she was saying, the questions of concerns, the apologies, the declarations of love, all blurred together.

"Hey, look at me. Arya it's fine, they'll fix me up and I'll be good as new. You don't need to worry and you definitely should not feel guilty." He said, holding her chin up with his fingers, coaxing her to look him in they eye. He could read her like a book, her sad expression was one of guilt for what happened to him and he was going to squash that thought before she could voice it.

She nodded slowly but still looked unconvinced, her eyes drifting back to his wound every so often. Her hand was over her heart that was beating wildly as she tried to calm down. Her expression was so full of words that, for a moment, she couldn't choose the right ones. _What are you supposed to say to the love of your life when they lose a limb?_

"Did he say anything to you? About the dark side or why he set a trap for you?" She finally asked, the question weighing heavily in her mind. The way her big eyes looked into his made him feel like he was under investigation. She didn't know that he was sitting on a bombshell and Luke was still paranoid as ever. To her, it was a simple question, to him, it was the last thing he ever wanted to deal with.

"No. He didn't say anything." Luke said hoping he was being casual, or just as tense as she expected him to be in their current situation. He didn't want to give any signs that he felt like his mind was collapsing or that it hurt so much to lie to her especially with her beautiful eyes staring into his, they always were his weakness.

Arya eyed him for a moment. She was confused, it wasn't like Vader to keep quiet, he loved to taunt and torment. Before she could question him any further, the ship shook from side to side from the attack. Arya looked back at the doorway, expecting Eli to burst through at any moment and call for her help.

"Go, they might need you up there." Luke spoke, noticing where her attention was. She began to protest but he stopped her, running his hand through her hair. "I'll be fine." He reassured her.

Arya sighed and nodded. She leant over Luke who still looked exhausted and beaten to hell, placing a soft kiss to his lips. He responded just as gently, his eyes closing in brief contentment before his mind caught up with him and replayed the life shattering incident over and over.

He tended slightly causing her to pull away. She whispered an apology, thinking she had brushed against his bloodied wrist and hurt him accidentally. She gave him a quick peck and hurried out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room he heard a dark voice in his head.

"Father?" He mumbled in despair. "Ben, why didn't you tell me?" He whispered with a broken voice, feeling even more dejected as he got no response from the Jedi master who had lied to him.

Arya was standing behind Eli's chair, waiting to see if she would have to help shield the ship from blasts. She looked up in surprise as she noticed Luke limp into the cockpit, his bruised face making her shoulders sag. She didn't think she would ever get used to seeing him in pain.

She placed a hand on his head as he sat in the chair next to her. Her fingers absentmindedly ran through his shaggy locks. This was something Arya had always done and every time Luke would smile lovingly at her and moan happily, closing his eyes in bliss. But now, he wore a tortured expression that didn't waver at her touch.

"Why didn't you tell me." She heard him whisper through clenched teeth. She barely heard him and wondered for a moment if she had been dreaming.

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean? He obviously wasn't talking to me._ She knew he had been lying to her when he said Vader didn't say anything to him. Her eyes stung with tears at the thought that he was keeping something from her. She sighed and gently twisted her hand in his hair and placed a kiss to the top of his head. All she could do now was support him and hope that he would eventually come clean.

That didn't mean her mind didn't immediately start running with possible conclusions, some so horrible it was difficult to keep the tears away.


	29. Chapter 29

The bandages peeled off her bruised skin leaving Arya to sigh in relief dramatically. She hated wearing the enormous gauze on her face. Thankfully, there were amazing treatments back at the Alliance base and she only had to feel like a fool for a couple of hours.

Her nurse let out a small laugh at her antics and continued to gently clean off the dried blood left from her run in with Boba Fett. Arya eyed her nurse with amused curiosity, this was the same girl Eli had spent a lot of his time with, the same girl that gets him flustered when he talks about her.

Arya searched her brain, trying to remember her name. It had been months since she'd seen her and an even longer time since she'd seen her with her brother.

"You're Zara, right?" She asked, holding back a wince as she nudged a particularly sore spot.

She rushed an apology and continued her work. "Yeah, that's me." She spoke nervously, an embarrassed smile on her face. She seemed very shy and reserved. All the times Arya had walked past her she didn't think she had said two words to her. But for some reason, whenever she was with Eli, her mouth never stopped moving.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. I'm surprised Eli hasn't dragged you along to all our cantina nights." Arya spoke hoping she sounded casual and not like she was prying, which is exactly what she was doing.

"He did ask me a few times but I didn't want to impose. You're guys are such a tight knit group, I didn't want to get in the way." She shrugged it off, her eyes avoiding Arya's.

"What? That's ridiculous, we would've loved to have you come along. I know it would have made Eli very happy." She teased, grinning widely at the young girl who was now blushing wildly.

"Nothing's going to happen between us." Zara stated casually but Arya could see the frown beginning to form. She could read her pretty easily and the sadness radiating from her was unmistakable.

"Why do you sound so sure?"

"We talked about it and we agreed that things would be easier if we didn't go down that road." Arya furrowed her brows and gave her a quizzical look. Zara sighed, her motions stopping as she sat next to Arya, we hands resting in her lap. She was nervous but she continued her story.

"After you got taken, Eli went crazy. Even after you got back and we were on Hoth, I didn't see him for at least a week. He was so focused on you, we just didn't have time for a relationship. Not that I'm blaming you! Oh my god, that came out really wrong." She muttered, hiding her face in her hands.

Arya felt her shoulders sag at her words. "So you guys aren't together because of me?" She asked slowly, feeling more guilt at the situation than she thought possible.

"No, no! That's not it." She said frantically. Arya felt bad that she was making this girl more nervous than she already was. "Things are really hectic right now, especially with the Empire still out there. It just makes sense that we do our own thing until the mess is cleaned up."

Arya nodded thoughtfully, her lips pursed as she contemplated her next words. She didn't want Eli to put his life on hold because of the war going on, she wanted them to be together. Before she could begin to explain this to Zara, the door hissed open and Eli stepped through, his stride slowing to a halt as he noticed who was in the room with his sister.

He stood frozen in his spot, his wide eyes locked onto the timid nurse who was blushing furiously at his intense gaze.

"Hi!" Arya broke the long, uncomfortable silence quite awkwardly. The couple seemed to snap out of their daze, Zara moving from her spot next to Arya as she began to clean up her supplies.

Eli scratched the back of his neck, exhaling loudly. "Luke's just about done. I thought you might wanna see him." His voice was uneven. He cleared his throat and tried not to smile too widely as Zara walked past him, saying a quiet goodbye to Arya and throwing him a shy smile.

"Ok I've held it in for too long. What the hell is going on with you two?" Arya asked excitedly as soon as the door closed leaving just the two of them in the room.

"What? Nothing!" He yelled defensively, his voice a higher pitch than normal.

Arya rolled her eyes and let out a noise of annoyment. "Eli, it's so painfully obvious that you like her. She told me you guys aren't together because you'd rather spend your time babysitting me." Eli gave her an incredulous look, his brow raised in knowing disbelief. "Ok, she didn't quite word it like that, but it still doesn't make any sense. If being with her makes you happy then do it."

Eli looked down at his feet for a moment before groaning loudly in exasperation, his hands covering his eyes and running down his face. He sat next to his twin, his head hung low.

"She is the sweetest, most innocent person I've ever met. She's so kind, I don't think she's ever even yelled at someone her whole life." He explained like a lovestruck teenager, a certain twinkle in his eyes Arya had never seen before.

"I'm an 'enhanced'. I'm out on the battlefield, going toe to toe with the Empire. Darth Vader knows my weakness, he's already played that card more than once and I doubt he'll stop until he gets what he wants. There's no way I'm putting her in the crossfire. I already worry enough about you, I'm not letting her get hurt because we have some sort of attachment. If we don't act on our feelings, Vader can't use her against me and she stays safe."

Arya listened to him thoughtfully, her teasing gaze forming into a frown. She understood what he was saying, she thought the same about Luke. At least he was a commander now, he was used to being apart of the fighting. Zara was an innocent civilian.

"It's ok. We don't have to talk about it anymore." She said softly at seeing the upset look on her brother's face. It absolutely killed him that he had to stay away from the woman who had stolen his heart. It hurt to see Arya and Luke so in love and know that he couldn't have that, at least not anytime soon.

He nodded and smiled gratefully at his twin. He gave her a quick hug and pulled away, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Your nose doesn't look to bad." He exclaimed, tilting her chin up to get a view of her bruises. Arya just glared at him in response.

"I look like a corpse. My face is practically purple." She complained, a deep pout on her face making Eli laugh at her.

"You look fine, even Lando agreed." He mentioned making Arya scoff, remembering their encounter earlier.

She hadn't seen Lando in years, she had only been a young teenager, barely fifteen when she had last been in Bespin. Lando had come to visit her before he got ready to board the Falcon with Chewie and had some glowing compliments for her.

She had laughed at the way Luke glared at the suave man who told her how well she grew up, his dashing smile meaning to sweep her off her feet. Arya had smiled widely and rested her head on Luke's shoulder lovingly, telling Lando she was flattered but not _that_ flattered.

"Come on, Luke's dying to see you. He hasn't shut up since you left." Eli teased, snapping her out of her memories.

She eagerly jumped off the bed, excited to see him. Her fast pace towards the door staggered as a sharp pain pierced her temple.

"Careful. You hit your head pretty hard, you gotta take it easy for a couple of days." Eli explained, linking his arm with hers as they began to walk lazily down the hallway to where Luke and Leia were.

As soon as the doors opened and she saw Luke, Arya immediately pulled herself away from her brother and ran towards her boyfriend, ignoring the pain in her head. She embraced him tightly, careful not to jostle his right hand that was currently being worked on.

After everything that's happened the last couple of days, all she wanted was to relax in his arms. She felt Luke wrap his free arm around her waist, holding her close to him. She pulled away and pressed her lips to his forehead, not wanting to show too much pda in front of her brother.

Luke's smile on his face upon seeing her immediately vanished as he looked at the dark bruises around her nose. His jaw clenched in anger, his sad eyes never leaving her face as he brought his hand up to her cup her cheek.

Arya rested her forehead against his and kissed him gently, pulling away after a few seconds. "I'm fine." She whispered, knowing that that still wouldn't be enough to reassure him but thankfully he let it go.

Arya watched in amazement as the medical droid worked on the wires where his wrist used to be. She gently ran her fingers over the palm of his hand, it looked exactly the same as before.

"Do you feel that?" She asked quietly, eyeing him expectantly. Luke nodded, a weak smile on his face.

He had been shaken up by his encounter with Darth Vader and Arya still didn't know why. Obviously losing his hand was traumatic but she knew something else happened, something terrible was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Arya accepted his silence and told herself that he would open up to her when he was ready. She had to remind herself that she had closed up after being held hostage on the Death Star and he had been patient with her. It was only fair that she did the same for him.

Luke couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine at the feather light touch he felt on his palm, one he always felt when Arya touched him so lovingly. But he couldn't ignore the knot he felt in his stomach, even when he was embraced by the love his life, it wasn't enough to lift the darkness in his mind.

 _I am your father_.

Vader's words replayed over again making him tense and feel like his chest would constrict, cutting off his breath.

Luke's com link buzzed, breaking his thoughts off. He knew it was Lando who was just about to takeoff. He could tell from the worried expression on Arya's face that she wasn't going to relax until they found Han.

"Luke, we're ready for takeoff." Lando informed him, an air of confidence in his voice that made Arya smile with hope.

"Good luck Lando." Luke responded, reaching out to Arya to intertwine their fingers, he knew she was fragile after what happened, she blamed herself that he was taken. She felt like she had failed him.

"When we find Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter we'll contact you."

Luke practically sneered at the mere mention of Boba Fett. Arya looked down at her feet, as if hiding her bruises would make him feel any better. "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine." He concluded.

"Princess, we'll find Han. And Restov's, don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." He teased causing Arya and Eli to share endearing smiles. They certainly caused a lot of mischief for the two older men the last time they visited.

"Take care you two. May the force be with you."

They heard Chewie give one last goodbye causing everyone to smile. The large Wookie had been reluctant to leave, especially after seeing the rough shape Arya was in. But there was a collective agreement that Han needed their help more than anyone. They all wanted their friend back.

Leia grabbed Arya's hand and pulled her to the window to watch the Falcon depart. The princess was upset, that much Arya could see but, she was holding together well. She was a strong woman, she always left Arya in awe of her strength.

She felt a nudge at her side. Eli had bumped her hip with his, catching her attention. He gave her a reassuring smile, one she recognized from her time in captivity, one that said _we'll find our way out of this mess. Everything will be ok._

Eli wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she smiled weakly, still not believing that Han was not here. She expected to hear some smug retort about them showing emotion or something just as cocky from the smuggler. It was strangely quiet without him. Arya didn't like it, the quiet was unsettling.

She didn't know how long she stood there watching the ships. It wasn't until she felt Eli move away that she realized Leia had already left and her brother was just about to leave as well. He said goodnight and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Once she heard his retreating footsteps her gaze was back out the window.

Luke watched her for a few moments, debating whether he should disturb her or not. She probably would stay there all night if he didn't interfere.

"We'll find him. I promise." He whispered, his arms snaking around her waist from behind.

She nodded silently and rested her head against his strong chest, her hands gripping his arms.

"I hope so." She whispered. It was scary to think she would have to do this without him. She didn't think she could handle the war against the empire without him there to comfort her.

She let out a sigh and turned her body to face Luke, her arms snaking around his neck, her fingers twisting the ends of his hair.

"We should go to our room, you look exhausted." She pointed out, a wave of guilt hitting her. Luke had been through far worse, his new hand evidence of that, and he was the one comforting her.

The couple walked hand in hand down the corridor to their new room. Luke missed their room on Hoth. It had been their safe haven, a place where they forgot about the outside world and spent many nights lost in passion and lust.

He doubted he would ever find a happy, carefree place like that again. He wondered if everything would be tainted from now on. His eyes squeezed shut as he forced out the bad thoughts. _Focus on Arya, don't let her see you suffer._

They arrived at their room and he immediately got into bed, sighing in relief at the soft mattress, the hard ground on Dagobah was not a suitable place for a good nights sleep.

Luke's eyes refused to close, his mind swimming with questions and worries. He kept his gaze on Arya who was slowly taking off her rings and getting ready to sleep.

"Can I ask you something, my love?" He asked, his head almost buried under the covers.

She nodded at him, a curious look on her face. _Shouldn't I be asking him that?,_ she thought to herself, still dying to know what happened with Vader.

"When you had your...episode on Dagobah, what did you see? What made you so scared?" He worded carefully as to not offend her. It had been clawing at his mind since it happened.

Arya stopped her motions, her shirt halfway off her body. She slowly pulled it over her head, revealing the nervous boy in front of her. Luke bit his lip, awaiting her response, wondering if he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"I saw...it was basically a slideshow of every bad thing that happened to me. I was stuck in my cell from the Death Star and forced to watch it play out." She explained, moving to sit on cross legged on the bed beside Luke who was propped up on his elbow, watching her with a frown his face.

"I saw the day we got taken, the experiments and…" She trailed off, inhaling sharply at the thought of her flashback. "I saw what they did to me." She summarized, refusing to go into any detail. He knew what she meant.

Luke swallowed thickly, watching as she struggled to keep her composure. His fists clenched at her words, it never got easier to hear about what she went through.

"But that wasn't even the worst part. It was terrible to see myself being violated like that but what still haunts me is the memory of when we got taken. Vader carried me out to his ship. I feel disgusted just knowing he held me so close." She spoke softly, her eyes fixed on her fingers that played with the blanket below her. She missed the way Luke looked like he was about to throw up. His face paled and his throat went dry, he truly felt sick.

Arya expected him to reach out to her and pull her in his strong arms, holding her until they awoke the next morning. She looked up when she noticed he hadn't moved or said anything. Whenever she spoke about her past and got upset, he would spend hours talking about how happy he was to be with her, how sorry he was that she went through that. But he said nothing.

"Luke?" She questioned at seeing his horrified expression.

He blinked a few times, shaking his head slightly as he snapped himself out of his thoughts. "I'm just so sorry that you had to go through that." He felt a pang in his chest at the lie he told.

Of course he was sorry that his girlfriend had to go through that, it killed him knowing she had been so hurt. But what really was troubling him was the fact that it had been his own father who hurt her. It made him feel responsible for every bad thing that happened. Every tear, every nightmare, every scar was because of _him,_ his own blood.

He wondered if his father had ever held him, if he ever saw him as a baby. _Did he turn before I was born or after? Was I the reason he did turn?_

A million questions ran through his mind and he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"Yeah, me too." Arya answered, bringing him back to the present. She eyed him suspiciously causing him to grow nervous.

 _Why did my girlfriend have to be super powered?_

He gave her a small smile and reached up to place a soft kiss to her lips, trying to act on their normal routine. She smiled and kissed him back passionately, her hands running through his hair causing him to stiffen and pull away. He laid back down and rolled over, pulling the blankets up to hide his face, mumbling a quick 'goodnight'.

He just couldn't face her, not with the horrible things that clouded his mind. Arya sat in shock at his actions. She obviously had something else in mind at that kiss. She slowly got under the covers and laid on her back, staring at his back that faced her. She frowned and closed her eyes, trying to sleep despite the loss of her boyfriends body intertwined with hers.

A sharp pain hit her temple causing her to wince lightly. Arya wondered if it was just from when she hit her head or if it was Luke's weird behaviour that was causing her head to throb. She noticed Luke tense at the noise and felt a wave of irritation when he stayed still, refusing to turn over and pull her in his arms like he normally would.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of her in pain. He knew he should do _something_. He just couldn't bare to look at her in pain. All it did was remind him who had caused it all, his father.

Arya sighed and closed her eyes, her mind on Luke and what could have possibly happened to him. She had no idea that next to her, Luke was fighting a war in his mind. His thoughts torturing him through his sleepless night.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

 **And to the guest reviewer, don't worry, I'm pretty happy with the next couple of chapters, so they're not going to take too long to come out ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

Arya flinched as the door slammed closed behind Luke. She propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes glued to the closed door. She continued to tell herself to be patient, he was shaken up from what happened to Vader, something she had yet to hear about. She thought back to when she had closed up after the Death Star. _I never avoided him though,_ she thought to herself.

She couldn't help but feel a bit used by his actions. They'd just finished making love and within seconds of finishing, Luke was getting out of bed to go take a shower without a word to her. He had been rougher than usual too, it wasn't like him.

Her fingers tapped incessantly against the mattress, her brain swirling with possible explanations as to what was going on in her boyfriend's mind. He had been distant and cold towards her. After the first night back when she had told him about her vision on Dagobah, he had barely said a full sentence to her. She racked her brain, trying to remember if she had said anything insensitive, done anything that could have made him mad.

She sighed loudly and got up out of the bed, reaching for a pair of sweatpants and one of Luke's shirts. She tied her messy hair back, rubbing at the roots on her scalp, _Luke had never pulled that hard before._

Arya trudged her way out of her room and to the caf. All she wanted was to gorge herself on food that was no good for her. She smiled lightly as she entered the caf, not even raising her head to know who was sitting alone, she could feel the warm presence.

"I thought I'd find you here." She smiled at Leia, sitting across from her at the table.

Leia slid her chocolatey dessert to the middle of the table, offering the sweet to her friend. "I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I felt guilty. Han is in danger and I'm sleeping in my bed, safe and sound. It just doesn't seem right." She whispered, looking down at her hands that rested in her lap.

"Leia," Arya coerced her and she finally raised her head, locking eyes with her. "There's nothing you could have done. They would have killed you if you tried to stop them."

"I know, doesn't make me feel better though. I'm worried that we won't get him back. He's surrounded by the worst creatures in the galaxy, how are we gonna get through that?" She shook her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You do know that I can shoot energy balls from hands, right?" Arya teased, earning a laugh from her friend making Arya smile in relief.

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty helpful." She countered, smiling for a moment before popping more chocolate into her mouth.

Arya eyed her, noticing the sadness that completely overcame her aura. "You love him, don't you?" Leia nodded slowly, her face creasing as she began to cry. Arya grabbed her hand from across the table, proving any comfort she could. "Did you tell him?"

Leia nodded again, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Yeah, right before they froze him. I had to say it. I couldn't live with myself if he… and he never knew." She cried, not willing herself to actually say the word 'die'.

"Did he say it back?"

"He said 'I know'." She laughed loudly, wiping her cheeks. "I think that was the most romantic thing he'd ever said to me."

Arya giggled, nodding thoughtfully. "I guess that is Han's way of saying 'I love you too'. He did love you, Leia." She sighed loudly and shook her head. "Does." She corrected herself. "I hate talking about him like he's gone. I mean he's not here with us now but that doesn't mean he's _gone._ " She spoke softly, feeling her wall beginning to crumble.

Leia didn't know how to respond. Arya was mourning her _brother,_ the man that saved her from poverty, gave her and her brother a home. She lost a piece of her family. That made her think of her own, of her mother and father on Alderaan. It had been years since she had last seen them, but she had never stopped mourning for them, they were on her mind every day.

The princess noticed the tortured expression on Arya's face. The young red head was hurting, missing her brother. She couldn't help but think that something else was going on. Usually in stressful situations where she was worrying profusely, Luke would be by her side 24/7, refusing to leave the love of his life. She noted that Luke had spent very little time with Arya and even less time with her and Eli over the past week.

Arya was in a daze, her gaze cast down to a spot on the floor, a thoughtful expression on her face. Before Leia could question what her friend was worrying about Arya was out of her seat, rushing out an awkward goodbye and practically jogging back to her room, leaving a confused Leia sitting alone. She shrugged and ate the rest of her dessert before finally going back to her room.

Arya burst through the door out of breath. It didn't help that Luke was just walking out of the washroom, only a towel wrapped around his waist and his strong chest shining with droplets of water. She stood frozen, her mouth slightly agape as she lost her train of thought and just stared at him in all his glory.

Luke eyed her suspiciously, wondering why she had burst in the room. "Everything ok? You look a little frazzled."

She nodded wordlessly and averted her eyes and he changed. She had to ask him, she had to know what happened to cause him to act so differently.

"My father left when I was four. He was a murderer so I guess it ended up being for the better but he still left and I grew up without a father." She began, earning a confused look from Luke who furrowed his brows at her but let her continue.

"My mother died when I was ten and you know what happened next. Now my brother's gone and I have no idea how to save him. After you saved me from the Death Star, I knew that if I ever had a problem in my life that you would be there for me, that you would protect me." Her words seemed to hurt Luke. He cringed and looked down at his feet, his hand tugging at his shaggy locks.

"And I don't know what just happened there," she gestured to the bed where the sheets were still rumpled, evidence of their wild endeavour. "But that was not you. I don't know what's going on with you but I know it's not good."

Luke sat down on their bed, a horrified look on his face. "Did I- did I hurt you?" He whispered, swallowing thickly as he dreaded her answer.

"No, It was...amazing…but it-" she sighed, feeling like she was digging herself into a hole. "It just wasn't you. You haven't kissed me in days. You tense up every time I initiate a kiss or wrap my arms around you." She explained in a deep exhale, her shoulders sagging.

"I just want to know what happened." She spoke softly, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his thigh in what she thought was a sign of comfort.

Luke obviously had seen it differently and he shot up from the bed, walking to the other side of the room. Arya sighed in defeat and clasped her hands together in her lap, refusing to meet his eyes.

Vader's words ran through his mind, blocking out all rational thought. He felt like he didn't deserve her love. Arya was so kind and so affectionate even after she had been so hurt. Hurt by the man who so happened to be his father, his own blood. How was he supposed to tell her that the man responsible for every bad thing she had just listed when she came in the room was _his father._

Not to mention the torture, the experiments and the _rape._ Luke felt sick to his stomach. He knew he shouldn't but he felt like it was his fault. That's why he couldn't bare to look at her, to see her innocent eyes so full of love looking back at him. He felt like he didn't deserve to be looked at like that, like he was worthy of being loved by someone so wonderful.

He was erratic and he was angry, he couldn't control it. "I can't talk about this with you!" He yelled, pleading that she would let it go.

"Why not?! I know losing your hand was terrible but something else happened, I know it. Was it something Vader said?"

As soon as the words left her mouth Luke saw a flash of red, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Arya, just drop it." He spoke harshly making her flinch. Luke didn't back down, not even after seeing her scared expression. "This isn't your business so stay out of it!"

Arya felt tears in her eyes as he yelled at her. Luke had never raised his voice to her, not like this. He looked feral, not like himself at all. "Not my business? Luke, you're my boyfriend, we've been together for years. What is so terrible that you can't talk to me? Do you not trust me?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Luke sighed, his jaw clenched tightly, his narrowed eyes watching her closely.

"I'm not ready to talk about it. I expected you of all people to understand that. Arya you have to promise me something." His stern voice said making her shiver and not in the good way.

She nodded silently, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"You have to promise me you won't use your powers, you won't look into my mind to see what's going on. I gave you space when you needed it all those years ago and all I want is the same respect. Don't look inside my mind."

Arya felt like a child being scolded by her parent. Luke was talking down to her in a way even he would have found disrespectful, well, the Luke she knew a week ago, not this one standing in front of her.

"Arya!" He yelled impatiently after hearing no response. She jumped at his voice and nodded, putting a hand over her mouth to suppress a sob.

Luke finally seemed to snap out of his daze of anger and his eyes softened and were consumed completely with guilt. This was exactly what he was worried about. He couldn't seem to control his anger and now he was taking it out on the woman he loved. She didn't deserve this.

He sighed and stepped forward hesitantly. She didn't back away from him which was a good sign and he placed a hand on the back of her neck. He pressed his lips to her forehead gently, closing his eyes in content at the close contact he had been aching for the past week.

It hurt him so much to not hold her close but it hurt even more looking into her eyes and seeing her so in love with him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her skin before swiftly stepping back from her and leaving the room, not sparing a second glance in her direction. He knew if he saw her sad eyes he would never leave her side and he just couldn't, he felt like he would just make things worse. _That seems to be my lot in life now._

Arya sat back on the bed, her movements almost robotic and her eyes distant and dull. She exhaled shakily and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What the fuck is happening?" She whispered to herself, burying her face in her hands as she began to cry.


	31. Chapter 31

Luke was devastated. He felt terrible for the things he had so harshly said. He was at a loss, he just didn't know what to do anymore. His eyes were locked onto Arya who sat across from him, talking to Eli. To anyone else, she looked happy, like she normally was, but to Luke he could see the weak smile that didn't reach her usually bright eyes that now looked tired and sad.

He looked down at his hands that rested on the table, guilt consuming every part of him. He eyed his right hand in disdain. Everyday, he looked for an imperfection, any kind of scar or cut that was evidence of his fight with Vader. He always found none, they had done such a good job covering it up and replacing his hand.

He couldn't understand why he always looked for it, it was a constant reminder about what happened and the reason he felt like he was losing his soul mate. _Well that's not just Vader's fault, it's mine,_ he thought to himself causing a scowl to appear on his face. He felt as if seeing an actual scar from the fight confirmed that it wasn't all just a horrible dream.

"We'll be stationed on Tatooine. Luke suggested we stay at Ben Kenobi's old place while we strategize." Leia began her briefing, bringing Luke back to the present.

"Did Lando say what he'd be doing at Jabba's?" Arya asked, worried for her old friends safety. She doubted working for Jabba would be safe.

"He didn't specify, just said he had a way in. At this point, it's the only hope we have of getting Han back." Leia spoke sadly, barely composing herself which made the others at the table avert their eyes and sigh in defeat at the thought of their lost friend.

"When we meet up with Chewie, we'll devise a plan. It might be a long process but it's well worth it." She stated with a tone of finality, forcing a confident smile on her face, well, at least she hoped it looked confident.

As the days went by, her hope dwindled. But no matter how difficult or how dangerous, she was determined to get back the man she loved.

"The falcon will be here tomorrow morning so get packing. We leave as soon as Chewie gets here." Leia stated strongly, leaving no room for arguments.

She smiled at the group one last time and walked rapidly out the door, barely containing her excitement. She couldn't wait to get the plan in action. She was going crazy just sitting around.

Arya smiled endearingly at Leia as she left. Her gaze moved to the blonde man sitting across from her, his sad eyes boring into hers. Her smile vanished almost immediately and she turned her head, avoiding his gaze. She could hear him sigh in defeat and he got up from his seat, slowly making his way out of the room.

Arya could feel Eli's gaze on her, his questioning glance as intense as an hour long investigation. He knew something was off with the usually happy couple. They seemed distant with each other and Luke's sad, regretful expression he saw was unmistakable.

Arya gave him a fleeting look as she also stood from her seat and walked rapidly out of the room, holding her head high as she past Luke. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened between them. Hell, she didn't even _know_ what had happened between them. She was still in shock at the way he had yelled at her.

Luke reluctantly followed behind Arya, they did still share a room. She ignored him completely as she opened the closet doors and brought out her case to pack her belongings.

Luke leaned against the wall, watching her fast movements. She wanted to get this over with as fast as possible so she could leave the room.

"So are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Luke finally spoke though Arya's motions didn't cease, she kept her head down.

"Well, unless you're going to apologize there really isn't much else to say." She stated harshly, receiving way too much pride at the snarky attitude she was giving him that mirrored his attitude from the night before.

Luke sighed deeply, his hand tugging through his hair. "Of course I'm sorry. I feel awful that I talked to you like that." He replied honestly. He hated himself for the things he had said.

Arya looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes. He almost shrunk back at her fiery glare. He was confused, _shouldn't she be happy that I apologized?_

"Is that all you're sorry for?" She questioned, her hands on her hips.

Luke floundered for a moment, desperately searching his brain for the solution she was looking for. Upon seeing his confused expression and the long pause that followed, Arya bit her lip and took a deep breath to will herself not to fly off the handle.

"You said you couldn't talk to me about what's bothering you. To me, that means you can't trust me. You never explained why you don't show me any affection anymore, why you can barely even look at me." She explained, her voice wavering as tears sprung into her eyes. It hurt just to say it out loud.

It was like a flip had switched as Luke suddenly felt a wave of anger. He told her to let it go and here she was, bringing it up again. Arya immediately noticed his clenched jaw and the perturbed expression on his face causing her to scoff.

"It seems like every time I open my mouth, you get pissy. You're taking out your anger on me and you won't even let me help." She argued, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Because I've told you countless times to let it go! God, you just won't stop. I need my space, I need time to think and I can't do that with you nagging in my ear!" Luke yelled, finally reaching the end of his patience. Arya stepped back like she had just been slapped, her mouth agape as she stared at her boyfriend who she had once thought to be incapable of such rage.

"If you would just tell me what the hell happened, I would understand why you're being so fucking unreasonable." She snarled, crossing her arms across her chest. Luke just rolled his eyes and turned his back on her.

Arya sat on the edge of the bed, weighing her options in her mind. If she just knew what happened, they could resolve the fight, she could help him get past what was bothering him. She knew it would be rude to look inside his mind, especially after he had so rudely told her not to. But she wanted to stop the fighting, it was the only solution that came to mind.

Luke had begun to pack his things, moving in front of Arya who was sat on the bed, a look of concentration on her face. Luke was confused for a moment when he suddenly felt a twinge in the back of his mind. He recognized the feeling, he had the same sensation on Dagobah, before she had used her powers to show him the memory of his aunt and uncle.

He didn't want to believe that's what she was doing. He immediately tried to counter the thought that she had actually looked into his mind and gone against her promise. Luke's whole body tensed, he spared a look at her and he had his answer.

Arya had a horrified expression on her face. Her hand came up against her mouth to stifle a sob. She was absolutely heart broken by what she had seen. She was even more terrified by the rage in Luke's eyes. She slowly got up to her feet, feeling nauseous.

"I-I have to get out of here." She whispered and made a dash for the door. Luke caught her arm to stop her from leaving. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, whipping her body around to face him, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you." Luke whispered, his anger reaching a new peak. "You promised you wouldn't do that!"

"I knew you wouldn't tell me! I thought if I knew what happened then we could stop fighting, I thought I could understand what you were going through." She sobbed, her breathing becoming rapid and uneven.

"Well now you know." He stated simply causing Arya to wince at his tone. Luke stood still, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself. He felt betrayed that she went against his wishes.

Her soft cries reverberated in the room making him wince. Luke looked down at his feet and ran a hand through his hair, trying to get past his anger. He finally raised his head to look at her and felt his heart clench at the sight of the horror in her eyes and her bottom lip that trembled as she tried hard not to cry. The tears in her eyes that threatened to fall made it clear that she was barely hanging on.

"Every time I look at you, I see him. I see what he did to you. That's why I couldn't kiss you, couldn't hug you. I couldn't stand the thought of another Skywalker hurting you." His words were slow, his eyes filling with tears. "I feel guilty every time you say 'I love you' and I can't help but feel responsible for what my father's become, for what he did to you."

"You feel guilty? So what, last night you weren't making love, you were just fucking me as a stress reliever?" She challenged, her voice as cold as ice as her eyes narrowed at him. _I guess that explains why he was so rough_.

"That's not- you're twisting my words." He spat through clenched teeth. He looked up as she began to cry, each sob was like a knife to his chest. His eyes softened and he reached up to wipe away her tears.

Arya quickly moved, her hands pushing his away from her causing him to look like a kicked puppy, his sad eyes were absolutely devastating to see.

"He's your _father_." She whispered, a steady flow of tears escaping her eyes. She sounded completely shattered.

He nodded wordlessly, chewing at his bottom lip. "You're never gonna look at me the same way." He choked out, his resolve slipping as he began to cry as well. He dreaded his next words.

"You don't deserve this. You deserve to be with someone who's never hurt you. I think it would be better if you didn't have any poison in your life."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." She repeated, each syllable quieter and more strained as she began to cry harder. "Are you breaking up with me?" She whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

"Vader's gonna go after you to get to me. I can't let that happen. I can't see you get hurt, not again. Especially not by him." He spoke softly, holding each of her hands in his. "You deserve to be happy, to be safe. I can't give that to you." He said softly, his heart shattering at his own words. His brain screamed at him to shut up, to kiss her and tell her everything's going to be ok and that they would get through it together.

"It's because of me that he ruined your life, it's my fault."

Arya wrapped her arm around his neck, their foreheads almost touching. "You _saved_ my life, Luke Skywalker. And your an idiot if you think that I don't need you, that I can live my life without you. I can't! I can't do this without you." She sobbed causing Luke to wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly.

He shushed her quietly, trying to calm her down the best he could. It was hard when he was feeling just as heart broken.

He pulled away and lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. Arya despised herself for flinching as she immediately thought of Vader. She wondered if he had the same mesmerizing blue eyes as his son. Luke noticed her hesitation and winced lightly, closing his eyes.

"I'll always love you with all my heart." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers passionately. She greedily kissed him back, thoughts of Vader leaving her mind instantly. Luke always had a way of making her forget everything but him when he kissed her like this. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, his hands cradling her face. He pulled away when he heard a soft moan from her, he knew he would have easily given in if she wanted and they would have their way with each other. _It wouldn't be right,_ he told himself.

"I love you." She whispered, sounding absolutely heart broken. Her lips brushing against his, he hadn't pulled away too far.

Luke said nothing. He kept his head down as he grabbed his suitcase and moved towards the door. The last remaining piece of his heart shattering as he heard his love cry behind him as he walked out the door.

He didn't make it far, he didn't even know where he was going. His stride slowed and he leaned against the wall, feeling like his legs would give out at any moment. He slid down the wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him. His hand wiped at his face and covered his eyes, trying to calm himself down. The last thing he wanted was for someone to walk out of their room and see their commander sobbing on the floor.

Luke waited. He decided that if Arya came out of their room looking for him, if she wanted him to come back, he would. The silence in the dark corridor was suffocating. His head was pounding. After a few minutes he stood, she wasn't coming after him. He had seen the way she looked at him, the horror on her face when she realized who he was.

He told himself it was the right thing to do, that she was better off without him. But every instinct in his body was screaming at him to go back to her. He ignored the pull in his chest as he walked further from their room.

* * *

Arya lay curled up on the bed, her knees tucked into her chest and the covers up over her head as if trying to block out the outside world. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, every rise and fall of her chest was agonizing, her throat raw from crying.

A knock sounded from across the room causing her to jump slightly. _It must be morning,_ she thought. She had barely slept at all, she thought it was still the middle of the night. The thought of having to converse with someone made her groan and roll over on her stomach. All she wanted to do was lay in bed forever and forget everything else.

Her heart ached at the thought of Luke. Arya would obviously never forget about him, no matter how much she wanted to at this moment. The night before seemed like a cruel nightmare, she didn't want to believe that it had actually happened.

She reluctantly pulled the covers off her body and sat up, swinging her legs over the bed. Her vision swirled for a moment causing her to feel dizzy. She barely registered the sound of her door opening.

"Hey, you ready to go? Chewie's here with the Falcon." Eli waltzed in casually, a smile on his face. He was excited to get Han back and was completely oblivious to the heavy sadness in the room.

"Yeah. Let's go." She spoke monotonously, keeping her head down so he wouldn't notice the bags under her eyes or how red and puffy they were.

"Are you ok? Where's Luke?" He stopped her, noticing her strange behaviour right away. He stood in front of her, not letting her leave and gently holding her arms in his hands.

"I dunno. We broke up last night." She practically whispered, wiggling out of his grasp which had gone limp at her words.

Eli stood with his jaw hung open, totally blindsided by his sister's declaration. Had he heard her right? The two people who were so disgustingly in love that it was almost unbearable to watch, had broken up. He had seen the way Luke looked at his sister, how taken he was with her and vice versa. Arya loved him with all her heart. He thought she was playing a sick joke on him.

"Uh, w-what? How did, when…" He stuttered, gesturing wildly. It was like the shocking information had caused his brain to refuse to function properly.

"He broke up with me last night." She shrugged, gliding past him with her suitcase in hand. The edge in her voice was chilling. She certainly was putting up a strong front.

Eli stood frozen for a moment before shaking his head and jogging out of the room to where his twin was already walking down the hallway.

"Are you ok, do you want to talk about it?" He asked in concern, placing an arm around her shoulder as they walked in unison.

Arya stayed silent, refusing to meet his worried gaze. She didn't want to tell him about why they broke up, about Vader being Luke's dad. That wasn't her secret to tell and after she had betrayed his trust and invaded his mind like he had told her not to, she figured she owed him this.

Tears sprung into her eyes as she recounted the night before. She couldn't stop thinking about the passionate kiss they shared, the last one. It had been his way of saying goodbye. It suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on her, thinking about moving on and living her life without Luke was terrifying.

"Arya?" Eli coerced, stopping their movements and gazing at her in worry at the sight of the first tear to roll down her cheek.

"I don't think I can go to Tatooine." She breathed out, furiously wiping at her wet cheeks. "I can't be around him and act like everything's ok. It hurts just _thinking_ about him." Her voice shook as she lost control and began to cry, Eli wrapping his arms around her immediately. A hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair lightly.

"What do you want to do instead?" He asked, willing to go anywhere with her. He would live on Mustafar if it meant making his sister happy.

Arya could only shrug in response. She honestly had no idea what she wanted to do. Everything seemed to stop when he walked out the door.

She thought of Han and she sighed, her hands coming up to cover her face. Arya felt so selfish, abandoning the rescue plan because she couldn't stand to face the man she loved who she could no longer call hers.

"What do we do about Han?" She cried.

Eli bit his lip in thought. He knew going to Tatooine was the last thing she wanted to do but they needed their brother back, they were not going to let him rot in Jabba's palace. Arya just needed a break. She had been through so much hardship, he just wanted to give her a moment to breathe, to relax.

"What if we go home? We'll spend some time on Serenno and when they get the plan in action we'll go back and help. We'll figure out the rest when we get Han back." He offered.

Arya weighed her options, nodding her head slowly as his words sunk in. _Going home._ It seemed like such a foreign concept. Would Serenno still feel like home?

Eli nodded as well, a pitiful smile on his face as he watched her wipe her tears and breathe deeply, trying to regain her wits. It was painful to see her like this.

"Why don't you get on our X-wing and I'll tell the others. I'll be five minutes." He began to walk away but she stopped him, her hand latched onto his arm.

"No, I wanna say goodbye to Leia."

"Are you sure? He might be there..."

Arya clenched her jaw tightly, willing herself not to cry. He hadn't even said his name but it was enough to set her off again. She could only nod in response and they began walking to the hangar.

As soon as they entered the room, Leia was running to Arya. The look on her face evidence that Luke had told her what happened. Arya let out a gracious laugh that sounded so forced it made Eli wince. He had never seen his sister so devastated before.

He noticed Luke a few yards away, his eyes glued to the small red head who was still being smothered by Leia. The look of anguish on his face was indescribable. He had the same red eyes as Arya meaning she wasn't the only one having a hard time. He wondered if Luke would give him any answers.

Arya watched as Eli began to walk away, heading towards Luke. She quickly averted her gaze, she knew if she saw him she'd burst into tears.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I just can't believe you guys aren't together. I can't imagine you two being apart." Leia stressed, her arms still around her friend tightly. It would be awhile before she ended the hug, that much Arya could tell.

"Yeah, I think we need some time away from each other." Arya explained causing Leia to frown and shake her head.

"It's just- I've never seen two people so in love. Did something happen? I know things had been kinda strange the past week." Leia asked in concern. The distraught look on Arya's face was worrying her.

"I still love him but things change. We're not the same people we used to be. It's never a good idea to mix love and war, someone always gets hurt." She responded vaguely.

Leia was reluctant to let her go. She wanted to be there for her friend, to help her through her break up, she was obviously very upset about it. The short answers she gave just made her more anxious to find out what happened.

"If this is what you need to do, then I understand." She said, squeezing Arya's hand in hers.

Arya smiled gratefully and wrapped her arms around her again, letting out a deep breath.

Across the hangar, Eli approached Luke slowly, no words coming to mind. Luke shifted on his feet, his eyes flicking back and forth, he didn't seem to want to tear his gaze from his lover - ex lover now.

"I don't know if I should be punching you or not." Eli said strongly, his anger coming to the forefront. He obviously wouldn't let it slide if he had hurt his twin, it didn't matter if Luke was his best friend.

"Yeah, probably." He shrugged, his voice raspy and rough.

"I probably would if you didn't look so terrible. Are you sure it's not something you can work out? Arya's so in love with you, you'd be crazy to let that go."

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand over his face. "It's complicated. It wasn't just a little argument. Things are different between us, I'm scared they always will be."

Eli couldn't help but notice the tremble in his voice and the way his hands fidgeted, he was a mess.

"You guys aren't coming are you?" Luke asked, his eyes back on Arya who was being lifted off the ground by Chewie, a small smile on her face from the affection she got from the large Wookie.

Luke couldn't help the frown that grew at the sight of her. She was breathtaking and it hurt so much knowing she wouldn't be in his arms, he couldn't call her his.

"No. I think it'll be good for her to go home, see a few familiar faces, people she knew before everything happened." He shook his head. It was daunting to think about what's happened to them over the years.

"Just let us know when you have a plan. We'll come to Tatooine and we'll help get Han back. She's dying to see him." Eli said sadly, his head turning towards Arya.

Luke let out a ragged breath when Arya turned her head towards him, her eyes meeting his. He felt the words in his throat dissipate, she made him lose his breath.

"I'll see you later, Luke." Eli snapped him out of his daze, clapping his hand on the blonde man's shoulder. "I hope you guys can work it out." He spoke softly before giving him one last smile and turning away to walk back to his sister who was still gazing at him sadly.

"Eli," Luke called out gaining his attention. "Take care of her." He whispered, his voice cracking and he immediately looked down, avoiding his friends gaze.

Eli had to read his lips, his voice was so quiet. "I always do." He responded and started walking again.

He linked his arm with Arya's and waved to Leia who was beginning to walk up the ramp of the Falcon.

"Call me as soon as you get there!" She yelled from across the hangar. Arya nodded and waved to her friend.

She suddenly felt a bump on her leg. She looked down at the little droid who was ramming into her, beeping loudly.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I'll see you soon." Arya laughed lightly, patting her hand against the top of him.

"Artoo! Come on." Luke yelled, feeling almost embarrassed.

The little droid beeped sadly and rolled over to its master and up the ramp. Luke and Arya shared one last look of longing and sadness. She quickly turned her head, feeling her resolve beginning to slip. She felt Eli lean into her more causing her to smile weakly at her brother.

The twins shared a look of apprehension as Luke and Chewie boarded after the princess. Arya knew Eli was expecting her to run to Luke and throw her arms around him, refusing to let him go.

His shoulders sagged slightly and he sighed as they took off, Arya standing beside him, unmoving.

"Let's go." She said softly, guiding him out of the room.

Arya refused to tell him that the sight of him taking off felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest.

Luke was sat in the cockpit beside Chewie, leaned back in his seat, his hand cradling the side of his head as he leaned on his arm.

"Luke, go back to her, it's not too late." Leia said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't want me to come back. It's better this way." He shrugged, his voice low and weak causing Leia to frown and squeeze his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

As soon as they had entered lightspeed, Luke was out of his seat.

"Where are you going?"

Luke sighed, stopping in the doorway. Leia was eyeing him with wide, worry filled eyes. He looked down at his feet.

"I just wanna be alone right now." He mumbled and walked away.

He ventured through the halls and found himself outside of her room. He quickly closed the door and moved on, not wanting to look at the pictures she had hung up in there.

He contemplated his decisions, he fought with himself internally, he had been for the past week. Luke knew he would never get over her, she was his first love, his only love. He doubted he would ever feel that way about anyone, and honestly, he didn't want to.

He wondered if it would ever hurt less, the thought of her smile, the memory of her sweet kisses, the way she would stroke her fingers through his hair. Luke hoped that one day it wouldn't hurt to think of her, but for right now, he just had to deal with the pang in his chest and the sting in his eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Leia sighed in relief as she stepped out of Ben Kenobi's doorway and saw the man she had been looking for sitting in the sand, his back turned to her as he stared at the setting twin suns. She was worried about Luke. He had barely said a word to her the whole day, he had barely spoken at all since they arrived on Tatooine over a month ago. He only voiced his opinions about the plan to rescue Han, he answered a few questions about his childhood, about growing up on the planet, but he clammed up every time the lovable redhead was mentioned.

She walked towards him and reluctantly lowered herself beside him, wondering if it was just a lost cause. There had been a couple of moments when Luke would yell or get angry when she tried to help or bring up Arya, Leia wasn't sure how he would react to her.

Luke didn't turn his head or even acknowledge her presence as she sat next to him, he just continued to stare at the purple and orange landscape before him.

"You've been out here all day. You should go inside, get something to eat." Leia spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Luke bit his lip, a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, last time I was here I was dying to get off this dustball. I stared at these same two suns and wondered what it would be like to fight for the Alliance, to finally make something of my life...and I did." He sighed deeply, hesitating before continuing. "Doesn't really feel like it was worth anything anymore."

He sounded so emotional and passionate, it made Leia frown. She didn't have to imagine the heartbreak he was going through, she could clearly see it on his face, hear it in his voice. She stayed silent, willing him to continue.

"I promised her I would bring her here to watch the sunset." He whispered, shaking his head and looking down at the ground. "I keep talking about her like she's gone, like I lost her in some tragic accident, but really, I'm the idiot that let her go."

Leia couldn't hold in her question any longer. "I haven't asked you this because I know you weren't ready to talk about it but it's been over a month and I can't stand back and watch as you fall into a dark pit. What changed your mind?"

Luke finally turned his head to face her, his brows furrowed at her vague question.

"You said Arya was your soulmate, what changed? What made you decide to end it?" Leia felt bad asking the question but she was dying with curiosity, she had to know what had happened that made the happy couple change completely.

Luke seemed taken aback at her question, his face hardened and his body visibly tensed. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of an answer. How was he supposed to explain that the reason he left the love of his life was because she was tortured by his own father and he couldn't even touch her without feeling immensely guilty.

"People grow apart." He shrugged, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"Luke, that's bullshit." Leia stated matter of factly causing him to laugh halfheartedly.

"Yeah, it is." He admitted dejectedly.

"It is about Vader?" She asked tentatively, her body language uncomfortable and shy, her arms wrapped around her body.

Luke let out a deep sigh, wincing at her words that brought up a mirage of memories that made his jaw tighten in anger. He still couldn't believe Vader's words, _he just wanted to torment me, it's probably not even true,_ he kept telling himself. Though he repeated the revelation to reassure himself, it also meant that he ended things with Arya for no reason. He couldn't win.

"We just couldn't take the risks. Vader would use her against me."

"Luke, you fell in love with her, the damage is done. It's not gonna hurt any less if he does use her against you, whether you're with her or not. She's a part of you, she's your person, she always will be." Leia's words were like a punch in the gut. It hurt so much thinking about how _stupid_ he was.

Luke let out a laugh, a distressed sound that made Leia look at him in anguish. She was pining for the man she loved, the plan to get him back was in action. Luke saw no end plan, he believed he would be alone for the rest of his life. His laughs were pitiful, they turned into sobs and he buried his face in his hands as his shoulders shook.

Leia didn't waste any time in wrapping her arms around him, her hand on his head that rested against her chest like a mother comforting her child.

"What did I do?" He cried over and over again, his strength reaching the breaking point.

Leia put both hands on his cheeks, bringing his head up to look at her. The blue eyes she was familiar with seemed so foreign. She had never seen him look so distraught.

"It's not too late, you can get her back." She reassured him, tears in her eyes at the sight of her dear friend in so much pain. She was almost glad she wasn't also around Arya, she didn't think she could stand to see _both_ of her favourite people in the world in so much despair.

Luke shook his head. "I can't. I hurt her. She won't forgive me." He replied shakily, his breaths rapid and uneven. It was terrifying to think that Arya hated him. He couldn't stand the thought of her resenting him but he honestly couldn't blame her if she did. The last week of their relationship was toxic, _he_ was toxic.

He handled everything the wrong way. He should have come to her, he should have opened up to her. He blamed himself for everything that went wrong between them. _If I hadn't been such a coward and just told her what happened, she might be here with me right now._

He let out a ragged breath and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, pulling at the ends. He ignored the confused look on Leia's face and stood, wiping the sand from his hands. "We should go back inside before the Sandpeople come out." He mumbled, holding his hand out for Leia as she stood.

Luke wiped at his face, taking in a deep breath as they walked back to their current home. It felt oddly comforting to be at Ben Kenobi's old house. It reminded Luke of how far he had come. He wasn't just a farmer anymore, he was a pilot with the Rebel Alliance, he destroyed the freaking Death Star.

All the wins behind his name weren't enough to fill the empty hole in his chest that grew larger everyday he was away from Arya.

He couldn't help the slight crook of his lips, the small smile that graced his features at the thought of the beautiful girl who he loved and would continue to love as long as he lived. He thought of a night they shared on Hoth, one of his favourite memories of the two of them. The generator had shut down, causing the freezing temperature on the base to lower even more. Arya laid in bed next to him, both sated after their love making. She shivered, her teeth chattering even under the mountain of blankets that covered them. Luke had rolled over onto her, covering every inch of her body with his. Her body shook his with her loud laughs. " _You are insatiable, Skywalker."_ She had teased him.

Her words started a fire in him, like they always seemed to do, and they made love once more that night, staying warm in the safe haven they had created. Basically any place he was with her felt like a safe haven to him.

"Luke?"

He spun around to face Leia who had been trying to gain his attention but he was too wrapped up in his memories to realize.

"I'm gonna call Eli in a couple of weeks to let them know about the plan. Are you ok with that?" She winced, hating that she had to bring up the Restov twin once again.

Luke nodded silently. Obviously they'd want to be here and help when they finally did begin the rescue. He was just thankful Lando was scouting Jabba's palace and he had some time to get closure. The thought made him roll his eyes. He doubted he would ever get closure. Arya had her claws in him so deep.

He never regretted any time he spent with her, he cherished every moment.

"Leia, can I show you something?" He asked tentatively, his voice hoarse.

"Of course." She replied, somewhat confused.

Luke took a deep breath and dug his hand in his pocket before pulling out a black velvet box.

Leia's mouth was agape as she stared at the box with wide eyes. Her legs turned to jelly and she felt a knot in her stomach at the knowledge of what could have been between her two best friends. She slowly sat down, thankful that there was a chair around. She probably would have fallen to the ground if there wasn't one.

"I got this a few months after we started dating. I never gave it to her because I knew she wasn't ready and I didn't wanna scare her away." He spoke softly, twirling the box in his fingers before finally gaining the courage to open the lid and stare at the sparkling diamond.

Leia swallowed thickly, feeling absolutely helpless. The man that stood in front of her looked so dejected and heartbroken, she knew nothing she said would make him feel better.

She finally shook herself out of her state of shock and stood, walking towards Luke and wrapping her arms around him, providing any kind of comfort she could. Luke hugged her back, a small smile on his face, he was so grateful for Leia.

"Luke, it's not too late. She might need some time but Arya loves you, she won't be gone forever." She stated strongly, feeling sure that Luke was not the only one who was suffering through the break up. She was just glad he was finally opening up.

Luke looked down at his feet and dropped his arms from her body, taking a few steps back. He was introverting back to the quiet and brooding person he had been just minutes before.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He mumbled and turned away, walking to his room and shutting the door behind him.

Leia stared at the closed door, biting her lip in worry. She sighed and ran a hand over her face, she was exhausted. Worrying about every important person in her life was draining and she couldn't handle feeling helpless anymore.

Luke laid face down on his bed, trying to get some sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her long red hair, her bright hazel eyes that always sent a jolt of energy through his body whenever he saw them. He thought of the sound of her laugh, the sweetest sound he had ever heard that never failed to put a smile on his face. _I'm so fucked,_ he thought to himself. He would be ruined forever, no one would ever compare to her.

He huffed out a breath of annoyance and rolled over on his back and stated at the ceiling. "Ben, why didn't you tell me?" He whispered fitfully.

He wondered if he had been told on Dagobah, or if Ben had been honest with him since day one, if things would have been different. Arya could be here, her eyes still full of love instead of fear when she looked at him.

He cursed under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep. He hoped the next day would be easier, he hoped he wouldn't think of her all seconds of the day and wallow in self pity. He wanted to laugh at the thought, _yeah like that would ever be possible._

Luke Skywalker was absolutely devastated and as long as he was apart from Arya, he doubted he would ever feel better.

* * *

Arya groaned loudly in annoyance as Eli flopped onto her back. She turned over, pushing him away and pulled the blankets up over her head, sighing in peace at the darkness that covered her.

"Arya! Come on, you've been hiding in your bed for a month." Eli coerced her rather forcefully, yanking the blankets away making her groan loudly again and send her brother a harsh glare.

"Let's go to the market and get something for dinner then you can go back to bed." He reasoned with her, his brows furrowed with worry.

He sat up and grabbed her hands, pulling her up from the bed she had been practically glued to since they arrived. They had found an old home that was uninhabited to spend their time in. They had thought about staying in their childhood home but the Twins had both silently rejected the idea, neither bringing it up to the other in fear of rehashing horrible memories.

Arya reluctantly got up from her bed, already missing the cozy warmth it had provided her. Eli left her to get dressed and yelled that they would be leaving in a few minutes as he walked out of the room.

She decided on a long white dress she had borrowed from Leia years ago, back when the princess insisted on sharing all of her clothes with her. She brushed out her long tangled hair, wincing as she ran a brush through her hair for the first time in weeks.

She blew out a harsh breath of air before stepping out of her room to face Eli who was waiting anxiously, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Ok, I'm ready." She shrugged flippantly. He nodded eagerly, thankful that his plan to get her out of the house actually worked.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to adjust to the harsh sunlight that she hadn't been exposed to since she arrived on Serenno. The walk to the market was short, the conversation non existent between the twins. Eli didn't know what to say to his sister, he'd never seen her like this before. It was unsettling to see her so upset, especially after being used to her happy and loving attitude from being around Luke.

"Why don't you pick up some fruit while I get everything for dinner tonight." Eli said happily, keeping his eyes glued to her while he backed away.

Arya nodded slowly and turned her attention to the multiple stands in front of her. She kept her head down, her hands rubbing up and down her arms. She hated being alone. Ever since Luke had broken up with her she felt paranoid, like she would get snatched by the Empire at any second. Luke was her rock, he was her protector, she felt lost without him.

"Arya? Arya Restov, is that you?" She tensed as she heard a voice behind her.

She turned slowly, her fists clenched at her sides, ready to attack at any second. A tall, muscular man with jet black hair was standing behind her, a dazzling smile on his face. Arya eyed him suspiciously, trying to figure out who he was. She looked at his ice blue eyes, they looked so familiar, they reminded her of Luke.

"Dex?" Arya gasped, finally realizing who was standing in front of her. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in years!" She yelled happily, throwing her arms around her childhood friend.

The lightness in her heart and the stretch of her smile felt foreign. She relished in the feel of muscular arms wrapping around her waist. She closed her eyes and sighed in content, she imagined it was Luke she was hugging. The delusion gave her a strange feeling of comfort.

"I can't believe you're still here. You always said you would travel the Galaxy." She smiled at her old friend.

"I'm only here for a few weeks, I got a job to do, it requires me to travel a lot. I'm surprised to see you here, after...everything that-" Dex trailed off, feeling slightly awkward at bringing up her family tragedies.

"Yeah, well, I figured I may as well confront my demons. You always told me I was too strong to let anything get me down." She nudged him playfully. She noticed his eyes shifting to her hands every few seconds. She concentrated, focusing her thoughts on his. He knew what she was.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna blast you away. I only do that to the bad guys." She chided him making his eyes widen and stutter out an apology. "Don't worry about it, I figured news about a witch would travel fast."

"You're the girl who helped fight the Empire, you're a hero." Dex reassured her, shrugging and sending a smirk her way.

"Dex?" The pair turned to Eli who was walking towards them with a stunned look on his face. He let out a boisterous laugh and hugged his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing some work here. I'm an officer, keeping peace in the galaxy. I'm just following a lead on a case." He explained.

"Well why don't you come for dinner, we gotta catch up, it's been years."

Dex accepted Eli's offer graciously and the three of them walked back to the Restov's house, reminiscing about their childhood.

"I can't believe you remember that!" Arya laughed loudly, punching her friends arm.

"How could I forget? You punched some random kid in the face because he called me a dickhead, It was hilarious."

Arya shook her head, her cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much. She couldn't help but think of this as a gift from the force. She would have stayed in her dark depression if she hadn't run into him. Dex was her oldest friend, they had known each other all their life. It was hard on her, leaving without any goodbye after their mother had been killed.

She had never been so grateful to see someone. He was helping her get her mind off of the blonde hair, blue eyed man she was so in love with. The man that made her chest ache with each thought. This would be good for her, good for her closure.

She looked up at her old friend to find him staring back at her, a content smile on his face, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"What?" She asked, laughing at the way he shook himself out of his daze.

Dex smiled bashfully and looked down at his lap. "I just can't believe I'm really sitting with you. After I heard what happened to your mom, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were dead. It wasn't until I heard about a pair of exceptional twins that helped save the galaxy that I started to get hope again."

Arya blinked back tears and reached her hand across the table to lay over his. "It feels like a dream doesn't it?" She mused.

She suddenly sat up straighter and cleared her throat, wanting to change the subject immediately. "So what case are you working on?"

"Well, I was actually going to ask for your help. There's talk of a man, well, he's not actually a man, they think he's some kind of sorcerer. He's been doing experiments on people to make them...abnormal." He explained slowly, cringing at his own words. He hadn't known how to tell his new found, super-powered friends, that someone was making people like them.

"Is he working for the Empire?" Eli asked abruptly, knowing that he would be keeping Arya far away from any hints of Empire activity.

"No, he's an old farmer who went rogue. He's taking people from their families, slaves mostly, and performing illegal experiments. Most didn't survive, but a few did and they're very dangerous."

Arya was silent for a few moments, sharing a fierce expression with Eli. She felt her body tense at his words and an unspeakable amount of hate bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

"We'll help." She broke the silence sternly causing both of their heads to whip towards her. "Going through those experiments was the worst thing that ever happened to me. If I have the chance to do something, to save someone from that pain, I have to do it." Her last words were whispered as she forced herself to stay strong, to keep the horrible memories out.

Eli nodded, placing a hand on her knee and smiling at his sister with pride. "So, when do we start?" He asked.

"We can leave whenever you're ready." Dex informed them, a grateful smile on his face.

"Let's go first thing tomorrow, I'm sick of this place." Arya said. This house would forever be the place she mourned for her dead relationship, it would always cast a dark cloud over her head. She knew if she wanted to move on, if she wanted to finally be happy without Luke in her life, she had to go somewhere else.

"Great!" Dex clapped. "We'll fly to Tatooine tomorrow."

Arya blanched at his words, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists tightly, almost breaking off the handle of her mug. "W-what did you say?" She muttered, praying that she had heard wrong.

"We're going to Tatooine, that's where the suspect is stationed." Dex said slowly, confusion laced in his words. He eyed his friends curiously, wondering why they looked like they had been told someone had died.

"Tatooine." Arya whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her knees up to her chest, curling her body in her chair.

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope. We're all going to Tatooine." Eli answered before Arya could, a cheeky grin on his face.

He could feel Arya's intense glare at the side of his head. He sent her a pointed look, telling her to stay quiet. Eli was nervous but he knew this was some kind of incredible coincidence. This was the best thing that could have happened. He'd been wondering how he'd get the couple back together, it looked like the first piece was already falling into place.

Eli swore to himself that he would get Arya and Luke back together.

* * *

 **As always, a huge thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy xx**


	33. Chapter 33

Arya sat on the edge of her bed, her com link held tightly in her hands. She had been staring at the small device for at least twenty minutes now, trying to gather the courage to call Leia. She hadn't talked to her friend since they'd gone their separate ways. She was dying to talk to her, only having her brother to talk to for the past month was making her go crazy. She had to man up and talk to her and just ignore the fact that Luke might be listening in.

She sighed dramatically as her mind went to the man she loved once again. It was hard enough dealing with the break up, it didn't help that all she thought of 24 hours a day was him.

She pressed the button on the device and held her breath, waiting for Leia to respond.

"Arya? Is that really you? Please tell me this isn't some cruel prank." Leia's voice made her heart jump.

"It's me." Arya whispered, swallowing thickly. Her heart was racing at just the thought of Luke being in the same room as Leia, hearing her voice.

"Are you ok? Eli said you were in pretty rough shape."

Arya grit her teeth and sent a silent curse to her twin. "Yeah, I'm ok." She responded vaguely.

"Well don't stress too much, we don't need you back here for another couple of months. We haven't had any word with Lando yet so you still have some time to be by yourself."

Leia's words made her stomach twist. She hadn't meant to, but the princess had made her feel like absolute shit.

"Uh, yeah, that's actually why I'm calling. Eli and I ran into a friend who needs our help with something and...uhm...we're heading to Tatooine... today." She stuttered and stumbled over her words, squeezing her eyes shut in dismay at how difficult it was to just say the words out loud. Actually getting on the ship and flying there would be another story.

"R-really? You're coming...here?" Leia was shocked. She didn't even notice the wide smile that began to grow until she felt an ache in her cheeks. A small laugh left her lips. "I can't wait to see you. It's been too long since I've seen my best friend." Leia responded, snapping herself out of her shock.

The princess felt giddy. Her best friend was coming back! Luke could finally stop moping around and get his chance to win her back. By the sounds of it, Arya wasn't doing too well and seeing Luke would remind her of how happy she had been when she was with him. Leia smiled widely, her foot tapping with uncontrollable energy that arose with the thought.

Arya gave a small smile at her words, feeling a lightness in her chest that she hadn't felt since before the break up.

"So who's the friend?" Leia asked, recounting her earlier words.

"Just this guy I knew when I younger."

"A guy?" Leia tried to keep her voice casual but she couldn't hide the worry and frustration in her tone. There is no way that she could have met someone already.

"Yes, a guy." Arya said slowly and shook her head in disbelief. "Leia, it's not like that. I've known him my whole life, there's no feelings involved. And even if there was it shouldn't matter, Luke broke up with me, I should be allowed to move on." Arya shrugged though her words were like knives in her chest. She didn't think of Dex in that way and she was positive he only saw her as a little sister.

"What? Move on?! You're ready for that? You're ready to leave Luke behind?" Leia yelled back accusingly, her eyes wide. Arya flinched at the volume of Leia's response and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"No, I'm not saying I'm ready for that, I'm not. I'm just saying if I were-"

"Well you're not so that's that." Leia interrupted abruptly, her words rapid and frantic.

Arya stayed silent, a puzzled expression on her face. "Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you soon." She said slowly, wondering what the hell was going on in Leia's mind at the moment.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Her voice was clipped as she hung up before Arya could say another word.

Leia dropped her head into her hands and she slid into a chair at the table. She let out a deep exhale and groaned softly. How could Arya say that? There is no way she is ready to move on. Eli had just told her she was a mess and couldn't even get out of bed and now she's talking about moving on.

"Is everything ok?" Luke asked, leaning against the doorway. He hadn't expected to see Leia looking so distraught, she was the one who's supposed to bring _him_ out of his funk, not the other way around.

Leia jumped, startled by Luke's sudden appearance. Her heart was pounding, wondering whether he had just heard her conversation or not.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Han." She lied easily. She figured it would be better if she didn't tell Luke about the call she just got and the visitors that would be coming today. She wanted Luke to finally relax, and this wasn't going to help.

Luke eyed her suspiciously but soon sighed and sat down at the table in front of her, his hand reaching across to cover hers.

"We'll get him back, I know we will. It seems hopeless right now, just sitting here and waiting, but Lando will call any day now. Don't give up hope." He reassured her.

It was a little strange to Leia how comforting and supportive Luke was being. Not that he wasn't a kind and supporting person, she had just been so used to being _his_ supporter for the past month. She could only nod in response, biting her tongue to keep the words from spilling out.

Luke smiled back at her and walked outside, leaving her alone. Leia sighed and slumped in her chair. Getting the couple back together might be more difficult than she planned.

* * *

Eli leaned against the ladder of his ship, waiting for Arya so they could take off and make their way to Tatooine. He knew she was stalling, taking as long as possible to get her things together to prolong the inevitable trip.

She was nervous. It was obvious to Eli that the possibility of seeing Luke scared her to no end.

Eli stood up straighter, uncrossing his arms as he saw her make her way out of their temporary home. He felt himself tense and clench his fists as his sister stopped to talk to Dex, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. To anyone else, they would have thought they were a couple in love. Arya was smiling widely as she talked animatedly to him. Dex had an equally bright smile on his face, his eyes never leaving hers as they spoke.

Eli couldn't explain the annoyance he felt at the sight. He should be happy that Arya was finally out of her funk, that she was smiling. But he couldn't help but feel _angry_ that it was Dex who was making her happy. Eli knew Arya still loved Luke, she probably always would even if she did move on. But he knew what they had was strong, stronger than any other relationship he'd seen in his life.

Arya waved one last time to her friend as she walked towards Eli, her bag strung over her shoulder. Her footsteps faltered slightly and she eyed him quizzically, noticing his stormy expression.

"What's up with you?"

Eli seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he shook his head, putting on a fake smile.

"Nothing! We should go, we got a long trip ahead of us." He changed the subject and grabbed her bag, storing it away before quickly making his way up the ladder to the pilot's seat, avoiding her questioning gaze.

Arya stepped up the ladder to her seat beside Eli and strapped herself in. It was silent as they took off, Eli concentrating on taking off as Arya kept her head down, her fingers tracing over the rings she wore.

Once they had made it to lightspeed, Dex's ship not too far behind theirs, Arya decided to break the tense silence.

"You know I thought we had agreed not to keep things from each other."

Eli turned his head to look at her, he looked like a child staring down the barrel of a gun. His licked his lips, a nervous tick he always had, and kept his gaze from reaching hers.

"We did." He said simply, nervousness laced in his words.

"So are you going to tell me why you looked so pissed off back there?"

Eli sighed and leaned back in his seat, turning his attention to the controls in front of him. He drummed his fingers against the console, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he debated whether or not to tell his sister about his fears. It actually didn't matter if he didn't tell her, she could just use her powers and find out on her own. But he knew it would make her more mad if he didn't just come clean.

"I didn't like how close you and Dex were." He mumbled slowly, cringing slightly as he heard how ridiculous his own words were.

Arya let out a loud laugh startling Eli. "What, are you jealous I'm getting all the attention?" She teased him, not even fully understanding what he was trying to imply.

"No, I just thought you were still very much in love with Luke and I found it weird how comfortable you are with Dex. It's not like you to go for a rebound, especially someone that you're friends with, that's just heartless."

Arya's expression hardened as Eli spoke. Her jaw clenched and her brows furrowed as she glared at him harshly.

"What the fuck, not you too." She spat, rolling her eyes. "Am I not allowed to have friends? God, between you and Leia patrolling me, I'm gonna die an old maid."

Eli looked at his sister in exasperation. She continued to vent, not letting him speak.

"I still love Luke and I don't feel that way about Dex. How could you think that I'm just using him to make myself feel better? He's my oldest friend." Arya yelled, feeling her eyes sting with tears.

Eli sighed and looked down, feeling ashamed that he had even thought his sister could be malicious like that.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not that kind of person." He said softly, placing a hand over hers. "Just remember that it goes both ways. You may not have feelings for Dex but he could have feelings for you. Just don't lead him on."

Eli's words made Arya's chest tighten. She couldn't even imagine another man showing her affection. The only thing she thought of when she imagined love and romance was Luke. It was always Luke who swept her off her feet, who made her blush, who made her moan. It was strange to think of anyone else even trying.

The rest of the trip was quiet, only a few words shared between the twins. It was only when they entered the planet's atmosphere when Arya began to grow visibly agitated that Eli spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know you're hurting and moving on is probably the last thing on your mind right now but I just wanted you to realize that not everyone is going to know you're hung up on someone. You're a beautiful girl, you're bound to catch some attention. Just be careful is all I'm saying."

Arya smiled lightly and scooted her body closer to her brother to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered. Eli smiled down at her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. It was the first time she had ever thanked him for his protective nature.

Their ship followed Dex to where he had been staying during his investigation. They landed and Arya sighed happily as the hatch opened, she stood and stretched her sore muscles before climbing down the ladder to the sandy ground.

She looked around the vast desert, already beginning to sweat from the twin suns beating down on her. She was paranoid, worried she would see Luke staring back at her every time she turned her head.

She shook her head and followed Eli and Dex to his house. She stepped in and dropped her bags in the spare room, thankful that there was enough space and she didn't have to share a room with her brother.

Arya laid on the lumpy mattress, staring blankly at the ceiling. She could hear Eli and Dex talking just a few feet away but she couldn't bring herself to get up and socialize. She felt like her body was made of lead, that every movement required strength. _Did Leia tell Luke I was here? Would he come looking for me?_

She squeezed her eyes shut and willed her brain to shut up. She had to stop thinking about him.

Over the past month, Arya kept wondering what her life would have been like if they never got captured. She wondered if she would still be in the same position she is now, but normal. She laughed to herself, she didn't remember what it felt like to be normal. It still shocked her that Luke had loved her even with her powers. Although, he probably wasn't so crazy about them on the last day of their relationship, it's basically the reason they had broken up.

Her powers had broken his trust in her. In Arya's eyes, they had ruined her life.

She raised her hand and twirled her fingers, watching the red waves dance around her fingertips, a small ball of energy forming in between her pointer and middle finger.

Arya suddenly noticed a figure by the door and gasped, dropping her hand to her side and springing up from the bed.

Dex stood in the doorway of her room, his jaw hung open slightly as he gaped at her in wonder.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked frantically, a blush rising on her cheeks from his staring.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...interrupt." He rushed out an apology, his eyes never leaving her hand that was clenched into a fist at her side. "You didn't show me last night, you hardly talked about it." He spoke like he was in a trance, all his attention on her, hoping she would do it again.

"That's because I don't like to talk about it." She mumbled, wishing he would just go away and forget what he saw. She _could_ help him forget, she considered using her powers and to make him forget what he saw and walk away but she quickly dismissed the thought and sighed.

Arya could tell he wanted to say something, he looked at her expectantly, wondering whether or not he should open his mouth and tell her how amazing he thought she was. She didn't want to hear some bullshit compliment about how her powers are a good thing. _Yeah, like its a good thing I went through torture to get them,_ she thought, forcing herself not to roll her eyes.

"Let's get some food, I'm starving." She said, changing the subject and breezed by him, leaving him standing alone in her room.

Arya was already outside waiting for her brother and Dex to come out. She was surrounded by nothing but open air yet she still felt like she was suffocating.

The two boys made their way outside to where she was waiting and the three of them began their trek to Mos Eisley, no words spoken between them. Eli could tell Arya was shaken by something and decided to just let her be, he always made it worse when he pried.

"Is there a bar around here? I need a drink." Arya finally spoke up. Dex huffed out a laugh and nodded, saying he needed one too.

Eli smiled weakly, keeping up appearances to hide his growing nervousness. His fingers traced over the com link in his pocket he had just used to call Leia. He had told her they were on their way to Mos Eisley and he wanted her to meet them there, hopefully with Luke.

He watched his twin walk beside him, her gaze forward and a stony expression on her face. Eli almost felt bad for tricking her. She had no idea what was about to happen. He just hoped he hadn't screwed up everything she had worked for the last month.

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Luke whined in exasperation, staying by the door as Leia walked past him. He hoped she would change her mind and they could just stay in for the night, he really didn't want to go out.

"Oh come on, Luke. You've been so boring, we need to go out and have some fun." Leia scolded him playfully, a wicked smile on her face as she thought of why she really needed him to come. _He's going to flip out,_ she thought to herself, hoping this wasn't a horrible idea.

The group hopped onto the speeder Luke had bought once they arrived on Tatooine, heading towards Mos Eisley. Once they arrived and he parked his speeder he stayed sitting, watching as Leia and Chewie climbed out. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it, nerves, fear? He didn't know but it scared him slightly.

Leia gave him a questioning glance making him sigh deeply and reluctantly get out. The butterflies in his stomach intensified as they walked through the streets.

Leia noticed Luke fidgeting, wringing his hands nervously and biting his lip so hard she worried that he would bleed. Luke suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side as a group of rowdy men barrelled past her. She inched closer to Chewie who walked behind the pair, she was thankful for the large Wookie, he definitely made her feel safe in the grungy parts of the village.

Luke felt his heart pounding in his chest, he didn't know why his mind was reeling, he couldn't explain it. He looked around every corner and alleyway they walked by. There was a lingering fear that made him think Vader would be standing just feet away, ready to fight. As soon as he had come up with the thought something in his mind had immediately dismissed it, there was something else making him go crazy.

"Luke, are you ok?" Leia asked in concern, finally noticing his distress. She immediately felt bad, _maybe he's not ready to see her._

He barely registered her words, he felt like he didn't have control of his thoughts. His heart was beating out of his chest and his palms began to sweat. _Huh, this feels a lot like when I was on the Death Star before I met…._

"Arya." Luke whispered to himself, feeling a strain in his heart. _It couldn't be, she wouldn't be here, would she?_

He suddenly realized the feeling, it was their force bond. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He couldn't tell if he was nervous or excited.

Without another word to Leia, he took off, racing through the maze like streets, focusing on the tether like bond with the woman he still loved.

He could faintly hear Leia behind him, yelling his name. _Will she want to see me? What if she hates me? Of course she hates me after what I did to her._ His mind was screaming at him but he couldn't will himself to stop.

The rush of emotions and jittery feelings suddenly seized, stopping him in his traps. His breathing shallowed and his body was rigid. He slowly moved his eyes around the crowd and suddenly felt the air leave his lungs in a rush at the sight of familiar red hair.

He felt tears sting his eyes at the mere sight of her. He knew it _was_ her by just looking at the back of her head. He would know her anywhere, he had spent years learning every curve of her body, exploring every inch.

It wasn't until she turned around and he saw her beautiful face that he felt like he was about to collapse. His legs turned to jelly and he felt his stomach twist in knots at the sight of her freckled cheeks spread in a wide smile, her beautiful hazel eyes bright and happy.

Luke couldn't help but smile. "Arya." He breathed out, feeling like weight was lifted from his shoulders.

She was like a breath of fresh air, she was his love, she always would be. Luke was having a hard time remembering why he had ever let her go. All he could see was her and for a split second, he was happy, he felt like the same lovesick fool he had been years ago.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And to the guest reviewer, I know you want to get to Return of the Jedi, but I'm in school right now and I have a job so things can get very stressful, but I'm getting there :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Luke Skywalker felt his heart beat rapidly. He could feel his pulse pound through his whole body, the force of it feeling as though it would choke him.

His eyes were locked on her figure. Just feeling the familiarity of her presence was comforting, hell, even seeing those damn knee high boots she always wore that drove him crazy was enough to calm him.

It made him feel like he hadn't spent the past month in a depressed funk. It seemed as if every colour around him had brightened, like he had been seeing life through a grey lense that had suddenly allowed him to see bright colours for the first time. The noise of the bustling streets around him quieted to a hum in the background.

Leia finally caught up to him, he could hear her panting behind him and the small gasp that followed as her eyes found what he was gaping at. Luke felt a lump in his throat that made it hard to breathe. Arya was smiling brightly, _she was happy, definitely not suffering like I had. She was doing just fine without me._

The look of astonished agony on his face made Leia's heart ache for him. "Luke, I'm so sorry. I never should have pushed you into this, you're obviously not ready for this," Leia began to ramble, feeling more guilty by the second.

"You knew she was here?" Luke abruptly turned to face her, his eyes narrowed slightly. His voice was hoarse and full of pent up emotion. "Why…" He swallowed thickly, willing his voice not to break. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" He breathed out, his hand running over his face in exasperation and pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt the first sign of a migraine coming.

"I knew you both would be so stubborn. All I wanted was for you two to..to- _what the hell_?" Leia trailed off, her voice in a whispered hiss at her last words. Her face contorted in disdain and confusion at the sight in front of her.

Luke was confused by Leia's obvious anger and shock, but she wasn't looking at him. He turned, and immediately felt a wave of white hot anger swell in his chest. Despair gripped ahold of him tightly as he watched Arya smile endearingly at a tall, muscular man who had his arm around her shoulder.

Luke practically flinched at the sound of Arya's laughter. It hurt knowing someone else was making her laugh, making her so happy. She looked comfortable with him, Luke noticed.

He knew it was selfish to feel anger at this but he couldn't help it, he couldn't stand to see someone doing what he had always done.

While they were together he felt as if it was his job to make her happy, to always put a smile on her face. Now someone else was doing it for him and he hated every part of it. He knew he sounded childish but he was past the point of caring. His anger pushed away any rational thoughts.

Arya let out another giggle as Dex wrapped his arm over her shoulder, bringing up another story from their childhood. She briefly thought of Eli's words, _could he have feelings for me?_ He _was_ quite affectionate with her, she just figured it was the excitement of being reunited after thinking she was dead for all those years.

Her train of thought suddenly crashed, her body tensed and the itch in the back of her mind that she had felt all day was now a screaming, pulsing ache. It left her breathless.

She lifted her head and her eyes scanned the people in front of her. Her eyes locked onto the familiar blue eyes that never failed to make her weak in the knees. Arya worried she would collapse as she stared at the man who had broke her heart. The man she loved so unabashedly.

Luke felt his breathing stutter as Arya looked back at him, her eyes wide and her mouth dropping open. He could see her lips moving, whispering his name, like she couldn't believe she was really seeing him.

Dex looked down at the small girl in front of him in confusion, noticing her tense shoulders and the look of disbelief on her face.

"Is everything ok?" He asked her, snapping her out of her daze. Arya blinked rapidly, tearing her eyes from Luke's and looking up at Dex.

She floundered for a moment, debating whether or not to tell the truth. "That's my ex over there." She said quietly, shifting on either sides of her legs.

Eli's head snapped up at her words. He turned his body to where she had been looking and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of Luke, Leia, and Chewie standing before him, all three looking quite shocked. He stole a glance at Arya, making sure she was ok, having no doubt that this was a shock for her. He just hoped this wasn't a mistake and that one day the couple would thank him and Leia for bringing them together.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, flashing a smile at her. Arya looked up at her brother and felt a fire start within her. _He knew. That bastard knew he would be here._

Eli stiffened and slowly retracted his hand at the sight of Arya's glare that could make any man wither in fear.

"Before you get mad, just know that I love you and I only wanna do what's best for you." Eli spoke quickly, taking a step back as Arya turned to face him, looking like she was ready to pounce on him.

"I can't believe you!" She whispered fiercely at him. "What made you think I was ready to see him?" She spat through gritted teeth, clenching her fists to keep her hands from shaking. Just seeing Luke, seeing those blue eyes looking so deeply at her was enough to shake her to her core.

That boy had his hooks in her so deep.

Arya turned swiftly as she heard fast footsteps approaching. She had barely turned her body before Leia was throwing her arms around her tightly, causing her to stumble slightly.

A wide smile spread across her face. No matter how shaken she was, she would always be happy to see Leia. Her heart beat rapidly as she locked eyes with Luke who took tentative steps toward her, his gaze piercing through her.

Arya was so entranced with the deep blue eyes staring back at her, she didn't even comprehend that Leia was speaking to her until she felt her nudge her side with her elbow.

Leia smirked at her friend as she shook her head and looked down at her.

"Are you ok?" Leia asked thoughtfully, keeping her hands on Arya's arms as if to keep her from sprinting in the other direction. She could see the uncertainty in her friend's eyes, she knew she was nervous to see Luke again.

Arya nodded slowly, looking down at her feet briefly before putting on a smile that made Leia feel proud that she was so brave.

Arya shared a fleeting look with Eli as he greeted Luke. She watched as her brother hugged her ex with a smile on his face. Arya sighed and turned away, her eyes landing on Dex who watched the group with confusion, he wondered why Arya didn't tell him about her friends when he mentioned they'd be coming to Tatooine.

"Oh, uh, Leia this is Dex, my friend from back home." Arya introduced them, stepping aside as Dex happily strode forward, putting his hand out for Leia to shake. Arya furrowed her eyebrows at the hesitant expression Leia donned as she tensely shook his hand. _Ok, she definitely has a problem with him,_ Arya thought to herself, immediately recounting how snappy Leia became at the mere mention of him the other day.

Luke spun around, his attention on Dex as he eyed him with scrutiny the same way Leia had.

Arya cringed slightly as Leia began to interrogate him, asking questions about how he knew her and why she had never heard of him. Even Chewie let out a small growl, towering over him menacingly. Arya couldn't help but smile at the large Wookie who immediately wrapped his furry arms around her as she approached. She grunted at the force of his hug but let out a laugh, she would always love his huge, suffocating hugs.

Luke cleared his throat and stepped towards Arya once the Wookie let her feet back on the ground. It was now or never. He felt his hands fidgeting at his side as she looked up at him, forcing a small smile on her face.

"Hi." He greeted quietly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his shoes. He cursed himself internally, wishing he could be more laid back but he had honestly never been more nervous in his life.

"Hi. How've you been?" Arya replied, hoping she sounded more confident than she looked. She was practically shaking in her boots.

"Good. You?"

"Fine." Arya grit her teeth, feeling the awkwardness between them.

Not too long ago she was certain this man was the love of her life. She could tell him anything - and she had - and now she could barely hold a conversation with him.

"I'm sorry." Luke blurted out, his eyes darting around the scenery behind her, never reaching hers.

"Sorry for what?" Arya felt her heart beating faster. This is not what she wanted to talk about right now.

"For everything I did. I just wish things didn't end like that between us." _Or at all,_ they both thought in remorse.

Arya nodded thoughtfully, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry too." Her words were quiet, like it was the hardest thing she'd ever have to say.

She wanted to say more, she wanted to tell him how much she missed him, how it felt wrong sleeping alone, how he was all she thought about, how she wished she could take it all back. She bit her lip harshly, contemplating whether or not she should open her mouth.

Arya suddenly felt someone in the bustling crowd of Mos Eisley aggressively push past her, making her stumble slightly. She let out a small gasp as she felt hands clutching at her waist, keeping her from falling.

"Easy there. You ok?" Dex smiled down at the girl he held close to his chest, oblivious to the tension in the air. She nodded slowly, her body stiff in his grip. It felt wrong.

Luke knew there was a frown on his face but he couldn't do anything to stop it. He eyed the way the black haired man looked down at Arya, the way his eyes were glued to hers, it was the same look he was sure he had in his eyes every time he looked at her. Seeing it on someone else's face felt like someone was repeatedly punching him in the gut.

"Dex, this is Luke." Arya spoke carefully, not wanting the anguish in her voice to be heard.

Dex smiled his usual bright smile and put his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Commander. You're quite the hero around here."

Luke eyed the man with scrutiny. Under any other circumstances he knew he would get along just fine with this guy, maybe even become friends. But the way his arm wound around her waist, the way his eyes light up when he spoke to her, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Luke didn't know who he hated more, Dex or himself.

"Yeah you too. I'm sorry, Arya's never mentioned you before." Luke spoke with a smirk. It took everything he had to keep the wide smile off of his face at the low jab he delivered.

Dex shifted slightly, Luke's tone catching him off guard. "Well I understand that. We've been separated for years, thought I'd never see this one again. Thank god I was wrong."

Arya cringed slightly at his words, catching the flirtatious undertones. She noticed the way Luke's face dropped and she swore nothing had ever made her feel worse about herself. She had to get out as quickly as she could. "We should get going. We gotta make dinner and-"

"Yeah, why don't you all come by, I'll cook." Dex offered, turning to Leia and Eli, a hopeful look on his face. "I would love to hear about the Rebellion."

Leia smiled widely. "That sounds like a great idea." Her words were laced with a viciousness only Arya noticed. The red head narrowed her eyes and gave Leia a questioning look filled with worry. The princess only smiled wider in return, which did nothing but fuel Arya's worry. She was up to something.

Arya moved her eyes to Luke, feeling his stare on her. Her breath hitched as their eyes locked once again.

The estranged couple were completely lost in each other as Eli gave Leia directions to their temporary house, the pair sharing knowing smiles at their devious plan causing Chewie to let out a noise that sounded like a scoff. He was the only level headed one there who thought their plan was ridiculous.

Eli shot him a look, warning him to keep quiet.

The group said their goodbyes, Arya thankful for the distraction from Luke as she gave Leia another tight hug.

Dex, Eli and Arya parted from the rest but Arya felt the unmistakable feeling of eyes on her back. The goosebumps that rose on her arms and the pleasurable shiver that ran down her spine were dead giveaways as to who was looking at her.

Despite the voice in the back of her mind yelling at her to keep going, Arya couldn't help but turn slightly, catching her former lover's eyes once again.

She smiled weakly at him, hoping to communicate to him how she wished things had been different. The side of Luke's mouth quicker upwards in a small smirk. That little action was enough to spread warmth through her entire body and for the first time in weeks Arya felt a lightness in her heart she thought she'd never feel again.

As soon as she turned and quickened her pace to walk next to the two men with her, her happiness vanished and she grit her teeth. The anger she had felt previously now coming to the surface again.

Before she could stop herself, her fist flew out and she punched Dex in the arm, wishing she was tall enough to reach his face.

"Ow!" He yelled in shock, his hand gripping his arm where he could already feel a bruise forming. "What the hell was that for?!"

"What the fuck are you trying to do? Were you not listening that whole time, did you not see how we are with each other?" Arya yelled back at him, her patience now completely gone. "Now I'm being forced to have dinner with guy that broke my heart, that's just perfect." She spat sarcastically.

"Easy." Eli warned, grabbing her arm in fear that her fists would start flying again.

"And _you_ ," Arya spun on heels, her glare now focused on her twin who immediately snapped his mouth shut and took a step back at the furious look on her face. "Tricking me into getting us together. We're adults, if we wanted to see each other and talk things out we would! I don't need you to play matchmaker."

Eli sighed in defeat, looking down at his shoes. "Look, I'm not sorry I did it," he began and immediately grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away. "Listen. I'm not sorry I did it, I'm just sorry _how_ I did it. I should have given you some warning."

Arya stayed silent, blinking rapidly as she felt tears sting her eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the events of the last few minutes.

"Arya you haven't been yourself these past few weeks. It killed me to see you like that and, I dunno, I just thought if you saw him you'd realize that you need him." Eli shrugged, his voice now quiet, almost embarrassed with himself. I'm

Arya stayed quiet, eyeing her brother with a look akin to guilt. She knew he was was just trying to help and she lashed out at him. "I know I've been…difficult since we broke up and I know I scared you with the way I was acting. _God_ , if _you_ were going through that I'd probably do something even crazier." She laughed half heartedly.

She sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I always push you away when you're trying to help. I feel like I should be able to do things on my own but I can't."

"I know and that's why I do what I do."

Arya was enveloped in a warm hug before she could respond. Eli's hand resting on the back of her head, holding her comfortingly. She smiled lightly and let out a long breath, feeling the tension in her body lessen though it still hung heavy in her bones. She doubted anything would make her feel completely better, well, maybe a few dozen glasses of wine would do the trick but she knew she would live to regret that.

"Thank you." She whispered and pulled away from the embrace, turning to Dex who stood awkwardly as he felt as if he was invading in a family matter. "And I'm sorry for punching you."

Dex laughed at Arya's trepidation. "It's ok. You know for small girl you pack a big punch." He joked, nudging her with his elbow. "And those rings certainly didn't help." He rubbed at the indents her jewelry made on his arm.

Arya smiled sheepishly. "Well I had a good teacher." She replied wistfully as she thought of Han, the big brother that left a huge hole in her heart who had insisted she learn how to properly punch for his own peace of mind otherwise he would have never let her help on his smuggling runs.

She looked up at Eli who had the same look of anguished reminiscence on his face as she had on hers. _He's gonna freak when he finds out everything that's happened,_ Arya thought.

"Come on." Eli nudged her forward, not wanting things to get even more emotional.

The trio made their way inside the house, Eli and Dex immediately moving into the kitchen to get dinner started for their guests that would be arriving soon.

Arya stayed in the doorway, casting one last glance at the sandy dunes ahead of her contemplating making a break for it to escape the inevitable awkward night she was faced with.

"Arya?"

Her head perked up, keeping her expression neutral as she stared back at Eli's concerned face. "You coming in or what?"

She nodded slowly, finally closing the door behind her. "I'm gonna get cleaned up." She mumbled and quickly made her way past the two men who eyed her suspiciously.

Once her door was shut she leaned back and took in a deep breath, finally feeling like she could breathe in the privacy of her room.

No matter how tightly she squeezed her eyes shut she couldn't get the breathtaking image of those blue eyes out of her mind. Everything about Luke made her knees feel weak. She craved the intimacy she had been deprived of the past month. If any couple could be described as passionate, it was them. They rarely went even a couple of days without making love, except of course when she or Luke had been out on missions.

The weeks they would spend apart made their reunions all the better. Arya bit her lip as she thought about a particular reunion that made her clench her thighs together.

 _Arya stared out at the ships that lined the snowy floor of the landing base, waiting for one ship in particular to finally land. They had gotten the call earlier that night that the squadron run by Luke would be landing any minute._

 _It had now been at least ten minutes and Arya was getting more anxious with each passing second._

 _A ball of paper hitting the back of her head suddenly snapped her out of her reverie. She turned and saw dozens of balls of paper littering the ground around her._

 _She scoffed and looked up at the rebel captain standing a few feet away, smirking mischievously at her. "You're such a child." She rolled her eyes, trying - and failing- to keep the smile off her face._

" _Sorry, little one." The tone of his voice suggesting he wasn't sorry at all. "I've been throwing paper at you for five minutes and you haven't noticed."_

 _Arya sighed and walked towards Han, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's fine. He's the best pilot here, after me of course." He smirked smugly making Arya elbow his side._

" _I know, I just can't help but worry."_

 _Han looked down at his sister with a frown. "I would offer to help keep your mind off him but I doubt that would work." He joked, looking down at the piles of paper she hadn't noticed he was throwing at her._

 _Arya scoffed and elbowed him again. Before she could respond with her usual sarcastic comment a captain from across the room started calling out._

" _They're back!"_

 _Arya's eyes were glued to the open door and watched as five ships slowly made their way onto the tarmac and landed safely. She shifted in anticipation, waiting for that moment when she would finally see his handsome face._

 _Luke climbed down the ladder of his X-Wing, smiling widely at the other pilots who clapped his shoulder in praise and the Captains who welcomed him back. He was happy to see everybody, but there was one face in particular he was just dying to see. He had been thinking of her the moment he left, anticipating the night he would get back, and now it was here and he couldn't wait to see her._

 _Han shook his hand. "Glad you made it back in one piece. Your girlfriend was just about ready to go out there and drag your ass back here."_

 _Luke blushed and looked down at his feet. He scratched at his head, always feeling so awkward when Han teased him about his relationship. What the hell do you say to the man who's practically a brother to the woman you share a bed with? He looked up, ready to berate his friend when a figure caught his eye over Han's shoulder._

 _Arya was leaning against the door, smiling seductively at him, immediately making him twitch in anticipation. He_ knew _what she was waiting for, she wanted it just as much as him. His redheaded seductress tilted her head to the side, motioning to the hallway that led to their sleeping quarters. She winked at him and took a step back, slowly walking down the hall, keeping her alluring eyes locked onto his._

 _Luke swallowed thickly, feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Han raised an eyebrow at his friend who had a vacant expression on his face. He turned and saw Arya eyeing him up as she walked out of the room. It didn't take him too long to figure out what was happening._

" _Ok, that's gross, just go." Han waved him off, trying to get the image of his best friend and little sister out of his head. He accepted their relationship, that didn't mean he had to like_ every _aspect of it._

 _Luke tried not to look desperate as he practically ran to his shared room with his love. He caught up to her right as she was opening the door. She had barely taken one step before strong arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, Luke placing hot open mouthed kisses against her shoulder, trailing slowly up her neck._

 _She heard the door slam shut and she was spun around, Luke crashing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. There was a frenzy of shedding clothes and panting gasps as they made their way to the bed._

 _The outside world was lost to them as Luke held his girl close, his hips crashing against hers roughly, his jaw hanging open as loud, helpless moans escaped him. Arya looked up at him, smiling at the absolute bliss on his face._

 _Sex with Luke was usually very intimate and passionate. He was careful with her, wanting to show her how much she meant to him, how much he adored her. But the nights when he got back from a long mission were always reserved for a rougher, more domineering side of him. He wasn't just making love, he was_ fucking _her good. Showing her that only he could make her feel this good._

 _Her head spun as he tightened his grip on her hips, lifting them off the bed. She tugged at his blonde hair roughly, earning a loud grunt in return. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck, his panting breaths fanning her sweat glistened skin._

 _Arya's moans increased in volume with each of his hard thrusts. "Uh! Oh, oh Luke, Yes!" She didn't care if she was being loud. She felt him bite at her neck, her vision swirling with pleasure._

 _Her release was fast, she clenched him tightly, her legs wound around his waist, pulling him even closer. Luke moved his hands from her waist, trailing up her back until they were gripping at her shoulders, pounding into her roughly. She squeezed around him tightly, making him wonder if he was beginning to black out._

 _His face contorted in a beautiful image of pleasure as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through him. He shuddered against her, his shoulders shaking as he let out a gasp that broke into a groan. His thrusts slowed and he let out one last, long moan, falling to his elbows in exhaustion._

 _His forearms were resting on the pillow beneath her, his hands cradling her head. The couple panted in unison, their bodies shaking as the pleasure continued to roll through them like thunderclouds._

" _Hi." Arya whispered in his ear, realizing they hadn't said one word to each other, well other than the words shared during their passionate romp, but she doubted that really counted._

" _Hello, my love." He laughed breathlessly, placing a kiss to her temple and rolling over so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. "Hmm, it's good to be back." He mumbled, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into him._

A loud knock at the door startled Arya out of her daydream. She cursed whoever interrupted her wonderful memory and opened the door.

"What?" She spat. Clearly, her sexual frustration would unleash her wrath on the poor people that were close to her.

"They're here." Eli told her, not sure how to approach her when she was in one of her moods. "I know this sucks, but you gotta face him sometime. May as well get it over with." He offered with a smile.

Arya nodded slowly and took a deep breath. _Well here goes nothing._


	35. Chapter 35

The dinner table was packed, conversations mingling and alcohol being poured. Arya reached for her wine once again. If she was being forced to have dinner with her ex, she would be damned if there would be no alcohol.

Due to some twisted kind of fate, Luke was seated right across from her. On second thought, it was probably due to Leia's meddling that he was sitting across from her, not fate.

She heard a groan beside her and looked up as Chewie laid his head down on hers. Arya bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She'd really missed her furry friend, even more so knowing the peril Han was in. She needed her family now more than ever.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she heard Luke's voice. He was telling Eli about how he started making his own lightsaber. Arya fidgeted in her seat, she wanted nothing more than to ask him questions, tell him how amazing that was.

Even more, she missed the way he'd absentmindedly stroke his fingers over her knuckles or place his hand on her thigh as they ate. Eli, Han, and Leia were always telling them how disgustingly cute they were.

They were always the kind of couple that just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Arya twirled the rings on her finger, a nervous tick she'd had since she started wearing them. She felt eyes on her making her look up. Her breath caught in her throat as she made contact with the gorgeous deep blue eyes of the man she loved. She held his gaze and couldn't help but smile bashfully when she noticed him swallow nervously. He was just as uncomfortable and nervous as she was.

Deciding she couldn't take anymore of the playful banter, she asked a question no one seemed to want to bring up. "Has anyone heard anything from Lando?"

The group went quiet, Eli giving his sister a warning look. Leia looked down at her lap and cleared her throat. "He's at Jabba's palace. It'll probably be a couple more months for him to get intel. Might take even longer to gain trust. That place is filled with bounty hunters, he's gotta be careful, he can't rush it."

Arya nodded. "Good." She mumbled, her fingers tapping on the table as there was once again an awkward silence.

"So what brought you three here?" Luke asked, his eyes trailing over Eli, Dex, and Arya and stayed on Arya longer than the others, something he knew she noticed but it didn't derail him in the least. He just couldn't help himself. He hadn't seen her in a month, it was impossible _not_ to stare.

"I work with the peacekeeping union and there was talk of some illegal activity here." Dex answered. He clearly didn't feel comfortable sharing the valuable information of his case. He knew the Restov's trusted these people but he didn't know them. And he hadn't failed to notice the way Luke glared at him every time he talked to Arya. He practically bent his fork in half when he put his arm across the back of her chair.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked, his eyes turning hard as he looked at him.

"There's a man who's posing as a farmer. He has these... he can…" Dex trailed off. He didn't know how to describe the man. He had to choose his words carefully in fear of offending the woman next to him.

"He's like me." Arya blurted out, never one to beat around the bush. She was so tired of people coddling her when it came to her powers. It was a sensitive topic but it didn't mean she'd burst into tears or have a mental breakdown if they mentioned it.

Luke and Leia looked at her with wide eyes after sharing a mirrored look of disbelief.

"He's stealing kids from their homes and keeping them somewhere, we don't know where yet. He's...doing experiments on them…"

"Making them like me." Arya interjected again, her voice sounding weak and tired. Luke felt his breath hitch at her tone. It always hurt him so deeply to see her so upset. Only this time he couldn't just wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply, telling her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He'd lost that right.

"Do you know why or what's he's planning on doing with them?" Leia asked, her voice low. She looked to her friend with concern. She could see the plain fear on her face, she had a feeling Arya was probably thinking about the torture she'd gone through.

"We're not sure." Dex shrugged. "We'd found a few bodies, people who didn't survive the experiments, that's the only lead we have so far."

Luke stiffened and clenched his jaw so tightly he worried he just cracked a tooth. He looked to Arya with a tortured expression. The brief thought that she may not have survived her experiment left him breathless. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. It wasn't until Arya looked to him that he felt his heartbeat slow down to normal. The sight of her hazel eyes were always a surefire way to calm him down, to make him feel better no matter what the situation.

"Do you think he's working with the Empire?"

"No." Eli said immediately, his tone harsher than intended. He wouldn't have gotten Arya involved if he thought so. There was no way in hell he'd let Vader or any of those bastard stormtroopers near her again. She'd been put in danger too many times and he'd been powerless to stop it too many times.

"There's no evidence that there's any ties to the Empire. There's no Imperial activity on the planet, the families of the victims had no ties either. Our best guess is that there's a psychopath who's taking advantage of his power. If anything, he's a threat to the Empire too, probably wants to dominate the galaxy, same as them." Dex explained, watching as the room let out a collective sigh of relief.

"So what are you planning on doing? It doesn't look like we'll be doing anything while we wait for Lando so we could help." Leia suggested, the look of anguish on Arya's face her drive to help.

"Well there's not much we can do right now except for scouting the markets, looking for anything suspicious. We don't have any leads right now so every bit of knowledge helps."

Luke and Leia looked to each other and nodded. They both knew this hit close to home and they were both willing to do anything to help Arya. "We're in. Anything you need us to do, we'll do it." Luke said, his attention focused solely on Arya who blushed and bit her lip in response.

 _Damn, that guy knows exactly how to sweep me off my feet,_ Arya thought to herself. It was annoying how hooked she was to him.

"Sounds good." Dex smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around Arya's shoulders. Both Luke and Leia tensed and glared deeply at him. Even Eli shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that someone was showing affection to his sister.

It was strange enough when Luke first came on the scene but he quickly realized how infatuated they were with each other and he actually thought it was sweet seeing them together. To see another man in his place, whether they were together or not, felt wrong. It should be Luke sitting next to her, it should be Luke putting his arm around her.

He'd known Dex almost all his life, he was a great friend. But after everything they'd been through in the past years, Luke, Han, Chewie, and Leia were their family. Even the droids had grown on him. It was weird that there was someone else in the mix now.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit." Arya said just loud enough for them to hear. She quickly slid out of her chair and left the room, needing nothing more than to get away from everyone. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped outside, the cool breeze felt nice with the pounding headache she felt coming.

She walked a couple of yards away from the house and sat in the sand. The silence was actually comforting. Usually she would hate this, she always preferred to have someone with her, the silence had always been unnerving to her. But now she welcomed it.

She felt a presence behind her. She knew exactly who it was, he was always so familiar to her.

"You shouldn't be out here this late." Luke said, sitting next to her in the sand. It was the closest they'd been without anyone else around to interrupt them.

"I think I can handle it." She joked dryly.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I know this is pretty emotional for you, you don't have to be apart of it. Leia and I can work with Dex and we can handle it." Luke cringed as he spoke but he needed to get this out. He couldn't stand the thought of her putting herself in danger even though he knew she'd be the most capable one to handle it.

"I can't just sit back while there are people out there going through that." She mumbled, looking down to avoid eye contact with him.

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Arya finally turned her head, making eye contact with those heartbreaking blue eyes. She felt a lump in her throat and blinked rapidly to avoid the embarrassment of letting out a few tears. Luke noticed and immediately moved to be closer to her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, her voice breaking.

Luke furrowed his brows, the arm he was going to put around her paused in the air before he could.

"Luke, you broke up with me. You don't get to be the one to comfort me and give me advice. Once we get Han back we'll go our separate ways and we can forget this ever happened." She snapped at him, gesturing between the two of them. The words felt like vinegar in her mouth. She didn't mean one word, the only thing she wanted was for Luke to be the one to comfort her again. She wanted him back in her life, she wanted to be his lover again.

"Is that really what you want?" Luke whispered, his eyes stinging with tears at the thought that he'd never be able to hold her again, to be hers again. The thought was unfathomable.

"Look, we tried and we didn't work out. We have to move on." Arya spoke harshly, getting up from her position on the ground, she was ready to walk away before he stopped her.

Her skin immediately felt like it was on fire when he touched her. He'd always be the one to make her feel like this, that's why this hurt so bad.

"I think you're lying." Luke said abruptly, holding his hands on her shoulders to keep her in her place. She refused to look at him which broke his heart. His breathing was erratic with the fear of losing her for good.

Arya shook her head at his words, weakly pushing him away, she didn't really want him to stop touching her.

"You're lying about moving on. This is just a bump in the road, we'll get through this." His voice was shaking by this point.

"Luke, I fucked up. I know I fucked up, I should've never looked in your head. _I'm_ the one that ruined this." She was close to hysterics now, letting her tears fall freely.

"No, stop. You didn't fuck this up. It's not ruined." Luke spoke rapidly, feeling like he was losing his control. He pulled her closer to him, his hands cradling her face. " _We_ could never be ruined." He spoke softly, feeling her trembling against him.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, finally relenting and wrapping her arms around his waist. For the first time in a month she felt relief. She had finally felt like her life wasn't spiraling out of control. But she knew it was too good to be true. She'd betrayed his trust and he had lied to her.

"Don't. I should have told you. I just didn't want you to look at me differently. After what he did to you...I just, I couldn't handle the thought of you looking at me like him."

Arya shook her head, pulling away from him despite how much she didn't want to. "This isn't all on you. I get why you kept it from me."

Luke nodded, his lips curving up in a small smile. He felt like they were finally making progress. After a month without talking to each other, or even seeing each other, they were finally talking things out. He wanted nothing more for them to be reconciled, he'd missed her so much.

"I saw the look on your face." She mumbled making him look down at her with furrowed brows. "When you realized what I did, how I betrayed you. I can't get that look out of my head."

Luke's heart started beating faster, he didn't like where she was going with this.

She shook her head and untangled herself from his grasp, taking a few steps back. "I just can't do this right now." She spoke through her tears, squeezing her eyes shut as she saw the devastated look on Luke's face. It broke her.

Luke didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to lose her again.

"Is this about Dex?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. He couldn't help the bitter tone in his voice either.

Arya blinked at him, a shocked look on her face. _Did everyone see his affection but me?_

"What? No! I don't even - we're not-" she stumbled on her words, reaching up to rake a hand through her wind tangled hair. "Even if it was, that's not your business."

Luke watched her walk away, clenching his fists until they turned white. He deserved it, he knew he did. He was the one to end it, he was the one who walked out. This was his penance and it certainly hurt like hell.

"You're the love of my life. The only one." Luke spoke softly, his voice sounding truly broken.

Arya stopped in her tracks and turned to face him slowly. She wiped a stray tear from her face and smiled weakly. "You're mine too."

The words hung heavy in the air. Luke felt like he was being choked, like there was an invisible force pressed against his throat that only seemed to press harder as he watched her walk away and back into the house.

 _Did I just lose her for good?,_ he thought to himself. He refused to believe it. There was no way he could go on without her, or knowing she was there but they could never be more. That would be absolute torture.

" _Don't you dare give up, honey. She'll come around. But you know her, always the stubborn one."_

Luke heard a soft voice. If he didn't know about the force he would've just passed it off as being the wind or his imagination. But he knew better, he knew it was something much more complex and wonderful.

"Aurora." He whispered, calling out to Arya's mother.

" _Wait for her."_

* * *

Luke Skywalker spent three years on the ice planet Hoth wishing to be back on Tatooine and feel the heat on his skin just once. Now that he was there under the sweltering heat, he would give anything to be back in the snow.

He stood in a back alley, Eli by his side. The plan was to scout the town to look for anything suspicious that could lead them to the man they were looking for.

"You ok? You've been acting weird since last night."

Luke jumped in surprise, he'd forgotten Eli had been there. "Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Right. So nothing happened between you and Arya last night?" He asked sarcastically. Luke glared at him in response.

Eli frowned, it wasn't like Luke to actually get upset at his teasing but Arya was still a sore subject. "What happened between you two?"

Luke shrugged, looking down at his shoes. "I told her I wanted a second chance and she turned me down."

"What?!" Eli yelled causing a group of people passing by to stop and stare at the pair of them. "What the fuck do you mean she turned you down?" He was shocked. He'd seen how depressed his twin had been without him. He couldn't imagine her turning down a chance to be with him again.

"Can we not talk about this right now? We're supposed to be watching." Luke brushed him off. He had a short fuse all day, he'd even snapped at Leia when she asked him where they were supposed to meet the others.

He couldn't even look Arya in the eye when they met up that morning. He was humiliated that she turned him down. It was clear how undeniably in love he was with her, it was heartbreaking that she didn't feel the same way. It hurt even more knowing he'd put himself out there and she said no.

The love of his life didn't want him. Not even when Vader told him the truth did it hurt so bad.

"I just don't know what else I can do. I apologized for what I did, for keeping the secret from her. I don't know what else she wants from me." Luke rambled, negating what he'd asked of Eli in the first place.

"Wait, what secret?" Luke froze, his body tensing as he felt Eli questioning gaze on him. Eli immediately noticed how tense he got. "You know what, don't worry about it, keep going."

Luke sighed in relief and nodded at Eli, a grateful look on his face. "Thanks." He mumbled. A frown grew on his face. "What else is there to do to get her to trust me again?"

Eli looked at Luke thoughtfully, his brows furrowed. "Arya trusts you. There's no way in hell she could ever fall out of love with you." Luke looked back at him quizzically, it still didn't answer his question. "Look, I don't know for sure what happened between you two but I know you both feel like you were the ones who messed up. Arya isn't getting back together with you because _she_ feels like she doesn't deserve to be with you, she's blaming herself for what happened. Not getting back together with you is her penance for 'ruining' the relationship."

"So what, she won't let herself be happy cause she feels like she doesn't deserve it?" Luke asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe she felt like she wasn't good enough for him. He guessed Eli was right, they both blamed themselves for the end of their relationship.

"Yeah. She's stubborn, it doesn't matter how much you try to convince her, she needs to realize on her own that what happened wasn't her fault cause right now all she feels is guilt when she looks at you."

Luke nodded his thanks to Eli but he had a tortured expression on his face knowing there was nothing he could do to help her.

"It has something to do with her powers, right?" Luke looked up at him in shock. "What she did, it was about her powers?" Eli guessed he was right judging by the look on Luke's face.

"A little. It wasn't the whole thing but it definitely didn't help."

Eli exhaled deeply, running a hand through his tangled silver hair. "She hasn't used them since we left you guys. It's been over a month and she hasn't used them once."

Luke sighed and hung his head. "We were fighting and she used her powers to look in my head. I flipped out on her. I've never yelled at her like that. It was horrible, _I_ was horrible to her." He knew Arya was self conscious of her powers and It shattered his heart to know it was worse now because of him.

Before Eli could try and give Luke advice his comlink started to buzz in his pocket.

" _Eli! We need you!"_ Leia's frantic voice came through the line. They could hear her panting, it sounded like she was running.

"What's going on? Everyone ok?" Eli answered, his voice stiff.

" _I don't know what happened, Arya just took off. I think she saw something."_

Luke immediately grabbed the comlink from his hands. "Where are you?" He asked tersely. The thought of Arya walking right into danger without him made his body tremble.

" _We're heading towards the vendors in the middle of town."_

The two men shared a tense look before they took off running. They hurried through the crowds, pushing past people, not caring about their shouts of protest. All that mattered to them was that their family may be in danger. Eli made sure to go at a normal pace so he didn't lose Luke.

Luke stopped in his tracks, seeing Arya standing in the middle of a crowd, her chest heaving. He could see her hands clenched at her sides, her knuckles white as she forcefully refused to use her powers. His eyes widened as he turned his head to look at who she was glaring at. A tall man with a scraggly beard held a young girl in his grip, his arm around her neck tightly.

"Let her go." Arya growled.

Luke's hand travelled to the lightsaber on his belt. He didn't want to use it in public and draw attention to him but he was willing to risk it if Arya was in danger.

"You're out of your league, Witch. You don't know who you're dealing with." The man spat, his grip tightening on the girl who whimpered in pain.

Arya flickered her eyes to Eli discreetly. He nodded slowly and before Luke could even blink Eli had the young woman in his arms.

Luke noticed Arya didn't immediately use her powers against him so he brought out his saber. Before any of them could make a move to attack, a flash of gold blinded them. He felt like the ground had been flipped beneath him and for a moment it felt like he was flying. Bright colours flashed behind his closed eyes making him feel dizzy and suddenly very nauseous.

His head smacked against the ground snapping him out of his drug like trance. He groaned loudly, rubbing at his throbbing head. He slowly raised his body from the sandy ground, resting on his elbows. _What the hell was that?_

His vision finally stopped swirling and he was able to focus on his surroundings, the need to protect his family kicking in as he reached for his weapon that lay a few feet from him. He looked around and gaped at the damage that had been done. The market vendors around them were completely destroyed, leaving shatters of wood and glass everywhere. All the citizens looked just about as good as he did, some were even running back to their speeders to get as far away as possible.

"Eli?!" Arya's startled cry made his heart jump. He found her struggling to stand, her attention focused solely on her twin who had blood trailing down the side of his face from the large gash on his forehead.

"Fuck." He groaned, wiping his bloody hands on his pants. "I'm ok." He assured her, stumbling to his feet. "I guess we found our guy. How the hell did you know it was him?"

Arya suddenly clammed up, her worried expression turning blank. "I dunno I just felt something. It was like I could feel his power, like we were connected."

"Don't say that." Leia immediately snapped, Chewie helping her back to her feet. "You two aren't connected, you aren't anything like that freak."

Arya's face fell at Leia's words. She couldn't even count the number of people she'd heard call her a freak. All of them pilots and generals, people she worked with, people whose lives she saved. And they all still saw her as the poor girl Darth Vader turned into a helpless freak.

Leia noticed the look on her friends face and she felt like punching herself in the face. What had she just done? "Arya, I didn't mean to-"

"I didn't do anything." Arya interrupted her, her voice barely a whisper. Luke stepped closer to her, noticing the way her hands shook as they clenched even tighter. He knew the telltale signs of an oncoming panic attack. He'd calmed her down from enough of them to know all the warning signals.

"He had that girl, he was gonna hurt her and I didn't do anything. I didn't use my powers." She panted, placing a hand over her racing heart. Her resolve was beginning to slip. "I didn't do anything!" She yelled, feeling the tears beginning to fall in the same moment strong hands gripped her shaking hands, pulling her up from the ground.

Luke pulled her away from the crowd of civilians watching. Eli gave him a nod, knowing what he was trying to do. Leia quickly started helping him clean up the blood from his head.

Arya didn't even realize she was walking until she looked up from her the hands holding hers and noticed she was standing in an alley with no other people around.

It was just her and... _Luke._

"Hey, hey, calm down. Just breathe, ok?" He spoke softly, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, his thumb wiping her tears away.

Arya involuntarily nuzzled her face against his palm. It was just a natural reaction. She hadn't had this kind of intimacy in a long time and because it was him just made it so much better.

It took a couple of minutes for her breaths to finally return to a normal rhythm. Her hands seized their shaking and her body slumped into his as every muscle unclenched.

"You ok?"

She nodded silently. Luke sighed, he knew these signs too. She felt embarrassed that he'd just seen her so vulnerable. Even when they were together he'd have to reassure her that her panic attacks didn't make him think any less of her and they certainly didn't make her any less strong. If anything he felt like she was a fucking soldier for going through it and pushing past it.

"We should get back." She said, her voice raspy from her tears. She felt so comforted by Luke, she loved being in his grasp again and that's why she had to leave as soon as possible. It would be too easy for her to give in.

"Wait, just hold on a second." Luke stopped her, his hands still cradling her face, keeping her in place. "What the hell happened back there, why won't you use your powers?"

Arya sighed, her head hanging so she didn't have to make eye contact. His blue eyes made her swoon every time and now was not the time to be thinking of them.

"Arya." Luke urged when she stayed silent.

"They ruined my life." She whispered, feeling more tears sting at her eyes. She rolled her eyes and wiped at them furiously. She was so fucking tired of crying. "I hate them, I hate that i'm like this."

Luke felt a lump in his throat at the fact that his own father had been the one to do this to her. "It's not your fault. I've told you before, your powers don't change anything about how I feel for you or how you should see yourself." Arya glared at him. "How many lives have you saved?"

Arya suddenly had a look of recollection on her face, like she'd never thought of that before. Luke sighed, a small smile coming to his face. "You didn't ruin us. I told you last night, what happened between us wasn't your fault. And I know you don't think you deserve this but you do. You deserve everything in this whole galaxy that will make you happy, everything you want."

He leaned his forehead against hers, he was so close to her he could feel her body trembling against his own. "I love you and that will never change."

"Luke, I can't do this right now. I told you I can't." She snapped at him, though her voice sounded more sad than angry. She wrenched herself out of his grasp, taking a few steps back to put distance between.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his shoes. His chest ached at her words, but there was nothing he could do. He had to respect what she wanted, even if it totally destroyed him.

"It's not forever." Arya spoke quietly, making him look up at her. "I don't think I could live the rest of my life without you. Just, right now, where I am in my life, I can't be with you." _I don't deserve it,_ she thought to herself.

She gave him one last devastated look before turning on her heel and walking back to where the others were waiting. Luke wished he could just go back to Ben's house and hide away for the rest of his life but he couldn't. They all had a job to do. Now that they knew who they were looking for and just how dangerous he was meant they couldn't back out now, they had to act quickly.

Luke walked a few steps behind Arya, ducking his head when Eli looked at him questioningly. Dex was there, having finally made it to them from where he had been stationed across town. He immediately approached Arya, pulling her into a tight hug.

Luke clenched his hands into fists, feeling his blood pressure rise at the sight of him touching her. He couldn't help but let a small smirk show when he noticed her barely reciprocating.

"You did good today." Dex told Arya, a wide smile on his face that no one mirrored. Leia glared at him deeply making Luke want to burst out laughing. At least he had someone on his side.

"We got a good look at him but he's fucking strong. Don't know how we can fight him without getting our asses kicked." Eli said, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Well I'm sure we have an advantage." He said, turning to look down at Arya. She furrowed her brows at him, her heart starting to beat faster at what she thought he was insinuating.

"What the hell does that mean?" Luke snapped at him, not liking the way he was looking at _his_ girl, or talking to her for that matter. She wasn't a pawn in his fight.

"He's a lot like you. He has telekinesis and he can alter realities." Everyone tensed as Dex spoke. Their gazes turned to Arya who had paled, knowing the horrible murderer they were looking for had exactly the same powers as her. "You two are sort of connected, you can track him down."

"Excuse me?" Leia growled at him, her face contorted in anger. "If you think she's anything like him you better start running before I put a hole in your head." Her hand clenching her blaster tightly.

"Leia, stop." Arya warned her, giving her a stern look making the princess sigh in defeat and step back. "He's right. I could feel his power, I'll feel it again if we got close to him. I can find him again."

Eli stepped in front of his twin, his hands gripping her shoulders. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Arya nodded, her sad face slowly morphing into a strong, confident expression. It was one he'd missed so much. "I have too. I'm not gonna let him hurt anyone else."

Eli gave her a wide smile and pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Arya wrapped her arms around him tightly, a small smile on her face. She felt like she was slowly healing. She had no idea if she would ever be able to reach the happiness she'd felt the past few years but she was going to try. She needed to love herself, she needed to be comfortable with herself before she let anyone else in. That's why she couldn't just throw herself into Luke's arms, no matter how hard it was to resist.

Arya pulled away and turned to the others. "Alright, let's get ready for a fight."

Leia had a shocked smile on her face, she hadn't seen this side of her friend in a very long time. Luke looked just as shocked and also proud. He nodded at her, letting her know he'd follow her anywhere.

 _It's not forever,_ her words kept echoing in his mind like a broken record. He would wait for her, as long as she needed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Oh my god, I can't believe I uploaded the wrong chapter! I'm so sorry for the confusion, but it's fixed!**

* * *

"Are we sure this is gonna work?"

"Shh!"

"I'm just saying-"

"Eli, shut up. You're gonna break her concentration."

"But we've been here for hours."

"Eli, stop being annoying." Arya reprimanded him, keeping her eyes closed.

She sat on the floor, cross legged, trying to focus on the very weak connection she had to the man they were looking for. She could feel the force flowing through her like electricity running through her veins. She was close to finding him, she could feel it.

Eli, Leia and Luke were sitting around her, watching with bated breath. It was fascinating to watch, to see her reach out with her mind but on the other hand, finding him meant confronting him. They didn't know if they were ready for that.

It had been weeks since the incident in the market and they hadn't gotten any closer to finding him. Arya had meditated everyday, trying desperately to find him but she always came up short.

The man was powerful, he had been blocking her, making it almost impossible to find him. But Arya refused to give up.

The group watched as her brows furrowed with concentration. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, almost like she was in pain.

Luke was about to reach out to her to stop her. He wanted to find the guy too but he didn't want her hurting herself doing it.

Arya's eyes suddenly flew open, a bewildered look on her face. "I got him." She breathed out, a small smile growing.

Like smiles proudly, letting out a sigh of relief that was short lived as she quickly stood, grabbing her jacket.

"Come on, we gotta go before he figures it out." She spoke quickly, walking out of the house as everyone followed behind her.

"Eli, call Dex and tell him to meet us at the tavern across town."

"That's where he's keeping people?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"It's behind it, underground."

Luke and Leia immediately made their way to the speeder, ready to head out but Arya hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked her.

"Eli should take me, it'll be faster."

Luke shook his head, his hands clenching into fists. She must be crazy to think he'd let her go without him.

"No, no way." Leia shot her down sternly. "You're not doing this alone."

Arya sighed, her face etched in concern.

"It'll take two minutes, we'll make it, _all_ of us." She said, emphasizing the word all.

Arya nodded slowly, finally relenting. There was no way she could win an argument with Leia, the woman was even more stubborn than she was.

Within seconds the group was off, driving a speed that would be considered dangerous if the stakes weren't so high.

Arya was practically vibrating in her seat with nervous energy. The tightness in her chest began to grow until it left her breathless the closer they got.

It wasn't until the speeder began to come to a stop just yards away from the tavern that she let out a much needed deep breath.

"Ready?" Eli asked, holding her hand in his tightly.

She nodded and together they hopped out of the speeder, followed closely by Luke and Leia.

Luke itched to be next to her, he hated that she was front of the line. He knew if it came down to it, he'd jump in front of a gun to save her but he couldn't do that if she was too far from him.

Leia could feel the nerves radiating off of him. She gently placed her hand on his tense arm. "She'll be fine." She whispered.

Luke looked embarrassed that he had been caught. He looked down at his shoes to avoid her knowing gaze.

Leia rolled her eyes. _Its obvious you're still madly in love with her, no point in hiding it,_ she thought to herself.

Their minds had been at ease for just a second before their tense demeanours were back in full force.

They made their way around the tavern, trying their best to be inconspicuous towards the people in the bar. Most of them were drinking their cares away and didn't notice the four of them sneaking around the building.

They all stopped at the sight of a small, dilapidated shed standing alone.

They turned their heads towards Arya who nodded slightly, her eyes trained on the small building.

She could feel something, there was something calling to her, as if she was being pulled towards it.

Her footsteps were slow and cautious as she approached. She could hear the others following closely.

Eli walked slightly faster, getting to the door before Arya could. He ignored the look of annoyance on her face, he figured she'd be used to his protectiveness by now.

He took a deep breath and opened the door a crack, waiting for a response from inside. They were all quiet, holding their breaths as they waited for an attack. Luke took a small step to the right, bringing himself closer to Arya.

She turned her head and their eyes met, making their already steadily beating hearts beat a little bit faster.

She gave him a small, reassuring smile which he returned.

Eli opened the door fully, and swallowed nervously at the sight before him. There was a steep set of stairs shrouded in darkness. They knew what it would lead to.

"Do you think he's down there?"

Arya concentrated but sighed in defeat. "I can't feel anything."

"He could be blocking you again."

"Maybe." She mumbled, her eyes glued to the stairs. "Let's go." She immediately stepped forward, ignoring the three sharp intakes of breaths behind her.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, cringing at every creak and moan from the old wood. If he didn't know they were here, he definitely did now.

Once they were all down the stairs they stood in a dark hallway. There was one solitary light at the end, illuminating a single door.

This time Eli was the first one to make his way towards it. They walked in single file, each one tense, ready for a fight they didn't know when was coming.

Instead of the caution he had used at the first door, Eli slammed this one open, hoping to catch someone off guard.

They were all confused when they saw no one and heard nothing. They stepped into the huge room, thankful that there were working lights.

Arya felt her breathing become heavier as she walked further into the room. Metal slats lined the walls, acting as beds she assumed. Heavy machinery was littered around the room.

She felt her anxiety rising as she stared at the huge machines with needles poking out of the sides. This was where he was experimenting on people.

A flash of images assaulted her mind. She could hear herself screaming in those horrible flashbacks. She could see herself writhe in pain on a metal table that looked identical to the one standing in front of her.

She could feel eyes on her, checking to see if she was ok. She wasn't, she could feel a panic attack coming on but she pushed through it. If anything, it made her more motivated to find the man that was doing this and end it once and for all.

Her eyes finally left the machines and found Eli who looked unusually pale.

"Oh my god." Leia mumbled before running off. Luke yelled after her, running to catch up while Eli and Arya trailed behind at a slower pace, still reeling from the emotions this place had brought up.

Luke felt his steps falter as he finally noticed what Leia had seen. There was a boy, no more than 15 tied down to one of the tables, a needle still in his arm.

He turned when Arya and Eli approached behind him. He felt like his heart was breaking when we watched both of their faces fall in despair. The twins were frozen in their spot as they watched Leia slowly move closer to the boy, almost like she were afraid she'd disturb him.

She placed her fingers against his wrist, while everyone waited in a tense silence. Luke and the twins both deflated, their shoulders sagging as Leia shook her head sadly, confirming their fears.

Eli grabbed Arya's hand and squeezed tightly, for her comfort or his, neither of them knew. The looks on their faces conveyed nothing but heartbreak and guilt. Arya was berating herself. _If I had found him sooner, I would've stopped him from killing anyone else._

Luke noticed the distant look on her face and placed his hands on either side of her face, ignoring how Eli was standing next to her, a surprised look on his face at their contact.

"You did everything you could, this isn't your fault." He spoke in a whisper, sighing softly when he noticed that her hazel eyes refused to meet his.

Arya shook her head slowly, looking down at the dirty floor. "Stop it." Luke told her sternly but without malice or anger in his voice. "We'll find him, I promise."

"He could still be here." Leia spoke up from behind Luke, watching their interaction with a mix of sadness and hope. It hurt to see Arya feeling so dejected, yet again, but seeing her cozy with Luke was enough to restore her hope.

Eli sighed deeply, pushing his emotions and fears to the back of his mind where he usually forced them. "She's right, we should keep moving."

The group walked at a steady pace down the hallway, thankfully finding no more bodies. They checked the rest of the rooms they came across but they were empty, there was no sign of life. If they hadn't found all the equipment and the body, they would've thought they were in the wrong place.

Luke sighed in defeat. "There's no one here."

"We should get back outside and wait for Dex, let them go through all this stuff. Maybe they can find some trace of him here."

They all agreed and were about to start heading to the exit when they noticed that Arya hadn't been paying attention.

"Arya? You ok?"

She turned her head, startled by their voices. "I-I don't know." She responded hesitantly. There was an intense pressure in her brain. It had been what was pulling her into the bunker in the first place. "Something's...here." She spoke vaguely.

Luke shared a confused and somewhat fearful look with Eli. They barely had enough time to process what she had said before she was running off down a dark corridor, one they had already checked.

"Arya!" Eli yelled, rushing after her, followed closely by Luke and Leia. They found her in one of the dark rooms that had been empty but she was pushing the large shelving away from the wall.

She didn't even flinch as it crashed to the floor with a booming noise that echoed through the silence of the underground bunker. She panted heavy breaths as she stared at the light pouring through a small crack in the metal panelling of the wall. It was a door.

"Holy shit." Eli mumbled in disbelief.

Arya pushed the door open and immediately felt like she'd been punched in the gut. There was a girl laying on a table, large straps holding her hands and feet down, like the boy they'd found. The girl was about her age, with a slight dusting of freckles covering her arms, just like her too.

She felt like she was about to be sick as she approached quickly. Her hands hovered over her, not sure what to do exactly. She snapped out of her shocked daze and immediately started undoing the restraints on her wrists, ignoring the way her hands shook.

"Arya…" Eli spoke softly, his hand grabbing her arm to stop her. She winced at the pity she heard in his voice.

"She's alive!" Arya yelled, pushing him away from her with her elbow.

It was as if the girl had heard her yelling as her eyes had suddenly snapped open, making all of them jump back in shock. Luke instinctively reached for Arya, pulling her back a few more steps, so she was next to him.

The girl was hyperventilating as she thrashed on the table, squirming to get out of her bonds. Arya immediately rushed forward. "Hey! Hey, it's ok, we're not gonna hurt you. We're getting you out of here."

The girl suddenly stilled, her eyes widening in shock as stared back at Arya. "You're her. You're the witch." She mumbled, slightly out of breath from her panic.

Arya tensed, jolting back like she'd been slapped.

"I heard about you, how you fought the empire. I told my mom I wanted to be like you." She suddenly laughed bitterly, her face creasing as she began to cry. "Guess I got what I wanted."

Arya felt herself start to calm down, but only slightly. She finished undoing the bindings on her limbs until she was free. "What's your name?"

"Addie." She replied softly, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective manor. Arya felt a shiver down her spine, she didn't even wanna think about what the poor girl had just been put through. It made her feel nauseous.

"The man that took you, did you see him?" Leia interjected.

Addie nodded, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Arya sat next to her on the table grabbing her hand.

"It's ok, he's not gonna hurt you anymore."

"There was a panic and he left, he injected with me something, making me fall asleep. But I saw him round up the others, they all left."

"The others?" Luke questioned, not liking the sound of that.

"The other kids he took, the ones...like me."

Arya sent a worried look to Eli briefly. "How many?"

"Five...well six now. He wants them for an army or something, I don't know, he kept rambling on about the beauty of power."

"Do you know where they went?" Arya asked softly.

Addie hesitated, looking at them all worriedly, like she expected them to hurt her any second.

"It's ok, we're not working with him. Once he's dealt with you'll be safe, you can be with your family again." Arya reassured her.

Addie perked up at the mention of her family. "This is just an outpost, he changes places a lot so he doesn't get caught, I guess. But there's a building, I don't know where it is," She mumbled sadly, seeing the looks of defeat on their faces.

"But there were these huge satellites on it, that's all I could see. They usually put us out anytime we have to leave."

"That's good, that helps a lot."

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the creaky stairs making Addie clutch onto Arya's arm tightly, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's ok, it's ok, our friend is coming. He works with the peacekeeping union. They're gonna take you back home."

Addie began to cry in relief, throwing her arms around the young witch. "Thank you." She cried against her shoulder. Arya was stunned for a few seconds before slowly wrapping her arms around the frightened girl.

Eli gave her a small smile, feeling proud of how she'd reassured the girl and calmed her down.

Addie reluctantly let go of Arya as Dex and a few more guards came into the room but she eventually went with them, throwing one last glance towards Arya who nodded at her and smiled shyly.

Leia spoke to the guards, giving them all the information Addie had told them and soon enough, they were allowed to leave. Arya couldn't have been more thankful. She quickly scurried out of the room, feeling claustrophobic as she navigated her way through the dark hall, trying to find the exit.

She almost sighed in relief as she made her way into the big room they'd started in. She quickly made her way to the stairs that led to the outside, even more thankful that the body of the boy was gone as she made her way past.

* * *

Arya was curled up in Han's seat in the cockpit of the falcon. She lazily twirled the rings on her fingers, thankful for the last couple of hours of peace and quiet. Everyone had seen how stressed she was and agreed to give her some time alone. It had been a rough day for her. Having her worst experiences thrown back in her face was sure to freak her out and they all thought it was best to give her some space.

She was lost in her thoughts, humming a meaningless tune as she stared off at nothing.

"Hello Miss Arya."

Arya jumped out of the seat, placing a hand over her heart. "Fuck!" She yelled, glaring at Threepio as he walked into the cockpit.

"I was just retrieving the tools, Master Luke was looking for them." The droid explained, oblivious to the way the woman glared at him in annoyance.

Suddenly Luke stepped in, making her whole demeanor change. The crease in her brows cleared and her glare turned into a small smile.

"Hey, you found them?"

"Oh, yes, they were right here all along." Threepio spoke, once again oblivious to his surrounding. He had no idea he was being ignored as the broken couple stared into each other's eyes, totally mesmerized.

Luke eye's snapped back to Threepio. "Why don't you get started, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

The devoted droid happily agreed and made his way off the ship, after saying a long goodbye to the impatient woman.

Arya laughed slightly and sunk back into the seat. Luke stepped forward and sat himself in Chewie's seat next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked after a few moments of silence. He didn't know whether or not he should ask, he didn't want to annoy her.

Arya wasn't annoyed in the slightest though, she actually found it endearing how attentive he still was. She nodded, giving him a small smile. "It was a tough day, but we saved a girl. That's all that matters."

"You did good today."

Arya blushed slightly and looked down at her hands in her lap. Luke watched her with a content smile. Suddenly the feeling in his chest was too intense to ignore. He'd been sitting on his feelings for weeks, pretending they were just friends was almost unbearable, but he'd rather that than not be around her so he suffered with it as best he could.

But he was done staying quiet. "Please don't hate me for this." He mumbled, slowly getting out of his seat.

Arya turned to him, a confused look on her face. Before she could question him, Luke had swooped down and placed his hand on the back of her neck, planting his lips on hers gently. Arya was stunned and froze in place.

Luke took her shock to be a bad sign and pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry, I know you're not ready and I respect that. I'll wait as long as you need me to. I just...I can't take being close to you but not being able to kiss you, to hold you. It's driving me crazy. I miss you." He mumbled the last part bashfully.

Arya had tears in her eyes as she stared back into the blue ones she loved so much. "I miss you too." She whispered. It had been just as hard for her, spending time with him while she ignored her feelings. She still felt extremely guilty for what had happened between them but the more time she spent with him, joking around like they used to, the more she forgot about it and the pain had begun to fade.

Luke stared back at her with a hopeful look on his face. He looked so adorable, she couldn't take it anymore. She giggled quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing her lips to his. Luke immediately had his arms around her, holding her waist and travelling up her back.

His touch made her shiver. The way his lips moved against her passionately made her sigh. She had forgotten what it was like to kiss him, how mind blowing it was.

Luke couldn't believe his luck and tightened his grip on her. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He moaned softly as he felt her hands in his hair, something that always made him feel weak in the knees. He was about to take it one step further, his hands moving towards the hem of her shirt when hurried footsteps broke them out of their daze.

Luke pulled away reluctantly, resting his forehead against hers as they panted slightly. Arya furrowed her brows, confused as to why he stopped.

She finally heard the footsteps and pulled herself away from Luke as soon as Leia rushed in. The princess didn't even notice their flushed faces or swollen lips. The pair immediately tensed at the nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, getting to his feet.

"He took another girl. Her parents just filled out a missing person's report, they saw the guy and it matches our description." Leia spoke monotonously.

Arya tensed, her startled expression from almost being caught turning dark. Luke grabbed her hand, squeezing reassuringly.

"They found where he's stationed, they're heading out tomorrow."

"We can't wait that long. We're going now." Arya spoke tersely.

Leia looked at her friend hesitantly, the only other time she'd seen that determined and frankly, murderous, look on her face was when she was up against Vader, using her powers to bring him to his knees.

She shared a look with Luke who looked just as worried as she did.

They were all dreading what was to come.

* * *

Luke was out of breath as he ran, trying to keep up with Arya as they made their way back to the speeders. Leia sent him a worried look before running back to the house to let Eli and Dex know that they weren't waiting.

Arya climbed into the speeder and started the engine, her hands clenched onto the wheel so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"Hey, hey, hold on. We gotta wait for the others." Luke told her frantically, walking around to her side so he could be close to her.

She didn't say anything, but her hands paused, letting him know she had heard him. She swallowed thickly and finally turned her head to look at him. The emotion he saw in her eyes making his heart clench.

"I can't wait, I can't let him hurt anyone else." She said quietly, her voice weak.

"I know that but we can't just knock the door down and start shooting. We have to be smart about this." He told her sternly, though his voice shook slightly as his worry for her went off the rails.

"I can stop him."

"You're not doing it alone, you'll get yourself killed."

"I don't care!" Arya yelled out, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Well I do!" Luke yelled back at her, his breathing heavy and shaky with fear. He grabbed her hands in his, slowly prying them off the wheel. "I can't do this without you, Arya. I can't live without you."

Arya's lip quivered as she tried her hardest not to burst into tears. "Luke,"

"No, I'm not doing it, I'm not letting you go. We're gonna get through this and we're gonna be fine. You and me, we'll be fine. We'll live our lives together, the way it was supposed to be." Luke spoke frantically as his own eyes began to worry at the thought of losing her.

Luke lifted her chin to keep her gaze on his. "I'm gonna marry you, Arya Restov."

Arya's lips parted in surprise and her eyes widened. The look of disbelief on her face prompted Luke to reach into his pocket. She let out a gasp and placed a hand over her mouth as she saw the ring in his hand.

"You better keep yourself alive so you can put this on after everything." He told her through the lump in his throat, a small laugh escaping him at his disbelief of his own actions.

Eli suddenly ran up to the speeder and got in next to Arya, breaking the couple from their dazes. Arya wiped at her eyes and turned back so she was facing forward.

"Ready to go?" Eli asked, his eyes shifting back and forth between the two of them.

"Yeah, let's go." Luke said, and gave Arya's hand one last reassuring squeeze before he ran over to the speeder where Leia was waiting for him.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Leia questioned him, her eyes narrowed in confusion. She really didn't think now was a time for smiles.

"Just finally did something I've been waiting years to do." He answered quietly and motioned for Leia to start the speeder, ignoring the questioning look on her face that told him she wanted more answers.

Luke placed a hand over his heart that was pounding in his chest and breathed deeply. _She better stay safe._

* * *

 **We're so close to Return of The Jedi, I'm so excited! Hope you're all enjoying it xx**


	37. Chapter 37

Arya didn't wait for the others as she ran towards the compound she knew he was in. She knew this was the place he kept all those kids and did the experiments, and she knew she was going to end it all today.

She ignored the shouts behind her and pushed Eli's arms off her as he tried to stop her. If anyone knew what she was going through, it was Eli, he'd been experimented on too, but he still didn't understand all of it.

His power was running fast, but she could destroy people from the inside, could tear their mind apart with a flick of her wrist. People were terrified of her and despite the fact that she was fighting for the good side, some never fully trusted her. They were scared of what she was capable of.

She had to make sure no innocent kids were ever put through that.

"Let go of me!" She yelled fiercely, finally making Eli step back from her. "I'm going in with or without you, so either follow me or not."

Eli nodded wordlessly, his face shrouded with worry for his twin. He'd never seen her like this before, it was unsettling.

Luke followed behind the twins with Leia at his side. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with disbelief as Eli scooped up Arya in his arms and sped off into the building. He cursed loudly and began to sprint, taking out his blaster. He really wished he had his lightsaber with him, but he hadn't finished making it yet.

"How long did Dex say it would take?" Luke asked as he ran.

"It shouldn't be too long, the Peacekeepers want this to be over with as much as we do." Leia panted as she ran next to him. "They'll be here soon, don't worry."

The two of them slowed their stride as they got to the door that was thrown open and crept inside slowly, trying to calm their loud breaths.

Luke and Leia both had to stifle a gasp as they saw a crowd of guards lying on the floor motionless, but still breathing. Arya and Eli had taken them all out within seconds. Luke carefully stepped over a guard who was sitting up, his eyes wide and glowing red as he was trapped in a nightmare, soft whimpers coming from his mouth.

Luke had to remind himself that these people were the enemy, that he shouldn't feel any empathy towards them after the horrible things they'd all done.

He tightened his grip on his blaster and grabbed Leia's arm to keep her close. He pointed down the hallway that was dimly lit and she nodded, each of them taking in a deep breath before moving forward slowly.

It was silent as they walked, both of them holding their breaths as they waited for a possible enemy to come for them. Luke focused on the limited force training he had to try and find where Arya and Eli were, or where the man from the market was.

Luke and Leia only made it a few steps before a body crashed through the wall, making them jump back. Luke immediately placed himself in front of Leia and shielded the both of them from the debris with his arm over her shoulder.

They both pointed their blasters at the man who coughed and staggered to his feet.

"Eli?" Leia gasped, realizing who the man was.

"You ok?" Luke asked, helping him stand. He looked through the hole in the wall only to catch a glimpse of a familiar long black cloak as the man they were looking for left the room. Eli nodded weakly and coughed again.

"Where's Arya?"

"She went the other way. Said she wanted to make sure there weren't any more victims."

"Bet that's where he's going too." Luke said worriedly, his eyes still glued to the empty room. "Come on."

The three of them hurried down the hall and each stopped in their tracks, giving each other similar wide eyed, fearful looks as they heard screams. Before he could even comprehend what he was doing, Luke rushed forward. He focused on the energy of the force, the bond between them, and used it to guide him to her.

He practically skidded around the corner, holding onto the wall to keep his balance, and his heart fell at the sight in front of him. Arya had her arms stretched wide, a wall of shimmering red energy shielding her from the shimmering gold energy the man cast towards her.

"Get them out of here!" Arya yelled to him, finally snapping Luke back into attention.

He moved to the three young girls that were chained to the back wall, their bodies trembling in fear. He swallowed thickly and bent down to their eye level. "My name's Luke Skywalker, I'm gonna get you to safety, ok? I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." He told them softly.

The girls looked at him fearfully, until one of them sat up in realization. "Luke Skywalker? From the Rebellion?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief and she almost gasped as her eyes scanned next to him as Leia kneeled down. "You're the princess." She breathed out in relief, tears running down her cheeks.

Luke looked over at Arya, trying to hold back a smile as she knocked the sorcerer off his feet and pushed him back with a ball of energy. He helped the girls up to their feet and guided them out of the room with Leia.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his guard was up immediately. He turned on his heel and pushed Leia and the prisoners down as a blast hit the wall beside their heads. Before he could react, Eli had flashed past him and knocked the man down.

"How many people did he give powers to?" Leia asked, her voice laced with fear.

"I don't know." Luke responded wearily, his brows furrowed tightly. "Get them outta here and wait for Dex and the other peackeepers to show up." He ordered her.

"What about you?"

"What do you think? I'm not gonna let Arya take this guy on alone." Luke yelled back to her as he started to run back to the room he'd last seen them, making sure to be careful to watch out for the other enhanced.

He kept his blaster held tightly in his hands, wishing he had his lightsaber with him.

"Luke!"

He spun on his heel and sighed in relief as he saw Arya running towards him. He pulled her close, crushing into his arms in a tight embrace. "Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly.

"I lost him." Arya said regretfully, her eyes darkened with shame. "Did you get the others out?"

"Yeah, Leia's with them."

"Where's Eli?"

"He's taking care of the other enhanced."

Arya's eyes widened and she looked up at Luke in shock. "Alone?"

"It's not like I could catch up to him and stop him." Luke argued, feeling his resolve beginning to slip. This wasn't how he thought this day would turn out. He sighed deeply and ran a hand over his tired face. "I'll go after him, ok?"

Arya nodded slowly, looking up at him gratefully. Luke smiled down at her, fighting the urge to kiss her. "Stay safe." He whispered and settled for planting a kiss to her forehead.

Aya watched as he ran down the hall. She couldn't help but feel completely distracted from the fight by what he'd told her before they left. He wanted to marry her, he had a ring, obviously something he'd had before they broke up.

She shook her head, forcing thoughts of him out, though it was practically impossible, and she slowly crept down the dimly light hallway in the opposite direction. She tried to focus on the connection she had with the man, even if it made her feel disgusted with herself.

She hated that she was like him in any way. She didn't even know his name, but she knew he despised him, that he was one of the worst creatures in the galaxy.

She could feel a presence in one of the rooms off to the side, but it wasn't the man she was looking for, it was one of the people he'd experimented on and turned into someone like her.

She ran ahead and burst through the door, skidding to the side in time to avoid getting a blast to the head. She thrust her hands out, knocking the young girl over. Arya twirled her hands, keeping the girl trapped in a shimmering red energy field that held her against the wall.

"You don't have to do this." Arya told the girl reassuringly. "This isn't who you want to be, I know, I didn't have a choice either. But you have a choice now. Make the right one."

The young girl was practically shaking in fear. "He told us about you. He said you were the enemy." She whimpered.

"He's lying to you. I'm with the Rebellion, I'm not working for the Empire. Princess Leia Organa is here."

The name of the princess made her look up at Arya, her face no longer creased with doubt. "The princess?" She asked slowly, still unsure of whether or not to trust her. Arya nodded and slowly moved her hands down, cutting off her powers that kept the girl frozen in place.

"Yes, you can go with her, the Rebellion will keep you safe." The young girl still didn't look completely convinced and Arya sighed deeply. "I know this wasn't your choice. What he did to you...bad people did the same thing to me. I can help you control this, I can make this better." She reasoned with her softly.

Arya's heart broke as she watched the girl in front of her start to cry, her arms wrapping around herself protectively. Arya could see herslf in this girl, she had been this girl just four years ago. She knew what it was like to have this huge power forced onto her unwillingly.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise." Arya told her honestly, her voice breaking slightly with emotion she was trying so hard to hold back.

The girl finally nodded and stood, slowly reaching her hand out to hers. Arya sighed in relief and gave her a small smile. As she reached out to grab her hand, the girl let out a loud, pain-filled gasp and fell to the floor.

Arya gaped down at the girl who lay motionless on the floor, a pool of blood growing under her. She looked up and swallowed thickly as she saw the powerful leader standing in the doorway, golden waves of energy still flowing around his outstretched hands.

"You really think I'd let her leave with you?" He taunted her, a sickly sweet smile on his face. He suddenly let out an amused laugh and started walking towards her slowly. "You really think I'm gonna let _you_ leave?"

"Why are you doing this?" Arya asked hopelessly, her eyes shifting to the dead girl that lay in front of her and back up to him.

"You wouldn't understand. You were supposed to be like me, before the Rebellion soured your mind and turned you into this _saviour_." He spat the last word sarcastically, taunting her in the most vicious way.

"So what? You want galaxy wide domination like everyone else? That's your big plan? Well get in line."

The man, who she realized interestingly enough, she still didn't know the name of, suddenly rushed forward and gripped her by the neck, pushing her against the wall. Arya tried to let out a gasp of pain, but it was being blocked by her crushing airways as he tightened his grip on her.

"I can see into your mind. You think you can win? You think your band of misfits can take me down? I'll kill your brother and I'll kill your lover before they can lay a hand on me." He sneered menacingly.

Arya felt her blood boil at his words and swiftly kicked her leg out, hitting him in the shin, causing his grip on her neck to loosen. She couldn't revel in the relief of being able to breathe properly again as she immediately thrust her arms out and used her powers to crash him into the viewing window that was behind him.

The man crashed through the glass into the other room and Arya quickly followed. She ran into the room at the same time Eli and Luke had run in, having heard the commotion. She sighed in relief at seeing they were ok, wanting to run over to them. She completely forgot about the threat right in front of them.

The man saw the relief in Arya's face, he could sense the love she had for the people in front of her and he sneered viciously. He used his powers and thrust a shard of glass towards them, not focusing on his aim due to the pounding in his head from the crash.

Eli saw it happen in slow motion, the shard of glass flying towards Luke. He moved as quick as he could and pushed him out of the way, throwing his body in front of his to knock him down. He gasped as he felt a white hot pain in his abdomen and he fell to his knees.

Arya felt like collapsing, her knees buckled as she watched with wide eyes as Eli looked down at the long piece of glass embedded in his stomach in disbelief. He looked up at Arya, his watering eyes looking at her pleadingly before he blinked heavily and they fell closed as he fell to the ground, the spot of blood on his shirt growing rapidly.

She felt dizzy as tears sprung to her eyes, her throat closing up as she felt a sob threaten to escape.

Luke looked down at Eli in shock and kneeled down beside him, looking up at Arya with empathy.

Arya didn't even notice the way Luke looked at her worriedly. She turned her attention to the man who was stumbling to get back onto his feet unsteadily, rubbing at his throbbing head. She felt a wave of darkness wash over her and all she could see was red.

 _Kill him._

She could hear the Emperor's voice in her head and, for once, it didn't make her flinch or shiver in disgust. Instead it made the rage that was bubbling inside of her grow into a flaming heat. She twirled her hands and raised them slowly, manipulating all the shards of glass on the floor.

"Arya," Luke warned softly, noticing what she was about to do. "The Peacekeepers are coming, they're gonna arrest him, you don't need to do this."

Arya ignored him, his voice not even registering through the dark cloud in her mind. She thrust her hands out forcefully and each shard of glass found its way into his body, every inch of him cut and wounded.

He let out a wheeze as a shard of glass hit his throat, and he felt his life drain out of him in seconds.

It wasn't enough for Arya. She twirled her fingers and used her powers to throw him against the concrete wall, over and over, until the man was unrecognizable, until she could hear every crack of his bones breaking from the impact.

"Arya!" Luke screamed for the tenth time, though she continued to ignore him. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, stopper her from brutally beating the man any further.

She immediately collapsed into his embrace and sobbed into his chest, her hands clutching him tightly.

"Shh, It's ok, you're ok." Luke whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Arya squirmed in his arms and looked over his shoulder. She began to cry even harder at the sight of Eli still laid out on the ground. Her breaths came out in pained sobs as she began to hyperventilate.

Luke felt tears come to his eyes as he held her, the sounds of her agonized sobs making his chest tighten. He spared a glance at Eli and squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears spilling over his cheeks. He had tried to find a pulse but his hands had been shaking too hard for him to tell if his friend were alive or not.

He tensed as loud, rushed footsteps echoed through the bunker and got closer to them. His hand moved to the blaster at his hip but he let out a sigh of relief as Dex ran into the room, his eyes widening in horror as he looked down at Eli.

"I need help over here!" He yelled loudly, making Arya flinch in Luke's arms, causing him to tighten his grip on her. Dex looked over at the man who lay across the room, bloody and beaten to a pulp. He swallowed thickly, his eyes shifting over to Luke's nervously.

Luke nodded stiffly, answering the man's silent question.

 _Yes, It was Arya who did that to him._

More officers made their way into the room and kneeled down beside Eli. Luke waited with bated breath as they checked him over, looking for a pulse.

"He's alive. We gotta get him into an operating room as soon as possible."

Luke felt his whole body sag in relief and he wiped at his cheeks. "You hear that?" He asked Arya who had gone limp in his arms. "He's ok, he's gonna be fine." He told her softly.

She didn't respond which worried him and he slowly got to his feet, his arms holding her up. Arya's mind was a mess of grief and darkness. She wasn't even fully registering her motions as Luke practically carried her up the stairs and out of the bunker.

The wind whipped her hair around and she looked out into the darkness, feeling nothing, she was completely numb. Leia ran towards them and immediately started crying as she saw the state Eli was in. She wrapped her arms around Arya's neck and hugged her tightly, her body shaking with her cries.

Arya was stone faced and silent as both Luke and Leia held onto her. She was completely unfazed by their tears and their words of comfort.

 _Kill him. Kill him. Kill him._

Palpatine's voice echoed in her head, each repetition like a knife in her chest. She thought back to her actions, killing that man so brutally. That wasn't her, she wasn't like that...right? She shook her head from her thoughts and looked down at her feet, she couldn't bear to look at the sympathy or fear on Luke and Leia's face.

She looked into Luke's mind and she could tell he was weary of what she'd done, that he was nervous about her wellbeing.

Dex approached them slowly, biting at his lip nervously. Luke looked down at Arya who still had yet to say anything and reluctantly moved his arm from around her shoulders. He nodded his head to the side, motioning for Dex to follow.

He didn't want to relay what happened in front of Arya, she didn't need to relive it. Leia took his place and wrapped Arya in her embrace. Every couple of seconds, she would sniffle and wipe at her eyes, but Arya remained unfazed, her face emotionless.

The doctor's who brought Eli onto their ship waved to them and Leia sighed.

"I'm gonna go talk to them, ok? Do you want to stay here or do you wanna come?" Leia asked, turning to face Arya.

She just shook her head, her eyes still glued to the ground. Leia sighed and nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek in goodbye as she quickly made her way over to the doctors, leaving Arya alone.

 _Kill him._

Arya shivered and let out a shaky breath. "I killed him." She whispered to herself. She looked over at Luke who was talking to Dex and her chest tightened painfully. The look of shock on his face when he saw what she'd done was seared into her mind.

She would probably never forget the way he looked at her, like he was scared of her. She shuddered as she thought of the expression on his face and she felt disgusted with herself. She let out a gasping breath and she started to cry again.

Eli had gotten hurt because of her, because she wasn't fast enough. _What if he doesn't make it?_ The thought was too hard to fathom. She began to feel dizzy and she pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling herself stumble on her own feet.

She looked at the medical ship that was parked, where doctors were pulling the stretcher up the ramp. She could see the bloody bandage that was pressed to his stomach from where she was standing and it made her stomach turn violently.

She fell to her knees, a sob leaving her throat and she began to dry heave. She breathed heavily, placing her hands on her thighs, trying to steady herself and focus on her breathing so she didn't get sick.

He couldn't die, she wouldn't be able to go on if he did, but thinking of the alternative didn't do much to comfort her either. If he did pull through, she didn't know if she could ever face him again after what she'd done. She was the reason this all started. The man was a psychopath who wanted to recreate what Vader had done to her. If she never got off the death star, people never would've heard of her, and this never would have happened.

Her and her mistakes would've died and the galaxy would've been safer for it.

She slowly stood from the sand, trying to find balance on her shaking legs. She looked over at Luke who had his back turned to her, and even though she knew it was unintentional, she couldn't help but feel like that was a metaphor for how her life was going to turn out.

She couldn't help but worry that Luke would see that she had this darkness inside of her and soon enough would realize that it wasn't worth it to stick around and try to fix her. Hell, he'd already seen her darkness just minutes ago, and before when she had fought Vader.

He would realize soon that she wasn't worth it, that he could do better than a girl as broken as her.

She swallowed thickly and looked around, making sure no one was watching her. Before she could think about it any more and change her mind, she ran as fast as she could away from her friends, away from her family.

She ran for as long as she could, she ran until the dark of night disappear and the twin suns began to rise. She ran until she was sure no one would find her.

* * *

 **The revisions are done so this is the first new chapter and the next chapters might take a little bit longer to upload because I'm in school and it's a lot of work, but I'll definitely try my best to update quickly. Hope you're enjoying it so far! xx**


	38. Chapter 38

Luke breathed a sigh of relief as he finally stepped away from Dex. He wasn't overly fond of the man, his obvious affection for Arya made that pretty definite, and talking to him about one of the worst moments in both his life and Arya's just made the interaction worse.

He stepped up the ramp and found Leia who was pacing nervously, occasionally wiping at her eyes.

"Where's Eli?" Luke asked, dreading the answer when he saw the sadness on her face.

"He's in surgery right now." Leia told him and Luke nodded stiffly. "The doctor's said he'll be fine, it's an easy fix."

Luke sighed in relief, his tense body going slack. His worry for his friend, the man who was like a brother to him, and who pretty much already was his brother in law, dissipated, but only slightly.

He didn't think he'd relax until he saw Eli walking and talking, perfectly fine.

"You should get Arya, she needs to be here for this."

Luke's body went rigid and he turned to face Leia, his brows furrowed in question. The unknowing look on her face made his heart begin to beat wildly as worry set in. "I thought she was with you." He said coldly.

Leia looked up at him with wide eyes, realizing what he was saying. Arya wasn't here.

Her face creasing as she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. "Oh my god." She mumbled, feeling her stomach twist in worry.

Luke swallowed thickly, remembering the dark, predatory look in her eyes when she had killed the man. It sent a chill down his spine as he thought of it.

"I need to get her." He said, his voice raspy as he tried desperately to hold back his emotions.

"Luke, you can't leave. You have no idea where she is, Eli's in surgery, Dex needs us to-"

"I don't care!" Luke yelled, his eyes stinging with tears. "Leia, I can't let her go. You didn't see her down there, I can't let her slip away."

Leia nodded slowly, her face shrouded in sadness. She quickly made her way over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug, the both of them letting out shaking breaths.

"Bring her back." Leia pleaded in a whisper.

Luke nodded and without another word, he jogged off the ship. His heart beat wildly in his chest, almost painfully and he placed his hand over the spot, feeling it thump beneath his touch. He swallowed thickly, feeling tears prick his eyes as he stared out into the sandy dunes before him, having absolutely zero knowledge of where the love of his life was.

* * *

Arya slowed to a stop, finding herself in the middle of a town she didn't recognize. There were people milling about around her, some giving her weary looks as she panted heavily, dried tear streaks adorning her cheeks.

She ignored their gazes and pushed through the crowd, desperate to get away from civilization. She didn't want to be around anyone, she didn't want to see the judgement on their faces, their fear towards her, she'd had enough of that in her life.

Arya walked quickly, making her way to the other side of town in just minutes. She finally let out a deep breath as nothing but sand stood in front of her. Turning her head, she spared one last glance at the town over her shoulder and sighed.

She forced thoughts of Eli and Luke out of her head. Forced the memory of the man she killed, of the Emperor's voice, out of her head before it broke her for good, and started running again into the lonely and isolated desert.

She had to keep moving.

* * *

Luke banged his fists against the stone wall angrily, a furious shout leaving his lips. He had made it back to Ben's old place, thinking it'd be better for him to concentrate there. He'd been practicing with the force since their failed trip to Dagobah, but no matter how hard he tried to listen to the energy surrounding him, he couldn't let it guide him.

His mind was plagued with thoughts of Arya and the heavy weight of the ring box in his pocket was a taunting reminder that he didn't get to put it on her finger, that she wasn't here with him.

He buried his face in his hands and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on, you can do this." He whispered to himself, forcing his temper to subside and focus on the force again.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the bond he and Arya had. He thought of her smile, her laugh, the way his heart beat faster whenever she was close to him. He tried desperately to pinpoint that incredible aura she had.

 _Relax_

Luke's eyes snapped open when he heard the familiar voice in his head. The same voice that had given him hope after he thought his relationship with Arya was dead.

"Aurora." He whispered breathlessly.

 _Focus_

Luke took head of her instructions and breathed deeply, closing his eyes again to concentrate. His brows furrowed as he tried again and again to find her, to find any hint of where she could be. But again, he came up empty.

"Help me, please." He pleaded to the open air.

 _Luke, you have to stay calm. She needs you._

"Why can't you just help me?" He asked angrily, feeling his patience wearing thin. "Why didn't you tell me about Vader?"

Luke waited to hear her voice again, but he was left in silence. After a couple of minutes, he realized he wasn't going to get an answer. He sighed and leaned back, his head hitting the wall behind him.

He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

But he wasn't giving up. Considering her own mother wasn't going to help find her, he knew it was up to him to bring her back, to save Arya from herself.

He tried again, he'd lost count of what number it was, and closed his eyes. He thought back to their time on Dagobah, when Yoda was training him and he had to make his way through the jungle to find her through their bond.

He thought back to the feeling that coursed through him, the familiar itch in the back of his mind that connected them.

This try was different, he could feel it. He was more concentrated, his mind didn't wander and he didn't let his anger or worry affect his state of relaxation.

Suddenly the feeling was there, the feeling in the back of his mind that let him know he wasn't alone, that Arya was still with him. His eyes snapped open and he gasped slightly at the intense feeling, like a tether that was pulling him forward.

He got to his feet ungracefully, his anticipation of finding her taking over his reflexes, and he grabbed his blaster and his comlink, calling Leia as he burst out of the house into the midday sun.

"Hey, how's it going?" Leia asked, her voice small and tired.

"Is Eli ok?" He immediately asked.

"Yeah, he's out of surgery, hasn't woken up yet." Leia told him with relief. She paused, trying to find her voice through the lump in her throat. "Did you find her?" She asked softly.

"I'm on my way now." He answered quickly, getting into his speeder.

"Be careful."

Luke paused in his movements and frowned at her words. "What do you mean?"

"Dex told me what you told him. About Arya, what she did."

"And? She's not evil." Luke said sharply, immediately putting his defenses up.

"I know she's not!" Leia almost yelled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What happened down there, that wasn't her. What if when you find her, she's still not herself?"

"I'll be fine. _She'll_ be fine." He said tersely.

Leia sighed on the other end. "Luke, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." He said quietly.

"Just bring her back." Leia said, her voice breaking with sadness.

* * *

Arya had found an abandoned hut in the middle of nowhere. She laid on the uncomfortable bed that had no blankets on it, but that wasn't the reason she was unable to sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes images of the man she killed ran through her head.

She allowed herself to break down, sobbing into the mattress until her throat hurt. She cried for hours, every time she started to calm down she'd think of Eli and how he'd fallen to the floor and it made her cry harder.

The sun was setting by the time she had no tears left. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, before they'd gotten the call about the missing girl. She felt dehydrated and weak.

Her eyes were puffy and strained from crying and her head pounded wickedly, making her wince as she sat up from the bed.

She sat on the edge, but she couldn't force herself to move any further. She knew she should get up and find food or water before it became done in an act of desperation and survival. But she couldn't move.

Outside, Luke jumped out of his speeder, his eyes locked onto the small hut in front of him. He knew she was in there, his racing heart and almost painfully strong ache in his head made him sure of it.

He swallowed thickly, thinking over Leia's words. What if she was still in that murderous, dark daze? What if he was too late and she didn't recognize him and thought him to be the enemy?

All these questions swirled in his mind, but they weren't enough to stop him from walking towards the hut. A part of him didn't care if she was dangerous, he wanted her back, he needed to know that she was ok, it didn't matter to him if he got hurt in the process.

Arya flinched at the sound of the door creaking open. Her heart began to race in fear and the red energy of her powers swirled around her fingers as she got ready to defend herself.

"Arya?"

She almost gasped as she heard his voice call out to her. Her heart jumped in her chest and her powers seized. Luke slowly walked around the corner and every muscle of his unclenched as he saw her unharmed.

He had done it, he found her.

He smiled widely and stepped towards her, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed her scared expression and the way she curled in on herself, her knees tucked into her chest. His smile fell instantly and he felt his chest tighten painfully.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice weaker than he'd ever heard it.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?"

"You shouldn't."

"Why?" Luke asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Arya sighed and finally stood from the bed, breezing past him to the next room. Luke followed behind her quickly, not wanting to let her out of his sight again.

"Why do you keep trying to save me? It's useless." She told him, keeping her back turned to him.

"It's not. What happened last night, that wasn't you."

"It was." Arya snapped at him. "I was the one who killed him, I was the one who obeyed his orders."

Luke's brows furrowed and he stared at her questioningly. "Whose orders?"

"The Emperor." She whispered after a long and tense pause. "He told me to kill him and I did."

Luke swallowed thickly and took a tentative step towards her. "Arya, he's manipulating you, you know that. You're strong, one moment of weakness doesn't change that."

Arya shook her head and wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Luke, why are you doing this?" She cried.

"Because I love you and that's never gonna change." He told her, reaching out to grab her hand. He was glad when she didn't pull away from him. "Arya, what you've been through, it would make the strongest man crumble. You're allowed not to be ok every day."

Arya looked up at him and the look in her eyes struck something within him. The sadness he saw in her eyes and how she looked so lost in that moment made his heart ache.

"Luke, it's useless. Just let me go."

He shook his head firmly and pulled her close to him. "Never gonna happen. I'm not living without you, I can't do that."

"But that fight we had-"

"Is over, it was a long time ago and it doesn't matter anymore." He told her. "We both made mistakes, I never should've kept that from you. Arya, that month I spent without you was the worst time of my life and I don't think I'd survive another month."

Arya felt the dam break again and she wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks. Luke reached out and wiped them from her freckled skin.

"They're in my head." She cried, leaning her head against his chest in pure exhaustion.

"I know. But it's not forever. We're gonna get Han back and we're gonna keep fighting. The Empire isn't going to win and they sure as hell aren't getting their hands on you again, I'm not gonna let them and I know for sure _you're_ not gonna let them." Luke whispered against her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're the strongest woman I've ever met."

Arya looked up at him with watery eyes and she sniffled. "Am I really worth all this?" She asked quietly.

"You are worth _everything_. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you with me."

"Why?" She asked with a broken voice.

She couldn't understand why Luke was so willing to do this for her, to deal with the darkness inside her, to face her demons with her. _She_ certainly didn't want to deal with it but she didn't have a choice. It was surreal to her that Luke wanted to face all the shit in her life.

 _You'd do the same for him,_ the voice in the back of her head told her.

It was true, she'd do anything for Luke, she'd face anything to make sure he was ok and stay by his side. It finally occurred to her that she always figured she'd loved Luke more than he loved her. That's why she found it so hard to believe his willingness to handle her at her worst.

Her insecurities that had plagued her for years had kept her from seeing things clearly. Luke loved her the way she loved him - unconditionally.

Luke studied her carefully, noticing the pensive look on her face, the same one he'd seen all those time she'd walked around base, gaining looks from from other soldiers and generals. It was look she had when she felt insecure and doubtful of herself.

"Because I love you." He assured her.

"You do?"

Luke let out a light laugh. The thought that she had any doubt was sad, but the thought of not loving her was so ridiculous, it was laughable.

"I do, more than I ever thought was possible."

Arya looked up at him, a small smile finally cracking her features, the first one he'd seen in a long time.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Luke sighed in relief and let his hands frame her face, staring down at her intensely.

"I'm never giving up on you." He said, leaning his forehead against hers. He hesitated, unsure of whether or not to take the next step and kiss her.

He wanted to more than anything, he missed having her this close, he was aching for it. But he didn't want to push her, after what she'd been through she was acting like a scared animal and he didn't want to startle her.

Arya noticed the hesitation, the conflict in his eyes and it made her love him even more. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his slowly, feeling her heart flutter wildly as he kissed her back, his grip on her tightening.

Their slow, innocent kisses became more frantic as weeks of need for the other came bubbling to the surface.

Luke moved her slowly until her back was pressed up against the wall. Arya pulled at the robes he wore, he looked like a Jedi with those on and for some strange reason, it stirred something inside her.

Luke pulled away breathlessly as she pulled at his clothes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"I need you." She whispered against his lips, kissing him passionately.

Luke moaned against her lips and he leaned down, grabbing the back of her legs and hoisting her up into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down slowly.

Arya felt as if she was being healed by each kiss and each stroke of his hand against her skin. They were slow as they peeled off their layers of clothes. Luke looked down at her questioningly, silently asking again if it was ok.

Arya felt her heart melt at his concern for her and nodded, biting her lip.

It was just as she remembered, better than what she'd dreamed about those weeks apart, and it was exactly what she'd needed to feel like she was back to her normal self. She clung to him tightly, like she never wanted to let go as he thrusted slowly.

He took his time with her despite her moaning for him to go faster. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

He breathed heavily, moaning her name as he felt that indescribable pleasure only she could give him. He hissed as her nails dug into his back, making his slow rhythm falter as he felt desperate for more.

The room was filled with breathless moans and pants as they each found solace in the other's arms, something they'd been needing for weeks.

It ended too quickly for both of them. They wanted to go forever, to never let the other go, but it had been weeks and their desperation was evident by the way the clutched each other tightly and cried out for the other as they reached their peak.

Luke panted heavy breaths against her sweat slicked skin, his body trembling against hers as he tried to regain feeling in his legs to finally move off her, but it took minutes.

Arya opened her eyes that were squeezed shut and she looked over at him, a smile growing as she saw the adoration in his eyes as he looked back at her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She told him quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his red, swollen lips.

He pulled away regretfully and stared at her, his face suddenly twisted with nerves.

"What's wrong?" Arya frowned.

"You're coming back with me right?" He asked her, his voice laced with worry. He couldn't imagine not doing this without her, especially after making love.

Arya hesitated for a few seconds, which made his heart jump in his chest. She suddenly smiled lightly and looked up at him, much more relaxed than he'd seen her in the past couple of weeks.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She told him.

He sighed in relief and leaned his forehead against hers, pressing another kiss to her lips. She pulled away before things got heated again, unable to ignore the question that rang in her head like an alarm.

"Eli...is he ok?"

Luke looked at her sadly at hearing the sadness and worry in her voice and he nodded. "He's ok. Last I heard, his surgery went well."

Arya looked up at him in shock, leaning up on her elbow. "He was in surgery?" She asked, her voice loud with fear.

"It's ok, he's fine." He reassured her, sitting up beside her and placing his arm over her shoulders. "No one's blaming you for anything, ok? Last night was hard, you needed time, we all understand that and Eli will too."

Arya nodded slowly but she still looked unconvinced.

"I shouldn't have left." She whispered, berating herself for being so selfish.

Luke looked at her and sighed, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. "You'll be there when he wakes up." He assured her and got off the bed to pull his clothes back on.

Arya followed, pulling her dress over her head. She flattened her hair, trying to make it look less obvious what had transpired between the two of them. No doubt, all eyes would be on her the second she got back, she didn't want to make it even more embarrassing.

"Ready to go?" He asked slowly, suddenly worried that she'd change her mind.

She nodded and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers as they stepped out of the small hut.

"So...does this mean we're ok?" Luke asked somewhat awkwardly.

Arya looked up at him in amusement. Did he really think she'd have sex with him if things weren't ok? "Yeah, we're ok. Should've gotten back together a long time ago." She mused.

Luke breathed out in relief and nodded.

"Couldn't agree more." He said with a laugh, tearing his hand away from hers to put his arm around her waist as they walked to his speeder.

* * *

Arya felt all her fear return full force as Luke turned his speeder off. She stared at the ship with trepidation, knowing what was waiting for her.

She knew Eli was ok, she'd feel it if he wasn't, but she didn't want to have to tell him that she'd run off, that she hadn't been there when he needed her most. And Leia, she had no doubt that she'd be upset with her for leaving.

Luke got out of the speeder and jogged over to her, taking her hand in his.

"It's gonna be ok." He told her, squeezing her hand.

She nodded slowly and together they walked up the ramp, her heart pounding in her chest. She was barely on the ship for five seconds before a small brunette came running towards her.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Leia cried, pulling her into a tight hug.

Arya felt herself sag in Leia's embrace, her relief evident as she tried not to breakdown again. "I'm sorry." She whispered and Leia shushed her.

"It's ok, it's ok." She reassured her, pulling away to look at her sadly. "We're all here for you."

Arya nodded, biting her lip to keep it from quivering at Leia's words. The princess noticed her expression about to break and she pulled her in for another hug.

Luke came up behind the two women and placed his hand on their shoulders.

"We should go check in on him." He reminded them. Arya nodded, feeling nervous to go see him.

"Doctors said he should be waking up soon." Leia smiled reassuringly at Arya, holding her hand tightly.

Together, the three of them walked into his room and Arya's breathing hitched at the sight of him on the bed, an iv stuck in his arm. She didn't like seeing him like this, it was so unlike her brother to keep still for so long, to be quiet for so long.

She missed the sound of his voice, even if he was usually annoying her.

Luke pulled out a chair for her so she could sit next to his bed. She sighed heavily and sat down, Luke's hands immediately running through her long hair comfortingly as he stood behind her. Leia sat on his other side, the spot she'd been all day, and stared down at him, as if her harsh gaze would make him wake up.

The three sat in silence, neither having anything to say. Leia and Luke didn't want to bring up Arya's absence, they knew she'd get annoyed if they kept asking her if she was ok. Arya didn't speak, there was nothing she could say. Any conversation seemed trivial and unimportant when he brother was unconscious in front of her.

It was at least an hour later when Leia sat up, her eyes alert as she stared down at Eli. Arya looked up and noticed his hands twitching and suddenly his eyes started to flutter open. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, already failing at keeping her tears at bay.

Eli woke slowly and smiled up at his sister who looked down at him.

"Hey, little one." He said, his voice laced with sleep as he looked up at her with a tired smile.

"Hey, how do you feel?" She asked quietly.

"I feel great. Doesn't even feel like I had a shard of glass in my stomach." He said sarcastically. Arya laughed lightly and squeezed his hand in hers. He looked up at her seriously. "I'm glad you're here."

Arya felt her blood go cold at his words. She knew it was stupid to think she could hide anything from her twin, she also knew it was stupid to feel like she was keeping a deep dark secret from him.

Luke had assured her before, it didn't matter that she ran off, it mattered that she came back.

"I'm glad you're ok." She responded, causing him to smile again.

Luke kept his hands on her shoulders, reassuring her that he was there for her. It was all she needed to feel ok, that and seeing her brother ok.

After the night she had, the worst night she'd had in a long time, she was worried she'd never feel normal again, or at least it would take a long time before she did.

She turned her head and back at Luke, mouthing a thank you to him.

It was because of the three people around her that she was ok and she was never going to leave them again, not if she wanted to throw away her sanity again. The Emperor's voice in her head still scared her to no end, but she thought back to Luke's words. They were going to lose, Arya was not going to let them win.


End file.
